The Crazy Life of Katie Bell
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: Once upon a time there was a girl named Katie Bell. She had many imperfections, like the fact that she was a klutz. Her best friends are pranksters, her quidditch captain works them to the bone, and why oh why is she horrible at potions? Her life is far f
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **This is my life. Crazy. That describes it right? I, Katie Ann Bell, have a crazy life. So come and read about it! OR I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT!

**Disclaimer:** I own **NOTHING!**

**Notes: **The characters might seem out of character but that's because you don't really get the good view of how that act and I decided that I'm going to make them my own... well JK Rowlings but you get what I'm saying... right?

**The Crazy Life of Katie Bell**

**September 1st, after the feast**

"By mum," I said to my mom, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. I did the same to my dad. "Bye dad. I'll see you over Christmas break."

I picked up my trunk up off the ground and walked to the Hogwarts Express. Every year me and my friends, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Fred and George Weasley, and Lee Jordan always sat there. Ever since first year we've had the same compartment and if anyone every sat in it I'd hex them into last year.

Yes, that's me, Katie Bell. I look sweet and innocent but deep down I'm stubborn. But I'm nice, too, not evil like that git, Draco Malfoo, or whatever his name is. The Little Prat thinks he runs the whole school.

So now I'm walking down the train to our compartment. Hey look! It's Harry! "Hi Harry," I said happily to Harry Potter, the boy who lived. I don't like to call him that though. Since my second year he's been on my quidditch team so its not like I don't talk to him.

"Hey Katie. Have a nice summer?" he asked. He was always nice. Unlike a couple of twin red heads I know. Cough Fred George Cough Cough.

"Kind of quiet, you know," I said. We talked for a couple of minutes about Sirius Black. I kind of let my mind wander for a little. I've got to stop doing that; it gets really annoying for people. Especially when they hit me to make sure I'm listening.

Anyhoo, I got in the compartment where I found Angelina and Alicia. Apparently Fred and George were still on their way.

"Katie!" Alicia screamed, jumping up. She ran over to me and gave me a big bear hug, knocking me over, painfully might I add, onto my trunk. I think I bruised my butt.

"Ow! Alicia! Are you okay?" I asked Alicia. She bruises really easily trust me.

"Yeah," Alicia said getting up.

"Katie!" Angelina yelled, but she didn't tackle me. Angelina held out a helping hand. "How's life treating you?"

"Thanks, Ang," I said as I stood up. "Pretty good." It was quiet for a few seconds and then we all giggled and fell back into the seats. I don't know why but we do it every year.

"How was-" I started but was cut off by our compartment door bursting open.

"No need to stand," came the familiar voice of George Weasley. Yes, I can tell them apart. I've only known them for two years. See, I got on the Quidditch team back in second year.

"We know you love us, kissing out feet will do just fine," Fred said, tossing his trunk on the rack above our heads. It cracked a bit and I thought it would crash on out heads. Go figure.

"You could have waited," Lee complained, tackling George. Ow, George's head hit my knee.

"You guys are pains," I said to Lee, George, and Alicia. "I'm going to literally be a giant bruise before school starts!"

"Sorry, Kates," Lee said, taking the vacant seat next to me.

I glared at him. He knows I despise that name! You see, my step dad calls me that. I'm not a big fan of my step dad... so yeah. He smells really bad and he hates me anyway….

After punching him in the arm, I said, "Lee! Don't call me that!"

"Dang, you punch hard," was his response.

"I _am_ a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," I said proudly, flexing my right arm muscle.

"NO... WAY..." he said in mock shock. So I hit him again. He glared at me.

"So Fred, George," I said, ignoring Lee's protests of how Oliver Wood, my captain, should kick me off the Quidditch team because his tac tics are making me stronger. "How was your summer?"

"Horrible," George said.

"Terrible," Fred agreed.

"Monstrous."

"For Percy," they said in union.

"So it went pretty well for us," George said with a shrug.

We all laughed. Fred and George are so mean to their older brother, Percy. It's fantastic.

"Mum wasn't all that pleased though," Fred said as he pulled a chocolate frog out of the pocket of his jeans.

"Threatened to keep us home from Hogwarts," George explained to us. There was a second of silence as he wrestled the frog from his twin and then said, "But she wouldn't. We'd turn her hair gray within the first hour."

I laughed. I hope these two get that joke shop they always talk about. They're pretty serious about it too.

So for the next few hours we talked and got junk food from the trolley. Yes, I love junk food. I heart it! Couldn't live without it! Thank God for Quidditch, though. Without it I'd be the size of a boat. Oh, and thank God for my demon captain, Oliver Wood, who works us to the bone. A half hour practice with him is like two hours with any _normal_ captain. Sheesh!

Anyhoo, eventually the train came to a screechy stop and we were all like, 'This isn't right!'

"What's going on?" Alicia asked. She gets scared easily.

"Yeah," George agreed, "We shouldn't be there for a few more hours, and the suns still out."

"Go check, Lee," I said, grabbing him by the arm and pushing him up. I'm suck a nice friend aren't I?"

"Why me?"

"Because you've got that big... thing!" Ang piped up.

"The spider," I said with a laugh as he started to grin.

He groaned and mumbled something as he was heading to the door. He had his hand on the handle when it burst open.

Draco Malfoy scrambled in, his pale face paler than usual. He was backed up against the window and gasping for breath.

"Malfoy, you prat." Ang said, standing up. I couldn't help but shiver. It was getting awfully cold in there. "What are you doing in he-" She didn't finish, though. Instead she gasped and slowly slid back into her seat.

It was so scary! There, in out doorway, was a dementor. Lee was standing up, right in front of the horrid creature, so I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down on my lap. Boy, was that awkward. But I couldn't let him lose his soul! I'd feel guilty!

Ah man! It's gliding this way! Good thing I can hide in Lee's hoodie! Cold, so cold. Screaming, there's a lot of screaming. Hey look, it's my brother Kevin. Wait! Kevin's leaving. I can hear myself screaming. My dad grabbed me as the door closed and Kevin walked off.

It's leaving. Good, because if it didn't I would have had to kick it's butt. Now to get Lee off of me.

"Lee, you prick! Get your bony arse off of me," I said with a little push. It's only been about three minutes since the demented thing left and he still didn't move. And he's no feather, let me tell you.

Lee gave a small chuckle and sat back in his original seat.

"Are you all okay?" I asked as I grabbed some chocolate out of my jeans pocket. "Here." I _always_ have chocolate one me.

Malfoy was still in out compartment, huddled in a little ball, rocking back and forth. I'm a little on the generous side... so should I give him chocolate? Yes? No? Yes? No? Fiiine. I handed him a piece and he took it with open arms.

Then, I handed it out to or little 'mob' as I like to call us. George practically had to stuff the chocolate down Alicia's throat. After, she practically screamed and the color was getting back to her face.

"Fred, lets check on Ron," George said, getting up a little unsteadily.

"Yeah," Fred said, following his twin.

"Hold on, mates," Lee said as he followed them out the door. "I want to check on Francine." I think that's his sister.

"That was sooo scary!" I practically screamed, throwing my arms in the air.

Alicia was clutching Ang's arm and breathing heavily. I felt so bad for he. "You think?" she managed to gasp.

"'Lic?" And said calmly.

"Yeah?" Alicia asked.

"I can't feel my arm," Ang said. Her hand _was _turning colors. Wow… it just went from pink to… red…. Oops. I mean white. Wow. I'm losing my mind. It must have been the coldness.

I couldn't help it. I reached over and touched her arm. Grinning, I said, "I can." I make moments light hearted.

She smiled and said sarcastically, "Oh, that makes it better."

"W-what are _they_ doing on the train?" Alicia asked, referring to the dementors, letting go of Ang's arm. You could see the look of relief on her face.

"Looking for Sirius Black probably," I said grimly. Yes, I'm also grim... so sue me!

"Because he's really going to be hiding under our seats. Really! It didn't need to come so close! Its breath was _horrid_!" Alicia said, crossing her arms in from of her chest.

She's got a point. Sirius Black wouldn't be under our seats. I would have seen him and kicked his butt! Okay, so perhaps I'm a little over enthusiastic! I blame my parents.

During my thinking of how I was going to kick his butt, none other than the infamous Oliver Wood walking in. Well... ran in.

"Are you all okay?" he asked, slightly breathless. Boy was his Scottish accent strong. He stood there, leaning on the door frame for support.

"Yeah," we all said in union. I've known these guys for way too long. Or maybe it was just the only answer we all could have thought of.

"Well here," he said reaching into the pocket of his robes and out he pulled Honeydukes chocolate. Yum. That stuff is brilliant. I had my first piece when I was two. I've been in love with it ever since.

We all took the delicious chocolate gratefully. Once again it melted in my mouth. Did I mention how delicious it is? Because it really is awesome.

"Thanks Oliver," Alicia said, wiggling her fingers. She obviously, like me, had gotten the warmth from the chocolate. Yes, that stuff works just like magic. Coincidence, I think not.

"Yeah, thanks Wood," Ang said with a look of delight on her face.

"Well, I couldn't have you three off of the team. It's my last year, My last year at the cup. We've got to win," Oliver said. His voice got softer and he was muttering under his breath. Obviously about Quidditch. I swear, it's all that boy thinks about.

"Earth to Oliver," I said. Boy, he thinks more than I do. Not that that's saying something but yeah. I mainly daydream. Whoa, I got his attention.

"Yes Bell?" he asked.

Eh, I was never his favorite. Probably because last year I nailed him in the _ahem_. The _one_-day he forgets his cup and can't make a save. Go figure. Well, now that I think of it I guess he _did_ kind of make the save. Heh heh.

"Ah! Can't we forget about that day? It's your fault you weren't prepared! _And_, not to mention, it was and _accident_. Trust me! Seeing you turn from red to blue wasn't on my 'To Do' list," I told him. And I thought _I _was stubborn.

"Yeah, we can forget about _that_ day," Oliver said. Whoa. He agreed with me. I reached over to him and held my hand to hi forehead. You never know. He could be delusional! (GO EMERSON!)

"No fever. Is our beloved," I coughed, "Oliver Wood turning over a new leaf?"

"You didn't let me finish, Kay," he said. Kay? Whoa. That's a new one. I kind of like it. Hmm. "I said _that _day. But there was also the one when you hit me in the head and the one where you knocked me off of my broom. And the-"

I cut him off, "Ahh, but Mr. Wood, Mr. Weasley over here," I pointed to George who grinned (how long have they been back for?), "hit a bludger at me and I _had_ to fly in the other direction. You were just in my flying path."

"But-" Oliver started to protest.

Lee cut in though. Thank God. "Harry fainted." he said. Good thing that took Wood's mind off of yelling at me because he was starting to get on my case. I'll have to give him a hard practice. I grinned to myself.

"Wait, he fainted?" Alicia said nervously.

"Yes! But he's all right. Professor hmbla something gave him chocolate and took care of him," George said, trying to loosen the grip that Alicia now had on his arm. "'Lic, I can't feel my arm."

I laughed at that and Ang rolled her eyes and said, "Not this again."

I couldn't help it once more. I reached over and touched his arm, Grinning, I said, "I can."

The others, with the exception of Alicia, who was still clutching his arm like crazy, all laughed. George raised and eyebrow.

The rest of the trip to Hogsmade was quiet, except when the dementor would float by. Then it got cold. Brr. Once we got to the grand castle, we had to sit through the sorting. That was boring. I wont even describe it. But then we got food! And pudding. Sorry, but when the pudding kicks in...

Now I'm sitting bed, thinking these thoughts into my diary. It's a charm, that way I won't get hand cramps. Thank God for spells and magic.

Katie Out.

**Woo! Chapter one finished! It's probably sucky, I know but I've already got most of chapter two done. And I love new ideas! I adore them! So if you'd leave an idea or review (which I love btw) or would like something to happen I would be _eternally_ grateful! Thanks! **

**Snuffles Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **Does anyone know how much I appreciate reviews? They're like finding a chocolate bar under your pillow because someone left it there. Yeah, I know, that was a corny one but I still like reviews and I'm sad to say I hardly got any. And that's probably because my story sucks... which I know it does... but I need _your_ help in making it better by leaving reviews with ideas or something. Like I said before, eternally grateful! Oh and sorry about all the spelling mistakes in the first chapter. Sometimes i type fast and my fingers get all bajooballed...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Katie's attitude and personality... and who/whatever you don't recognize... but the rest belongs to JK ROWLING! ALL THE POWER TO HER!

Now back to the story-----

**Chapter 2:**

**September 2, laying in my bed... 9:30ish**

The evil Oliver Wood! I can't believe him! He's already giving us practice! The season doesn't start until _next_ month. Boy, is he going to pay. I've got classes and a lot of homework. Maybe I'll hide his cup and have o _really_ bad aim. I'm so nice.

It's not nearly a bad as 'Lic, Ang, the twins, and Lee. It's their OWL year. They're loaded with homework all ready. This is going to suck.

This morning we all got our schedules. I was sitting with Ang, who is not a morning person let me tell you, and 'Lic. The twins walked in and handed us the parchment. In spirally letters it said:

**Katie Ann Bell**

_Transfiguration_

_Double Potions_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Charms_

_Lunch_

_Divination _(pointless subject if you ask me)

_Defense against the Dark Arts_

Then there were the ones that alternated every other day and stuff.

I turned to Ang and said, "How's yours?"

"Damn! Monday's suck!" she yelled getting a 'Miss Johnson!' from McGonagal and chuckles from the other student. Told you she wasn't a morning person, didn't I? "Double Potions _and _Double History of Magic! Ahh!"

"It's not _that_ bad," Alicia tried to say with encouragement. She's not the best actress, trust me.

I didn't want to be in this conversation, so, thankful that I had until next year until I take my OWLS, I turned to talk to Lee.

"You're heavy," I said to him.

He turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?

"Yeah! You know! Yesterday on the train. I didn't want you to lose your soul because I would have felt bad so I pulled you over. Yeah, you're heavy," I said in one breath, poking him in the shoulder.

"Oh... well you, _you_ have bony legs," Lee said, poking me shoulder. _My_ shoulder! How dare he!

"Oh, it's on now!" I said, poking his shoulder over and over again.

He poked mine the way, so I brought in my secret weapon. My other hand!

"Cheater!" he yelled.

"Am not!" I yelled back. I'm so mature sometimes.

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

That got annoying so I shoved him into George who was just happening to be drinking his pumpkin juice. Lets just say it wasn't a pretty result. Boy, was Percy m-a-d.

My first class was Transfiguration. So I went down to McGonagal's class and sat near the middle by one of my room mates. Her name was Debbie. She was pretty nice, but too quiet for her own good.

"Hi, Debbie," I said politely. Yes, I have been practicing my politeness. Cheer!

"Oh, hi Katie," Debbie said.

She's really smart. We should ace this class. Not that I'm dumb I swear. Last year I took some practice OWLs and I aced 'em. Well... O'd them. You know what I mean.

It was awesome. Debbie's really nice. I feel no need to kick her butt. Not that I would... but... yeah.

So I went through the next classes. In my second class of double Potions, I got some points taken away from Gryffindor. It's not my fault that Snape has _really_ good hearing and heard me call him a greasy haired Slytherin git.

He gave me that look. You know. The I'm-your-teacher-and-you'd-better-not-make-fun-of-me-or-I'll-give-you-double-homework look. Honestly, he looked kind of constipated. Yeah, I wasn't paying all that much attention when he gave me that speech. I was day dreaming because he's _really_ boring.

Then I went to lunch and sat with the twins. They were plotting. This should be good.

"And then... you ask her," George said to Fred.

Okay, so maybe they're weren't _plotting_ per say. They were talking. About girls. They were talking about girls. That was awkward. Really, _really_ awkward.

I grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and said, "Who are you talking about?"

"A-" George started. But then he stopped with a grunt. I guess that's because Fred elbowed him in the ribs.

"No one," he said quickly throwing George a look filled with daggers and knives and razor blades. That was _oooneee_ interesting look, let me tell you.

I grinned, "Sure, sure," I said.

Whoa, I never thought I'd live to see the day that _Fred_ and _George_ Weasley liked someone. Okay, maybe I did... because there's no way that they'll end up alone and lonely... Anyway, this is going to be fun.

"So Katie," Fred said, looking over at me. He had that Weasley grin. Oh, that stupid grin. It means he's up to something. And he said my name. Boy, I might have to kick his butt!

"Fred?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. Yeah, I've finally mastered the whole raising one eyebrow skill. It took me _three long years_ and I've finally got it. Like right now, I'm raising an eyebrow because it feels _that_ good.

"We need your help," he said. Boy was I shocked, I never would have expected the Weasley twins, the _infamous_ Weasley twins, to ask _me_, the stubborn, butt-kicking Katie Ann Bell, for help. SO I wasn't all that surprised when my jaw dropped.

"_My_ help?" I asked in awe, looking over my shoulder to make sure that there was no one there who had the same name as me.

"No," George said sarcastically. "The Katie Bell behind you."

"Very funny," I said. I already checked. Well you can't expect me to believe them! Sheesh. It was quiet for a second. That's rare with the twins. It was the longest, oddest silence since last Christmas when I bought George the cotton filled boxers. It seemed nice at the time! Then it just turned into a gag gift. Boy, I love gag gifts.

"Okay," Fred said in his business like voice. You know, it's the whole, put-me-in-a-suit-and-tie-and-I'm-your-business-man voice. "We need you to go to Hogsmade with us."

That was a shocker. These two are just full of surprises today. I was expecting them to ask for a bucket to dump honey and crushed beetles on Percy again. They'd better do that again soon. I need a restock on embarrassing photos.

"Okay," I said slowly, thinking that it was simple enough. "Wait, why? Why not Alicia? Or _Angelina_?" Then I looked at Fred who, apparently, really likes his turkey sandwich. "What about Lee?"

They looked at me when I said that. Why would they look at me? Then, they smiled. You know, the Weasley grin. Ah, that drives me crazy. I'm going to have to do some serious butt-kicking.

"Do you two need to get your butts kicked?" I asked them, waving a carrot stick at them. Hey, I've got to eat healthy _some_ time, don't I?

"You kick hard," Fred pointed out. "So there's no need. Your threats hurt enough."

"Right," I said slowly after eating my carrot. "So, how can I be of assistance?"

"Is she not hearing us?" George asked Fred. I'm not slow. I know that need me to come to Hogsmade. But why? That's what I'm asking.

"I know you need me to come to Hogsmade," I said, rolling my eyes. Boy is that a bad habit. Not to self: Stop rolling eyes or I will _personally_ kick my butt. "But _why_?"

"Sirius Black," they two said together. Do they _want_ to die? Or do they think finding a killer kill dude is fun?

"Excuse me?" I asked. Maybe I'm not hearing this right. I hit my head trying to unclog it. Sometimes that happens, but who cares. "Sirius Black? The killer killer?" Yes, the killer killer is my nickname for him. Yes, I have a nickname for Sirius Black. Once, I watched this muggle TV show, Boy Meets World, and the dude, Eric, was just like Killer Killer and something. It was great.

"And we need stuff for a party," George added in after a few seconds.

"Wait-- what?" I asked, still hitting my head by the way.

"Katie, stop hitting your head," came Ang's voice. She laughed and pulled my arm away. Her hands were cold. Brr.

"It's not _my_ fault! Fred and George want me to-" I started but George covered my mouth with his hand. Apparently they don't want the others to know. So I licked George. Let me tell you, he doesn't taste good. His hand was sweaty. Eww... George sweat.

"Random children," Alicia muttered with a shaky laugh. I heard her in her sleep last night. It was kind of hard not to, actually. She was screaming like crazy. I think Ang chucked her shoe at her. Even if I am a floor down, I can still hear her. She's loud. And she can get _vicious_.

Once, I stayed up in their dorm, and she almost knocked me out with her alarm clock. I bloacked out for a second. Man, no wonder she's a chaser. Alicia throws _really_ hard.

Anyhoo, George jumped back and gave me a plain look that said 'no'. I don't think they've ever given me a plain look before. Their minds are so... well complex.

"We obviously missed something, 'Lic," Ang said. They were right. And I can't even tell them! Not cool. Oh well, I'll have a secret. Woo!

"You think?" 'Lic asked. I loved her. Even if she is a big worry wart and bruises easily, she can get sarcastic. I have a variety of friends.

We laughed. Even if it wasn't the funniest, it's so rare that we catch her being sarcastic that it's something that we all laugh at.

"Something funny?" came Lee's voice. Apparently he was right behind me. Wasn't expecting that one. Especially when he shoved me over into some poor little first year. I think they're getting smaller... I was _defiantly_ not that small in my first year. But the little one was so _cute_! Especially when he whimpered and called me 'ma'am'. But then I kind of felt bad... Lee still shoved me though, so I retaliated by stuffing a carrot up his nose.

They all kind of started at me until Lee sneezed. The carrot shot out and hit Harry on his forehead. Poor Harry... spells to the forehead, carrots to the forehead. What a nice life he must have.

"Sorry Harry," Lee said with a laugh.

"It's okay," Harry said, rubbing his forehead.

I wanted to go see how Harry's forehead was, but that darn Oliver Wood gave us practice. I could barely stop to breath and he would yell at me, so there as no way that I could even talk.

Lee came to watch the practice. He. Brought. Chocolate. Cake. Just to rub it in, he brought cake from the kitchens. Boy, was I tempted to go down there, grab the cake, and fly into the air with it and not come down until I was done, maybe chucking some at Wood for his bloody practices. He would have killed me though. Evil man works us to the bone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **Okay... here's the deal... if you _really_ really love me you'll review! If you want me to keep writing... you'll review! Heck! Even if you _don't_ want me to keep writing you'll review... just to tell me what's wrong and how I can get you to keep reading this story. I _really_ appreciate my reviews because they help me _a lot_. Those writers out there _also_ know how much reviews mean so I hate to beg but I really need reviews because it encourages me... Thank you _so_ much if you decide to review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... you know the drill.

**Chapter 3**

**September 7, sometime before dinner**

I'm too lazy to work on that stupid essay that Snap gave us. It's due tomorrow and I've only got a couple more inches to go. Okay, six inches but I'm in the library, bored out of my mind. It's practically abandoned here. I wonder where 'Lic and Ang are...

Fred and George haven't said anything else to me about Hogsmade since Tuesday. I'm getting the feeling that they're plotting. I know that they're always plotting, but this has something to do with me. It better not be a prank on me or I'll kick their butts.

Lee says that I say that too much. Maybe it's the fact that I threatened him with it twice and actually did it three times. I hope he has a bruise. Then, every time he sits down he'll think of me.

Whoa, this stupid charm must be wearing off because it said 'think of me'. I don't want Lee thinking of me when he uses his butt. Stupid charm. Stupid _diary_. Stupid brain.

Anyhoo, Madam Pince yelled at me just now. All I tried to do was redo the stupid spell! She said that I say spells too fast. Not fast. Loud. Oh, this spell! Maybe it's just kicking in. Blah. **(A/n: Sorry about this but the spell that she's talking about is the one she put on the diary. It's back in the first chapter. And she tried to do it but said it too loud so Madam Pince, is that right, yelled. Just clarifying.)**

**Later that night in my dorm**

Well, I finished my essay. Stupid Snape can stuff his head in boiling oil. Woo! Good images.

I finally talked to Fred and George. They're doing this "surprise" party for the Quidditch team. See, we're going to look for Sirius Black but we're buying stuff for the party too... so it's killing two birds with one stone. But now, almost half of the quidditch team knows. They say that I'm the most trustworthy because I'm 'so darn stubborn.' Apparently, I can keep a secret. Woo!

So more about this party. It's going to be in the locker rooms. I have to help the bloody twins carry in the butterbeer, animal crackers (okay, maybe those are for me, but don't tell or I'll kick your butt!), and all those darn snacks. It should be fun.

It's a good thing that they know all of these secret passages or else there would be no way out. Trust me. Once, I tried to get out of school to buy my mum's birthday present and there wasn't a weekend to go for a couple more months so I tried to sneak out. Filch caught me when I got in the Entrance Hall. Stupid him and his stupid cat.

Earlier, during dinner, Ang and 'Lic tried to weasel the party information out of me. But it wouldn't work because I'm just _that_ good.

"Oh Katie Kates," Ang said in a singsong voice. Ah, that stupid name.

"Are you _asking _for a butt-kicking?" I asked with a laugh. 'Lic and Ang laughed a little, too. That's when I realized they wanted something. "What do you want?" I asked them.

The smiles faded off their faces. Then 'Lic said, "What are you going to Hogsmade for?" Talk about asking directly.

Ang smacked her forehead. That was funny because now she has a big red mark. That's why Ang's chaser. Then she said, "You're not supposed to ask her right out like that!"

"Well, how else do you think I'm going to get the information out of her?" 'Lic asked Ang. This is where it got interesting. Not interesting like they fought but interesting all the same.

"You could gave poked it out of her," Ang said. See... interesting I guess.

"And risk getting my butt kicked?" 'Lic said with a laugh.

Now this is where I felt as thought they were making fun of me. I might have to- wait. That's why they're making fun of me.

I basically zoned out after that. They were making fun of me. So they think that it's funny that I say 'I'll kick your butt'? I'll just have to stop saying that. Maybe I'll change all together. Hmm.. Just wait Ang and 'Lic. You just wait.

**September 13, dawn.**

Boy, am I tired. On weekends I sleep until, like, noon. But I have to get ready. Yep, that's right. I, Katherine Ann Bell, I always hated my name Katherine... but hey, change is change, am changing. For the better of course.

No one knows about the _change_ yet. I've barely talked to _any_ one all week. That's why I haven't been writing, well thinking. I've been so busy with homework and stuff. The teachers have been loading us down with it.

I have been getting owls to deliver stuff to me on a daily basis. Like hair stuff and make-up. I've never worn the stuff before so it's probably going to be hard to handle, but I'll be able to figure it out. I guess you could say I'm losing the Tom-boyishness about me.

Well, I'd better get this over with before my roommates wake up. Most of them are quite scary in the morning. Except for Debbie. She's cool. But the others, I'd like to give a swift kick in the butt. Anyhoo, this should be exciting... Ohhh.. fun fun.

**September 13, after dinner.**

You should have seen the reactions I got. I think the first was from McGonagal. She actually came over to me and put a hand on my forehead, checking for a fever. Never thought that would happen. Then she walked away with a strange look.

But anyway, I was sitting down at the house table with all the other early birds. Then Harry came over to me and said, "K-Katie? Is that you?"

"Yes, Harry," I said with a smile. That was so hard. Friendly smiles. Okay, so maybe it wasn't that hard, but boy was it awkward.

"Sorry, I didn't recognize you with curly hair... and it's down," he said to me.

Normally my hair up... and straight, so I guess it was kind of shocking. Whoa, I didn't just use the word shocking. Yes I did! AH!

Okay, I just made a spell and put it on this so if I start acting like a bimbo, it'll attack me. I _really_ don't want to be Katie McBimbo.

So here's what I did. I used my wand to curl my hair. It actually looks nice. And the curls can go 'bashoing!' **(heh heh bashoing) **And they spring up! And it's awesome! But then it makes me look like I'm twirling my hair. I put this eye stuff on. It makes my eyes look shimmery. I thought it was cool. People were in for a real shock.

"It's okay, Harry," I said to him. "I wouldn't expect you to. But I want to see if this will help with my attitude because right now it's rubbish."

"It's no going to effect your Quidditch, is it?" Harry asked. Boy, I wasn't expecting that one.

"I don't think so," I said with a determined voice.

Honestly, I didn't know. I'll still have the same attitude towards quittitch. I'd be kicked off the team if I didn't. My dad would kill me! I'm the athletic one in the family! My sister, Emily's, the smart one, my brother Joey's only like five...

Anyhoo, the next to interrogate me was the Quidditch captain. Yes, Oliver Wood asked me what happened. Boy, was I shocked.

Well, here's what he really said. "What the hell did you do to yourself, Bell?"

Normally, I'd use my foot to kick his butt, but then I remembered, no Katie. Bad girl. Keep foot away from Quidditch captains butt. Good girl. I treat myself like a dog sometimes.

"Change, Wood, change," I said rather rudely. Whoops.

"Well, I don't like it, change back," Wood said. "I'm your captain and I demand it." But then his voice got soft and almost human. "Now you're just another face in the crowd."

Oh my gosh. That got me. _'Just another face in the crowd.' What happened to the unique Katie! My Katie! Me! Where'd I go? _I thought. That's when it hit me. I don't need to look different to be different. Heck, I don't even need to change that much. I just need Katie back. You know, the Katie whose hair was long and straight and messy. Well, not that messy, because I do care what I look like.

I never thought that the stupid, bone worker, would ever say something that would actually make sense. Well, anything besides 'get the quaffle _through _the hoop, Bell!' or 'Score on the _other_ team.' It made sense... stupid sense... but it made sense!

So, just to get on his nerves, I said, "Are you calling me fat?" I threw down my fork and ran from the hall in fake tears. When I was almost to the door, I stopped, laughed, and walked off.

On my way through the door, I heard, "Katie! No! You're not fat!"

That was fun. When I walked out of the Great Hall, it was about 11:30, and I saw Lee. I took my chance in guessing that he wouldn't recognize me and I walked into him on 'accident'.

"Sorry," he said. Just like I thought. No idea that it was me. I'm so good!

It's okay," I said. He started to walk away so I grabbed his hair.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"I'm going to have to kick your butt for not knowing who I am!" I said with a giggle. Yeah, I giggled. It felt funny. Normally I just outright laugh. But no! Lee's hair made me giggle!

"K-Katie?" he asked as I let go of his hair. Then I nodded. "What'd you do to your hair?" He reached out and made my hair go 'bashoing'!

"Curled it?" I said in more of a question then of an answer. "Change, you know."

"Would this change get me a date to Hogsmade?" he asked with laugh.

I never take it for the real thing. We've done this since my second year. He'd be ask me out randomly and I'd come back with some smart arse response. He never takes it personally though.

"Nah, I'd rather watch my hair uncurl," I said, swiftly turning on my heal.

"Darn," he said, snapping his fingers as I turned back around. "I'm that boring?"

"Yes my short little friend," I said with a grin as I patted his head.

"Kates?" he asked with a grin using the name I hate oh so much.

"Yes?" I growled. Heh, I growled.

"I'm taller than you!" he said, flicking my forehead.

Lee Jordan is a demon child.

"LEE JORDAN! YOU'RE A DEMON CHILD!" I yelled to him. I think I got the message to him.

After that, I went back up to my dorm to fix myself. I figure, I'll be nice, just not look it. That should be a shocker to people. They'd think that the world was ending if they didn't think it already.

**September 14, 2AMish**

Whoa! I just had the weirdest dream that I was with 'Lic and Ang eating ice cream. Then, the next thing I know, this _big_ white house blows up! It was really weird, now I need sleep. 'Night.

**A/n: **I updated the chapter. I didn't really change anything because I didn't know what to change. But I fixed the spelling and all of that so it should make a little more sense! Chapter four should be up in a few days. I left my notebook at school. At least… I hope its at school. So now worries. I haven't died. But I'm hoping you enjoyed the story so far. And I love ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm BACK! I know, you've all missed me. As a matter of fact I've missed myself. Yeah, that was lame…. But ANYWAY! I'm sooo sorry for not writing sooner! I kept leaving my notebook in my locker and then in my other back so I'd forget to write. I know, I know. I shouldn't have excuses. Sniffle. Please don't egg you computer in attempt to get it to me. You can say you were disappointed in me… but I'd be sad. Also! I'm happy that I'm getting _some_ reviews even if it _is _the fourth chapter and I've only gotten five… but I appreciate those who have reviewed. It warmed my heart. ANYWAY!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my cool socks.

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

The Crazy Life of Katie Bell 

**September 17th, after practice**

The first practice since the 'Oliver Incident' as I like to call it was so great! Oliver was actually nice to me. That's a first. Maybe he ate grapes. Grapes make everyone happy.

Anyhoo, tonight I'm going with Fred and George to Hogsmade to get the stuff for the party. That just happens to be tomorrow. No one knows. They think it's a practice, fools. And we're going to try and find Sirius Black. Crazy fools. Yeah, well, we've combined the 'Black Hunt' as I like to call it and getting the crap for the party… which is going to be the bloody bomb! Well, unless we all die in the 'Black Hunt'. That would suck let me tell you. Boy, my mom would kill me!

**September 18th, 3AM**

Sooooo tired. Just got back from Hogsmade. Can't form complete sentences…. Okay… well, we've got the party stuff. They had better appreciate it because I'm wicked tired. Okay, here's what happened.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

At about nine, last night, Fred and George came to get me. We walked outside and the two boneheads gave me a bloody ski mask. At first, I thought, 'Wow! Genius!' that's when I realized that it was a white ski mask instead of black so I had to explain to them the concept of dark in dark to them. Wow.

"You'd think by now you two would know to wear dark colors in the dark," I said, giving them back their mask.

"You'd think that," George said thoughtfully as Fred put the white ski mask, which looked like it was glowing in the darkness, back into his backpack.

Wow, anyhoo! We got into Hogsmade. Well, actually, we ended up in the Honeydukes cellar. Boy, that place was loaded with the goods! It's like the whole secret stash thing! Fred and George wouldn't let me take some. Darn them and their stupid morals.

Do you know how beautiful Hogsmade is in the winter? It's gorgeous. With the snow glistening on the roofs. Unfortunately, it's only fall so I don't get to experience the joy of bliss until November. Boy, do I sound like a Christmas card or what? But right now… erm… it's still nice. I mean… there's this really pretty… um… mud puddle over by that bench. Wait. Ew. It looks like someone's tossed their cookies in there!

Well, we were really quiet for the first few minutes. Have you ever noticed how good the air tastes in the fall? I know it sounds strange but it's really nice. Like… crisp. But anyway, we were all just walking with out hands in out pockets because is was C-O-L-D. Like really cold. Too cold for a fall day anyway. Damn! There's dementors out here isn't there? Oh that's great. Real great. There are dementors so it's cold _and_ I forgot my gloves! Just my luck! But. SCORE! I've got my jacket. There's a bonus right there!

So anyway! I'm looking at the ground with my hands I my pockets and this big, black, scruffy but really, really skinny dog comes up to us. Awwwwww. It looks like a bear! The dog was so _cute_!

"Oh! Look at this dog, guys!" I squealed as I kneeled in a puddle. As a matter of fact, I kneeled in the puddle where it looked like someone had tossed their cookies in. Stupid puddle made me even colder because I had on my cool blue pajama bottoms. But the cute dog was warm so it's all good. And you really couldn't help but pet the poor thing to death! And that's exactly what I did. It was so friendly… except that it almost peed on Fred's leg. Heh.

"Awww!" Fred and George cooed sarcastically. Dorks. (**CORAL! Ha**)

"What an adorable-warable-wittle puppy!" George cooed. I raised an eyebrow up at him. It looked as if the dog did, also. How weird. And then it barked… but the bark sounded a lot more like a laugh then a bark. Strange. I was probably just imagining it.

"Ohh! Fred!" I said, looking over at Fred and still hugging the dog. I love dogs. They're the best pets ever! My dog, Micky, died over the summer. Man! I cried all day. And then I cried the next day too. But then the third day I didn't because I had to concentrate on a dance recital…. But on the fourth day I cried a lot. And Now I'm starting up again. I'm good. Anyway. "Fred! Go to the Three Broomsticks and get some food for this poor thing! It's skin and bones!"

"And fur," George added.

Fred laughed and shook his head as he walked towards the Three Brooksticks.

"George, look! It's a collar!" I yelped, looking down around the dog's neck. "All it says is 'Snuffles."

George didn't say anything. He just knelt down next to me (not into any tossed cookie puddles might I add) and started patting Snuffles' head.

It was quiet for a second and then he said, "Katie, L—" but he was cut off by Fred who was coming back. And you know what? It's driving my crazy that I don't know!

Fred is going to pay. Oh yes he is! Who knows what George was about to say! Maybe it was something stupid. Like Lemons. Or maybe it was something important like… liver? I don't know. But, boy, I'm going to cause Fred a lot of pain. Maybe I'll kick him in the shins. Hmm….

After we fed poor Snuffles some chicken and water, he followed us into Honeydukes. The owner wasn't pleased though. He was actually just about to close and quite distraught when we told him that the store wasn't supposed to close for another five minutes. We convinced him to let us in. It helped that Snuffles just happens to be _really_ very good at the whole puppy eyes thing. Well, anyway, we bought butterbeer and junk, yes junk, food. Oliver isn't going to be too happy. He'll probably kill us if we make it back to the school alive. The next practice he gives us is going to be brutal.

After we bought all the stuff, it was about 11:30. We were kind of tired so we sat on the bench outside of the Three Broomsticks.

Snuffles was still with us at the time. He had his head laying in my lap. The poor thing. You don't know how much I just wanted to take him home with me. Or at least back up to the castle. But, instead of that, I just sat there with him.

Now, because I was with Fred and George, we didn't talk about normal stuff. Because, well that was Fred and George. You just kind of … don't. So, I turned to George and said, "So George," I started. "Before this idiot here," I pointed to Fred, "came over, what were you going to say? It started with an 'L'. Was it lemon? Because if it was… then I was thinking about nothing."

"Nothing," came a voice that didn't sound too much like George. As a matter of fact, it wasn't George. It was Fred that said that to me. George as too bust having this panicked look on his face. But boy did Fred sound mad!

I looked to George. Ooh. Twin rivalry.

They almost always get along. This is a rare thing you see. I smell trouble. I wonder if they'll have a fight! It's like a once in a lifetime thing! I should have sold tickets.

Fred was about to say something, but George cut in. "So Katie! How about those Irish?" Quidditch! Now I'll never know what they were talking about! It had to have been important! Ohh.

So he just went off in a rant talking about the Irish quidditch team. Grr. I could have got some hints! Both of them are in for a serious butt-kicking.

Fred gave him the look of death but then joined George in the quidditch talk. Boy, I felt teamed up against. But that'd pretty much how it went until midnight. We sat there talking. By 12:30, we were down at the Shrieking Shack.

"Did you know that this is the most haunted place in Britain?" I asked them. Obviously they would. I mean come on. It's Fred and George!

"Yeah," George replied from my right. "Did you know that there's werewolves in there?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course there's not. Not this close to the school anyway," I commented. Hey, sometimes my fourteen-year-old brain can make _some_ kind of sense.

"Yeah there is," Fred supplied. "You can't hear the howling?"

They were quiet for a minute and the three of us looked up at the moon. It was full. Great, just great. No gloves, wet knee, it's cold, and those damn dementors (who I still haven't seen) are making is colder. Anyway! But as we looked up to the moon, I heard a howl. You know… like an AHHOOOUUUU! Yeah, that kind of thing. It made me shiver. Snuffles must have felt it because he looked up at me. Such a sweet dog. I patted his head.

"Maybe it's just a dog from someone who lives in the town?" I suggested, still scared out of my mind. But I'm not going to show it. Showing fear is below me!

They smirked. "Right," the two said together.

Trying to bring the conversation to a … more humorous level, I said, "Hey, you never know. It could be Professor Lupin having a wicked party in there." They laughed and we all relaxed.

"You guys want to go inside?" Fred asked. He was such a rebel.

"It's all boarded up, mate," George said. "There's no way we could get in there."

"Yeah, and even if we could, it'd be completely mental. Who would want to?" I asked. I heard Snuffles sigh. I wonder if he can understand us. Oh well. I just kept petting him.

"Come on guys. It's 12:07. We've got time to blow! Who cares if we fall asleep! Just don't do it into your potion!" Fred kind of yelled.

George laughed. "Like Nigel McGrauger in out second year! He was in the hospital wing for a week and couldn't talk! The potion took his whole mouth off!"

I laughed.

"Come on! What's life without chances?" Fred said.

Snuffles tensed up. He looked up at Fred and started barking. I tried to calm him down but he wouldn't. Snuffles just kept barking and jumping.

"He's got a point. We've got time to spare. I've got my ways," George said. I just shrugged.

There was no way I was going to show them that I was terrified of the old creaky house. No way. These two would never let me live it down. And, if they do somehow find out and torment me, I'll just have to kick their butts.

I got in the middle of Fred in George, Fred leading, and we hopped the gate. Snuffles was still barking like crazy. It was weird. Almost as if he didn't want us to go. I ignored him. What do dogs know? Wow, I can really not make sense sometimes. Anyway….

Once we all got over, we ran up to the house. I heard a moan and a howl and I cringed. I hope that they didn't see that.

Fred had this weird smile on his face as he reached up to one of the boarded windows. Why do I agree to do some of the stuff that these two get me into? I need more common sense. I should start hanging out with that Hermione Granger…. Then again, she almost got herself eaten by a troll…. What is the world coming to?

Him and George both pulled on the board. It looked like it was barely nailed into the wall, but apparently it was. They pulled. From the front I could hear the howls and from the back I could hear the barks. Then I got this weird feeling my stomach like it made it do flip flops. Then I got my mum on my left shoulder. You know, how like… there's an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other…. Well, since my life is totally messed up, I got my mom. Come on. Couldn't it have been one of the members of the weird sisters?

Anyway, my mini-mum looked up at my head. Man, even when she's three inches tall, she still scares me. "Katherine Ann Bell! What in the name of _Merlin_ do you think you're doing! It's passed midnight! You should be in bed! Not breaking into a house!"

"M-mum?" I asked, still shocked. She nodded grimly and tapped her foot. Ha. It tickled. "Why are you on my shoulder… at midnight?"

"I got bored waiting up for your father," she said. "But that doesn't explain you!"

"Well, mum, you see, the thing is—" I started to explain. Really! I did. But Fred and George were pulling really hard and apparently, Fred's hands slipped causing him and George to land on top of me. My mini-mum fell off of my shoulder and was running in the grass shrieking.

"KATHEINE ANN BELL! WE ARE NOT THROUGH YET, YOUNG LADY! WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" it would have been very, _very _scary if she hadn't been three inches tall and sounding like she was on helium.

I stifled back a laugh and said in the most serious voice that I could muster, "Okay, mum."

She poofed away in an angry little puff of smoke and Fred and George just stared at the spot where she was standing.

"Fred, George," I said in between laughs. "You have just met my mum."

"Wow," they both said at the same time.

"No wonder why you're so short!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah!" George agreed. "Your mum's a leprechaun!"

"Not funny!" I said, hitting the two in the arm.

By the time we finished trying to break in, unsuccessfully by the way, it was two in the morning. We spent an _hour and a half_ trying to break into a place that seems like the magic inside isn't even worthy of _Dumbledore_!

We leapt over the gate once more and Snuffles _finally_ stopped barking. I swear, that dog is trying to tell us something. But by now, the wet part of my pjs were frozen from the tossed-your-cookies puddle and my fingers are about numb. But its about 5 in the morning and I have classes tomorrow so I'm going to need some sleep!

au revoir.

Katie

**Wow! My longest chapter yet! I hope you're happy! I had fun writing it! Except for all of the interruptions! Stupid phone. So read, review! BE HAPPY! Yeah, anyway this took me a while. I was like a snail. The next chapter should be up soon. But I'm pretty sure its going to have some potions and a pppaarrrrtttaayyyy. Yeah. Well, read, review. I'll post soon, promise this time!**

**--Snuffles**


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Whoot! It didn't take me three months to post another chapter! You all should be proud. I know I am! It took a lot of nagging from Coral for the last chapter… so YAY FOR CORAL! Hopefully the story is good…. I don't know because I'm the one writing it and I personally think its crap…. Well… not crap but not as good as the rest. So anyway I'm going to stop rambling and on with the story? Yeah, sure.

**Disclaimer: I own my hoodie and that's about it.**

**The Crazy Life**

**Chapter 4**

**Friday, September 18th, Divination (_A/n: sorry.. I think its Friday. Just go with it because I completely forgot_)**

I'm sitting in Divination right now. Man, why'd I sign up for this class in the first place? It sucks! Seriously, it's so **_boring_**. It's boring with a passion! It's boring to the _extreme_! Good thing I have Angelina in my class or I might die. …Then again… I forced her to sign up for this class. Damn me and my persuasive ways.

"Now look into you orbs and tell me what you see," Trelawny said with her mystical voice. Man, I hate that voice, it's so fake and annoying!

I looked over to Ang and we both rolled out eyes. Honestly, we're hopeless in this class. I can't wait until I can drop it.

Then, we both looked over into our crystal balls. I saw nothing. Is that possible? Apparently it is because all I see is fog. Maybe we're going to get a lot of fog tonight. Who knows?

"See anything?" I asked Ang with no enthusiasm what so ever.

"What do you bloody think?" she snapped back. "Wow. Sorry. I was almost asleep. You know how I get when I wake up."

"Yeah, I see nothing at all," I commented. "Except for fog… and something that looks like a raison, down by your foot."

I don't know if I mentioned this but I am really, really scared of bugs. When I was seven my cousin Joey put a bug on my hand and I thought it was a peanut. Then it started moving. I was about to eat the peanut too because I _really_ like peanuts. I absolutely adored them! I started crying (hey, I was only seven) and kicked Joey in the shins. The bug went flying and landed on my head and I cried more. From that moment on I absolutely would not touch any bug at any time. Not even a ladybug. Shiver.

Ang laughed. She picked up what I thought was a raisin and put it on the table in front of me. "Katie," she started in a sing song voice, "it's not a raisin."

I jumped up so bloody fast, knocking over my table, the bug, _and_ the crystal ball.

"EW! EW!" I shouted. That sounds really lame but it really happened. I swear, when I see bugs I'm traumatized. I hate being afraid of bugs. One day, I will conquer them!

So anyway, Angelina is here trying to calm me down, but she's also laughing her bloody head off. Way to be a friend Ang.

"Katie, Katie calm down," she laughs. "It was just an aunt! Just a little aunt!"

"I hate bugs!" I shout, still dancing around.

"Katie!" Ang said, grabbing my wrist. "Don't worry, I killed the bug."

I stopped suddenly. I have no idea what caused the sudden mood change but I said, "Ang! You killed it! One of God's living creatures! What'd wrong with you?"

"You make no sense, child!" Ang said, picking up my table and stuff.

The whole class just pretty much sat there in awe and Professor Trelawny said, "I saw that coming. But I couldn't stand in the way of fate." She smiled nervously.

We just kind of stared at her as the bell rang and Angelina and me walked out.

"Well, that was a very interesting class," Ang said to me as we were going down the stairs.

"I hate bugs," I said with a shiver. We laughed and I left her to meet up with Fred and the two of us walked to Defense against the Dark Arts. But I've got to go because this class is my favorite.

The Common Room, just after class 

Wow. Fred and me just had the strangest note in all history of notes. We were sitting in Divination and… well… I'll paste it in here.

(I'm regular; Fred's **bold** by the way.)

**Dear Madame,**

**I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for some of the things I said to you the other night at the local disco. I understand that it is no excuse, but I'd had a couple of tequila slammers, and am embarrassed to say that I let myself down, and made a right fool of myself in front of you and your mates.**

**I really didn't mean to call you a tart, in public and regret then involving your ex-boyfriend in my ill advised rant. I hope that we can put this whole incident behind us, because I actually think you're OK, and wouldn't want one silly evening to effect my career prospects with you.**

**Please accept my sincere apologies, and my assurances that this will never never ever happen again, and I beg that we can just forget about this whole evening and pretend it never happened.**

**Cheers,**

**Fred**

Fred, what the hell?

**I was bored. All we're doing is taking notes.**

Fred… what the hell?

**Don't you like it?**

Did you just imply that I was a tart?

**No?**

…

**I was bored?**

You're weird, Weasley.

**Yeah… but I'm much better looking than George.**

Fred?

**Hmm…?**

Oh, never mind.

Yeah, my DADA class is weird when all we do is take notes. Sheesh.

**Under the dinner table… about 5 minutes before dinner actually starts.**

I'm guessing you're trying to figure out why the hell I'm under the Gryffindor House table. Well, so am I. It's been a long day. See Fred, George, and me are hiding from Oliver. His first class just happened to be Potions and Snape just happened to be having an extremely bad day today. Now, I'm not so sure how I'm the one who got stuck hiding underneath the table five minutes before the stampede of students comes in, but I did. Fred and George and inside some suits of armor somewhere.

Now, Oliver got on Snape's bad side and he gave him detention tonight from five to seven which means Quidditch practice is cancelled. But we're still having that party thing because I didn't get mini-mum on my shoulder for nothing, you know!

Oh shizzle! I see Oliver's feet! He's coming this way!

"I hate Snape. He can stick his freaking head in boiling… something poisonous. Yeah," Oliver was saying to himself as he sat down, just two feet from where I was sitting.

I tried, quietly, to crawl past his leg and to the other end of the table so that I could make a break for the door. Unfortunately, my knee slipped and landed on his foot. I should have known! When you hide under the table you _always_ get caught! It's like a law or something. Now, I'm depressed. Oh well!

"What the-?" he started but I popped up on the other side of the table. Hey, I've got to leave a good amount of space between the two of us. Who knows, he might ambush me.

"Hey Oliver!" I said in a-would be happy voice if I hadn't been scared out of my mind. You see, on my "List of Most Feared Things" Oliver is number one and bugs is number 2. So right now there needs to be some space between me and Oliver.

"Erm, Katie?" he asked, putting some mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Yes?" I asked innocently. Well, as innocently as I could. Hey, I'm still a little annoying, short person you know.

"Why were you under the table?" he asked, raising and eyebrow.

On snap. I have to think of something quick! I dropped my fork? No, there's none on the table yet. I lost my contact! That's it! "I um… dropped my contact!" Whoops. There was a little too much eagerness in my voice. Whoops.

"Katie, you don't wear contacts. Remember, you got your eyes fixed by Pomfrey last year?" Oliver said to me. Damn, he's not supposed to be that smart. Or, at least remember that much.

"Oh, well, I just didn't want to sound stupid. I'm playing hide and seek with Fred and George. Can't find those two _anywhere_!" I said. Ah man, why'd I say that? Oh well, I like that game.

"So you looked… under the table?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Jeez, how many people have mastered that skill?

"Yes?"

"Katie! How could I have chosen a chaser with so little common sense! Everyone knows if you're under the table you'll get caught!"

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "It's not like I just got caught or anything."

"Haha, yeah," Oliver said and the silver wear and plates came onto the table. Well, the silver wear. More food came out and I put some one my plate, too. Yum, chicken.

"So what are you doing in your detention with Snape?" I asked. Why'd I ask? Now he's going to start this huge food fight thing and it'll be my entire fault. Cool.

He glanced up at me and said, "Scrubbing the vials. It'll probably be something that if you inhale it you'll die or something."

"Wear a mask," I supply dully. I can be so great sometimes.

I could see him as he rolled his eyes. But I ignored it because Lee sat next to me. He's coming tonight. We told him we need him to keep score because 'Lic will forget, Ang won't care, the twins will cheat, I won't do it, and Oliver's just Oliver. Oh yeah! Harry. Whoops. I forgot about him. Er… we just don't want him to keep score? We're bringing more people who know about it but we had to have them swear that they'd keep the secret.

"Hey, Katie," he said, putting food on his plate.

"Hello, Lee," I said. "Haven't talked to you in a while."

"I've been busy," he said dully, eating a carrot. I laughed. Stupid carrots. Poor Harry. Anyway, he gave me a weird look.

"Never mind," I muttered. Wow, now it's really quiet. So I'm eating my dinner and – Hey! It's Fred! And George! And. wait… George has his arm around… wait a minute. The confusion is kicking in.

"Psst!" I said to Lee. "Hey, why's Georgio's arm around Alicia? People are going to start talking."

"It could be that they've been going out for about a week now," Lee suggested, eating something that looked like the tossed-your-cookies puddle.

"Wait… why didn't I know about this?" I asked, completely baffled.

"You didn't ask?" Lee said with a shrug. Hmm. I see his point.

Oliver looked up. The news startled him. "No," he said as George and Alicia sat down next to each other. They looked up, skeptically, at him. "I won't allow it." They both raised an eyebrow.

Hmm…. Now that I think of it, they are cute together.

"What do you _mean_ you won't allow it?" George asked. My friend Liz would love this. She's American and loves the whole British accent thing. Yeah, weird, I know. We don't have the accent…. They do.

"No interdating on my team…. Or other teams now that I think about it," Oliver said. Boy, he was sure picky. I'll do a favor for the new couple and shut him up.

"Oliver," I said. "Do you need a butt-kicking? Because I'm not charging anymore. They're completely free."

He rolled his eyes and walked off. My guess was to his detention.

"Don't worry guys," I said, looking at George and Alicia. "He's just mad because he has his detention with Snape, the grease ball." The two nodded as Angelina sat down next to me. "Hey, Ang," I said to her. "Oh yeah! Fred. George! How'd you guys get out of those suits of armor?"

The twins grinned. That can't be good.

"Charms is a good class, my dear Katie," Fred said. Oh boy.

"That'd all we're saying," George finished. I don't want to know. But I'll probably find out anyway.

**After the Party- About 11**

The party was awesome. Definitely one of the best. Me, Fred, and George all went down to the Team Room at about 7:30 to go and set up. We put up balloons with Oliver's face on them (They were for "popping purposes" according to Fred), and there was cake, yes cake, and all this candy, and pranks. Yeah, definitely a great one.

"Fred," I said. "Should I put this here, or there?" I asked. I was holding up a banner that said 'Good luck Gryffindor!' on it. It had this amazing lion, drawn by Dean Thomas, and flashing colors.

"Definitely over above the fire place," Fred said. "Gives it a hungry look."

"Wow," I said, waving my wand and putting the banner up.

"George, do you need some help?" Fred asked. I looked over and somehow (we still have no idea) George was hanging upside down, by the lockers. It was a weird scene, let me tell you.

Me and Fred laughed as George's head slowly turned red. "What happened?" we managed to gasp in-between laughs.

"Well," he started. "I'm not quiet sure. All that I remember was that I tried to flirt my way out of trouble with a pixie when I was putting up an Oliver balloon and… well, you know the rest."

That's when we blew. Fred and I just laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

"George, mate, even I'm not that stupid. You _flirted your way out of trouble_?" Fred asked in awe.

"Tried to," I said. "Obviously the trouble still came!"

And we laughed some more. George's head was now turning purple.

"Oy! Can you let me down?" he asked. We stopped laughing for just enough time to let George down. And to see his face turn from purple, to red, to pink, to his normal, pale, skin color.

"That had to be the highlight of my week," I said, throwing a balloon with a sticking charm on it, to the wall.

"Bloody hell," George said, out of breath. "I think the pixie left me a little surprise." He reached into his pocket and pulled out shimmery blue dust. "Pixie dust?"

"Bloody hell," Fred and me said together. The pixies at Hogwarts have this really special dust. You can do _any_thing with it.

"George, she left you dust!" Fred yelled.

"I know, mate!" George yelled.

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked.

"I dunno," George said with a shrug. "Save it, I guess."

"Wow," we all said, as the door opened. George shoved the dust into his pocket and we looked to see who it was.

"Oh, it's only you, Alicia," I said.

"Gee, thanks Katie," she said.

"Well, it could have been someone we didn't want here!" I said, defending myself. I have got to learn to think before I speak.

"Riiiight," she said slowly. "Hey, what's with the decorations?" Alicia put her broom down on the bench and went to her locker. "And why do the balloons have Oliver's face on them? I know you adore him Fred but that doesn't mean we all have to suffer."

"You think a ruggedly handsome lad like me would go for someone like Oliver Wood?" Fred asked. "I think not. I have had my eye on someone else anyway."

"Wow," I said, rolling my eyes. Damn! I did it again! Must stop!

"So anyway," Alicia continued, tearing my mind from my eye rolling thoughts. Wow, that shows how much of a life I have. "What's with all of the decoration's? Oliver's going to flip when he sees this tomorrow."

"Well," I started to explain. Wait… hold on! Back up! Rewind. Slow it up! Lean back! Heh, sorry. Anyway! "Wait. 'Lic! Why are you in your robes? We told you to come in regular stuff!"

"Oh, I forgot, so I asked Ang and she said go in your robes just in case," Alicia said.

"Go change," I commanded. "you'll be uncomfortable all night. And once you change, we'll tell you what's going on."

George watched her leave as she walked away…well flew away. Angelina walked into the Team Room in her normal clothes. Alicia's going to kill her.

"You lied to Alicia," I laughed.

"Bloody hell," Angelina said, poking on of the balloons. "What are you talking about, Katie?"

"You told her to wear her robes but you're in normal clothes," I said, picking at a piece of her gray sweater, that will some day be mine! I love that sweater. It's so warm.

"Oh, I asked Harry," Angelina said with a shrug.

"Oh, well I just sent Alicia back," I said.

"Poor her," Ang said. She looked up at Fred. "Oy, Fred! What are you doing, mate?"

I looked up at Fred. He was standing on his toes and jumping for an Oliver balloon. Apparently they talk.

"This one bad mouthed me. I'm going to pop it if I can reach it!" He jumped again.

"Oh no!" I shouted. Whoops. That wasn't supposed to leave my head. "Oliver balloons are going to take over the world!"

"At least his fan club would be happy," George said, laughing at his twin and accioed the balloon to himself. "Here mate."

"Bloody thing," Fred said.

"Is this a party?" Angelina asked.

"Bravo!" Fred said. "The first to actually guess what we're doing!"

"Fred, she, oh never mind," George said.

Harry came with his friends, Ron (Fred and George's little brother) and Hermione. Harry knew about it because we told him. We can trust Harry. He saved our arses three times before so yeah, we can trust him. (Not to mention he's the best bloody chaser since Charlie Weasley!) The three of them helped us decorate and about ten minutes later Lee came.

Lee brought some of his friends from classes like Breck, but we call him Bud, and Shaun, but we call him Shaun…. Yeah.

Bud was tall, had pale orange hair, and freckles. He had green eyes and glasses and sometimes we called him Freckles. Shaun was just a bit taller then me with blonde hair, brown eyes, and was skinny.

Since Oliver came down to the pitch every night to make sure everything was in line for the other practices, we knew he'd be here around 8:30.

So me, Fred, and George (who still had no idea what to do with the pixie dust) set up the food and 'Pin the quaffle on Oliver'. At around 8:25, we shut off the lights because we heard his footsteps. He walked in with his head down, looking at his clipboard. He flipped on the lights and didn't notice a thing.

We all jumped up and yelled, "HA-… um… surprise?"

He looked around with a confused expression on his face. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled. Boy, let me tell you, I was _not_ expecting that reaction. "I need this time to solve my 'me' problems! I need it to plan out Quidditch! Why would you do this?"

"Come on, mate!" Fred and George said together.

"Lighten up," I said, smacking him on the back. He fell forwards. Whoops. I don't know my own strength. "Sorry."

"Come on Oliver!" Angelina yelled.

"It's a party!" Alicia said right after.

Everybody went "ARGH!" Okay, I lied. But it's okay because I can. Anyway, they did all yell. Just not "ARGH!" it was more of a "YEAH!"

"Why?" he asked, sitting down. Now he seems depressed. Damn, nothing ever goes right.

"Because! You've lost the will to parrrrt-," I started, but there was a gasp, and the lights went out.

**Okay! Chapter done. Who knows what will happen next. The note thing was pretty random but I was bored. But I got the outline of it from **** because I was looking for stupid notes and I tried thinking in place of a Weasley twin. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Gimme ideas!**

**­­Snuffles**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: **I'm just going to keep apologizing for the mistakes I make in this story… because they're bad. Well… stupid mistakes. But I'm happy that I'm getting more reviews! **Cheers** It shows you love me! I'm not going to talk a lot so ….

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

The Crazy Life 

**Saturday, September, 19 In my bed about 8:30.**

Oops. I fell asleep last night before I could finish the party. Oh well. It's not like anyone's going to read this and be like 'Oh-oh' so it doesn't matter anyway.

Anyway, I guess I'll finish it…

Where'd I leave off? Oh yeah! The lights went out. A few people screamed, one of which sounded like Lee Jordan. Oh, he's going to be getting this from me for a while. But I didn't think that at the time. I was in more of a panic.

It got _really_ cold and I sat on the bench. No one could see anything so I sat on someone. I heard a squeal.

"Sorry, Hermione," I whispered. Well, I attempted to whisper it. But my teeth were chattering so I really couldn't. I just moved over. Dang it, there's Oliver.

I heard some whimpering. I think that it might be Alicia. She tends to bruise and whimper easily. But only when she's scared.

It would help if I knew what the hell was going on and if I had my wand. I felt around in the pocket of my jeans until I grabbed something wooden. _This had better be it_, I thought, _or else this might end up being a _very_ weird situation_.

"Lumos," I muttered. I could hear Harry mutter it too. We had some light. I think most of us would have preferred it with the lights out considering what we saw.

Dementors. At least seven of them. They were all hovering around us. In a huge circle, they were. That just put a damper on my partying spirit.

"Guys, what do we do?" I hear Angelina ask the twins.

"I'm not sure," George replied, lighting up his wand.

"We could go get pet flamingos," Fred said, trying to be funny, and not succeeding.

Then, all of a sudden, three gangsters walked in. They pulled out their guns and yelled, "EVERYBODY CLAP THEIR HANDS!" Three flamingos came out and started doing the Chacha slide. The dementors all started a conga line and starting singing stuff by Eminem.

Just kidding. There really were dementors though. (**A/n: thanks Monica for that stupid pointless paragraph!**) I heard Harry whisper something to Oliver. Oliver whispered it to me. "Get down slowly. Pass it to Hermione."

"Hermione," I whispered, as one of the dementors leaned it towards Oliver. "Get down."

I started hearing a bad memory.

Flashback 

"_Katie," my dad whispered to me. "Your mom's having a baby girl."_

_I started screaming. My mom couldn't have a baby! I'm the only girl! "NEVER!" I screamed in my high pitched five year old voice._

_9 MONTHS LATER_

'_Ew, Mommy!" I shout. "She's ugly!"_

"_She's your sister, Katie," my mom says._

_I cry. My Dad sends me outside in the waiting room to calm down._

Wow,_ I thought,_ hospitals sure are boring. _I wonder why Daddy looks so sad. And why the doctor looks so grim. I bet he ate too many vegetables. No one likes vegetables._

_My dad slowly walks over._

"_Katie, I have some bad news," he says to me._

"_What daddy? Should I cover Pookie's (_my bear's) _ears?" I ask._

"_Katie, you don't have a little sister anymore," Daddy said to me. I give him a confused look. "She died."_

_Tears fill up in my eyes and I go, "Do we get a refund?"_

_ONE YEAR LATER_

_My mom's crying. Something about the anniversary of my sisters death. I miss her. I cry too._

_Flashback End_

I can feel the dementor around me. It took hold of my wrists. Its grip was two tight. There was no way I'm going to get out of this one. Nice going, Bell. I can see it getting closer. Damn! What do I do! I'm only fourteen. I've got the rest of my life to be a useless pile of skin when I want to. I tried to pull away, but it pulled me closer.

That's when four pairs of hands grabbed my waist. I'm not sure whose they were. But they pulled. And they pulled again causing extreme pain as the dementor had a death grip on my wrists. Thankfully they were getting sweaty. With one good pull, the four pulled me away.

The dementor swooped down to try to attack the four of us again. But from somewhere above, something silver comes and takes the dementors away. I think it was a patronous. I learned about them from Oliver. He was telling me, Angelina, and Alicia at the beginning of the summer. Somehow he knew they'd be at Hogwarts. Maybe all of the captains got special privileges. I'd love to be captain.

Anyway, the dementors swooped away and I landed on top of the four who pulled me down. I look down and I see Lee, Breck, George, and Oliver. Hermione was to the left of the squished pile. Wow, good think I have friends who care enough not to let me lose my soul. Well, Lee might just be doing it as a "you saved me once now it's my turn" kind of thing.

I still have no idea who cast they patronous but when I find out they're getting a big piece of candy.

AH! I keep getting off track. So anyway! We were all laying there, out off breath. It even looked like the Oliver balloons deflated a teeny tiny bit.

I could hear Alicia whimpering and George left out pile of tangled limbs to go and comfort her. Aww… it's so cute. You know it. You know it!

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" I could hear Ron ask in the distance.

"Why were there dementors here?" Breck asked.

"They feed on emotions," Harry said suddenly. "We were all have a great time and feeling happy, they sensed it. They came to the party to feed off of us."

We just kind of stood there and looked at him. Wow.

The rest of us stood up, shaking a lot. Probably because we all almost lost our souls, that could be it. But we stood up. I went to my locker and pulled out three bars of chocolate. Sometimes I come down here to think and I'll eat chocolate. I figured this was more important then my deranged, unhinged mind.

"Here guys," I said. I tossed random bars of chocolate to people and told them to share.

"Thanks Katie," Lee said, breaking off a small piece for himself and a much larger piece for me.

"Take more," I said, pushing it back at him.

"Nah, I'm good," he said. I shrugged and took my own whopping piece and then passes it to Hermione.

"So, are we still going to party?" Lee asked.

We were quiet for a moment, everyone was regaining their strength, _or_ still partially scarred out of their minds.

Then, honestly out of no where, a voice goes, "Of course we're going to bloody party you git!" The whole room looks up to see the Oliver balloons in a group. One in particular stood out. Ha, it was the one that bad mouthed Fred. He never popped it apparently. But in response, we all went "ARGH!" Well, I went "ARGH!" everyone else kind of went "YAY!" and then stared at me.

That was pretty much the party… except I think Fred spiked Alicia's pumpkin juice! She looked pretty sick. Low tolerance, I expect.

Toodles,

Katie

**P.S. Wow… I just had the urge to say toodles! That's not cool man. I think my brain had been taken over by aliens or something. Maybe I've been hanging around with the twins too long. Gah, I hate aliens!**

**Just after lunch, in the Common Room, On the Couch, Upside down—I love specifics**

I'm lying here upside down, doing my Potions essay. The prick Snape assigned us a foot on Wednesday and it's due this Monday. I should have started it earlier. Gah, that annoys me. Oh well.

A few minutes later, same place, same position 

Now I'm listening to the weird sisters. I'm sitting here, banging my head and Lee walks in. He sits in the armchair across from me, not that I notice because I'm still here banging my head.

Apparently he's calling my name.

"Katie," he said. "Bell." I hum to the song. Yeah, now I know that he's here and I'm just being the stubborn Irish girl that you've known to love.

"Katie," he half yells. Some of the Common Room is looking now. It must be a funny sight. I mean, there's Lee sitting here yelling for my attention, which he probably knows he has already, and a random girl whose mind is being taken over by aliens just laying on the couch banging her head.

I just close my eyes tighter and go with the music.

I'm guessing my lack of awareness finally is annoying him because he takes a piece of my parchment (_my_ paper! _MINE!_ He could have saved a tree and chucked a quill at me or something but _no _he uses the bloody paper. Some people)… Where was I? I lost myself. Oh yeah! My parchment and chucks it at my head. It bounced off and onto my ink bottle which spilled all over three more pieces of parchment _including_ the title to my potions essay, _The Uses of Bezoars_.

Calmly pick up my papers, take off my head phones, and say, "Hey, Lee. Did you want something?"

See? Calm. Yup. Cool. To the max. Collected. Hey, I picked up my papers.

Once I had finished tidying up a little, I went back to being upside down on the couch. Besides the whole 'blood rushing to your head thing' it's pretty darn nifty.

"Bell," Lee said. Wow. Last names. He must be up to something. Or just bored. Eh. Or maybe we're fighting. You'd think I'd know these things. I have got to start paying more attention.

"Uhh… yeah?" I ask. I love being clueless. It adds spice to things.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"My potions essay?" I said back. Technically I was since it was write in front of me. The Weird Sisters inspire me! Or… they give me something to listen to when I'm supposedly doing my essay. Ehe.

"Your potions essay is over here," he said, holding up the ink stained piece of parchment that used to have my title on it. "At least… I thought it was an essay."

"It was coming along," I said defensively, snatching it back. "The aliens in my head told me to listen to the music."

"Aliens?" he asked. "In your head? Told _you_ to listen to _music_?" It's like he doubts my intelligence.

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Don't you have something to blow up with the twins?" I ask, getting grumpy. It's no joke trying to do an essay and be disrupted.

"They're with Alicia and Angelina," Lee said. "I'm free for the day."

"Gah!" I shout. The first years turn to look at the 'gah' yelling freak.

"I take that personally, you know," Lee said to me. Bloody hell, someone needs his arse kicked every once in a while.

I took a pillow from the couch. I'm bound to get in trouble when I'm with Lee. It's a given! It's not _my _fault we blew up the prefects bathroom's golden toilet seat, or that we didn't know that Slytherin's couldn't fly that well without their brooms. Honestly, it was all Lee.

"Sorry, Lee," I said apologetically. "It's just that we always get in some trouble or blow something up…. And I _really_ need to start this essay. It's due on Monday."

"I can help you if you'd like," Lee offered. "It's not like I had anything better to do."

Awww. It was so nice. Maybe I can get him to do the whole thing. Wow… I need to be more sympathetic.

Now that I think about it, I need to be more serious too. And more positive. Looks like it's time to make a list!

List of What I need to be More/Less of:

More Sympathetic- I think I might just be a tiny bit too greedy. I blame my mom.

More Positive- It's like I'm waiting for my death day. I don't know why I'm like this. My moms as happy as a bird and my dads normal… Wait… how happy _are_ birds?

More Serious- This could be why I'm not doing so well in potions! Whoops. 

Less of a Procrastinator- This could _also_ be why I'm not doing so spectacular in Potions.

More like Alicia- She's quiet. That's always good.

More like Angelina- She's loud. That's always good. Wait… did I just contradict myself? Gah!

Less contradictory- I don't make sense, do I?

Gah, I'll finish that later.

"Katie! Earth to Katie!" Lee was yelling to me again. Hey! There's number 8!

Less of a Zoner- I'll never _ever_ know what's going on. Not that I do when I _do_ pay attention but anyway….

"Sorry, I'm telling you, it's the aliens in my brain," I said. That is my excuse from now on. 'The aliens have taken over my brain.'

"Wow," Lee said. Sometimes I think I scare him. NUMBER 9!

Less Scary Towards Lee- who knows when I'm going to need something from him someday and he's not here because I scared him into a hole where he got buried by a billion inches of snow and… yeah. You get it, right?

"Why are you helping me again?" I ask. Gah, I have got to remember stuff too.

"Because I'm bored," he said simply.

And that's how I spent my Saturday afternoon. Sitting upside down (for the most part, when I had to write I actually sat on my bum) and actually doing my potions essay. Take that Snape! BOOYA!

**Wednesday, September 23rd, Detention for Snape**

Gah, I hate Snape. With a passion. A big passion. Well, my emotions can't all be on Snape. Wow… The point is I hate him. A lot. A lot a lot. You get it… right?

It's all because of Fred and George. They just _had_ to send me a note in class.

Me- Regular

_George- Italics_

**Fred- Bold**

**Heyyyyyyy Katie.**

What?

_Doesn't Snape's nose look _really _big today?_

Gah! George! What are you doing here?

_Attempting to learn up to my ability?_

**Yeah, right. His nose does though? Doesn't it?**

Yeah, and his hair looks more greasier too. Right?

_Yeah._

**Yeah. Not to mention **

None other took the evil lord Snape our note away, then. He doesn't deserve to be a lord. He's a peasant! Peasant Snape. Niiiiice.

He read it to himself and his eyes got wider and wider… while his mouth got smaller and smaller. It's just like magic! But anyway! **George don't look in here.**

"The three of you…. My office…. Tonight," he said. Wow… it would have been funny if you could see his mouth. It was still somewhere in that demented little head of his. **Fred you're a git. **The only thing that was normal (if you can call gigantically oversized normal) was his nose.

I looked over at Fred and George. They looked like they were trying not to smile. Gah.

But anyway, I'm sitting here in detention with Fred and George on either side of me. Every **If you two don't stop I swear I'm going to smack you upside the head!** so often one of them will try to look over my shoulder. That's why it has those weird sentenc- **GAH!**- es.

Wow, I just smacked Fred in the head with you while kicking George in the shin. That takes skill.

We're supposed to be doing lines but thankfully I have one of the most conniving, manipulated cousins there is and he taught me how to copy the lines over and over with my wand. Whoot! Loop holes! You've got to love them!

Fred and George are doing lines though. I'm on the evil side today and am not giving them the spell.

"Oh," Fred said to me.

"What?"

"You're not doing your lines," George said, picking up you. (Oh, God, I'm referring to a book as you. I think I'm legally insane now. Or maybe it's the aliens. It's got to be them. That's the only reasonable answer!)

"You're just writing in your dairy!" George said. Dairy? What the hell?

"Diary, George, diary," Fred said clearly.

"Whatever mate," George said, shooing off his twin. "The point _is_ little Miss Bell here is going to have to do _double_ the work in _another_ nights detention."

"You'd think that," I said mischievously. Well as mischievously as I could.

That confused the two and they looked back down at their lines. They only had a foot or so of lines that say 'I will not call Professor Snape names again or I will have to test Goyle's dangerous, toxic potions.' Well, it didn't really have the part about Goyle… but whatever. Then they looked back up at me.

I just waved my wand and two full pieces of parchment were filled.

They gawk at me. I love myself…. Wow, I've got to work on the whole 'over confidence thing'.

Just then, Snape walked in. I left you open (there's the 'you' again) and stuffed you in my bag, making it look like I was taking out more parachment.

"Ah," Snape said. "It seems Bell here has learned her lesson. This time anyway." He looked down at the twins who were snickering. "But it seems as though these two dunderheads have yet to learn the meaning of respect." The two then gawked (isn't that a brilliant word?) at him. "You may go, Bell, but you two are staying until further notice." He walked out of the room.

I laughed to myself and passed them a smile. Then I walked back to the Common Room.

**A/n: Whoot! There's chapter six! I hope you liked it! I can't really what's the word? Judge! I can't judge my own writing because I'm bad at it. Ehe. Welllll! I hope you review! If you have any interesting ideas for me email them to me. Thanks.**

**Snuffles**


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: For those of you who go to Mugglenet (a lot) should know that the 15th was Dylan's 17th Birthday! The stupid comment thing wouldn't let me post one so I'm saying it here. Happy Belated Birthday Dylan! Anyway… The Crazy Life 

**Friday, September 25th, sitting by the lake, sometime around 8:30 (I've had a brilliant idea to put my notebook in my bag, that way, I won't have to remember all of this later! Points for Katie!)**

We were sitting by the lake and I thought about going swimming in my wetsuit because it's cold and all, but instead we flew kites! We attached Lee Jordan to one of them, but he screamed like a baby. He only got like fifteen feet off of the ground. I love enchantment. I swear I saw him cry. I felt the tears.

Fred and George wanted to give it a try but Lee Jordan broke the string and they fake cried. Then, they almost hit him.

"Lee," Angelina said, putting her arm around Lee's shoulders. "We've got a surprise for you."

"Will I die?" he asked immediately.

"Hope not," Alicia said. _Alicia. _Dear, sweet, lovable Alicia.

Me, Ang, and 'Lic grabbed Lee. I took his arms and they each got one of his legs. We carried him over to the twins and they tied the strings to his ankles. If it wasn't for magic, we never would have achieved some of the things we have.

George took out his wand and said some random spell. Lee slowly started going up in the air. After about ten feet or so, he started to scream.

"Baby," Angelina screamed.

I sat there laughing, looking up at Lee. Aw, he looked scared out of his mind! Fred and George raised him up higher. He got up to about fifteen feet when the string broke. He was falling to the ground and landed on top of me and George.

"Ugh!" the three of us shouter. That was painful. More so because Lee was a skinny boy and his bony little elbow went into my stomach and his knee into George's … well… you know.

George sat there, slowly turning purple. I was there, gasping for breath and Alicia, Fred, and Angelina ran over.

"Bloody hell, mate," George said, color returning to his face.

We all laughed and got old together and then died. Just kidding. It doesn't really end like that.

I laughed at George and Alicia looked as if she were about to laugh but held it back.

In the distance I saw three big things coming this way. It was either dementors… or a Slytherin. With all my luck, it's one of each. And then an extra Slytherin.

They kept coming closer and I figured they were going to harass us. Good thing we got Lee out of the air before they could see, or they would harass him

When I could finally form the shape of their faces, I realized that it was Marcus Flint and two of his cronies.

"Gah," I said. I could hear Angelina and Fred groan and George, Lee, and Alicia all smack their foreheads.

"Yo homie dizzle what's the shizzle?" Flint said.

"You're an idiot, you can't say izzle twice in the same sentence," Lee said to him.

"That wasn't the same sentence, you bloody moron," Flint says.

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

We all got old and died. Just kidding! Well… actually… Never mind. This is what really happened.

"I challenge you to a dance off!" Flint yelled.

"It's a deal!" I yelled to him.

We started dancing. He did the worm, I stepped on his back. Fred and George through me in the air and I did this cool little move thing. He spun on his head and I kicked him over.

Just kidding. Actually, I forgot what happened. All of that firewhisky got to my head. Just kidding. Actually, I remember. Here it is.

"What do you want Flint?" Fred asked, taking a step forward.

"Just to see how my pretty little chaser is," Flint replied, patting me on the head. "Katie Bell, I love you." This time I wasn't joking.

_My _head. My _head_. _My head_! He loved me. _Loved_. I hope that was sarcasm. I should have noticed but I was freaking out because he touched _my _head. But he was probably being sarcastic.

I gagged. I can still gag. He gave me a grim look.

"Back off, Flint," Lee said to him. Lee's like half his size, so this was very stupid yet very brave. I don't remember the word for that. Rawr. Heroic maybe? Eh, anyway.

Flint laughed. He laughed a little too hard. We all almost passed out from his horrid breath. Even his little cronies were making faces. Ha, what a loser.

"You think you can take me Jordan?" Flint asked with a laugh, looking down on Lee. He might have been small, but Lee's face had the look of death on it.

"I know it," Lee said. Wow, he really was a moron. This is going to get bad.

Without any warning, Flint pulled out his wand and yelled some spell that I've never heard of before. But Lee flew back and into the lake. George and Angelina jumped into the lake to get Lee and Fred and Alicia looked kind of astonished.

I don't know what happened to me, but I ran over and punched Flint square in the jaw. He staggered back and his cronies looked horrified. I jumped on him and just started punching where ever I could reach.

In the distance I could hear, "Katie! Are you unhinged? What do you think your bloody doing?" At that moment I didn't care who it was. All I knew was that they were coming this way. Who bloody cares if it's a teacher. Honestly, I don't give a damn. But if someone messes with my friends, I kick their arse.

There was blood. I think I broke his nose. Who cares, honestly? I know I don't.

Fred and Alicia were still standing there and George and Angelina were just pulling Lee out of the water, which had to have been pretty cold considering that fact they we're in the north and it's in the middle of fall. Wow, talk about a long sentence. I can't tell if he's conscious or not. I'll check when I'm done beating the crap out of this thing.

I think I heard a whimper. I think I made Flint cry. Yesssss. He deserves it, the piece of filth. He's the kind that gives magic a bad name.

Anyway, I went to sink my fist into his stomach when someone grabbed me around the waist. If it was one of Flint's cronies (who finally came back to their senses, mind you) then I swear they'll have the same fate he did. They'll get beaten up by a Bell.

I got pulled away by the unknown person and over to the side of the lake. Gah, they had better not throw me in. Or kill me and hide my body in the lake. "Get off me, you menace!"

"Katie," I heard. Gah, it's only Oliver. "Bell, stop moving. Bloody hell, stop!"

I stopped wriggling and he let go of my waist.

I started to run back towards Flint, but once again my waist was captured.

"GAH!" I screamed. "LET ME GET HIM!"

"No," Oliver said simply.

Gah. Damn him and his simpleness. "He deserves to die."

"Katie, you've already broken his nose, and even thought he is scum, he also just got beat up by a girl, got his nose broken, and his friends are laughing at him," Oliver said, not letting go of my waist. He's lucky I'm not the aggressive type or I might hit him. "Save the killing for another day, okay?"

"Okay," I said dully. He let go of my waist I and went to start punching Flint again. I had my fingers crossed the _whole _time. "AHHHHH!" I yelled as I ran towards him.

"Bell!" Wood shouted, grabbing my waist again. Damn him and his Quidditch reflexes.

"Gah!" I shouted as I was pulled back.

"What did we just talk about?" he asked me like a mother talking to a four year old.

"Don't beat up the Slytherin captain," I said. In the background, I could hear Fred and George full out laughing and Alicia and Angelina trying to hide their giggles. Ha giggles. That's the weirdest word.

"Good girl," Wood said. Yeah, now I'm calling him by his last name. Oh. Rivalry. "Now why don't you go check up on Lee."

Lee. Oops. I forgot about him. Even though that's why I attacked Flint in the first place, as payback for Lee.

I stood up and Oliver watched me carefully as to make sure I didn't go attack that damn Slytherin again. I walked… well ran over to Lee. I have no idea what that git did to him.

"LEE!" I yelled. Ha, drama. Whoot. Anyway!

"Blach," he said, spitting on the ground. "I hate lake water. It tastes nasty."

"What happened?" I asked, as Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina also surrounded him. Oliver was on his way.

"How should I bloody know?" Lee asked. Perhaps Flint gave him a bad temper. "All I remember was being thrown into the _cold_ lake."

"Here," three people said at once (me, George, and Alicia, the only kind ones) giving him out cloaks.

"Thanks," he said, gratefully taking out cloaks.

"You don't look any different," I said, trying to help. "Just wet." Maybe I should have left that last part out. Stupid me and my stupid mouth. Gah.

"Oh, really?" he said sarcastically. "I haven't noticed." Wait! I'm supposed to be the Sarcasm Queen! The Empress! Gasp! He stole my title… or maybe just what I'm titled for. Gah.

I didn't answer him though. I was looking at the clouds. They were _really_ dark. Like 'it's about to rain' dark. Uh-oh.

"Guys?" I said cautiously.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"Huh?"

All the different responses that I received.

"I think it's going to-" I started, but a clash of thunder and a flash of lightening cut me off. Then came the downpour. Gah. Good thing I like rain.

"AHHH!" Alicia on the other hand, did not like it so much. "I hate rain!" she shouted.

"It's just water," I said. "Pretend your taking a shower." Fred opened his mouth. "Don't think dirty, Mr. Weasley."

He closed his mouth. "Lets get back to the castle," Oliver said. I'd forgotten that he was still with us. Whoops.

Alicia was one step ahead and running for one of the side doors. When we met her there, she looked hysterical.

"What's up?" I asked, walking towards the door.

"It's locked," she said dully.

"How could it be locked? It's not after hours, is it?" George asked.

Angelina looked down at her watch. "Ten fifteen." Alicia looked terrible. Did I mention that she also gets sick very easily. "After curfew. Now they're locking all the doors because of that black character."

"What about the windows?" Lee asked stupidly. That was a good idea.

"Number one: they're locked. And number two: even if they weren't, how would we get up there?" I replied. Honestly, am I the only one who can think around here?

"Brooms," Oliver supplied dully.

"Shut up, Mr. Quidditch," I said, pushing him over. Well attempting to. Instead, I pushed up against his arm and then slipped. In a puddle. A puddle where someone tossed their cookies. Well, it looks like that anyway. Damn the cookie tossed puddles.

"Sorry, Klutz," Oliver said. Oh no he didn't. I glared at him. It was even better because that's when a loud clasp of thunder and a bright flash of lightening appeared. Talk about threatening. "Yeah, anyway," he said, moving over a couple of inches.

"So what are we going to do about tonight?" George asked, his hair dripping wet.

"We can't just sit out here," Angelina said.

"What if we…" Lee started.

"The Team Room!" Alicia squealed, running to the direction of the team room.

"Brilliant," I said softly, then running after her in a sprint. "'LIC WAIT UP!" Damn her and her damn fastness.

Finally, I caught up with her. We were almost to the door and in the back, I could hear Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, and Oliver running as fast as they could. But that was soon covered up by a booming clash of thunder.

Alicia grabbed the doorknob and pushed it in as hard as she could. Finally, dryness.

We went over to the showers and grabbed a towel. "I like rain," I said. "But not this much." She laughed.

"Yeah, normally it's okay, but this was like drowning. I bet I look like a drowning rat," she said. I laughed at her comment.

"Naw," I said. "Just a wet one."

"Are you implying that I'm rat like?" she asked, tossing her hair back and showering me with water.

"Gah! Maybe," I said, throwing some of my wetness onto her.

We laughed and then the other five came in. Man, I haven't talked to 'Lic or Ang in a while.

"Here, have a towel," Alicia said, tossing George her wet one.

"Ew," George said, tossing it on Oliver's head. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Oliver glared at him but George ignored it.

I stalked off to the girl's locker rooms and took a nice shower.

**Friday, September 25th, about 11:30, after my shower.**

Man that felt nice. I mean, after being in freezing cold rain for half an hour, you really need the warmth. Everyone else had taken a shower, as well.

Me, Ang, 'Lic, Fred, George, Oliver, and Lee were sitting in a circle in the middle of the team room. (I'm actually not sure what happened to Flint. After I left him, I kind of forgot about him. Whoops.)

"So," I started. "Obviously we're not going to be able to get into the castle again tonight. So what are we doing?"

"We're going to have to camp out here," Oliver said.

"In the team room?" Alicia asked.

"Yup," Oliver said simply. "Unless you want to pitch a tent outside or something."

Alicia hit her head on George's shoulder, who was sitting right next to her.

"Well, what do we need if we're staying here all night?" I asked.

"Food," the others said simultaneously.

"Well, obviously," I said. "But where do we get what we need?"

"Accio?" Alicia asked.

"Would it work?" I asked.

"I don't know?" Alicia asked.

"Why are we speaking in questions?"

"Can't you ask George?"

We all burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Yes, even Oliver. You know you would think he wouldn't, but he did. I know. I know. It's a sign of the apocalypse. But that's besides the point.

"Let's try then," Angelina said, breaking our question streak.

"Accio pizza!" I said. It took a couple of minutes but then some pizza flew through the Team Room's window. Good thing the house elves put it in a box because it would have gotten all wet and soggy. "Wow. "Accio pizza." After another ten minutes, we had six pizzas.

"Wow, Katie," Lee said. "How much do you think we're going to eat?"

"Who knows how long we'll be stuck in here for," I responded dully, opening one of the many boxes. "Gah, thirst. Accio butterbeer."

Butterbeer appeared and we were all set for food and drinks. I mad Alicia and Angelina get the sleeping bags and pillows. I was too lazy.

"So we're basically just sleeping I the team room?" Lee asked, over the **BABOOM** of thunder.

"Yeap," I answered. Everyone else had pizza in their mouth. I took some of my own pizza and shoved it in my mouth. Hey, it's been a long night.

"There's nothing to do in here," Alicia complained, her hair all frizzy. Water does that to her when she doesn't dry it magically.

"I could do homework?" I suggested.

"Homework, on a Friday night? When you're stuck in the Team Room with the best people in the world?" Fred asked. I stuck my tongue out at him. Power to maturity. He stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes. I stuck my tongue out, crossed my eyes, and pulled my ears. He stuck his tongue out, crossed his eyes, puffed his cheeks, and pulled out his ears so that he looked like a monkey.

We all started laughing. "I give up," I said in between laughter, and wiping a tear of laughter out of my eye.

"That's how I roll," Fred said. (**Ha, sorry but I couldn't help that one!**) We all laughed again.

**Saturday, September 26th 12:10AM**

Gah, everyone's asleep so I'm actually writing in here. That's a first and probably near a last.

Did you know Fred snores? Yeah. He snores. A lot. A lot a lot. A lot a lot a lot. A lot.. well you get the point… right? Wow, honestly… what do you write in here when there's nothing going on?

Do…

Do Do…

Doo dooo Da…

Yeah, well that got old. Hey… did you know that Oliver grunts in his sleep. I shall poke him. Ehe, I poked him. Uh-oh!

Whoops. I woke him up. My bad. Bad Bell. Bad. Wow. I scolded myself… through a diary…. Must be the aliens. Whoops. I have _got _to get those things out of there.

**Switches to Spell Mode**

"Bell, why are you still up?" Oliver groaned. It was like 12:20AM. Why is he up?

"Look who's talking, Wood," I said, giving him a look that plainly said 'duh'.

"Everyone else is asleep," he said dully.

"Apparently not genius," I said dully, matching his dullness with perfection.

"You never answered my question, Bell," Oliver said. Stupid captain and his stupid 'I'll kill you if you don't answer my damn question' captain voice.

"I forgot what it was," I said. Honestly, I did. Whoops.

"Why. Are. You. Up. So. Late?" he said slowly and clearly. Jeez. It's not like I'm deaf or anything.

I can comprehend things. "I can comprehend things. No need to say it any slower," I said. Wow, I must really be avoiding the question.

"Answer the question," Wood said. Wow, I also keep switching back and forth from Oliver to Wood. Heh.

"I don't know. I'm not used to going to bed early," I said dully. Which was a complete lie by the way. I'll go to bed as early as six if I can. Gah.

"That's rubbish and you know it," Wood said, frowning. Why does he know my sleeping pattern anyway? "I know that you've been to bed as early as 5:30 on a good day."

Wow, that must not be healthy. Oh well. "How do you know my sleeping pattern?" I asked. Hey, I can be curious once in a while.

"When I've wanted to have practice and everyone told me you were asleep I kind of figured they were either lying… to get out of practice… or they were telling the truth and you were a sleep addict," he explained. Wow, I'm predictable. Must work on predicatabiliality. There's a new word for my Vocbaulary.

**List continued.**

10. Word on predictabiliality- When you're predictable, people know what you're going to do. That's not going to help me in the plotting stages… is it? Not to mention, you're boring.

"Well, then I'll just have to work on my predictabiliality," I said, laying my head on my pillow.

"What in the name of Merlin is predictabliactiony?" Wood asked. Ha, he can't even say predictabiliality.

"Pre," I said. "Dict. Abil. Lial. Ity. Predictabiliality."

"Oh yeah, that makes it so much easier," Wood said. "Care to explain?"

"Not in the least," I said. "But I will anyway. Predictabiliality is when you're being predi… well… actually. I'm not quite sure what it is. But it's like being predictable I guess."

"You need to work on your vocabulary, Bell," Oliver said. Hey, at least I can make up a good vocabulary!

"Yeah! At least I can make up a good vocabulary!" I yelled. Whoops. It's the aliens. I swear! I was telling them! Well… agreeing with them. Gah, forget it! At least no one woke up!

Oliver smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. I'm not that pathetic…am I? Okay maybe I am. Big deal!

"You know what, Mr. Wood?" I said to him.

"What would that be Katie dear?" he asked.

"I," I started. "Am going to sleep."

And that's exactly what I did. Well, after turning out the lights and laying down there for twenty minutes. Oliver was asleep before me he snores too. Just, not as loud as Fred. Did I mention that Lee mumbles in his sleep? I get this feeling he has a fear of chipmunks… but that's just what his dreams are telling me.

Well, now that I'm done explain what I've been doing, I'm actually going to go to bed now. And because I didn't before, which means I've lied, whoops, I'm off to bed.

Katie out.

**Whoot! There's chapter … 7! I hope you liked it! Sorry about all of the randomness. I've really got to stay off of the phone when I write this. _Innocent Look. _Anyhoo, I really hope you liked it. Oh, and sorry about all of the just kiddings in this chapter! Like I said before, I've got to stay off of the phone. But if you have any ideas, email me! Thanks!**

**­­Snuffles**


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you liked the last chapter! Sorry about all of the 'just kiddings'! ;-p I was on the phone at the time… and well… things got crazy when I asked what to write next. Darn that Monica. Oh, and thanks to the couple of you who read my little one-shot. I was bored before church so I typed it up quick.

This chapter might be a little on the weird side. Actually, they _all_ are on the weird side. But this one might be a little bit more. Ehe.

The Crazy Life

Saturday, September 26th, Just waking up, about 8:30 AM

Good Lord, where am I? Oh, that's right. I'm in the team room. How is everyone still asleep? Wait, Angelina's up. Funny, she's usually the late riser. Something odd is going on here.

"Morning Ang," I said to her.

She was looking out the window in a daze and seemed startled that anyone else was up. Strange, that's normally Alicia.

_Maybe they switched bodies!_ Shaddup little alien man. _You know they did! Just like your brother told you. _I stopped listening to him years ago. Go away alien! _I'm a good alien. _But you're still an alien. Go invade someone else's head. _Oh yeah? Like who? _I don't know! Go for Oliver or something. _Good Lord child, and disrupt him from his Quidditch thoughts? _It'd help me a buttload. _Yes, but I like to annoy you. _Fine, stay in my head, see if I care. _Whatever. _

Then it giggled. Who knew aliens could giggle. Hey, I guess you learn something new every day. _Of course you do, love. _GET OUT!

"Oh, Katie?" Ang said to me, waving a hand in front of my face. "Are you alright?"

"Fine and dandy," I said sarcastically. Wait; am I supposed to be working on that? _Don't ask _me_. I'm the annoying little alien, if you don't remember. _Well make yourself useful and remember stuff for me! _Aye, aye skipper! _Aliens, I'm telling ya. _I can hear you, you know. It's not like I have satellite in here._

"Why are you up so early? Aren't you normally a late riser?" Ang asked.

"Merlin, I don't know anymore. My sleeping schedule is screwed so I'm all messed up," I confessed.

"Well, it's not like you weren't messed up before," she said with a laugh.

"You're implying that I'm messed up?" I asked.

"Yes, well, I didn't hide it very well, did I?" she asked me.

"Nope," I laughed.

"Wow. Normally I sleep in for a while when I can," Ang started. "This is really weird. It's only what? 8:35?"

"Something like that," I said, looking out the window. "It's weird."

"What is?"

"Knowing that just a few hours ago it was terrible weather. Bad enough to make even your hair frizz. And now, well not it's nice out. Nice in September," I said. Wow, I haven't said something that nice in a while. Who's the nice one in the group? Alicia? I think she's rubbing off on me! Darn that Alicia.

"You've got a point. I still can't believe we got locked in here," Ang said. She's right it's bizarre.

"Yeah, it's awfully strange, isn't it?" I asked. "You'd think Oliver would lock the doors with any possible spell so that his beloved plays wouldn't get ruined or cold or something.

"Tell me about it," she agreed, laughing. "Why'd we have so many pizzas last night?" _That was random. _WILL YOU SHUT UP! _I'm just saying, you have very random friends! Sheesh. _Don't you have other friends? _Are you implying that you want more aliens in your head. _Gah. I had better be imagining this. I probably am. _Yeah, yeah. _

"Beeecauuuuse…" I started. "Honestly, I have no idea. But the point is, we can leave as soon as everyone gets up."

"We could leave them…" Ang said. I love that child. She's so evil. It's amazing her and Alicia are friends.

Wednesday, September 30th, attempting to regain the feeling in my legs in the Common Room

Gah, I officially hate Oliver Wood. He might look nice on the outside but I swear to Merlin he's a demon child on the inside. He can… he can… Oh God, I can't even think of anything threatening to say I'm so tired out. And that's saying something since I took out Flint the other day. He's still in the Hospital wing. Seems that when I broke his nose, I also did some damage to his brain. Whoops. Oh well.

_ANY_way. That demon… thing made us have a practice. IN THIS WEATHER! I swear, if it were any colder it would have snowed. It was _raining_. And not like a drizzle either. As in like… fully blown raining. I swear, once I get some dogs, they are going to eat Oliver for breakfast.

"You look cold," said a voice from behind my head.

"No… way…." I said dully, turning around to see Harry. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh, sorry Harry. I didn't know that it was you."

"It's okay," Harry said. "But you do look cold. From Quidditch, right?"

Duh.

But I didn't say that. "Yeah, the rain. You know," is what I said.

"Yeah, well Hermione taught me this spell," he said, pulling out his wand. He muttered something under his breath and I could feel my legs again. And my hands and everything. I think I found a God.

"Oh my gosh! Harry! I love you!" I shout. I jump up (because now I can feel my legs. YAY!) and hug Harry. I think I scared some of the others because they all kind of took a step back. Oh, well.

"Running… out… air," Harry gasped. Whoops.

I let go of him and said, "Sorry, but now I'm warm. You get brownie points. Wood on the other hand, well … lets just say you took his and more. A lot more. He didn't have that many to begin with."

"Yeah, um… thanks Katie?" he said. I think I scared him too. Man, I almost killed him. Ha, that's more then Voldemort can say. And mine was even an accident. Ha! I laugh in your face, Voldemort! TAKE _THAT!_ Whoot! What now?

_My _God _love, have you taken your medicine today? _GAH!

Anyway, Harry kind of walked away slowly.

October 15th, before breakfast.

I FOUND YOU! Not that I lost you or anything! BUT I FOUND YOU! And now I shall get ready.

Potions, pretending to 'take notes'

I am now going to explain what I was talking about. See, I put you down for _one _second and then your gone. I think Fred and George took you. The gits. But I couldn't find you for two weeks! It was so depressing.

Then some how, (it was just like magic, I swear) you were under my dresser and it looked like nothing had happened at all.

But any- hey look. A note.

Me- Regular

Fred- Bold

I see you have found your 'dairy' as our beloved George calls it.

So you _did _take it!

I never said that.

Then how did you know it was missing?

It could be because you were running around the Common Room for _three_ days straight like a chicken with it's head cut off screaming 'DAMNIT! WHERE THE HELL IS MY DI-NOTEBOOK!'

I never did that.

I have it recorded.

Damn.

So where was it?

You should know. You hid it.

Did not.

And you read it too!

Nuh-uh.

Yeah-huh.

Sure Katie-Kate-Kate.

Fred… what the hell?

Bloody hell. Déjà vu! You said that in the other note.

Fred… what. The. Hell?

But… but…

I'm looking away now…

Well, that was strange. But… hey! I did say that in the other note. Gah, he wins.

October 17th Dinner

It's so depressing. I'm here all by myself. The twins have detention with Snape, Alicia and Angelina are doing something in the library, Lee's plotting for the next explosion or something, and I have not been reduced to hanging out with Oliver. But I'm close

Hey look! Loop hole!

"Hey, Harry," I said to Harry. His friends were behind him with confused looks on their faces.

"Hello, Katie," he said. "What are you up to today?"

"Well taking into consideration that the day is almost over with, pretty much nothing," I replied. Man, my life has gone bonkers hasn't it? Well… it's boring anyway.

"Oh… right," he said, starting to walk away.

Okay, now that's just sad. I'm being ditched by a thirteen year old. Pathetic Katie. You need a life.

Is patheticness on my list? Gah, I'll add it later.

"I heard you're the one who beat up Flint," Ron said, with a down right happy look.

"Yeaaas," I said slowly. "But that was like a month ago. AND I've been getting harassing letters." Oh, I forgot to write that part down. I'll explain later!

"And you did it because he threw Lee Jordan into the lake?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. Damn smarty pants thinks that she knows everything.

"We still don't know the side effects of the spell he used," I said in my own defense. I am _not _going to get put down by a bloody thirteen year old…. _Deary, if you do, I'll laugh. _I'm ignoring you.

"Yes, but _no _spell could have side effects waiting to happen for almost a _month_," Hermione said, crossing her arms and giving me that look. You know. The whole 'I'm smarter then you and I can prove you wrong by anything so why don't you just give up here and now' look. I hate that look.

"You don't know _every_thing," I said, crossing my own arms and pulling my wand out of my sleeve, just in case. Yes, I put my wand in my sleeve. Bite me.

She laughed. Gah, I hate younger people who laugh at me because they think they're smarter than me. Even if I'm supposed to be nice, and make them respect their elders. I could so take her.

I was about to say something when Ron opened his mouth, "Don't mind her. We were just on the way to the hospital wing. It seems that her medication is wearing off."

Hermione looked astonished. Harry looked like he was about to laugh and Ron was dragging those two away. They're so cute together. Ron and Hermione that is. MY bet is that they'll be together by the end of their 7th year.

This chapter is really short. Like… 7 or 8 pages shorter. Sorry. I couldn't think of what to write. But I wanted to post before the holidays so that I could wish all of you a Happy Christmas or a Happy Hanukkah or other holidays that I can't think of right now. But HAPPY HOLIDAYS! And Happy New year!

Snuffles


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm back? How were the holidays? I hope they were awesome! well here's yourchapter!**

****

**The Crazy Life**

**October 17th Breakfast**

"So what are you getting me for my birthday?" Angelina asked me.

"Who says I'm getting you anything?" I said bitterly. I wasn't really mad. Just pretending. I like to get on her nerves. I must be a pretty good actress. I should become famous. And never remember the little people, _or _let them move into my pool house.

"Come on Katie," Angelina said, tugging my arm. "There's no need to be grim about it."

"I was only kidding, Ang," I said, pushing her away. She _was_ refusing to let me eat my bacon.

"Then what are you getting me?" she asked. I'm not giving in that easily.

"The new Firebolt," I said sarcastically.

"Brilliant! A Firebolt," Ang said dreamily. "My parents would flip. As would the rest of the team." She smiled. What a dork.

"It's called sarcasm, dumbass," I said, swallowing some bacon.

"But if I ignore the sarcasm, I get away with it," she said devilishly. "Dumbass."

"Hey! That's my word!" I complained. Actually it's not. But that's okay. "And, no, I'm not getting you a _Firebolt_."

"Party pooper," she complained, eating my bacon. _Mine. _That does it!

"My bacon!" I yelled, standing up. "Get your own!" I tossed some at her. Whoops. It's in her lap. Whoops again. Grease stains. I'm not really mad. Maybe I can get away with starting a food fight.

"Oh no you didn't," she said, standing up as well and dumping scrambled eggs in my hair.

My mouth went into full 'O' shape and I said, "Bring it." I chucked some orange juice but she ducked and it hit some Ravenclaw bloke who was passing. Poor lad. I love Ang, I guess together we can have a pretty mean fake fight.

She laughed at me and smashed porridge in my face. Scratch that whole… I love Ang thing. Yuck. I hate porridge. Glahb.

Oh yeah, the Ravenclaw picked up some other Ravenclaw's milk and chucked the thing at Angelina, but missed because she was laughing because of the porridge thing and I was trying to get it off so I was bent over and it hit Fred.

He looked up, covered in milk and started laughing. George was already laughing and he decided to add ketchup. George squeezed the ketchup on Fred's head and they both laughed.

In the distance, I heard someone yell, "FOOD FI-ARGH!" The fight was already started and the poor little second year got knocked down by a blast of cereal.

I looked at Angelina and we both started laughing. We knew we'd get into trouble for it later, but right now was the time to have fun.

I looked over at the staff table and saw McGonagal looking panic stricken and Dumbledore who had humor in his eyes. Neither of them were stopping it so I chucked an opened banana across the table and it hit Hermione square in the forehead. I laughed. Even she seemed to smirk before aiming a spoonful of porridge at my head. Which she hit. Gah, I hate this stuff.

There was a full out war going on and people everywhere were covered. Up at the staff table I could see Hagrid trying to get toast and jam out of his beard and poor Professor Flitwick was trying to summon down some French toast that somehow managed to get stuck to the ceiling. I have no idea how that happened seeing as the ceiling is about fifty feet tall….

After about fifteen minutes, there were only about 20 more people in the war. Everyone else backed down, covered in breakfast foods that no longer looked like food. More like that tossed-the-cookies puddle. Blach.

"Hey, Ang," I said, standing up. "Think we'll get in trouble for this one?"

"Ye-" she started but was cut off by a shrill voice.

"Miss Bell, Miss Johnson," it was McGonagal. "Come to my office immediately."

I looked at Angelina. She looked like she was about to laugh but held it in. I did the same thing.

"And wipe those smirks off of your face," she said.

She walked briskly in front of us and we followed behind, smiling like monkeys. Well, as long as monkeys smile really big and stupidly, then yes we were smiling like monkeys.

Once we reached her office, our smiled were gone and replaced by frowns.

"I can't believe you," McGonagal said shaking her head. "A food fight!" She walked in a circle. "A food fight starting over God knows what!" Her hand was on her forehead now. "You both will receive a weeks detention for this." There was a moment's silence. "Leave my office."

Angelina and me left her office looking sad and grim. Once we got a reasonably ways away we laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

And then we realized that we smelled.

We smelled really, really, really bad.

"Ew," Ang said, smelling her robes. "I think the milk has gone bad."

I smelled mine to. "I think you're right."

"Eww," we both said.

**History Of Magic… Gah**

We went up to our dorm and each took a shower. I had to wash my hair _three _times to get the porridge out. Gah. Ang had it worse though. Some Hufflepuff bloke nailed her in the back of the head with a piece of toast and jam that looked like it had been soaked in the porridge as well. Disgusting.

When we got out and ready once more, it was time for our third class. I had Care of Magical Creatures with Alicia. Just my luck. My hair's soaking wet and I had to go outside.

"Later, Ang," I said to her. She had to go off to Charms. So I had to walk across the grounds by myself. Do you _know _how big the Hogwarts grounds are? _They're _humongousThen I got that alien voice in my head. _Well you didn't think otherwise, did you? _Shaddup. I'm just saying how big they are when you walk by yourself. _But you weren't by yourself deary, you had me. I could have talked to you._ Oh, yeah. Because I really talk to the voices in my head. _Actually, you do. And you also have mother's that appear on your shoulder out of nowhere but that doesn't creep you out one bit_. Well, my mum's been known to do that. _Teenagers. _Aliens.

I shook my head and walked to CoM.

Nothing really that interesting happened in that class except about half way through, we heard this yell from the castle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the thing yelled.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I asked the Ravenclaw next to me.

"No idea," he said with a shrug and looked back up to the castle.

"It looks like its coming from the corridor with Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Alicia whispered to me urgently.

"How the bloody hell did you know that?" I asked in shock. It's like she has a _map _of the school.

"Didn't _you _ever have a map of the school back in your first year?" she asked. Wow, I'm good.

"No… but I _did _have you guys," I said smiling.

She laughed. "Well I think it's coming from the Defense room," she said.

"Maybe they're doing boggarts," I said jokingly.

"I think you're right," Alicia said, staring hard at the school, as was everyone else.

"That's a first," I said. Whoops. I think I just dissed myself. I'm bad at this aren't I?

Alicia laughed. That's about all of the interesting things that happened in Care of Magical Creatures.

So now I'm sitting here, bored in History of Magic. It sucks. It sucks a lot.

It sucks so much tha-

The Great George Weasley has taken over this dairy… well notebook diary thing. Ah screw it. I took it over. Right now Miss Bell is repeatedly hitting my arm. It doesn't hurt, you see, because she is not hitting that hard. I think the poor girl is off her rocker. Katie, what are you on? And can I try some becau-

I win. Stupid George. And I'm not on anything.

_Are too._

Merlin, no.

_What?_

You're thinking into my notebook!

_Cool, new game! I can't wait to tell the others!_

You wouldn't.

_Would._

Wouldn't.

_Would. Now, alas, I must take notes._

I lost. I always lose. It's like a Bell curse. I bet it's from those pant… genes! I'll have to trade those in for something else. But oh what to wait for. Dinner is going to be hectic.

**Up in my bed, about 11, just finished my homework**

I think that I'm psychic. You know how I said that dinner was going to be hectic? Well it was. Very hectic.

"Hey, 'Lic, want to pass me the chicken?" I asked Alicia during dinner. She passed it to me as a letter fell from my owl down onto my plate.

"A letter?" Ang asked.

"Yeah, it's from my mum," I said dumbfounded. Then, it started to smoke. Unfortunately, I don't notice details, so I didn't notice the bright red letter in my hands. I just noticed the address.

"Kate, I think you've got yourself a howler," Lee said to me. Ya think Lee? I mean _really_.

Now, I could have done the smart thing and ran. Ran as hard and as fast as I could from the Great Hall and into a little closet. But I didn't. I just panicked.

I tossed the letter into the air where it pretty much exploded.

Damn.

**KATHERINE ANN BELL! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WERE YOU THINKING! I MEAN _REALLY_! STARTING A FOOD FIGHT FOR _NO _APPERENT REASON! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! AND DON'T YOU TRY AND PUT THE BLAME ON ANGELINA BECAUSE I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD! WHEN YOU GET HOME IN THE SUMMER YOU'LL BE GROUNDED. AND IF YOU DO _ANY_THING ELSE TERRIBLE THEN YOU'LL GO AND STAY WITH YOUR AUNTY MILDRID FOR THE SUMMER INSTEAD! And Angelina, dear, I don't blame you at all. Happy Birthday, by the way.**

**MUM**

I sunk so low into my seat listening for the laughs and looking for the pointing. None of it came. Well… the pointing did. And there was a lot of whispering but that was about it. I'm surprised that there was no laughter. But then again, if there were someone would have a butt kicking to look forward to.

The only people laughing at me were my friends.

"Gee, thanks guys. I appreciate it," I said to them sarcastically. "I mean, no one else laughed, you just _had _to fill in the gap, didn't you?"

They laughed some more and George said, "Yes. It wouldn't have been right if no one laughed. Hogwarts would have been broken…."

"Merlin," I said quietly, getting a different piece of chicken since the one I took before was now covered in howler ashes. Gah.

**October 21st, Transfiguration, Angelina's birthday, Wednesday**

It's Angelina's birthday. I think we're throwing her a surprise party. I'm not sure though. Maybe she knows. I'm keeping my mouth shut just in case.

I got her this necklace. I wasn't sure what to get her. So I just got her a necklace and a matching bracelet with a small quaffle on each of them. I hope she likes it. It cost me like… five galleons.

Man, transfiguration is boring.

Tell me about it.

Lee?

Yes?

Did George teach you this?

No….

What?

Fred did.

Gah!

Wow, Katie. I think you're losing it.

Why do _other _people have to think into here.

_Well you could always close it deary…._

What the bloody hell was that?

What was what?

Who just called you deary?

_That would be me._

Oh! That's the alien that lives in my head.

Katie, come on. We're going to the nurse.

What? Why?

You have talking _aliens _in your head. I _think _that's something the nurse would want to know about.

But she hates me!

_Yes, love, it's fine. Really._

Nope, up you go.

Hospital Wing, a few minutes before dinner. Gah.

He brought me to the hospital wing! The cow! He really brought me!

Lee just went up to McGonagal and said, "Katie's hearing aliens in her head. I'm taking her to the hospital wing."

She gave him a strange look but said, "Oh, go ahead. I don't need anymore aliens taking over my students."

That creeped me out. What if aliens were slowly invading me! Oh jeez!

So anyway, Lee walked me up to the hospital wing and told the nurse lady thing what was wrong. She laid me in one of the hospital beds and gave me a potion for hallucination. I drank it. It was aweful. Lee stood by my side though, so I gave him grim looks. This was his entire fault.

Once Madame Pomfrey (is that it?) made sure I drank all of the potion without spitting any of it out, she told me that I'd have to stay the night there and miss my classes.

"Jordan, you're dead," I said to Lee the minute after she left.

"We're getting rid of those weird alien things," Lee said. "You could at least thank me."

"She probably thinks I'm insane. Hell, I am insane," I said. This is not fun. That potion made my tongue throb.

"No, you're not insane. Just a little wacky," Lee said with a laugh, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Once I'm aloud to leave this horrid place, I'm tossing you in the lake," I said, ignoring his comment.

"It's cold out though!" he protested.

"Whose fault is that?" I asked. Actually, it wasn't his. Oh well.

"Mother nature?" he asked with a smile. Stupid Lee. Darn him. DARN HIM!

"It was probably just my conscience anyway," I said, sticking my tongue out so that I could try and look for it. I think it was swelling. "No now I'm probably poisoned from that potion. And it's your fault!"

I think I made him feel guilty. Ehe.

"I think there's something wrong with you. I was talking to Madame Pomfrey and she said that you were hallucinating or something. I think the you took the whole hearing voices thing a little to- what the bloody hell is that!" Lee stood up looking scared out of his mind. He pointed to my shoulder.

Please don't be who I think it is. Please. Please. Oh, damn.

It was my mum again.

"Heeeyyy, mum," I said uncertainly. Gah, she always comes at the wrong time!

"Katie Bell," she said seriously. Did I ever mention how messed up my family was? Really? I didn't? Well, my brother moved out when he was wicked young, my sister died as a baby, I'm Katie, and my dad's a workaholic. "What are you doing in the hospital wing!"

Once again she was three inches tall and still threatening. It was so pathetic. I blame Lee.

"Uh… hallucinations…" I said with a shrug, causing her to be thrown off of my shoulder. I picked her up and put her in my palm. Now she's not as threatening. Maybe it's only from the side that she seems like that.

"What kind of hallucinations?" she demanded. Nope, still scary. This is so sad.

"Hearing voices, Mrs. Bell," Lee said. Thank God for Lee. I take the partial blame away. He still keeps half for bringing me here in the first place though.

My mum sent up a look to Lee. She's heard about him and met him once or twice but the twins had always been with him. Which reminds me! I'm missing Ang's party. Gah, now I feel guilty.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Who are you?" she asked, eyeing him. Did I also mention that she doesn't remember most of my friends? My family is really screwed now that I think about it.

"Lee Jordan, ma'am," he said with a smile. Suck up.

I turned a laugh into a cough. Not very well though, since my tongue doubled in size. Damn potion. My mum eyed me and held out a tiny little hand.

"Mrs. Bell," she said. Lee attempted to shake her hand but only managed her whole hand on his pinkie. I never really noticed how strict my mum was.

"It's a pleasure," Lee said. I could see he was trying not to laugh. I could hear it too. Hopefully, because her ears were so small now, my mom couldn't tell.

"And wipe that smirk off of your face boy," she said. "Now Katie. I'm here to yell at you." I gulped. "What were you _thinking_? Honestly! A Hogwarts Food Fight. You had better sort out you priori-"

She was cut off by an owl flying through the open window. It landed on Lee's head and I grabbed the letter off. I noticed the untidy scrawl immediately. It was from my brother...

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter! I wanted to get at least one more up before the new year, which I hope you all enjoy. Um… oh yeah! I _really _appreciate all of the reviews that I'm getting. It helps motivate me a lot.**

**Well, later dayz for now!**

**Snuffles**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: First I wanted to start off by saying how much I appreciate my reviewers! You guys make me feel so special. And the things that you say are hilarious. I really appreciate you guys because this is what keeps the story going. (I'm serious.) Without you the poor thing would still be waiting for chapter three! But now look! Chapter 10! Whoot! You all can get 98 of the credit. I'll take the other two. Now, I'm going to stop rambling and get on with the story. Thanks!

Oh… wait! In chapter three, she had a sister named Emily and a five year old brother named Joey. Pretend they existed throughout this whole thing because I forgot about them. Creeps into corner

The Crazy Life Chapter 10 

**Same place, same time, just felt like leaving off where I did. I know, evil aren't I?**

My brother sending me a letter? Impossible! I didn't even know the fool could spell his name! Now, don't get me wrong. I respect my brother on all levels but he wasn't the brightest tool in the shed. Wait… no… not the sharpest crayon in the box. Gah! Not the brightest crayon in the shed… in the box! There we go. I don't know why he walked out. We're not even sure where he went. But he graduated last year and I haven't heard from him since.

"Katie," my mother demanded. "Who's that letter from?"

"Er… Joey?" I said uncertainly to my mom.

"Don't be stupid," my mom said. "Joey doesn't know how to send letters yet. It's got to be from one of the family. Look at the owl."

"Well," I began. I've got to think of a lie. Fast. Come on Katie! _COME ON!_ "I let the twins borrow my owl!"

"You let," she began. I hope she doesn't realized that I'm bad at lying and okay at sarcasm. "You let the twins, which is already insane because they're twins, borrow your owl. And then they sent you a letter… using your owl?"

Hmm… it sounded better in my head. Eh, oh well. "Yes," I said confidently.

"I need tea," she said, and she poofed off of my hand.

"Who's the letter really from?" Lee asked me immediately.

"My eldest brother, Kevin," I replied, shakily opening the letter.

Katie, 

_I know that we haven't been in touch. In fact, I haven't talked to you in over a year. So I was wondering if you wanted to meet me in Hogsmade this weekend, for some brother sister together time?_

_I bet you miss me. Besides, I've got presents. While I was gone, I went to Italy, France, New Zealand, Ireland, Scotland, and America. So I've got some things that you might like._

_Well, send a letter back A.S.A.P. and don't tell mum. We're in a bit of an argument right now and I'd appreciate it if she didn't know we were meeting, as long as you say you will of course._

_Well, I best be going, I've got a lot to do if I want to be home, well at Hogwarts, before Saturday._

_Love,_

_Kevin_

"Well, that was a strange bit of rambling," I said. It was weird. I mean, all of a sudden out of the blue like that.

"Are you going to go?" Lee asked. I don't think he's ever met my brother. Heard about him of course. He was a Hogwarts legend after all. He sent the first toilet seat home, made Snape wake up bald, turn five Syltherin into snails and four Ravenclaws to chickens, _and _he's lit just about everything flammable in here on fire. By accident of course! Hehe.

"Are you kidding me!" I screamed. "Of course! And you're coming with me!"

"W-what?" Lee asked.

"Yeap," I said. Boy, I'm feeling generous. "You can meet my brother."

"_The_ Kevin Bell?" Lee asked. Damn, I don't know if he's being sarcastic or not. "He's a legend!"

I think it was a mix. Eh, whatever. I'll just go with it.

"Yeah, yeah I know," I say modestly.

"Can I bring a camera?" Lee asked. Okay, now he was hitting sarcasm. Dork.

"Oh, of course Lee! And bring extra rolls of film too!" I said, playing along.

Lee stood up and yelled, "Yipee!" while clicking his heals together.

"Okay, now we've taken this a little to far," I said, moving over in the bed, away from Lee.

"Yeah," Lee said.

**Sunday October 25th in my dorm.**

It's only 10 in the morning but I told Kevin that me and Lee were going to meet him there at 11.

I haven't seen my brother since before last year. I never saw him at Hogwarts and if I had, it was only at meal times but he was hardly ever there. I always thought that he went down to the kitchens for food to plot instead of around where everyone could hear him.

I wonder how much he's changed.

I wonder what I should wear.

I better not wear a skirt because he might go crazy with older brother protector stuff. Gah.

Hey look! Jeans!

(A few minutes later)

Whoot! I found what I'm wearing. Jeans and a Weird Sister's T-Shirt. With my ultra coolio sneakers. Wow. Coolio. Aha. Such a strange word. Ehe.

So I was singing to myself when Angelina and Alicia walked into my dorm. You'd think that they'd learn to knock but _noooo_.

"Katie," they said in a normal voice. Unfortunately for them, I hit the chorus and bellowed out my heart and soul.

"KATIE!" both of the screamed at me at the same time.

I jumped like a frog from my floor to under my bed in ten seconds. That took me a long time. If it were Sirius Black I wouldn't have stood a chance!

"Merlin!" I gasped as I climbed out.

They were laughing at me.

_Laughing_.

I could have had a heart attack and died and they were laughing! How un... inconsiderate of them! Hey! I just increased my vocabulary!

"What do you want?" I asked, thoroughly annoyed at my near death thing.

They stopped laughing. Well, attempted to. Angelina was still laughing but Alicia managed one more giggle then said, "You know how there's a Hogsmade thing today?" I nodded. "Jeez, Ang! Shut it!" Angelina almost stopped laughing. I kicked her. She stopped. "_Any_way," Alicia continued. "We were all going to go."

That's very descriptive 'Lic. "And we would be…?" I asked, waving my hand in the air.

"Me, you, 'Lic, Fred, George, Lee if he can, and whoever else floats our boat," Angelina said. That's a long list of people. It's like six or up if we all go. Okay, so maybe it's not that long of a list but… oh forget it.

"I would if I could but I can't so I won't," I said, turning around and grabbing my wand from under the bed. Apparently it got stuck there.

They both gave me this weird look. "Huh?" Angelina asked me, sitting on my bed.

"My brother's coming and I'm going to spend some quality time with him," I explained. Wow, who wants to spend quality time with their brother?

…

Aw man! The alien isn't in there to answer my demented thoughts any more. That's just depressing. DARN YOU LEE JORDAN!

"Quality time?" Alicia asked. "Riiiighhhttt."

"Well, then," Angelina said. "I guess we're off to ask Lee then aren't we?"

"He's coming with me," I said quickly.

"I get it," Alicia said with a smirk. Smirks are _not _good in her department. She only smirks when she thinks that she knows something that we don't. Bummer. "You haven't seen your brother in ages and he randomly pops up on Hogsmade weekend where, ironically, Lee is coming with you?"

"Yes," I say, not getting at where she was going.

"Lies!" she says. "You're going to Hogsmade with Lee."

"The twin's will have a field day with they hear this one!" Angelina said, following where Alicia was going.

My friends jump to conclusions too much, don't they?

…

Okay, now I want that alien back. It keeps me occupied when I'm bored. But then again… it prevents me from doing my homework. Gah.

"No! That's not true!" I yelled. Good lord, I just helped them start a rumor about me. Hmm… do friends do that? They had better not or it'll be time for some serious butt kicking! "Look, I have the letter right here!"

I ran over to my dresser and pulled the letter out of the second drawer. Everyone keeps their crap in the first one. I hide it in the second. Go me!

"Hey," Angelina said. "She's right."

"Oh well," Alicia said. "How about tonight? You want to do something?"

"If I can," I reply. "I don't know. It's my brother, remember? The randomness runs in the family. Like my mom popping on my shoulder at different times. That's actually quite scary now that I think about it. I mean, she could just randomly come and scare the crap out of me. That is not good. But she did it the other-"

"Katie," Alicia said. "We get it."

"Sorry," I said. "I like to ramble."

"We figured," Angelina said. "And after knowing you for this long … it's just common knowledge."

"Thanks guys," I said. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got to meet my brother in half and hour _and _I still have to get Lee."

"Okay, later Kate," Angelina said.

"Yeah," Alicia continued. "Bye."

Hogsmade, open book, in messanger back, getting everything. Ooooo.

"Lee!" I complained when we got into Hogsmade.

"Whhhatttt?" he asked in an annoyed manner.

"Help me find my brother!" I said, looking around.

"What does he look like?" he asks me.

"Like a Bell," I say, preoccupied.

"Like 'ding-dong' or like Katie?" Lee asks me.

"Huh?" I ask. "Oh… like… light brown hair, tall, slimish."

"Descriptive," Lee said, looking around the shops.

Suddenly I spot him. Looking around in front of Honeydukes. He looks just like he did when he left. Tall, slim, tan, confused… the list goes on.

"THERE HE IS!" I yell.

Lee spins around fast and falls. "Ouch," he says. I ignore him and start running up to my brother.

"KEVIN!" I shout and jump up into a hug.

"Katie?" he asks uncertainly.

"No, the Easter Bunny," I say. He can be such a dork.

"Oh, how come I didn't get a chocolate bunny last year?" he asked sarcastically.

"Sorry," I reply. "You were a bad boy. You got coal."

"So now you're Santa?" Lee asked, walking up with a limp.

"Santa's a creep molester!" I shout to him. You know he is! That's why he has little children sit on his lap and what not! And the sack is so big because that's where he keeps them!

Lee looked over to Kevin with a raised eyebrow. Kevin covered my eyes and said, "Freak child accident."

Lee laughed uneasily. Ha, I can tell that he's nervous. He's meeting the legend. _The _legend. The _legend._

"Oh, really," Lee says with interest. "What happened?"

I do the whole face palm thing as Kevin starts talking.

"Well, you see. When Katie, here, was just a wee little child, she decided it would be fun to fly a broom," he starts. Gah, I'm so going to kill him. "So the young one here takes my broom, _mine_, out from the broom shed and up to her room. She opens the window of her room, sits on the broom, and jumps."

"Hey! I thought I should be in the air so I could at _least _get the thrill and all," I say in defense. It's true. If I didn't I would have been disappointed.

"Yeah, yeah," Kevin said, ruffling my hair. Stupid Kevin. "So anyway! She jumps the window and believe it or not, this thing here is a pretty good flyer." I smile at my praising. I'm flattered.

"Well, she is a damn good chaser," Lee commented. I smile more. Arg- YAY! I knew I wasn't _that _bad.

"Yeah," Kevin said, looking at me like a big brother proud of his little sister. Aww…Hallmark moment. "But she wasn't as good at the time. Now, me being the guy I am, was inside eating and all of a sudden you hear 'AHHHHH,'" Kevin screamed in a high pitched girly voice getting strange looks from passerby's…. That's my brother! "What are you looking at? You've never seen a man scream like a girl before?" he asked them. They walked away, some covering their children's ears and eyes. "So we hear that and we run outside to see Katie fly smack into a tree and then fall. Then she starts to cry because she got a bloody nose."

Lee was laughing hysterically and I'm standing here with my arms crossed. Darn you Kevin.

"Thanks Kevin, thanks a lot," I say, punching him in the arm and stalking off.

"Kate! I'm sorry!" I hear Kevin yell and I turn around, smiling. It was my evil plot all along. Bwahaha. Go me. I deserve a pineapple. (EMERSON!) "You little jerkhead!"

"Yeah, yeah," I say. I love messing with him. "Now, why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks and you can buy me and Lee here some butterbeers."

"Come on," Kevin said, giving in.

Later that night.

That's basically how it went. But I never told you about the stuff he brought me! It's bloody fantastic!

From Ireland he got me a little necklace with a little leprechaun on it (I met one before. They're quite interesting, always trying to gamble with you, they are.), from Italy he got me a box filled with Italian folk tales, from America he brought me something from this place, McDonald's I think it was called, from Poland he brought me a diary… coincidence… I think not. Anyway, from Scotland I got a picture from this _awesome _castle somewhere in there, from France I got one of those brilliant little French hat things. I forgot what they were called… but I have one! And from New Zealand he brought me green pixie dust, it's really rare. That reminds me… I wonder what George did with his. I'll have to ask him.

"Katie, your brother is _amazing_," Lee said to me once we got back to the castle. Kevin walked us back and said that we'd have to do this again soon.

"Don't I know it," I said. "It was the first time I'd talked to him in forever now that I think about it. I forgot how stupid and crazy he was."

"He's brilliant. Very inspiring," Lee said in awe.

"Please don't tell me that this is all that I'm going to hear from now until Christmas?" I beg.

"Well," Lee said, "Christmas isn't all that far awaaaaayyy."

"Oh, jeez," I said and ran up to my room.

Friday, October 30th

I asked George about his pixie dust stuff. He hasn't used it yet. Mischievous Weasley. I wonder what he's going to do with it.

_Well, my dear Katie, I think I'm going to use it for something special._

Go away George.

_No, don't you want to hear about my special usage of this dust?_

No, go away George.

_Katttttiiiieeee……_

Who knew he was such a whiner.

…

Aw man! The alien was supposed to fill that in. Now I'm depressed. Closes Book

A/N: So, what'd you think? I know it was shorter _and _that it took longer for me to put up and I'm _sorry._ I couldn't think of what to write for the life of me. And normally it just kind of flows but not today. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Well, you get the point right? And I'm in need of ideas. Most of you know this by now but seriously folks (ha I said folks) heellpp. Well, hope you liked the chapter!

Much Love,

Snuffles

Yes, I said much love.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: FIRSTLY! I want to thank Mother Crumpet for the idea. Honestly, I was really stuck with what to do and what not. Brownie Points to you.  And someone asked what year Katie was in. The same as in the books. I was too lazy to change everything, meaning that she's still in 5th. Right? Okay, here I go.**

**Saturday, October 31st, Halloween,**

"I'm not going to sniff the dust, mate," I said to Fred on Halloween morning. We're sitting in the great hall and I'm looking for ideas on how to use this pixie dust. No one seems to be listening to me. Well, Fred is but all of his ideas are stupid. Bloody moron.

"But it's something to do with the dust," he pointed out. Damn, he has a point.

"Yeah, but I'm not doing that with it," I said back. Ha, I win.

"Fine," Fred said grumpily, turning back to his pancakes.

Lee must have overheard the conversation because he looked over and said, "Mate." I looked over to him, thinking, why am I looking over when he called Fred? Anyway. "I think I've got an idea about what you can do with the dust," he said to me, an evil grin on his face.

"Explain to me dear child," I said, motioning for him to come in closer.

"Well, first we need Fred and George," he said to me. I grabbed Fred by the collar while he got George.

Fred gagged and said, "What I do now?"

George looked over and said, "I swear, it was Fred."

"Gits," I said to the two of them. "Just sit. Lee has a plan."

Early Afternoon 

"So why are we in here again?" I asked Lee as we sat down in Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

"Privacy," Lee whispered.

"If it's so private," George began. "Then why are you whispering?"

"Just shut up and listen," Lee said. "Okay, now, you can make a wish on this stuff, right?"

George and me looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, obviously, it has to be something that causes utter chaos," Lee explained.

"Well, we knew that mate," Fred said, sitting against a sink.

"But what?" I asked. There's too many opportunities that we can do.

"That's what we're going to have to think about all day," Lee said. "We reunite at the feast!" He walked out of the bathroom and turned left.

"So, we basically regained information that we already knew and sat in an icky bathroom to do it," I said dully.

"Yeah, this bathroom is kind of repulsive," George said, looking at all of the walls and what not.

"It's not _my _fault," said a high-pitched voice in one of the stalls. Oh, jeez. It's Moaning Myrtle. From behind me I could hear Fred and George groan. "If I could clean them I would," she wailed.

"Yes, yes," George said. "We know, Myrtle."

"But you can't," Fred said.

"Because you're dead," I threw in. Boy, was that a mistake. She screamed and dove into he toilet thing, splashing us with toilet juice. It's disgusting.

"Katie!" the twins yelled.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

"Katie," came a voice from my shoulder. "Your father wanted me to tell you- Oh my God!" It poofed away. Turns out that my mom can't stand the smell of toilet juice. Ehe. There's one good thing about it.

My Dorm 12:04 P.M. 

I'm basically doing _nothing _all day. I'm not sure where everyone else disappeared off to… but they disappeared. So I'm sitting in my dorm. Hey! This gives me time to think about what we could use this dust for…. Well, if Sirius Black ever came in to the castle I could … erm… throw it in his eye. That's it! Like salt… no pepper spray. Stupid muggles. Well, no they're pretty smart, learning how to live without magic forever and what not. Anyway! I could just throw some in his eyes and run like a house-elf.

**12:07 P.M.**

How fast do house-elves run anyway? I could always wish that I was a house-elf for like… ten minutes and see how fast I could run. But then again, they can also poof… so does that mean that they're slow? Bloody hell, I'm never going to figure this out.

**12:15 P.M.**

Okay, so banging my head on the back of my bed (I RYHME! I SHOULD BE A POET!) didn't work. I think I might have given myself a concussion. That's depressing. I'll figure that problem out later.

About 1:30 

I found Fred and George. They were in the kitchens. _All day_. Well not _all _day. But for an hour. Who spends and _hour _in the kitchen?

…

You know I'm never going to get over that silence. The stupid alien would come back with something such as 'You did, deary, for two hours.'

Anyway, Fred and George have no idea what to do with the dust. Lee is a dumbass. That's all I'm saying.

**You've got a point there, Bell.**

Oliver?

**Yeah?**

Wh-what are you doing in here?

**I learned from Fred and George. They said it's what to do when you're bored.**

So writing in my di… erm… journal is the '_it' _thing.

**Apparently. Why do you want to know how fast house-elves run anyway, Bell?**

Well, it's… well… erm… long story, okay?

**Maybe you should just stick to Quidditch.**

Are you implying that I'm stupid?

**Me? No. Never! I'm shocked that you would even suggest that!**

Yeah. Whatever.

**You don't believe me? That hurts Bell.**

Wimp. You'd think that fifteen years of Quidditch would have toughened you up but apparently not.

**You did not just go there.**

Yeah, I did. And now you sound like a girl.

**Fine. This is the last time I sneak into _your _diary, Bell.**

Ehe. Wait. NO! JOURNAL! IT'S A JOURNAL DAMNIT!

It's a journal I swear. Who writes in a diary. I mean, I have one now, but that's only because my brother gave it to me.

**1:45**

Whoa. My brother wrote me a note in there. I'm not taking it out because then it'd ruin the whole thing. But I'll copy it.

_K-K-Katie! _(You'd think he'd be serious sometime! )

_How is my favorite and only sister in the whole world? _(Didn't I establish that we have another sister? Apparently not.) _Miss me? Probably. It's not like you looked through this right when you got into your dorm. It might not seem like it but I know you. You waited until something came up where you would need it. Argh. It runs in the family, so don't worry. I'm like that too. _(Oh jeez. I thought the procrastination thing would wear off some time. Damn family traits!)

_Right now I'm in Africa. Did I mention that I got a job on the Daily prophet? Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. I always used to complain about how bogus their dung was but this is a really good job. Not to mention I get to travel. _(He does like to travel. I guess that's good for him.) _And good job means brilliant presents! So get me something good, okay? Just kidding. _(Jerk head.)

_Your birthday's November 17th right? _(No, it's on February 87th.) _Well, I must be going now. Those reports aren't going to write themselves. Oh, and tell your friends that I shall be coming back in a couple of weeks. _(I don't think I want to know why.)

You're awesome, brilliant, lovable, courageous, handsome, intelligent, and humorous brother, (Who does he think he's kidding?)

_KEVIN! _(No. Way. **­(A/N: EMERSON IS THE BOMB DIGITY!)**)

Well, he was right about one thing. I am a procrastinator. Wait, no two things. My birthday _is _on February 17th. At least he knows. I think his in March 24th. I think. I don't know. Bummer. But that's when I'm celebrating it. Go me.

**9 P.M.**

How creepy was that? Right now I'm in the Great Hall. Just like I was a half hour ago. We were dismissed from the feast, it being Halloween and all, and we Gryffindors (Rawr!) walked up to out Common Room. Well, you know us. Brave and what not. When we got up there and the portrait of the Fat Lady was slashed we ran for Dumbledore. So now it's a big camp out with all four houses. Isn't that just fine and dandy.

They're saying it's Sirius Black. Actually, we _know _thatit's Sirius Black. Why else would they move everyone. We just want to know why he wanted to get into the Common Room. Wait. Duh Katie. Harry Potter. The poor lad. I'll have to give him a fruit basket or something for all the trouble he's been through.

So we all ended up back here. In the Great Hall. And lucky me. I'm stuck in the middle of Fred and George with Lee up by my head. Apparently they want to plot some more. Damn. I'm not going to get _any _sleep tonight, am I?

**9:30**

"Psst. Katie!" George called. I was listening to the Weird Sisters. I ignored him. "Pssssssst."

_And when you wave that wand … something something something…. _So what if I don't remember the words!

"KATIE!" George shouted, waking up some poor little, demon, first years. Stupid first years.

"YEARGH!" I shouted. (**A/n: And Bob's your uncle, Shannon.**) I jumped up in the air causing a distraction to whatever everyone else as doing. I just glared at them all and pulled off my head phones.

"Jeez," George said. "Got the music loud enough?" Eh, he's right. It's up all the way and you can hear it like a radio. Whoops.

"Well, I'm just trying to ignore the people who try to make me sniff pixie dust," I replied coolly.

"So anyway!" Fred said, ignoring my comment. George laughed. "We know what to do with the dust!"

My eyes lit up. I know they did. They always do…. Well… not always but a lot. Okay, not a lot either. OKAY! OKAY! You win. They hardly ever light up. So this was a rare occasion.

"If it involves hurting me, then I'm out," I said to them, ducking into my sleeping bag.

"Not-" George started, but he was cut off by Percy.

"OFF TO BED! ALL OF YOU! I HAD BETTER NOT HEAR ANY TALKING OR IT'S TO THE HEAD OF YOUR HOUSE FOR YOU!" Percy screeched. Aww. I think he made a second year cry. What a git…. Wait… maybe those are just tears of laughed. I bet they're laughing at him.

"So anyway," George said, ignoring his demented brother's comment.

"We wanted to do something to Percy," Lee said, getting to the point. That's a good boy. Don't make Katie wait. Just tell me right out.

I looked at them in mock shock. Ha it rhymes. "And risk going to the _head of our house_?" I asked with a gasp.

"I think Katie's right, mates," George said seriously. Whoa. He agreed with my sarcasm. We all looked at him in shock. "I was only kidding, mate!" he yelled clapping his brother on the shoulder.

"Jeez," I said. "I thought you were serious!"

"Katie," Lee said. "When is he ever serious?"

I thought for a moment. The child has a point. "Good point. So what are we doing again?"

Fred sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "We are going to make Percy wish he was poking a sleeping dragon in the eye."

"That bad, eh?" I asked. That is pretty bad.

"Well, we can try," Lee said, sitting up completely in his sleeping bag. I pulled out my dust and George pulled out his.

"What do you want to do to him?" I asked, putting the sacred dust into the palm of my hand and George did the same. With my left hand, I took some of his dust and put it in the palm of my right hand and he did the same.

"We could make him streak," Lee offered.

"Who wants to see that?" Fred asked, disgusted.

"Penelope," I coughed. They laughed.

"So _any_way," Lee said. "We could always……" Lee seemed deep in thought.

"We could put him in a frilly pink tutu annnddd he could dance like it was 1899," I offered.

"That we could," George said.

"Wow," Fred said. "We can't think of anything better than tutus. That's something we do to _Ron _not **_Percy_**."

"We could make him fall in love," Lee said. "With a first year." Lee smirked.

"There's this thing," I explained. "Called the Law. I don't really want to break it." They sighed.

"Want to just go with the whole tutu thing?" George asked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"I guess so," Fred gave in.

"Sure why not," Lee said.

"So Katie," George said. "Do you know how to work this stuff?"

"Lets hope so," I replied. I think I know how to. "Don't you like… sprinkle it around you and think really hard about what you want? And it just kind of happens."

"That sounds about right," George said. We both did it and then after ten seconds, we heard a high-pitched squeal. I smiled to myself.

Why aren't Fred and Lee laughing. I looked over. They were both looking in the same direction with their mouths open.

I followed their gaze and saw a Percy in just a tutu. Nothing more.

"George! What were you thinking?" I asked, confused. What was he thinking? I just imagined a tutu over his pants! Or boxers or whatever.

"Well, that stupid streaking image wouldn't leave my head!" George protested.

"M-MY PANTS! WHERE ARE THEY! TUTU! MERLIN!" Percy screamed. Everyone was laughing. Well, almost everyone. Some were slightly disturbed. Disturbed to find out that he still wears whitey tighties. Eek.

Percy ran out of the hall, screaming like a lunatic. Everyone was laughing. And I still have pixie dust left. This night has not been so bad after all.

**11 P.M.**

Okay, so you know how I said the night has not been so bad after all? I lied. McGonagal caught us. How she did it, I shall never know. But she did.

Now I have three weeks of detention. One for using pixie dust, one for using it to embarrass another student, and the last week was for disrespecting Gryffindor.

Fred and Lee only got two. Lucky little leprechauns. So anyway, now I'm back here, sitting in my sleeping back, pretending to be asleep.

Every so often a prefect will come out of where ever they come and make sure that we're all sleeping. Like they can catch us. I'm a really good fake sleeper. It comes with having a prankster as a brother.

Lets just say if tonight was a game… I so won it. That didn't make sense. Okay, let's just say tonight was unhinged.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I feel horrible. But I had like… writers block. So if you want anything to happen in here, just email me of leave it in the comments or something.**

**Much love, (I don't know where that came from)**

**­­_Snuffles_**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: WOW! I feel soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (well you get it) loved. Like to the extreme! And all the reviews and Relient K made me want to work on chapter 12. :p Not that I wasn't going to work on it fast. So anyway… once again thanks to Mother Crumpet for the ideas. So anyway! … here it is.

**Tuesday, November 2nd, 10 P.M.**

Now, remember how I said I'd probably get off easy with the detention and what not? Well I lied. Fred, George, Lee, and me had to clean up Snape's office. _Snape_! The crazy baboon! It's like he's never cleaned _any_thing before. I can't believe McGonagal put us through that much torture! Shall I explain? I think I shall.

"Tonight," McGonagal said to us earlier this evening, "you four shall be cleaning up Professor Snape's office seeing as he has a nasty sort of flu." She made a sour face at that. I can see why. He's got a pretty big nose… his sneezes must be horrifying. Shiver. That's when I missed half of what she was saying. "Alright. Go to his office."

The four of us walked miserably down to the dungeons.

"Cleaning Snape's office," I said dully.

"It smells horrible," George said.

"We can smell it all the way in the classroom," Lee added in.

We all groaned as we knocked on his door.

"Enter," Snape said, his voice all nasally and what not. Eww.

"Hello Professor Snape," we all said, grim looks all over our faces. I know he's bad. I don't know what he did yet, but I know that he's bad. And I never want to help out the bad. Just the good and the funny. Like the twins and Lee.

"Just clean it up," Snape said miserably. "And don't make noise. I'm trying to sleep."

All of our expressions went sour once he shut the door.

"Snape _sleeping_," I whispered.

The others gagged and we got to work.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Lee asked. Oh Lord. I thought _someone _was paying attention. But what am I talking about? It's the Weasley twins. And Lee. They never listen. Not ever. Never! We are so completely screwed.

"So, none of us were listening?" I asked.

Fred and George smiled.

"What are you thinking?" me and Lee asked at the same time. We grinned.

"Well, we could clean up Snape's office," George started.

"But, Dumbledore always wanted to promote inter-house unity," Fred said. Whoa. That rhymes.

"So if we clean it," George said.

"And _accidentally _Gryfindorize it," Fred said. Ehe. I'm never going to get over the whole rhyming thing.

"Then we would be agreeing with Dumberdore," George said and smiled.

"And there's no possible way that we could get in trouble for any of it."

"Because we're just agreeing with him."

"They've got a point," I said to Lee after a couple seconds of silence.

"Should we raise the Gryffindor spirit?" Lee asked.

"We shall," I said. Fred and George smiled.

"You are learning well, dear Katie," George said.

So, after I dusted off the shelves and vials, after George cleaned up his desk, after Fred and Lee fought off some creature in a box, we made the room Gryffindor.

The fireplace now was gold with scarlet lions on the corners, his desk had scarlet and gold stripes all over it with a huge lion in the middle, his rug was scarlet with a gold lion, and a banner hung above the door and said 'Brave and Bold'.

"I think we did a spectacular job," Fred said, admiring our work.

"Absolutely splendid," George agreed.

"Fellow mischief makers would be _proud_," Lee said, wiping off a fake tear.

"One last touch," I said. I pointed my wand from the door way towards the center of the room. It made a soft noise and little pieces of confetti (scarlet and gold obviously) were now fluttering around the room.

"Niiiiice," the three said at once.

Once we left the office, we all had huge grins on our faces. No one ever comes out of the dungeons with grins on their faces…. Well, except the Slytherins. But they're just weird. They don't count.

"What do you think we're going to have to do tomorrow night?" Lee asked us.

"I dunno," I said. "Professors are unpredictable."

**Wednesday, November 3rd**

"Bell, Weasley, Weasley, Jordan," came the stern voice of McGonagal at breakfast. Didn't I tell you they were unpredictable? DIDN'T I? I think I did. I couldn't help but laugh mentally at the mention of two Weasleys. Come on. You know you laughed. Weasley, Weasley? You know it was funny.

Anyway, we all groaned and turned towards out professor. She was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Professor?" Fred and George said at the same time. She glared. I know they didn't mean to say it together. They hate doing that. I think they're brains are connected. Like my mum always used to say, "Don't mess with twins. They have the same brain. It causes mayhem." It was either that… or something about pudding. But if it was that, then look where it got me. Three weeks of detention.

"_What _did you do to Professor Snape's office?" she asked shrilly. Oh jeez.

"We were promoting inter-house unity, ma'am," Lee said. Thank God for him. I completely forgot about that.

"And might I ask how?" she asked, looking down at him. Well, more so staring him down.

"Well," George said. "Dumbledore always wanted us to spread inter-house unity."

"And what a better way then encouraging dear Professor Snape," Fred said. Still rhymes. But I bet Fred is going to wash his mouth out with soap for calling Snape _dear_. Blech.

"So, we helped him along," Lee said. "By Gryffindorizeing his office!" Wow, it doesn't sound as good now. Eh.

"I'm going to have to agree with you because he _has _been extra picky with inter-house unity," McGonagal said thoughtfully.

What? _WHAT_? McGonagal is _agreeing _with us. That's almost as rare as Snape washing his hair! Merlin, I have better write this down. It'll be going down in history.

"I'm going to let you off this time," she said. Okay, this is weird. Isn't this weird?

…

That's so depressing.

"But don't do it again," she said, walking off.

We sat there for a couple of minutes until Angelina and Alicia walked up.

"Hello," Angelina said. Taking something that looked like eggs and putting it on her plate.

"Hi there," Alicia said.

"How in the name of Merlin did we get off of that?" Lee asked, still in awe.

Fred, George, and me just stared off.

"What happened?" Alicia asked, drinking some orange juice. Not at the same time though. That would be difficult.

"McGonagal didn't yell… or _anything_," Lee said, finally coming to his senses and eating toast. That sounds good.

"Surprise there," Alicia said sarcastically.

"It's not like she goes around screaming for no apparent reason," Angelina agreed.

"Shut it," Fred said. I guess we were the only ones who found that amazing. How sad.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence. Then Harry walked up. I wonder if he got my fruit basket. I sent him one, too. It had four pineapples. Four! _Four bloody pineapples_! And it had some mango things and some other fruits. Like grapes. Yeah….

"Hey," Harry said, walking up to our little gang group thing. I should just call us pirates. We are cool. We destroy! We're Gryffindors! Rawr! So anyway….

"Hey Harry."

"'Ello, mate."

"Blimey Harry, I think you shrunk!" George got hit in the arm because of that one. Alicia sure can hit. It left a bruise.

"Er… thanks George," Harry said. "Uh, Oliver booked us for practice at six tonight. So he wants us there at five thirty. I think he wants to spy on the Slytherins or something. I don't know. I sort of stopped listening to him."

"Don't we all, Harry," Fred said. "Don't we all."

Harry left and turned to walk away.

"HARRY WAIT!" I shouted. He looked back around.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Did you get my fruit basket?" I asked. So what if I wanted to know.

"Ha, yeah," Harry said. "Ron ate a pineapple. But it's alright. I've still got three." We both laughed.

"Spectacular," I said.

He walked away and I looked back to my breakfast. Well, then I looked at everyone else who was looking at me looking at them looking at me.

"What?" I asked as I lifted up my fork.

"You sent him a fruit basket?" Alicia asked. She normally came to her senses first, this time was no different.

"Yes," I said uncertainly.

"For any reason… in particular?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. HA! I can do that too! I raised my eyebrow. Then I did the other one. Then I did that one. They looked again.

"Sorry, what?" I said, forgetting the question.

"Why'd you send him a fruit basket?" Angelina asked, looking curious.

"Because," I began. " Sirius Black was after him and I felt bad for the lad and I sent him a fruit basket."

They just shook their heads at me. Good lord, I think they think that I'm insane.

**Still Wednesday. Still November 3rd. Hospital Wing.**

So I'm guessing you're wondering why the bloody hell I'm in the hospital wing… right? Well, if not then you can just leave.

So, we were playing Quidditch…ish. Like… Three chasers against one keeper and the beaters were hitting their bludger at Harry who had to doge them.

We were running these awesome plays. Me and Alicia would circle Angelina who would bolt to the goal and we'd fight of any other chasers but instead of shooting she'd drop it and I'd grab it and pass to Alicia and she'd pass to Angelina who'd _then _shoot. It's really confusing. Maybe you just have to see it.

Anyway, I went to catch the quaffle but Harry was there. I don't know why he was there. He, Fred, and George were supposed to be on the other side of the pitch. So I was really baffled at why he was over here. Maybe all of that pineapple got to his head.

Anyway, unfortunately for me, George hit a bludger, aiming it at Harry but I hit Harry out of the way so it hit me. Right in the back of the head. Then, because I never caught the quaffle, it fell and hit in the exact spot as the bludger. Let me tell you, that hurt like hell. So, I ended up passing out. They levitated me or something to the hospital wing because that's where I am now. With a concussion. Yeah. Isn't that just fine and dandy?

Whoops. Hold on. Madame Pomfrey's coming over here. I think she wants to check my poor bruised brain.

Okay, she says I'll be better soon. I'm surprised it, being my brain, didn't come out through my eyes or something. Bloody hell it hurt that bad. But, I have to stay in the Hospital Wing over night. Bummer. I miss half of my classes tomorrow. _Yes_, No double Potions.

She checked my head. It hurt and I got dizzy when I sat up. So guess who's staying in bed until she gets drugged or medicated! Katie. Yup. Me. Until I have to use the bathroom or something. That's going to suck. I can barely stay balanced.

So now I'm laying here. Thank Merlin I can think into this because I don't think that I could hold up a quill right now. That's pathetic! I'm not giving in.

…

Okay, I lose. I can't pick up the bloody quill. Stupid, stupid, stupid quill. The stupid thing is so bloody complicated. I swear, it's mocking me.

It's going, 'Look at me, Katie! You know you want to write with me! But you can't pick me up. BWAHAHA!' Bloody quill. I'M JUST GOING TO USE MY MIND! BEAT THAT QUILL!

I think this whole concussion thing has gotten to my head. Haha, get it? I hit my head. It went to my head…. Yeah.

…

…

I wonder what time it is. There's a clock on the other side of the room. Why did I leave my glasses at home? Bloody glasses. If they weren't so ugly I would wear them. But noooo they have to be stupid. Who lets a nine year old pick out glasses anyway! Merlin, my mum has got to learn.

**POP**

Speak of the devil. She's on my shoulder. You know mum, this whole thing, yeah, it's getting really old.

"How come I come when you're in the hospital?" she yelled in her little high pitched voice thing. God, this is messing with my brain.

"Mum," I complained. "Go away."

"Not until you tell me what happened!" she yelled. Good Grief, she's a pain. Someone needs more fruit…. I think an idea is approaching. 

Woe is I. I always thought it was me…. Oh well. How do I get her away?

I know. "I got a concussion, mum," I say, forcing a smile. Gah. Dizzy. "It's fine and dandy, okay?"

"How'd you do that?" her voice was getting on my nerves.

"Bludger… quaffle," I say. Wow, I remembered. How cool is that? You'd think this whole thing would jog my memory.

"That's it. I'm taking you off the Quidditch team," my mom said. I gapped at her.

"Yeah, no you're not," I say stubbornly. I bet she regrets giving me _that _gene. Ehe.

"Oh yes I am," she said.

"Mum, go away," I say. I flick her off of my shoulder with a little popping sound. I think she poofed right after that. So, no harm done.

Bugger, now I feel bad.

_Dear Mum,_

_I didn't mean to pop you off my shouler. I was dizzy. Must go._

_Much love,_

_Katie._

There. Now my guilt is gone.

I think Madame Pomfrey is bringing me some drugs… also known as medication. _Finally_.

There, the dizziness is gone. GAH! I forgot to ask what time it was. This is not good.

"MADAME POMFREY!" I shout. Yes. This thing has gotten to my head.

She turns sharply. First, she tries to calm a first year who apparently spilled his potion on him and well… now he has six eyes. Poor dear. If I knew him, I'd send him my sympathy. I'm generous like that.

"Yes, Miss Bell?" she asked sharply.

"Um… sorry to bother you and all," I say politely. Blimey, I'm such a great actress! I should get a Wicked Witch award or something.

She started tapping her foot. I had better make this quick.

"What time is it?" I asked quickly.

She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. After looking at her watch, she said, "Eleven forty."

Wow, that late…. Hmm.

"At night?" I asked, just to make sure. Hey, you never know. I could have been in here all night. You know times and me. We don't mix.

"_Yes_, at night, Miss Bell," she said in an annoyed manner.

"Thank you," I said, rolling over in my covers. It's cold. I'm sleeping.

**Thursday, November 4th. Hospital Wing.**

"Katie! Wake up!" came a voice. I think it's Lee. Who knows. He's whispering.

"Wooizit?" I ask, sleepily.

"Lee, pretend you've been awake," Lee said. "Pomfrey would kill me if she knew I woke up one of her patients."

I laughed. Hey, I'm not dizzy. SCORE!

"Tell me about it. I accidentally woke some deranged first year last night. She had a cow," I explained. Hey, the kid was deranged. Six eyes. Six bloody eyes!

Lee laughed.

"Well, he did!" I said in defese.

"Yeah, I know. He's my sister's friend," Lee said.

Whoops. "Whoops," I said.

"It doesn't matter," he said. We both laughed.

"Where's the rest of the pirates?" I asked. I'm telling you. Pirates is perfect for us.

"Erm… pirates?" Lee asked.

"The gang," I replied like it was no big deal.

"I'm not sure. They said that they'd be here soon though," Lee said.

"That's our friends," I said. Whoa. Who'd I get candy from? It's a mystery!

"Who's the candy from?" Lee asked, reading my mind.

"I was just thinking that. I have no clue," I said.

"How odd," Lee said. "Is there a card?"

I looked around. "Yeah," I say, pulling the small card out from under a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans thing.

"What's it say?" Lee asked.

_Hope you feel better._

"All it says is 'Hope you feel better'. No signature or anything," I respond.

"That's weird. Let me see." He snatched the note out of my hand.

"Yeah, it is weird," I said, snatching the note back. I want to solve this mystery.

"KATIE BELL!" came George's voice from the door. I stuffed the note back under the box.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" I yelled back once I got situated once more.

"I'M SORRY!" he yelled, even though he was standing right next to me.

I gasped. "A Weasley? Apologizing? It must be a sign of the apocalypse. Deary, deary me," I said.

"How do you feel?" Alicia asked, sitting in one of the chairs next to me.

"Like I could go and run five- no fifteen miles!" I said proudly. They looked at me like I was crazy. They really have got to stop that. "Kidding."

"Wow," a few said.

"I should be fine in a few days," I say to them. "It's just a concussion. Nothing more then a bruised brain."

We laughed and I chucked chocolate frogs at all of them. We merrily ate them and laughed at random jokes. Then the bell rang and they had to get to their next class.

A/n: Gasp! What is going to happen? Well, I hope you liked the chapter. I had a writing spree this afternoon and found it very useful. I have no idea where this is going so it'll probably take a while till it's over. So, anything you want to happen, might. Just let me know!

Love,

Snuffles


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Firstly, I want to thank my reviewers again because I can. If I knew you all personally, I'd buy you each a pineapple (except renee :p). Secondly, I want to dance because that Mugglecast has gotten me hyper. And Thirdly, I want to stop talking so I can start the chapter!

**The Crazy Life**

**Chapter 13 (Yes good ol' 13)**

**Thursday, November 4th, afternoon**

Merlin, it's so boring sitting here while everyone's in class. It's so quiet. It's eerie. Like to the extreme. I wish the alien were back. She'd keep me occupied. I mean, yeah, our conversations would be more based on arguing but at least I'd have something to do!

Sigh.

_Well, why didn't you just say you wanted me back before, deary?_

What the bloody hell is that? Am I imagining an alien? Merlin, it's a good thing I'm in the hospital wing because I think I'm going insane.

_You're not going insane, deary. I'm back._

Why? This is insane. I mean, I thought I was cured! Gods, this concussion thing is driving me nuts.

_I'm not a figment of your imagination deary. You see, my grand-daughter was sick so I had to go and help my son take care of her. I thought I told you._

Since when have you told me anything? And how can you have kids? You live in my head.

_I'm an alien, deary. Just think of the possibilities._

EW!

_Merlin, child. Not that._

You said it, not me!

_Perverted teenagers. I'll come bother you later._

What! Darn you aliens and your mind-messing-with ways!

An Hour later 

I just spent an hour playing exploding snap with myself. And I lost. _Both_ times.

_Well, you _are _very bad at the game deary._

Don't you have some mutant cousin to take care of or something? She really is getting on my nerves. I liked her better when she wasn't here.

_Yes, but right now he's bothering some American boy. Liam Wallis or something of the sort. He promised to take pictures of America for me. _

Well, isn't that just fine and dandy. But could you please leave me alone? I have a bruised brain you see and you're not helping the cause all that much.

_What happened deary?_

Quidditch.

_Well, if I were a human I'd take you off the team. Obviously you're not good at that either!_

How can you be insulting me? You're a figment of my imagination. La. La. Lalaalalalala.

_I'll just go make those three gloves my other granddaughter wanted._

Good. ARGH!

_No need to get all piraty on my, deary._

GO AWAY!

…

…

I think she's gone! Yes! Finally. Some peace and quiet. I deserve some you know. It's almost my birthday. November 17th. Merlin, I'm getting old. I'll be fifteen. Okay, so that's not Dumbledore old… but it's older then fourteen. By 364 days. Or is it 65. I think it's 65. Gah, that's just sad and pathetic. I need to think about other things now.

Like who stole the cookies from the cookie jar. But that was when I was four so it was probably Kevin or something. Darn you Kevin.

Or who wrote that note. That would be something good to ponder on. I think it would be anyway.

Should I make a list? I think I shall.

List of People Who Would Send Me Random Notes 

**-Fred**

**-George**

**-Alica… or is she too not sneaky?**

**-Angelina**

**-Lee—hehe he was just as confused as I was so I doubt it.**

**-Harry**

**-Sirius Black**

-Professor Lupin… that'd be really weird though… so yeah….

**-A random person who is secretly in love with me**

**-a slug**

That's about it. Man, I need more friends. And less aliens invading my head. Because that's just abnormal. :p

2 Hours Later 

Classes should be over soon, right? Or are they over now? I'm not sure. I wasn't listening for the bells.

"Katie," came the voice of a certain someone.

Wow, how ironic. The bells must have rung. I've got to pay attention more often.

"'Ello there," I said to whoever was coming in.

"Be quiet, there are people trying to sleep here! This is a _hospital _wing!" Madame Pomfrey screeched. Merlin, you think she'd be more sympathetic. Hey! The word pathetic is in there. How ironic.

"What's been happening, Bell?" Hmm. Scottish accent. Who would that be?

"Hello, Wood," I said as he sat down. "What do you thinks been happening? In case you haven't noticed, this is the hospital wing."

"Hey, things could change," he said, taking some of my candy.

"You know, you could at least ask first," I pointed out. I wasn't going to refuse the man of candy, I just felt like being strict? Is that the word? Eh, you know what I'm talking about.

"Like you weren't going to give me any," he said, popping some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans into his mouth. GAH! The note! Was he on my list and just being a jerk head? Nope. "What's this?" he asked, holding up the small piece of parchment.

"If I knew, it would have been more hidden," I said, taking the paper.

"I guess you're right. Well, we have Quidditch practice tonight," Wood said, standing up.

I gaped at him. Who makes someone play Quidditch when the day before they got a concussion from a _Quidditch accident_. At least I still have my common sense….

"You're making me have practice?" I asked, completely baffled. I mean, how could you not be? This guys a mad man! He should at _least _have _some _sympathy.

"No, you don't have to fly. You just have to have someone tell you about it," he said. I swear he's crazy. I mean, yeah, I'd fly, I'm not a wimp (for the most part) but I don't want to sit here listening to someone telling me about it. Especially someone like Alicia who gets _way _to into details. Like she'll be talking about her sock or something and go into what it's made of, the texture, and even that her dog used to want to hide it. That's how far into detail she would go. Eventually I would just zone her out. I mean, I love Alicia and all but her _dog _wanting the sock was just taking it too far.

"I think I'd rather fly," I said. "My one day of rest is almost over."

"You're not flying," Wood said to me. Oh, yeah because he thinks he can out-stubborn me in a stubborn contest. Who does he think he's kidding?

"Want to make a bet?" I said, stubbornly, of course. I mean, really. Is there any other way?

"You can't get killed, Katie. I mean it, if you fly… then… erm… when you get better I swear I'm making you do laps for at least an hour straight," he protested. Like that's going to stop me.

"Madame Pomfrey!" I yelled. Whoops. They probably wasn't the best way to get her attention in these circumstances.

"Yes, Ms. Bell?" she asked. Oops. She seemed like she was trying to keep her cool. My bad.

"I was wondering when I could leave," I said. I've got to practice sucking up to people. It's like a necessity.

"Just let me do one more test and then you'll be able to leave," she said with a sigh. "Mr. Wood, if you'd just wait outside."

Oliver walked out the door and stood there. I could see his feet under the doorframe.

"So, what's the test?" I asked her.

"You'll see, just be cooperative," she said to me.

"Um, alright," I said, sitting up on my bed.

She pulled out her wand. Ok, nice. A spell. This shouldn't be too bad. I mean, spells don't hurt.

…

Boy, was I wrong. She took the freaking wand and pushed right on the humongo lump on my head. "DAMNIT LADY!" I yelled. Oh… my… Merlin. Temper. There's another think I have to work on. I have to keep my temper in painful situations.

She looked at me grimly and said, "You may leave, Ms. Bell. Just put the Hospital Robes in the laundry. They'll get back to me."

So I walked out of the room in my light blue robes with the dark blue circles. Man, someone needs to introduce them to fashion or something.

The first person I saw was of course, Oliver Wood. He _was _waiting after all.

"Stupid lady and her stupid wand. She can shove it up her-" I mumbled as I walked out.

But Oliver, being the person with the worst timing in the world (**A/n: I've taken on that position :p**) cut me off. "She let you off, Bell?"

"No, Oliver, I escaped from the hospital wing and now there are five flying monkeys and an evil witch out to get me," I said sarcastically. Merlin, I've got this problem where I get sarcastic when I'm mad at someone or something of the sort. And now, my head throbbing, I was pretty mad. And Oliver and his stupid questions weren't helping for the better.

"Well, isn't that great?" Wood said. He can be such a prick sometimes. Gah.

"Yes, Wood. It's bloody fantastic. I think I'll grab myself a butterbeer and go watch the ballet," I said to him. Yeah, this sarcasm thing isn't helping the whole mood thing.

It was pretty much silence after that until we got up to the seventh floor. We walked up to the Fat Lady and Oliver told her the password (I wasn't paying attention but I'm pretty sure it's still pickled newts…) and we walked into the Common Room where I was engulfed in hugs.

"Gah! Someone smells like cologne! Ang, you just whipped my head with your hair! Alicia! HEY! George, stop no, no shoulders. GAH!" Merlin, who knew I was in such a bad mood. Darn you Madame Pomfrey, DARN YOU!

They all stopped at my lack of enthusiasm. I _never _have lack of enthusiasm. I bet they think that You-Know-Who has risen again and possessed me or something of the sort.

"I think that concussion did something to her head," George said, putting me down. He was trying to get me onto their shoulders or something.

"No, mate, it effecter her toes," Fred said sarcastically. Since when were they sarcastic? Gah, things change in a day.

"What's up, Katie?" Lee asked me as I sat on the couch, yes, still in those horrid pajamas.

"Everything was fine until that darn Madame Pomfrey stuck her wand in places it didn't belong," I replied. They all surrounded me, looking interesting. That's a first. Something Katie Bell says is interesting. Wow. Darn you head. Why do bruises last?

_Sorry, deary._

What'd you do now?

_I was kind of by the bruise when Pomfrey poked it so I pushed back. I caused the majority of your pain._

GAH!

I hate aliens. They cause me pain. Why can't they just go away? Just once.

Aw, Merlin. Now I've got a headache. But, nooooo. I can't sleep. I've got to go to practice. DARN YOU OLIVER WOOD!

"Katie," came Alicia's voice, sounding worried.

"Katie!" Ang screamed. Merlin, headache.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something," I replied. Well I was.

How to kill stupid aliens.

Why bruises take forever to heal.

DARN YOU OLIVER WOOD!

And why do bludgers have to be so hard?

"Are you okay?" Lee asked. Wow, they're really concerned.

"Yeah," George agreed. "You've never really been in a bad mood before."

"My head hurts and I've still got to bloody fly," I complained.

Everyone looked at Oliver, who was sitting on the top of the couch, looking guilty.

"You're making her _fly_?" Alicia asked in shock.

"No," Oliver said. But it was too late. George and Lee flipped him off the couch.

"Bloody hell, mates," Oliver said, standing up. "I said no, didn't I?"

"You shouldn't have even told her about the practice," Fred said. "You know how stubborn she is." Angelina nodded in agreement.

"Guys," I said, looking at them. Honestly, how stupid do they think I am? "I'm sitting right here."

They looked at me. Obviously they think I'm very stupid.

"Sorry Katie," Alicia said. Wow, I've never seen them this sympathetic before.

"It's fine. I'm just going to go to bed," I say. Yes, bed. That sounds all of everybody's problems. You forget everything when you sleep. I'm serious. It just disappears until you wake up to your life. Maybe I'm depressed.

_You're not depressed deary. You're just having a bad day._

Tell me about it.

_Yeah, that's life._

**Friday, November 5th 6 P.M.**

Good Lord, that felt nice. I just woke up, believe it or not. I slept from like 6 last night until 6 tonight. Is that even possible? Maybe I was really sleep deprived. Gah, at least my head feels better. It's not pounding anymore. Yay!

I just looked in the mirror. Gah, my hairs a mess and I'm still in those pajamas. That's annoying, man. I mean really.

Whoa, I missed two days of classes. Am I good, or am I good?

Merlin, I need a shower.

**7ish I think**

Man, that shower felt nice. Like, really nice. To the extreme. I bet I don't smell anymore. I wonder what's happening in the Common Room….

Nothing that exciting. I bet Oliver scheduled a practice so no one good is here. Well, some random people are here. Man, I'm hungry. Not eating for like… twenty-four hours really makes you hungry. I wonder if anyone here has food.

Wait, I have that candy from that one person who I still don't know who it is… but I still have that candy. How cool is that?

I wonder where it is….

Turns out it was on my bedside table. Go figure. I mean, it's not like I would have seen it when I woke up or anything. But do you know how good a chocolate frog tastes after nothing at all to eat?

_No, I can't say I do._

How come you're still here? Didn't you cause me enough pain?

_I'm sorry, deary. It was an accident after all. Besides, I've got to go see that mutated cousin. You mentioned him, remember? I'll be back soon._

No, no take your time.

Merlin, the imaginary alien in my head is going on vacation. How pathetic am I? It's so sad.

Anyway, I walked out to the Quidditch pitch. Hmm. There was no practice. Well, there was but it was for the Slytherins. No one cares about them. Not even their moms. How sad is that. I bet some mom is putting their son on a death wish or something.

Okay, so maybe their moms do like them. I bet they're not very nice though.

Now… where could everyone be?

A/n: Well, how was it? It's completely random and I did it while I was waiting for mugglecast to download (yes my computer is insanly slow) so I hope you liked it. Um. I don't really have anything more to say except leave your ideas. Thanks.

**Lurve**

**Snuffles**


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: Hey guys! Sorry for the last chapter. I was tired when I wrote it sooo yeah. This one might be pretty darn random too because once again I'm listening to Mugglecast. Come on. You know you love it! So anyway, I'm gonna stop talking and start typing. :p

Chapter 14

8ishy I think

I still don't know where anyone is. It's kind of depressing seeing as I'm bored. But I have nothing to do because tomorrow's Saturday and I could just sleep then too. Merlinl, I'm good.

Okay, this is really getting on my nerves, I want to know where they are. GAH!

9

I found them. They were in the locker rooms. Go figure. Well, they weren't in the locker rooms when I found them. They were coming up to the Common Room. So, me being me, I asked. Yeah, I walked passed them.

"Katie," Angelina said. "We're going to Hogsmade tomorrow. Want to come?"

"Bloody hell, yes," I immediately jumped at the chance. I've been cooped up inside for like 3 days. Merlin, it gets boring after a while.

She laughed. "I thought you would. You've done nothing all day."

"So tomorrow let me know when you guys are going," I said to her. Merlin, I'm glad I can get out of this castle. I mean, yeah it's huge and all but I think I'm going insane. I can't stand another minute in here.

"Okay, I'm going to get Alicia because she takes too long to get ready. So I'm going to stone her to hurry up," Angelina explained.

"Ha, um right Ang," I said to her. She's one crazy pineapple. "I'll see you later then."

Angelina walked away. After a few seconds of looking around, I was attacked by three very, very sweaty boys. It is quite scary, especially when one isn't even on the Quidditch team.

"Gah! Fred, George, Lee!" I shouted, causing Harry and Oliver to look over from where they were talking. They kind of just shrugged at me and turned away. Honestly, why would they listen or turn their heads or whatever when I don't yell their name?

"Yes, Katie?" they asked politely. Oh Merlin. I had better run right now. Like now. RUN KATIE! RUN! Oh well I just see what they want.

"You can stop attacking me, you sweaty little leprechauns," I say to them.

"We're not _that _sweaty," George commented, wiping the sweat from his head on my hand. That's disgusting.

"Gah! Gross! George sweat!" I shout. It dripped off of my hand. Gah, that's really gross.

"It's not that bad," George said. I backed away.

"Do you have any idea how much you guys smell?" I asked them. I'm still baffled at why Lee smells horrible too….

"Not that bad," Fred said. Merlin, was he wrong.

"Why are you a sweaty pig too, Lee?" I asked Lee. I need to start making sense of this conversation before I die in the mass smell of this awful odor.

"Well, they needed _someone _to play a Chaser in the practice. Otherwise their plays wouldn't work," Lee said, smiling.

I walked up to Wood and smacked him in the back of the head. "Just replace me with Lee why don't you!" I yelled at him. Then I walked away.

I love making people's lives suck. I think that's what I'm here for. To cause chaos and mass destruction. Yeah, that has to be it.

"So anyway, guys," I said when I walked back to Fred, George, and Lee. "Why did I get attacked by you and your sweat again?"

"We have a plan," George said mischievously. Oh geez.

"And that would be?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"We're going to find a boggart!" Fred said happily. Well, that's not as bad as the time they wanted to go find the giant squid so they threw me into the lake….

"Oh, okay," I said calmly. "When?"

"Now," the three said together.

"But… but you guys _smell_!" I complained. And they do. Really bad.

"We can fix that," Lee said. "Don't you have some of that smelly spray crap in your locker?"

I thought for a moment. I had extra clothes, deodorant, and hey! I have this peachy crap my mum bought for me! "Yeah," I said happily. "My mum bought me it a while ago. I stashed it in here."

"Toss it over," Fred said. I tossed it to him. He sprayed every single little inch of him. God, I think he smells worse now. Fred tossed it to George, who tossed it to Lee.

Great, now they all smell like demented peaches. It doesn't even smell like peaches. I think the people who designed this crap have a bad sense of smell.

"Merlin, guys, you smell even worse," I said. "It's like a mix of sweat and spray. Ew……."

We walked out of the locker rooms, me a couple steps to the side due to the smell.

"So where is this boggart you speak of?" I asked them after five minutes of walking. I wasn't even paying attention to where we were going. That's probably not the wisest thing to do when the twins are involved but oh well.

"In the forest," Lee said in a whisper. Why he was whispering, I may never know.

"Why's it in the forest?" I asked. "And how do you know its there?"

"A long story, my dear Katie, that I will someday tell you," George said, pushing some branches out of the way. "But not today."

We got pretty far into the forest by now. It was really thick so I stood in the middle of Fred, George, and Lee and, Merlin, they smell horrible. George was in front and Lee and Fred were by my sides. So I was surrounded by the smell of demented peaches.

"There it is," George yelled. I pushed his head to the side and saw a trunk. Nothing else but a trunk surrounded by trees. How lame was that. It could at least have like some creepy moon light shining on it. Oh, wait…. It does.

"Hey, look!" I pointed up to the sky. "It's a full moon. All the quacks are out tonight."

They laughed at me. I thought about what I just said. Wait… we're out tonight. Darn you brain!

"So who wants to go first?" George asked.

"LEE DOES!" I shouted, pushing Lee out into the moonlit circle thing. Well, what else could I call it? I mean really. It's a circle lit up by the moon. What a better thing then a 'moonlit circle thing'.

George muttered a spell and it opened the trunk. At first there was a poof of smoke and a box appeared around Lee. I see the walls of it shaking due to his pounding on them. George quickly muttered the counterspell and Lee was out of the box. Apparently, he was a claustrophobic.

"Who's next?" I asked. But I didn't have enough time to listen to the response because the twins pushed me into the moonlit circle. And into a puddle. A tossed your cookies puddle. I swear this thing is following me. One day I'm going to dry it.

Anyway, I could hear George mutter the spell to open the trunk and out came billions upon billions of little crawly bugs. Well, me being me, I screamed and jumped to the ground. I put my hands over my head and got in the fetal position. I could hear them snickering at me. It's not my fault I have this uncontrollable fear of bugs. Darn you little things with many legs.

George did the counterspell and the bugs poofed away. I got up, breathing rather heavily, and walked over the George. After hitting him rather hard on the shoulder, I pushed him out into the moonlit circle thing.

I muttered the spell under my breath and everything went silent. You couldn't hear anything. Not even your own thoughts. George is afraid of silence. Whoa, that is pretty scary. His fear kicks mines butt man.

I somehow undid the spell without talking and George walked back flinching and pale.

"You okay?" I asked him as he leaned up against a tree.

He was breathing deeply as he responded, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

I don't blame him by being freaked out. It is _really _creepy when you can't hear anything. Even the wind, or your heartbeat, or your own breath. And then you just want to scream but you can't let out a sound. I shivered.

"Okay," I said. "Good, because you're really pale."

"Who's last?" George asked, ignoring my comment. Eh, I'm used to it by now.

"That would be me, dear George," Fred said, stepping out into the moonlit circle thing.

I made Lee do the spell seeing as George was glued to a tree at the moment…. But not in the tree hugger way… in the whole 'I feel like I'm going to toss my cookies and I need to stay steady' way.

The trunk popped open and out popped…

Mrs. Weasley?

She appeared to be yelling at him. Fred's biggest fear was his mum. Well, how strange is that. I joined Lee in the laughter and George closed the trunk for his twin. Eh, at least Fred didn't have a heart-attack or something.

I was now leaning on Lee so that I could stay up. _I'm _not even afraid of my mum. _Me_. Katie Bell. Who's afraid of _bugs_! Merlin, that's great.

Fred walked back with a weak smile and said, "Well, how bout we get back up to the castle?"

We all laughed and agreed to go because being in the forest at ten at night is slightly unhinged. I mean, there could be werewolves.

So once again I was surrounded by the icky smelling peach boys as we walked through the forest. It's a good thing they know where we're going because I sure as hell have no idea.

Fred was humming some song, but not loudly enough that we didn't hear the twigs snapping to the left of us. I looked at Lee who shrugged his shoulders and then looked at Fred, hoping he'd be more help to me.

He didn't even notice. So I poked George. He gave me a 'we're almost there, don't worry' look and turned back around.

"Lee, what do you think it is?" I whispered to him. He's the only one who knew what I was talking about.

"I don't know. Should we stay back and check?" he asked. Is he _crazy_? We don't know what this thing is! It could be a centaur for all we know. Those things aren't very nice.

"Yeah," I whispered. "Sure."

We let Fred and George walk ahead of us a couple of steps and we both said, "Lumos," to light up our wands.

Lee moved a couple branches so we could get a good look at whatever was behind there. I pointed my want in there and said…

A rabbit?

"Merlin," I said to Lee, picking up the rabbit. "It's just a bunny."

Lee on the other hand looked horrified.

"Lee, what's wrong?" I asked him, confused. Why would he be afraid of a little rabbit?

"Katie," he said cautiously, taking a step back. "I don't think 'bunnies' are supposed to have blood stained fangs."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I looked down and saw that he was right. The bunny had two humongo teeth with blood all over them. I don't know that much biology but I think rabbits only eat plants. So I threw him (don't worry, he landed safely in a nice fluffy puddle) and me and Lee ran like there was no tomorrow.

Once we caught up to Fred and George we slowed down. I don't even think they realized we were gone.

I grabbed onto Fred's shoulder to keep my balance and Lee sat up against a tree.

"Evil rabbit," I managed to pant out. Hey, I'm not the best runner. So sue me.

"Big fangs," Lee panted as well. Apparently neither is he.

"GAH!" I shouted. Okay, that felt better.

"What are you _talking _about?" George asked, helping Lee up from his tree.

"We heard a twig thing snap," I started to explain. "But you two gits weren't listening. So we go to check it out…."

"And there was this evil rabbit," Lee said.

Merlin, that sounds pathetic. Very pathetic. Like pathetic to the extreme. So what if me and Lee are scared of a rabbit.

"Oh, we thought you just went off sno-" George started.

Fred elbowed him. I have a feeling I'm never going to know what they were about to say. But I think it has something to do with snorkeling.

Once we got back to the castle, we decided to make a pit stop into the staff room. No one would be in there so we thought we'd check it out, just because we can.

"Look at all this wine they have stashed in here!" Lee whispered happily.

"Forget the wine, look at the fire whiskey," Fred said with a bounce.

"How about some butterbeer instead, guys?" I asked, holding up four bottles.

"Yeah, sure," they all said. I know they're not stupid enough to drink that stuff. I know it.

"What do you thinks in here?" George asked, looking at the giant wardrobe.

"Clothes, maybe?" I said sarcastically. Merlin, George can be really thick sometimes.

George, being George, just had to open it to see what was inside because it couldn't be clothes. No. Never. Never clothes. That was just impossible.

So, he opened it. And guess what was inside. You got it. A boggart. But it didn't change into just _one _fear. We got it confused and it changed into a Mrs. Weasley, in a box with bugs around it, screaming, but you couldn't hear anything because it was silent.

Go figure, eh? So it was more funny then anything else. We all laughed (but you couldn't hear us because of the silence). Lee ended up closing the wardrobe and our laughter was now heard.

We walked out of the staff room and up to the common room, only to sit in front of the fire.

"So Fred," I said casually. "You're biggest fear is your mum?"

We all laughed. Well, Fred didn't laugh. He turned more of a red color down in his neck and said, "Well, you know, she is very scary once you get on her bad side."

That only caused more laughter. It's almost as funny as 'Weasley, Weasley'. Almost. That was just too funny. All they need now is Ron and it would be 'Weasley, Weasley, Weasley.' Or even Ginny too! Then there'd be four. One day I'm going to get the entire Weasley family and just call them Weasley one by one.

"I have to agree with you there, bro," George said. Aha, he called Fred 'bro'. I'm not going to get over that. "She is quite scary. Remember what happened when we gave Ron that acid pop?"

"Oh, yes," Fred said with a smile. "That old table will never be the same." The two sighed with happiness.

Lee and me glanced at each other and laughed.

"Well, I'm off to bed," I said to them. Hey, Hogsmade tomorrow. "I'll see you three tomorrow before Hogsmade."

We all said our goodbyes and I walked up to my room.

Saturday November 6th 7:30ish

Hey, today I go to Hogsmade. I just woke up by the way. Merlin, it's early. It's only like seven thirty. Why am I up so early? Merlin, I'm going back to bed.

A/n: Sorry for the shortness. It's only thirteen pages this time. I feel bad but I promised to get this chapter up today. Besides, Hogsmade will be too long for only five pages. So, you'll get it in the next chapter. If you want anything to happen, let me know. Leave it in a comment, email me, and throw bricks through my window with notes on them. Well, not that … But tell me somehow. Okay, well I'm off until the next chapter or whatever…

Snuffles


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: **Hey guys! Did you like the chapter? I hope you did. Someone **cough Shannon cough** pressured me into putting is up. Ahem, Shannon. But, that's okay because everyone got their chapter!

I really don't have anything to talk about here so I'll make live easier for you and get on with the story.

Chapter 15 

**Saturday, November 6th 8:04**

Gah, I can't sleep. This is driving me insane. Maybe I should just get up and take a shower.

**8:30**

Today is not going to be my day. I just know it. Why have I been having so many bad days lately? GAH! I wish I had a sword. Then I could run off and be a bloody brilliant pirate and take over some ocean or something.

Shall I explain about my crappish mood?

I think I shall.

Well, I first woke up and everything was fine and dandy until I opened my eyes and saw that stupid son streaming through my window. It's so annoying just lying there with all this light blasting you in the face. I swear it was mocking me. It was saying "BWAHAHA KATIE! BWAHAHA! I'm not letting you sleep because I'm going to be **evil **and shine my rays of light in your eyes!" That's what it said. Darn you light. DARN YOU!

After that, me being me, I can't get to sleep with light. It's bloody impossible. So I got mad about that because, hey, I'm really tired. And not like 'I just got 11 hours of sleep let me get one more to make it even' tired. Like 'Hey, I'm on sleep deprivation down here and this damn sun isn't helping any!' tired.

Because I couldn't get back to sleep, I went to take a shower. Everything went fine until I turned on the water and the stupid water thing… you know at the top where the water comes out? I don't remember what its called but it was pointing out so I got blasted in the face with freezing cold water. That wasn't fun. Then, I was almost finished and I slipped on the damn soap. Who needs soap anyway? Oh yeah… we do or else we'd all be smelling like Fred, George, and Lee. But anyway, I slipped on it and whacked my back on the faucety thing.

So, I got frustrated and got out of the shower. Apparently I had the water very, very hot because the freaking bathroom was like a steam sauna thing so I couldn't see where I was going and walked into the door. Or was it the sink? I don't even know. But it was something. I know that much.

After that I got dressed and I was going to start drying my hair so I turned on the hair dryer and it shot sparks at me. It was like a bloody baby dragon! The world is out to get me.

I ended up screaming because I thought my hair would catch fire or something. Actually, it looked like it did. But my dirty blond hair (**I'm pretty sure its that color. I don't remember if I wrote what it was so just pretend it was this the whole time. :p thanks**) was now a red. Well, more of auburn. And believe me, my hair looks horrible like that. Well, at least on my head. I think someone put hair dye in the shampoo. Fred and George Weasley are going to pay. Big time.

"GAH!" I ended up screaming when I saw it.

Half of the girls in my dorm woke up.

"Katie, what is it?" Debbie asked. I sit next to her in Transfiguration. I don't know if I've mentioned that though.

"M-my hair!" I shouted. Normally, I wouldn't care, but this morning was like the morning from hell for me… so yeah, I kind of cared.

"ITS RED!" Courtney, another girl in my dorm who I didn't particularly like, screamed.

"No duh Sherlock," I replied coolly. Duh, it's red. No! No it's auburn. "The point _is_ how do I fix it?"

"How'd it get like that?" Jenna, once more, another girl in my dorm, she wasn't that bad though, asked.

"I think it's in the shampoo. So don't use it. Use the extra in the cabinet," I warned. Oops. They had better tell the ones sleeping about it or the rest will have red, no AUBURN, hair too.

"Who'd put dye in the shampoo?" Debbie asked. Merlin, she's way too trusting.

"I think I might have a hunch," I said grimly.

"Well, you'd better figure this out because there is no way that my hair is going to be turned orange," Courtney said, climbing back into bed. Darn you people who can sleep with light. I'm jealous.

I gave her a glare and brushed my hair. I can't believe its red. You know what, red is easier to say then auburn. So I'm just going to call it red. But, I bet it was the twins. They are in for a _rude _awakening.

After I pulled my hair into a braid and put on the beret my brother got me (yes, I figured out what they're called) so that it would cover the majority of my head, it's a pretty cool hat by the way, I stormed out of my dorm.

I looked around the common room but there was no one there but a couple of first years and a third year.

"Excuse me," said a little first year. Aw, she's so tiny!

I couldn't help but be nice to the her. "Yes, deary?" I asked. Great, now I'm taking words from that stupid alien. Good thing she went to visit her mutant cousin.

"Wasn't you're hair blonde yesterday?" she asked me.

"GAH!" I screamed. She ran back towards its friends. So maybe they're not the cutest things.

"Sorry," the little boy she was with apologized, slightly scared. Great now I scare them. Today just keeps getting better and better.

"No, no I'm sorry. I'm just having a bad day," I said to them. The little girl looked a little less scared and looked up at me.

"It's okay," she said.

I smiled and walked away. I could hear them talking behind me though.

"You talked to her!" the little boy whispered.

"Yeah! It's brilliant! I talked to a fourth year," the little girl giggled. Wow, some people are really superficial. Is that the word for it? I doubt it. But they're all hyper after talking to me. They probably think they'll get in with cooler kids because they now 'know' a fourth year. Oh geez. When I was their age I didn't give a damn about the older kids.

Merlin kids these days. Anyway, I walked up to the fifth year boys' dorm and quietly opened the door. Aww look. They're still asleep.

I tiptoed over to their bathroom and took two cups filled with water.

First, I put a silencing spell on Fred and George and then I dumped a glass on each one of them. They both woke up screaming, but you couldn't hear them. Power to me for thinking ahead!

I watched in amusement for about half a second then took of the silencing spell. They both looked stunned. Finally, something good happened to me this morning. This totally makes up for the whole 'I put dye in your shampoo' thing.

"What was that for?" Fred gasped, wiping water off of his face.

"What happened to your hair?" George asked, baffled.

"What do you _mean _what happened to your hair?" I asked. They better have done it because they were my only suspects!

"What happened to your hair?" George asked again. Fred must have caught on too because he came over and took off my hat.

"IT'S RED!" he shouted.

"Yes, I've already determined that, Fred," I said, grabbing my cool hat back and putting it on my head once more.

"Who did it?" George asked, poking my head. Jeez.

"I thought it was you two," I admitted, dully.

"That explains the water," Fred said to George.

"Yes, yes it does," George agreed. Great, they're having their own little discussion. Merlin, this is awkward.

"Payback?" Fred asked lowly.

"Hugs?" George asked. The two nodded and started coming towards me. I backed away.

"One, Two, Three!" Fred shouted. They tackled me with hugs. Darn you bad assumption skills! They get me wet.

"Gah! Stop!" I yelled and laughed at the same time.

They stopped. Great, now I'm wet. I stood up after being in the fetal position and looked around. I saw Lee leaning against his bed with a smile. I couldn't tell if it was him who did the hair thing or if he was laughing at my wetness. Merlin, I need to be better at assuming.

"Was it _you_?" I asked darkly, walking towards Lee.

"Possibly," Lee said, taking a step back.

"Possibly as in 'Who else would it be?' or possibly as in 'You assumed _me _of such a treacherous deed!'" I asked.

"I'm going to have to go with the first one," Lee said after a couple seconds of silence.

"GAH!" I screamed and walked out of the room.

Hogsmade 

I'm leaving the notebook open in my bag to I don't have to remember all of this later tonight.

It was awkward walking with Angelina and Alicia today. They weren't making eye contact. And they haven't said anything about my hair. I wonder if they're just trying to be nice….

"So… guys," I started. "What're the plans for today?"

"Well, we're going to meet Fred, George, and Lee in a few minutes in front of the shrieking shack," Angelina explained. "And then we're just going where ever."

"So basically the same plans as always?" I asked.

They laughed. "Yeah," Alicia said.

We walked up to the Shrieking Shack and sat on the bench next to the 'tossed your cookies' puddle. "Ugh," Alicia said, pointing to the puddle. "It's bubbling!"

"Ew!" Angelina agreed. "It is!"

"That's because it's the tossed your cookies puddle," I explained.

"It sure looks like it!" Alicia said.

We laughed.

"HELLO THERE!" came a loud, loud Weasley twin voice. A saw a red head swing from the tree and land in front of us. Then I saw another and I saw Lee Jordan do the same.

We all laughed at the three clowns. "You three could be in the circus," I commented.

"Why _thank _you miss Bell," George said with a bow.

Fred made a top hat appear and he put it on his head the pulled a rabbit out. Merlin, they're crazy.

So anyway (oh yeah! By the way, my day has been getting better. I'm starting to slightly get used to the red.) we walked down more into Hogsmade where I saw more and more people I knew. Like Cho Chang. I never liked her. Everyone thinks she's perfect… but you know what! She's not. It's because I said so. I don't think Alicia or Angelina like her that much either. Last time I checked, they called her a whore. Ehe.

"Want to go into Honeydukes?" I asked everyone. They were just walking around like mindless zombies so I have to make a move sometime.

"Eh, sure," Lee said. He was the only one who responded. I guess they're all not mindless zombies after all…. Just Alicia, Angelina, Fred, and George.

So, the six of us, six right? I think so. Me, Ang, 'Lic, Fred, George, Lee… yes six. So anyway, the six of us went into Honeydukes. I walked around with Lee for a bit because the others were immensely amazed with a lollipop that makes you fly. Go figure. I mean it's not like any of them never fly brooms. Oh wait… they do.

Eventually it went back to me, Angelina, and Alicia, and over somewhere else Lee, Fred, and George. We all met at the front of the store, each with a bulging bag of candy.

We randomly walked around Hogsmade for half an hour. And guess who we saw. Just guess. Yeah, that's right. Cho Chang. The girl I don't like. Gah. That's twice in one day. I never see her in school. I think she might be stalking me.

So, as I thought these thoughts to myself, Angelina goes, "Who's that whore holding hands with?"

I looked over but I didn't recognize the person, "I don't know," I reply. "And I bet she doesn't either." Okay, so that was mean. But it's not my fault. (**Quote thanks to Renee. I don't know where she got it though.**) It's true, too. Well, maybe she knows his name. I bet she forgot it though. As I was thinking that, the others were laughing and making more comments. We're such a mean group of people. "Gah, guys, that's so mean!" I looked to Fred who just said something horrible. Great, now I'm sticking up for my enemy. Darn you guiltiness!

They gave me weird looks so we just walked in an awkward silence. We all knew where we wanted to go, which was to the three broomsticks, so that's where our feet led us.

"I'll go get the drinks," Lee offered.

"I'll go with you," I said. He nodded and we both walked up to the counter.

"There's six of us right?" he asked.

I laughed. I already knew that. "Yeah, six."

"Six butterbeers," he said to the witch at the bar.

"Comin' right up," she said to him. We both turned around and looked at everyone in the place.

"Is that… Oliver?" I asked Lee. I was looking in a corner and saw Oliver there with this girl from the… Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Is he betraying us? This is so unlike him!

"Yes, Katie," Lee said. "That would be your Quidditch Captain."

I gasped and walked over to his table. But not before I said, "I'll be right back, Lee."

"'Ello Oliver," I said sitting down right next to him. It would have seemed simply enough if he wasn't sitting at a two-person table, which means only two chairs. So I made him move over so I could squeeze onto his chair.

"Uh… Katie?" he asked, pushing me off the chair. How rude. I take that offensively.

I stood up. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. Hmm the whole 'I'm gonna talk to you' thing got switched. "I'll be right back," he said to the random chick.

I followed him over to the door. "Yeah?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Trying to figure out why you're fraternizing with the enemy?" I said uncertainly.

"The enemy?" he asked. I gave him a skeptical look. "Oh, you mean the Quidditch thing. Actually, she came up to me… so yeah, I won't let out any of our secrets, Bell."

"You'd better not," I threatened. "Or I'll kick your butt."

"Oh yeah, Bell?" he asked, looking at me. "I-is your hair _red_?"

"Yes," I said dully.

He laughed and I walked back over to Lee to help him carry the drinks back to our booth thing.

We passed them out and talked about random stuff.

"You know what are really comfortable?" George asked everyone after taking some of his butterbeer.

"What?" we all asked.

"Socks," George said with a sigh. His weakness is socks. I'll have to remember that.

"Wow, George," Angelina said. "Wow."

"You know what else are comfortable?" Fred asked.

"Pillows?" Lee guessed.

"How'd you know?" Fred asked with a frown.

"I'm a genius," Lee said with a grin. We all laughed.

"You keep thinking that, Lee," Alicia said, still laughing.

"Wait, guys, you know what else is extremely comfortable?" I asked everyone. They all looked around at each other.

"Hats?" Fred asked.

"Nope."

"Shoes?" George asked.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Pants?" Alicia asked.

"Keep going."

"Jeans?" Angelina said.

"BINGO!" I shout. "They're the best kind of pants. We should have like… a day of the jeans. Like, every Wednesday we stop what we're doing at noon or something and just thank the guy who made jeans."

"You're crazy," Lee said.

"You _know_ they're the most comfortable thing alive!" I said.

"They're not alive, Katie," George said. Everyone was now in a heap of laughter. Jeans _are _the best things ever. I swear!

But no. I just get mocked. But that's okay because when I have my national jeans day… we'll see who's laughing.

After we all left the Three Broomsticks, I took my hat off, forgetting about the whole "hey! My hairs RED!" thing.

Angelina and Alicia (whom I'm guessing were holding that in the whole time) burst out laughing.

"S-sorry K-Katie," Alicia laughed. "It's just so f-funny!"

Angelina was laughing too. Okay, so I guess it was pretty funny.

So, now I'm sitting here in my dorm, my newly red hair tied up in a hair tie. Merlin, I want pie. And ice cream. Off to the kitchens it is!

**A/n: **Well? How was it? Did you like it? Was Hogsmade good enough? I wasn't sure… But anyway… be a buddy and review!

Snuffles


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Not too much rambling for this chapter! But! I forgot to mention that the whole "JEANS RULE!" thing was Shannon's idea. More props to her! ON WITH THE STORY: p

The Crazy Life 

**El Kitchen**

So maybe I have to work on my Spanish. I think kitchen is cocina… or maybe that's movies. Gah, who cares? If I ever go somewhere where the language is spoken… I'll make Alicia translate for me. She's always liked talking in Spanish.

So anyway, I'm in the kitchens. All the little house elves were more then happy to get me apple pie and ice cream. There's this one, she's my favorite, her names Stinky. I'm not sure why they call her that. She doesn't smell bad at all. Maybe she used to.

Anyway, so Stinky runs up to me as fast as her little legs could possibly run and she skids to a halt right in front of me. I laugh a little because she's so adorable. She is though! She has these humongous brown eyes, big floppy ears, and squished tomato nose.

"Miss Bell!" she squeaks as she stops, about fifteen house elves behind her. "Miss Bell!" they all echo. It's so adorable. "What would Miss Bell like?" Stinky asked.

"Hey, Stinky!" I say, more then happy to see her. "Can I have some apple pie? With ice cream?"

"Right away, Miss Bell," three of the house elves say. They're like Freds and Georges, always talking in union. But those two don't do it on purpose. Now that I think of it, I don't think the house elves do either.

After a little hassle of trying not to step on the elves and getting me to a table, Stinky came up to me with a whole apple pie and a tub thing of ice cream. Now if this wasn't heaven, then I don't know what is.

I gasp. "Thanks Stinky!" I said to her, picking her up and hugging her.

"Any time, Miss Bell, any time," Stinky says as I put her back down in the little group of house elves. Whoa, what if they started a mosh pit! How cool would that be? As long as they didn't get hurt or anything because that would suck. The hospital wing would be filled with the helpful little house elves.

I ate my pie and sat there with Stinky. The others were bustling around the kitchen, trying to prepare dinner. Why would I eat pie before dinner? I don't think I'll ever know the answer. But at least those bad habits of not eating dessert before dinner that my mom taught me are finally wearing off. I could dance.

Five… four… three… two… one….

Okay, good. I thought she was going to poof out of nowhere on my shoulder.

Merlin, this pie is good! Angelina would be envious if she were here. She loves pie. Not as much as I do. I don't think I've ever mentioned my pie obsession. That's just bizarre.

But apple pie is my favorite. It's just the bomb digity. But anyway, enough of my pie obsession.

"So, Stinky," I said to my favorite little house elf. "How's life here in the kitchen?"

"Tis pretty good, Miss Bell. Soon I should be cleaning the Common Rooms!" Stinky exclaimed. Wow, she's excited about cleaning up our crap. I wish I had that motivation! My room at home would be so much cleaner! But normally when I get back it's all clean. We have a house elf at home too. But he's not as cool as Stinky. Actually, Doinks is kind of mean. I've never liked him. Well, I mean I might have when I was little… but then I tried to give him my sock (I was what? Two? I didn't know any better!) and he ran out of the room screaming like a mad elf. We've never been close friends.

"Good for you, Stinky!" I said, making the house elf beam. I love when they're happy.

"Yes. Stinky is very proud," Stinky said, smiling with her crooked little smile. It's so adorable. "Miss Bell?"

"Yeah, Stinky?"

"Is you're hair red?" Stinky asked, pointing to my head.

"Yes Stinky," I said with a laugh. It's not at bad anymore.

So, I sat there eating my pie and we heard a squeak.

"What was that, Stinky?" I asked.

"Someone's here, Miss Bell," Stinky said. "Get down, Miss Bell, get down."

I listened to Stinky and ducked under the table. About fifty or so house elves ran in front of the teeny tiny table to block me.

"Katie?" came the voice of Lee Jordan… who I forgot to kill, mind you. I'll have to remember that the next time I get the change. I'm still not used to that red hair thing.

I poked my head out of the gaggle of house elves. That must have looked funny. A butt load of house elves and a little tiny human head behind them all. How strange.

"Katie! I know you're here!" Lee shouted. I tried to stand up but the house elves still blocked me in.

"Guys," I whispered. "Guys, its okay. It's Lee. He's cool."

The house elves all separated and I got out from under the table so I could stand up. "Heyyyy Lee," I said once I stood up. "Oh yeah. I have to kill you." Man, I can make a killing statement into an ordinary conversation like that. Yes, I just snapped.

"Wh-what? Why?" he asked me. Now he's all nervous and what not. Yes, that's definitely why I'm here. The cause eternal chaos and to entertain. Yup. That's about it.

"Oh, I don't know," I said sweetly. "The hair maybe?"

"Oh! That! It was supposed to be directed to your room mates!" Lee said.

"Which ones?" I asked. If he did it to Debbie, I'd have to kick some butt. But all the others (with the exception of Leanne) are okay to now have red hair. But _no_ it's me who gets it. Go figure.

"This one stalker girl. Courtney maybe… I don't know. She's been tracking Fred and George around for about a month now…" Lee said. Go figure. Who _wouldn't _want to stalk the twins, get caught, and get the crap pranked right out of them? I mean, that's what I live to do.

"Oh, well yeah, the plan kind of didn't work. It kind of got me," I said to him. Which kind of sucked.

"But this makes it better!" Lee yelled and ran out of the kitchens knowing that when I catch him I'm going to kick his butt.

"I'll see you later, Stinky!" I yell, grabbing my bag and chasing Lee out the door.

I ran down the corridor and saw him turn a corner. I chased him and turned the corner.

"BOO!" Lee yelled. I screamed and turned around and ran the other way. I could hear him laughing though so I turned back around.

I saw him leaning against the wall, clutching his side and laughing his head of. I whacked him in the head and he stopped laughing.

"Hey!" he said.

"That was for scaring the crap out of me," I said and then I kicked him in the shin. If I could take Flint then I could take Lee I'm not sure what his middle name is Jordan. "And that's for causing my hair to be dyed red!"

He looked astonished and I walked away.

"It's not _my _fault you don't check what you put in your hair!" Lee protested.

"I shouldn't have to!" I yelled back. Oh, he's getting me _mad_. Mad to the extreme! I knew today was going to be bad. I just knew it!

"Well… um… BAH!" Lee yelled, storming off. Whoa, does this mean we're fighting?

"ARGH!" I shouted and stormed off after him because he was going to the Great Hall and I was hungry.

I sat down next to George and put some chicken on my plate.

"Katie looks like she's in a pickle," George said to Fred.

"I think she _is _in a pickle," Fred agreed, waving his fork around.

"It looks like Mr. Lee Jordan is also," George commented, acting like the commenter for a Quidditch match. "Just watch as he stabs that carrot fiercely. The poor carrot. It didn't stand a chance."

"And look at Miss Bell," Fred said, (still rhymes!) poking his head around George's shoulder. "If that chicken was alive, then she would be killing it."

George looked at Fred. "That was a _terrible _comment, my dear brother."

"You took all the good ones," Fred said, ehe.

They stopped talking and finished eating.

It was the most awkward silence that I've ever had. Even though me and Lee are separated by the loudest twins alive, we were still dead silent.

"Katie?" came a familiar voice. I think it was my other roommate, Leanne.

I turned around and saw that she, too, had red hair. I gasped and stood up. Fred and George were trying not to laugh and Lee was looking guilty.

"Leanne!" I shouted. Now, I feel horrible. I should have told them to warn her! How could everyone else not have any common sense? "Did you use the shampoo?"

She nodded solemnly. I hugged her. I don't know why. It just seems right. That's what people do. They hug at random moments. We're like… really friendly aliens…. Yeah, George did steal all of the good sayings.

"No one told me about it and I thought I was dreaming this morning so I didn't even check," Leanne explained. Her normally beautiful dark brown hair was just a darker shade of red then mine. I felt horrible. I hope Lee feels worse.

"I am _so _sorry," I apologized. "I blame my … well… I blame Lee. He's the one who did it."

Lee just kind of ducked under the table. Great, now I feel bad. Darn you conscience.

Leanne looked over at Lee and gave him a kind of pathetic look. Fred and George were now shaking with laughter.

"It's fine. Just as long as it wears off," Leanne said.

"Oh, it will," I assured her. It had better. I mean, I know that Lee said a week but still… if it doesn't come out he's going to get tossed in the lake.

"Okay, well, I'm going to get back to dinner. Today's been pretty depressing," Leanne said with a sigh. I watched her walk back to Debbie and some other people that I don't know.

"I hope you're happy," I said to Lee. He groaned and put his head in his hands. "And you two can stop laughing any time now."

Sunday November 14th 

I am going to kill Lee Jordan. I made this week hell for him because of the whole hair incident. It's been eight days, and you know what? ME AND LEANNE STILL HAVE RED HAIR! He said a week. One week. Seven days. A Saturday to Saturday thing. But no. It's been eight days and not my best week.

For example:

Quidditch Practice 

_"Katie?" Harry asked. "Is your hair… _red_?" _

_"Yes, Harry," I said. "You see my dear brother, sometimes pranks are funny and sometimes they're just cruel. This would be a cruel one."_

_"So, you'd get mad at me if I laughed?" Harry asked._

_I sighed. "Yes, Harry. I'd be mad."_

_Potions_

_"Does anyone know what a dragon flies wings does when added to the anti-depression potion?" Snape asked the class Monday morning._

_I raised my hand to answer because I actually knew what the answer was. I was so proud too._

_"Bell?" he asked, looking at me. "Tell me what you…" Then he just stopped and glared. "Take that wig off immediately."_

_"It's not a wig sir," I said to Snape._

_I got detention for disruption of the class._

Now, poor Lee might have had it worse. At first, I didn't talk to him but that wasn't really good enough. So I was going to put a box on his head but I accidentally knocked over his inkbottle and it spilled all over his potions essay. I felt bad so I didn't do the whole 'box' thing.

Now that I think about it, the fight we had was a pretty stupid one. But I'm not going to stop being stubborn until my red hair… because unred. And Leanne's too because she's had it bad, also.

From what I've heard, a group of Slytherin _first years_ were making fun of her. If I were there I would kick some butt. But I wasn't. She did get them back though, by putting a sticking charm on their shoes so they were stuck in the hallway for two or three classes. Now they fear her. It's great. They fear Leanne. She's almost as nice as Debbie.

I should be working on the Potions essay that's due tomorrow. I've only got a couple more inches to go. It helps to know what I'm going to write though.

I guess I'll just go down to the Common Room.

Common Room 

Hey! Our team was having a team meeting without the whole team! Fred, George, Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were all there. Oh yeah, Harry, too. I couldn't see him behind Fred. Why wasn't _I_ informed about this meeting? Not that I would want to listen to Oliver ramble about how he wants to win the cup but at least I would have been included!

"Hey, _team_," I said to everyone, walking over to the little gaggle of people. That is just the coolest word ever. Gaggle. Isn't it awesome?

Anyway, the team just kind of looked up at me. "'Ello Katie," Oliver said. He looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Okay, I'm getting sick of this whole 'HEY EVERYONE! KATIE'S HAIR IS _STILL _RED! LETS POINT AND LAUGH!' thing. It's quite annoying.

"Why wasn't I invited to out pirate meeting?" I asked. Tis a good question though. I mean, I _am_ part of the team after all. I _should _be notified when the rest of said team gets together!

"Pirate?" Harry asked.

Fred gave him a look and said, "We'll explain when you're older, Harry."

Harry now is stuck with a horrified expression on his face. Poor dear.

_Yes, it is a shame_.

Ew! You're back!

_Way to welcome, deary._

Sorry to be rude but I'm in a confused state right now. Please leave my brain.

_I have to bake _cookies_ anyway._

Wow.

Anyway, I looked at them, awaiting the answer.

"This isn't actually a meeting," Oliver said.

"Yeah," Harry said, the horrified face still plastered on.

"I was talking to Harry and Fred and George decided he needed saving so they sat down and I couldn't continue talking and then Angelina and Alicia came and well," Oliver looked around, "Now you're here."

I looked confused. I just know it. You know how I know it? Because I _am _confused. I'm so confused it's not even funny.

"I need fire," was all that came out of my mouth. I walked over to the fireplace and just stared in it. I bet it made my hair look even redder.

Hey! You know what? It's almost my birthday? This Wednesday…. Wow. That's insane. It's almost here. How crazy is that? I think I'm going to be fifteen. Yeah, that's it. Wow, I'll be as old as Alicia, the Twins, and Lee! Darn you Angelina for being sixteen already.

The fire crackles really loud. I bet everyone thinks I'm sick.

Normally I just talk and talk and talk….

But now I just sit watching the fire.

Maybe it's an emotional breakthrough.

Maybe I'm dying…

Merlin, that would suck….

Maybe I'm depressed. You'd think red hair would make me, I don't know, hyper. I've always liked the color red.

What if it never goes away! I'll be stuck a redhead for the rest of my life! I'll be mistaken for Fred and George's little sister!

They'll think I'm Katie Weasley!

Gah! It's like a nightmare!

A horrifying nightmare! Good Lord, I don't want to be a Weasley. Well, maybe I do… their mum cooks great food. But I don't want to be mistaken for one. And then I'll have to change my last name because everyone will think that I'm part of them.

The only way I want to get into the family is by marriage. And there's no way I'm marrying Fred, George, Ron, Percy, or the others. Because that'd be just weird. Gah. Great, now I've got weird images of little blond children running around and people thinking 'How are they blond? They should have red hair like their parents!'

Merlin, I've got to stop thinking. This red thing is getting to my head. I think I _am _having an emotional breakthrough!

"Katie! Katie! _Katie_!"

Some shook my shoulders.

"Whoa, what?" I asked. It was Angelina. Her and the others (by others I meant the pirates) were standing around me. Half of them (and by half I meant Alicia and possibly Harry) looked worried and the other half looked like they were laughing and relieved.

"You zoned out," Alicia explained.

"Big time," George added.

"Gah, you guys don't want to know what I was thinking about," I said to them. If I told them they'd probably send me to a mental hospital or something. Or I'd get a permanent ward at St. Mungos. Then they'd have to come visit me. And I'd never get married or have kids because I'd be tied up forever. I'd never become whatever my dream job happens to me. And they'll buy me cats. Yeah, lots and lots of cats.

"KATIE!"

This time it was numerous people shouting my name.

"Stop doing that!" Alicia exclaimed. "You're scaring us!"

"Sorry. I was just thinking of your reaction… with the cats," I explained. Great, now they really are going to send me to a mental institute where they'll do studies on the delusional Katie. (**A/n: Not Emerson's H/Hr delusion :p**) Then they won't even give me cats because they'll find out I'm allergic. And there will be needles. I hate needles.

"Cats?" Angelina asked.

"Long story," I said. And it was. Especially with all those cats…. I should start naming them. I'll have to name Tinker and one Puffy because that's just the way I flow. And one will have to be Dog because I like dogs. Maybe I'll be a dog person instead. Fifty dogs should do it… but then I'd have to walk them. Merlin, that's going to be difficult. Maybe I'll just have fish. That's brilliant. All you have to do is feed them and change their water.

"Right," Alicia said slowly.

I think I'm starting to scare them. I'll think about my future cat lady thing some other time….

**A/n: **Well? How was it? The ending was kind of random but eh? What can I say? Well, I hope you liked it. I'm not sure what to think of it but I felt like updating and I needed some time to kill…

So drive safely everyone and never run with forks!

Oh and don't forget to review! (The 100th review gets a chapter dedicated to them! I figured that out this morning!)

Love

Snuffles


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all! Just a few first words before the chapter begins!**

**Gah! I forgot what I was going to say… wait! Okay! Just to let you know, I'm a procrastinator and I never know how to bring things on in a story, so _please_ don't get mad if things don't appear soon. Yes, they will appear but who knows when? I randomly write them and that's a bad habit for me. **

**AND! The whole 100th reviewer thing. Gah, I don't know if it's going to happen. I mean, yeah, I'd love 100 reviews but I'm very content with what I've gotten so far. Because all of you guys rock! POWER TO YOU ALL! Pat yourself on the back!**

**Finally (I hope) the last few chapters have been put up in what? A day within each other? The next few will probably be taking a little longer because we just had regents week off from school and I had nothing to do. And, sadly, Monday's just two days away and that means school (but also Mugglecast so it's all good) and school means a little more time in between updates. But have no fear my lovely readers! It won't take me three months!**

**The Crazy Life**

**Chapter 17**

**Tuesday, November 16th my dorm in the early hours of the morning**

I forgave Lee, but I was forced. Angelina and Fred (I swear those two were made for each other!) practically threw me and Lee while yelling, "Forgive and forget or die." I mean, I didn't really have a choice. Fred, I could handle, but Angelina would kill me. And I'm not in the mood to die. I mean, my whole 'lonely lady with fifty fish' life is already planned out. You can't just abandon plans like that! All of those fish! Who would take care of them?

My hair is still, unfortunately, red. And lets just say it wasn't a happy experience for my mum when she found out. She just happened to pop in that one evening in the Common Room.

"Katie, you really need to stop zoning out," Alicia said to me.

"Yeah, it's quite annoying now that I think about it," Angelina said also.

"It's like you," Fred started but he was cut off by a pop. Yes a _pop_. Apparently, my mum has learned how to make sound effects when she just appears on my shoulder now. Merlin, this is just going to get annoying. You know it will. Just randomly throughout the night _pop_! _POP!_ Gah.

"Katie, dear," Mum said. "I was wondering whether- AH!"

"AH!" I screamed back at her. Merlin, I have a bad habit of doing that. That's another thing I've got to add to that list. I don't even remember where I put that. There's another: Stop-losing things.

"Yo-your hair!" Mum screeched, picking up a small piece of my hair in her tiny hands.

"Tis red, Mum," I said to her proudly. I'm not sure why I said it proudly. I think it's growing on me. I just said it wasn't earlier. I've got to stop contradicting myself.

"I see that, Katie," mum said. "Why would you dye your hair?" Oh great. Here comes the screaming match.

"It's not my fault!" I yelled back. Yeah, I got the yelling gene from her too. I bet she regrets that one. Bwahaha.

My mum didn't know what to say so she popped off. I bet Dad went and made her tea or something. I swear, she's a tea addict.

Everyone is still completely baffled at why she just randomly pops everywhere. And I am, too actually. Just randomly. With all my luck, her next visit will be during a Quidditch match or something. I wonder how she'd like that, seeing as I'm still on the team. Oh! Maybe a bludger will knock her off! That'd suck.

Hey look! Tis an owl. Why wouldn't it just come at breakfast?

I opened my window and the owl flies in and lands on my head. Hey! It's Kevin's owl! What does he want now?

_Katie!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! _(You know it would have been better if it actually came **on my birthday** but I guess it's the thought that counts… right?) _You probably got this a day early. _(Maybe he's not as dumb as I thought!) _I have bad timing when it comes to owls. _(Then how'd you know it'd get here a day early?) _I'm better bringing the stuff myself on a broom. _(Last time he tried that he landed in the Whomping Willow.) _But I didn't want to risk it because of the high security and the whole tree thing. _(Finally! Some common sense! GO KEVIN!)

_Well, I'm going to be nice and hope you have a bloody brilliant birthday. You'll get my present in a few days. _(Should I be scared?) _It's nothing fancy, but I think I was committed to getting you something due to the whole 'big brother' factor. _(Nah, you don't need to get me anything.) _And I considered not getting you anything. _(But you're my big brother! There's that contradiction again!) _But if Mum found out she would have killed me. _(Yes, yes she would have.) _And I'm not in the mood to die. _(Neither am I. I guess it runs in the family.) _So I'm going to be the perfect brother. Happy Birthday!_

_Lurve,_

_Kevin_

Should I be scared to know what he got me? I mean… it's Kevin. One year he gave me an acid pop… but I was a smart child and already learned not to take anything from him. I'm proud of myself.

Not to mention Fred and George told me the story about how they gave Ron one. Not before Kevin gave me one though… I didn't even know them then.

Wait, how would Mum find out? I thought her and dad and Kevin weren't talking? Now I'm just baffled.

_Kevin,_

_Hola, Brother! Yeah, you could have sent it a day later and it would have _actually gotten to me on my birthday_! Isn't that just amazing? But, before we get into details I have a question._

_Are you and Mum on speaking terms again? Because the last time I checked… you weren't. And your letter just completely confused me because of the whole 'if Mum finds out…' thing._

If you're talking again then I deserve to know! Yeah, I know. I shocker. I mean who tells people these things, right? You know the whole 'Big Brother' factor you mentioned? Shouldn't you fill me in because I'm the Little Sister? Oh, wait. That wouldn't make sense. I'm on a sarcasm streak in case you didn't notice… that wasn't sarcasm though… because I really am on one. Oh great. You're probably confused, I'm confused. What's the world but one big ball of confusion?

_Okay, I'm going to go before my head explodes and my brain leaks out from my ears._

_Love,_

_Your favorite sister whom you should tell everything!_

_Katie_

That pretty much covers all that I was going to tell him. I attached the letter to his owl's leg and it flew out the window. I watched it until it was only a little black speck and then Debbie's alarm went off, signaling to everyone else that they need to get their lazy arses out of bed.

I watched as Leanne tried to conceal her hair once more (hers is staying in too… it's like someone put a sticking charm on it or something) and Debbie frantically try to wake up Courtney.

Once Courtney got up, she was searching around her bed. "Has anyone seen my wand? I need to go and put another sticking charm on the shampoo," Courtney complained. She has too many worries about how her hair smells. But it keeps our hair smelling good all the same….

Wait, what did she just say? Leanne and me spun around so fast it was if we were a couple of tornados… okay that was my lame attempt at a metaphor. Or was it a simile? I don't know my English very well…. Hmm….

Anyway, back to reality.

"What do you _mean _sticking charm?" I asked darkly. I think I'm going to kill her.

"Well, the smell of the shampoo _never _stays so I put a permanent sticking charm on it," Courtney explained.

I went mad as Leanne screamed. I did the only thing that came to mind. I socked Courtney. Right in the face. That… _probably _wasn't the smartest thing to do seeing as she jumped back and pulled my hair….

Honestly. Who _pulls _hair? I shoved her off me. She landed on her bed and I just stumbled back.

Oops. I gave her a bloody nose. I didn't mean for that to happen.

She looked _kind _of mad after that. Leanne and Debbie looked horrified and I felt terrible. I hope I don't get in trouble… she started it after all. I could have had this whole hair thing sorted out but no. Nope. Darn you Courtney.

Jenna, who was pretty much the only one who kept sane through out this whole time, waved her wand and fixed Courtney's nose. At least she has no proof that I did anything.

I think Courtney was going to try to hit me but Jenna held her back. Leanne looked like she was about to hit her too so I just grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the stairs.

"She could of at least _told _us," Leanne complained as we sat down in the Common Room, still in our pajamas.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I wonder how long that sticking charm is going to stick…."

"Hopefully not long," Leanne said. "I hate it."

"Damn you Lee Jordan," I said looking into the boy's staircase. "We still need to get ready and stuff."

"I'm not going back up there," Leanne said grimly. Wow, after all these years, she's getting some of my mean stubborn side. Took her long enough!

"I have an idea," I said. "Come on."

She looked kind of scared. I know I would be. Who listens to Katie Bell anyway? Especially when she has an 'idea'.

"Where are we going?" she asked as I led her up to the boys' dorms.

"To take a shower," I said simply.

Poor Leanne looked horrified. "But, we can't in there. It's the _boys _dorm!"

"Psh, they don't have cooties or anything… well at least when they shower they don't because otherwise they smell like peaches with _massive _body odor," I explained. Leanne scrunched up her nose. Whoops. I think I went into too much detail. "Besides," I continued. "I have power over them."

Once we got to the fifth year landing, I banged on the door.

Lee opened the door, rubbing his eyes.

"Katie, what do you want?" he asked. I couldn't help but laugh. He was wearing pajama bottoms with brooms all over them. You would laugh too. Merlin, now all that I have to do is get _all _the Weasley's in those pajamas and count them off as Weasley, Weasley, and Weasley. That would make my day.

"What?" I asked, forgetting why I was there. He raised and eye brow. "Oh! We need your showers."

"What? Why?" Lee asked as Fred came over to the door.

"Who's here? Ohhh. Looking for some excitement ladies?" he asked with a wink. I laughed and punched him in the shoulder and he walked away complaining. Man, I still have _got _to cut that out. I mean, look what happened this morning.

"Katie got in a fight with our room mate and we can't be in the same room as her," Leanne explained. Wow, she's not as shy as I thought!

"What do you _mean _fight?" Lee asked.

"She punched her," Leanne said simply and proudly.

"Leanne!" I yelled. Great, now everyone thinks I'm violent!

"Any blood?" Lee asked excitedly.

No Leanne, _please_.

"Yes. _Loads_!" Leanne exclaimed. Gah!

"Can we just use your bathroom?" I said, getting to the point.

"Yeah, sure," Lee said dully, walking back over to his bed as we walked into the bathroom.

Well, first we had to go through his room. Merlin, I swear it was like Gah I can't think of any more metaphors. Similes…. Whatever! It was a mess. Leanne was directly behind me.

"And I thought _our _room was messy," Leanne said. It's not _that _bad.

"This one's horrible," I said, not bothering to whisper.

"We can hear you," George said. Hey! Since when was he up? Well, actually, you think they'd all be like… GIRLS! But no… they don't care. That's good for us.

"No you can't," I said to him. "Go back to sleep."

He turned over in his bed and me and Leanne walked to their bathroom.

After taking over the whole thing and yelling at Fred and George that if they don't leave they won't have proof that their guys anymore, we got out of the showers (there were more then one) and realized we didn't bring extra clothes.

"Leanne," I said, horrified.

"Yeah, Katie?" she asked.

"We didn't bring _any_thing we needed?" I pointed out.

"Bloody hell, you're right," Leanne said. We looked around the bathroom. Nothing but towels and tooth brushes.

I walked over to the door and poked my head out, "Hey! Lee!"

Lee rolled over in his bed and looked at me. I smiled my most convincing smile and said, "Be a buddy?"

He looked annoyed but walked over here anyway. "What do you need?"

"Can you get Debbie, our room mate, to get us clothes… because we kind of forget them…" I explained.

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Lee asked.

"Fly up the stairs and knock on the door," I said. I swear if he doesn't help us I'm going to resort to begging.

"Gah, fine," Lee said. He turned away and asked Fred for his broom.

"Sorry, mate," Fred said. Aha. "I locked mine in the Quidditch shed. Ask George."

Lee asked George and his was also in the shed.

I heard Leanne gasp and I did the same.

Lee turned back and WHOA! Lee… Leanne. It's like… the same name but with an 'Anne' added to one of them!

This was not good. We'd already sent our clothes down the laundry shoot. Now what?

"Katie?" Leanne asked.

"Yeah," I said all flustered and what not.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"I could give you guys some of our clothes?" Lee suggested.

I looked at Leanne. Do you know how much this sucks? Walking through the Common Room in over sized guy clothes in the wee hours of the morning is not a fun thing to do. Especially when little ickle first and second years are whispering and you just _know _it's about you.

I glared as hard as I could at them as we walked back into the girls dorms. They looked kind of scared. Serves them right. Today has not been my day either. I think this is just not my week. That's just not right seeing as it's my birthweek and all. (**Sorry guys, I had to add it.**)

Once I got back up to my dorm, Courtney was in the shower and Debbie and Jenna were almost ready, just fixing their hair and putting on their shoes and stuff.

"What happened to you?" Jenna asked us, sounding concerned as she look at our attire.

Okay, I guess it might have looked comical seeing two girls in oversized jeans and extremely baggy shirts.

"We didn't want to be around _it_," I said.

"It being Courtney," Leanne supplied.

We both looked at her and laughed for a second. "So we went up to the boys dorms to shower."

"But we forgot to bring clothes and we'd already tossed our pajamas down the shoot," Leanne finished.

"So we borrowed clothes," I said, "and here we are."

"Wow," was all Jenna could say.

We stood there awkwardly in oversized guys clothes until we head a high pitched "AHHH!" coming from the shower.

"What was that?" Leanne asked, taking a step back.

"I think I might know," I said, grinning evilly. There are some things I just don't tell you, notebook.

Courtney marched out of the bathroom. It was rather comical because all of the fog came out and swirled around her and we had to wait until it cleared to actually see why she screamed…. Even though I already knew.

After all the fog cleared, we saw what the problem was. Her nice, natural, long blond hair was now blue. Unlike Leanne's and mine, which was at least, a natural color to _some_one. hers was blue.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THIS?" she screamed at me. I knew it was directed at me because I was the one who did it.

"Revenge is sweet?" I said uncertainly.

Later that Day 

Do you know how _boring _divination is? And completely useless. I think I've already told you this and what not but that's okay because I'm bored. We're _supposed _to be taking notes on what we see in the orbs and what not. Instead I'm writing this.

Anyway, about this morning. I also put a permanent sticking charm on her shampoo because I just have my ways. Not to mention I added the blue dye to is so it's kind of stuck like that. Well, at least until ours wears out. I'm not going to dye over mine because I kind of like it now. I don't know about Leanne though.

Lunch 

"When do we get our clothes back?" George asked me.

"When I feel like it," I replied. So what if I don't have an answer.

"But I liked those pajama bottoms I lent you!" George complained. That's just like George. Always thinking of himself. Ehe.

"Yeah, and that t-shirt cost me a pretty sickle," Lee said, taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

I laughed at him and he rolled his eyes. I know that look. It's the 'oh great we're never getting our crap back' look. That is a good look, my friend.

**Okay, well, I hope you liked the chapter. It was really a pointless chapter and once again I'm thanking MOTHER CRUMPET for the ideas because she just straight up rocks. All applaud to Mother Crumpet. Okay… now if any of you want _any_ thing to happen in a specific way email me or leave a comment and I'll be sure to put it in here. Well, I'll try. :p **


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't have anything interesting to say this time. **

The Crazy Life Chapter 18 El Common Room later that day 

Merlin, today has been _hectic. _Hectic with a capital H-E-C-T-C… no I-C…. well it's been pretty damn hectic if you didn't get what I was trying to imply with my awesome skills of spelling things out wrong. In case you haven't noticed, I am a _horrible _speller. To the extreme. When I was little, Kevin used to pick on me for not being able to spell Hogwarts. I was a moronic child. I'd spell it H-o-g-w-a-r-s… even though it's _really _close. I just forgot the 't'. I think it's because when I was like… four… I pronounced it Hogwars… so I immediately thought… it's just a combination of the words Hog and War. How cool is that? But no. I was wrong. As always. Because Katie can _never _be right. I swear it' some kind of disease… or curse that I have that's preventing me from being a smart person and never being right. I think I inherited it because my mums always wrong.

**You're not _alway_s wrong.**

Lee, what do you want? And yes I am!

**No one else is here. And no your not because if you _were_ then whenever your mum was wrong then you'd also be wrong and that just wouldn't make sense.**

I… wait. Hey. See, I'm always wrong. Even about being wrong.

**Hmm… maybe you're right….**

Stop confusing me damnit!

**Insert laughter here**

Whoa! I didn't know that when you laughed the stupid thing said "Insert laughter here!" How cool is that!

**Wow, Katie. Wow.**

See.

**See what?**

GAH! Never mind. You'll never understand me. **Dramatic Sigh** Cool! It does that too!

**You're a horrible actress, did you know that?**

You're insulting me! In my own notebook!

**Diary.**

Notebook.

**Diary.**

GAH! STOP! If it were a _diary _I'd _call _it diary, git.

**See.**

See what?

**You're right.**

I give up. You win.

Wednesday, November 17th HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE! 

Surprisingly today has started off pretty well. Even though the first person I saw today was Courtney, but her hair was blue so it was all good. I laughed at her and she glared but didn't do anything because of the little 'incident' yesterday.

Everyone was pretty nice to me. They let me in the shower first. I was very grateful. I never get the shower first. So it was like… a miracle.

Not to mention when I woke up I saw that my canopy thing to my bed was decorated and instead of the scarlet my comforter used to be it was now reading 'Courtesy Of Fred and George.' I laughed and pushed the blanket of my bed wondering how they managed this one when their brooms were in the shed. I guess some things I'll never know.

I walked into the bathroom after listening to Leanne argue with Courtney about respect. Merlin only knows why.

When I got in there I saw that the mirror was fogged up and somebody had written "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE" in the fogginess. My friends love me.

I walked down to the Common Room where Lee greeted me. We were still waiting for Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina. Man, no one has _any_ priorities. I mean, not waiting at the bottom of the stairs to carry me around all day on my _birthday_. What kind of friends are they? Ehe, I'm just kidding. That would be kind of selfish and what not.

"Hello, Lee," I said, plopping down next to him on the couch.

"Hello, Katie," Lee said. He didn't look up. Aw, Lee looks sad. Poor Lee. I pushed him.

"What was that for?" he asked, climbing back on the couch.

"You looked sad?" I said uncertainly. Merlin, I need to be more certain about things now don't I?

"Oh, no, I'm just … erm… tired," Lee said, rather jumpily. "Yeah that's it. Tired."

"Right," I said slowly.

"Oh, Happy Birthday, by the way," Lee said, pulling a small box out of his pocket. "But don't open it yet. You have to wait."

Wow. A warning. I want to open it more now! Darn you Lee Jordan.

"Aw, just ruin my birthday why don't you!" I said to him. We laughed.

"You still can't open it now. BUT! You can wear this," Lee said. He jumped on his knees and stuck his head under the couch and pulled out one of those cone-like birthday hats. I laughed.

"Can I now?" I asked him, setting the present down on the table and taking the hat.

"Well if you don't then I'll just have to force you to," he explained.

"I could take you," I said to him. But I put it on anyway because I'm in a happy mood.

He put on a top hat thing that was like ten times too small for his head. We sat there laughing.

"You do realize that these aren't coming off until it's not your birthday anymore right?" Lee asked. I stopped laughing.

"What?" I asked. Hasn't this child messed with my head enough?

"I charmed them," Lee said. He smiled smugly. But he also looked nervous. Great, now I'm scaring people.

"Did you really?" I asked him. Hey, he could be lying. You never know!

He nodded. Gah. That's just like him. Eh, oh well. At least I have an excuse to not take it off.

"Now all we have to do is get the other's to put them on as well," Lee said grimly. Go figure. On my birthday he decides 'Hey! I'm going to torture Katie! BWAHAHA!' He's just like that damn sun.

I gave him a high five and we sat there and waited. A couple of times I thought about opening the gift. It was as if Lee could read my mind.

"No, you can't open it yet. You have to wait until I'm not around," he said. I was about to stand up and go open it in my dorm. "But not yet. Just open it tonight because I said so."

"KATIE!" Fred and George yelled. They were walking down the stairs and I watched their shadows.

"FRED! GEORGE!" I yelled back to them. A little first year over by the fire jumped, almost into the fire actually but I won't go there. Let's just say that it involved screaming and laughing. Poor kid. I've never heard someone scream and laugh like that at the same time.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they yelled. "STOP THAT!" Aha, they're stuck in union.

Lee and me laughed at them.

"You're stuck in union," I said to them, still laughing. The little ickle first year was laughing too. Aha.

"No we're not," they said.

We laughed harder.

"Stop it!" they said. "This is getting annoying. Come on Fred/George stop!"

Lee and me were now rolling on the couch with tears of laughter.

"Man, this is a great birthday present," I said, sitting up and clutching my side.

"HEY!" the two said.

"Okay," Lee said. "On the count of three, Fred say something and George say something else."

Fred and George both had that famous Weasley grin on.

"One, two, three," Lee counted.

"Something," Fred said as George said, "Something else."

I smacked my forehead and Lee did the same. Fred and George glared at each other and laughed.

Lee pulled out two more party hats (THAT'S WHAT THEY'RE CALLED) and we jammed them on the twin's head.

"Hey," they said at the same time.

"Gah, not this again," I said with a laugh as Alicia and Angelina came down the stairs.

I immediately ran over to them and placed a hat on their heads.

"Well, hello there Katie," Alicia said, attempting to take off the hat. "What's this?"

"Tis a hat my dear Alicia," George said, sitting down in an armchair.

"Well, I know that, George," Alicia said, still trying to pull it off.

"It won't come off," Lee said with a smirk. I smiled too.

"And why not?" Angelina said, advancing on Lee.

"Because I'm a mean little child who is very good at charms," Lee said, crossing his arms.

Everyone now glared at Lee. Well, I didn't because I knew what he did but all the others did. That freaky little first year was looking at him too. I bet it was thinking _Someday I'll be able to do that_!

"Hey!" I yelled. They all turned around to see what I hey'd for. "Why's Lee got the cool ring leader's hat?"

"That's a good question," George said, poking the hat.

"Because I am the master of the hat scheme," Lee said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I picked up my present and we all rolled our eyes and left the Common Room to go down to the Great Hall.

Once we got down there, I went to pile some waffles on my plate but Fred and George pushed me out of the way and Lee ran up to the table. Once I could figure out what was going on, Lee was standing there with a humongo smile with Fred and George on either side of him.

They were holding up a stack of pan**cakes **with a awesome 'K' shaped candle at the very top.

I started to back away because I knew exactly what they were going to do, sadly, but I ended up walking right into some Ravenclaw chick. So I really couldn't go anywhere else.

Tis Katie's Birthday 

**We're wishing her a happy one**

Man, were they off key.

She's finally fifteen 

**And… and…**

"How could you forget the words?" Fred asked George.

"I don't know! I was going over it all in my head this morning!" George protested.

I couldn't help but laugh with the whole Great Hall. They just stopped and started arguing. It was so hysterical.

"Happy Birthday is what they're trying to say," Ron said from behind the twins. Ha, I knew he was good for something… and that would be telling me that they're telling me Happy Birthday. I have the weirdest friends.

I blew out the cool 'K' shaped candle and laughed along with everyone else. Well, the Slytherin's weren't laughing but no one gives a crap about them.

We all sat down and took slices of my pancake cake thing.

Transfiguration 

"Ms. Bell would you please be as kind as to take off that ridiculous hat," McGonagal commented. I would if I could but I can't so I won't.

I didn't actually say that though. "I would but I can't," I said to her. Well, so what I said was _partially _of what I thought.

"And why can't you?" McGonagal asked.

"Because Lee's a git and put a stupid charm on the stupid hat," I said, laughing. Debbie gave me a strange look. I just smiled.

"Why would he charm a party hat?" she asked, confused. McGonagal, not Debbie. I told Debbie earlier in the class. Well, like at the beginning so it's all good.

"Because it's my birthday?" I said uncertainly. I think I have a certainty problem.

"Happy Birthday Miss Bell," McGonagal said. Then she turned back around and continued the notes on the board.

After about five minutes of taking notes, I got hit with a parchment ball.

_Happy Birthday Katie. _

It was written in a familiar handwriting. Too familiar. Then it hit me. It was the same handwriting as the note in the Hospital Wing. I completely forgot about that. So, it had to be someone in this room who left the note… but who?

I scanned the room but no one looked too innocent, or happened to be looking at me, or looked too guilty. This person is one good actor.

"Just because it's your birthday, Miss Bell," McGonagal said. Uh oh. "Does not mean you can slack of in class."

"Sorry Professor," I apologized. Great, now this so called person is getting me in trouble.

I turned back around to copy the notes again.

Bounce. Another piece of parchment bounced off my head.

I carefully opened it.

_Sorry. : _/

That's what it said.

**WHO ARE YOU!**

I scribbled that on the parchment and tossed it in the air. Merlin only knows if it went to the right person.

Bounce. There it goes off my head again.

_I'd tell you but that would ruin the essence of surprise. _

That's just not cool

Who likes surprises anyway? Come on child. It's my birthday. I'm doing the frowny face! Oh and stop chucking paper balls at my head. Can't you just lightly toss them on my desk?

How's that? I wonder if the kid got the message? I tossed the ball up in the air and I'm pretty sure the kid got it because a couple minutes later:

_Sorry about that. My aim is really bad. I know it's your birthday. I already said Happy Birthday! Everyone likes surprises. And I _would _gently toss it but you're desk is pretty far away. I think I've said too much. Oh, good frowny face by the way._

You know what. That's just not right.

**No, you haven't said enough… A name would do wonders. Thanks for the Happy Birthday… not _every_one likes surprises by the way. How do you know that's not my boggart?**

His desk was far from mine. That left only three. Matthew Jakens, that one dude that Cho was holding hands with whose name I still don't know, and Andrew Michaels. None of them looked suspicious though. Darn. At least it narrows it down from all of the other possible people in this insanly crazy school of ours.

_I know it wasn't your boggart because I was in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class last year. You're afraid of bugs. Everyone likes surprises other wise they'd have a dull life. Unless it's a lame surprise or something._

He's not going win. I swear.

I'm not going let you win, you know. I'm going to figure out whom you are. It's really quite bizarre writing to someone you don't know, just to let you know.

_Actually, you know me. I saw you're little show this morning in the Great Hall. It was hysterical. Poor you, though. You were really red. I was going to tell you who I was but you looked distracted._

**Darn you Weasley twins. Come on. Just a hint. One itty bitty hint?**

_Sorry, no can do._

**Gah.**

_insert laugh here. Sorry._

**Yeah, sure you are. **

_So now you're making fun of me?_

**So you're smart?**

_You thought I wasn't?_

So now we're playing the question game?

**I had my doubts.**

_Well-_

Darn you bell. Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, the bell rang. I put my stuff in my bag and hurried out the door. I walked into Matthew on accident because I wasn't paying attention because I'm just good like that.

"Oh, sorry," I said, trying to get out the door.

"It's fine," he said and went off to meet Andrew. Great, now I'm just confused. I just spent half a period talking to one of those two and I don't know which one.

**Lunch**

"Did you open it yet?" came a familiar voice.

"DAMNIT!" I shouted. I knew I forgot something.

"What?" It was Lee in case you didn't know.

"I forgot," I said.

"Well, now you can't open it."

THAT'S NOT FAIR! "BAH! Why?"

"Bah?" Lee asked. "I thought it was gah?"

"No, Gah is for frustration. Bah… is for… erm… GAH! I don't remember," I said grumpily and **frustrated. **

Lee laughed at me and I took a cupcake, I don't know why they were there but they were, and put it on my plate.

"Hmm, house elves _are _good listeners," Lee said thoughtfully, looking at my cupcake.

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a bite. "GAH! That's for surprise too now that I think of it…"

Gah. Yes, Gah. The cupcake exploded. All over. And confetti popped out. All over. So now I have frosting on my nose and confetti falling from the ceiling and sticking to it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Lee shouted.

"You're going to torture me all day, aren't you?" I asked dismally.

"Yes, yes I am," Lee said happily and taking a cupcake off of the table and biting into it. It didn't explode for him!

"HEY! You're didn't explode!" I protested.

"Like I said, I'm good at charms." He grinned evilly. Gah.

_This is why you don't trust boys._

You're back?

_Well, yes, a mutant cousin can only be mutant for so long, deary._

Good point.

_But like I was saying, never trust boys. Especially ones that are good with a wand._

Once again, good point.

_See what happens when you don't listen to me. You get bright green frosting on your nose and confetti everywhere else._

Yeah, yeah. I see that.

"Just wait until dinner," Lee said happily.

"Oh jeez," I said, standing. "Lee what are you going to do? Do I need to kick your butt? Because I will! You know I will!"

"Don't worry, Katie," Fred said, coming up from behind causing my to jump a foot or so into the air. Darn you Weasley sneaking up on Katie tactics… if that made any sense at all…. "It's all on us. You won't have to pay for anything."

Oh yeah, that really made me feel secure.

"We do detention and _every_thing," George added with a wink.

Oh joy. I can't wait until dinner.

_I'm telling you. Don't trust them. One day they'll land you in jail._

Oh, I'm sure they will.

_My ex-boyfriend tried that ones. I tied his noses up with a bow._

Well… isn't that … interesting.

"I'm really reassured, guys, thanks," I said to them.

**Dinner**

Now I'm just freaked out. I've got to learn to trust my friends and stand up to them and tell them to not do anything to me on _my _birthday. Man, fifteen is _hard_!

Oh jeez. I just remembered I've been walking around in that ridiculous hat all day. Merlin, today's been bloody insane!

"ITS KATIE BELL!" a voice screamed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE!" came another voice.

Oh, my Merlin. What is that about?

I turned around and saw a dozen or so students all pointing at me. A couple of people were actually waving. What did they do? I think I'm going to have to kill a couple of twins and a Lee.

I saw Debbie walk out of the gaggle of insane people who were randomly pointing at me. She had a smile on her face.

"DEBBIE!" I shouted, jumping over the Gryffindor table and running towards Debbie. Merlin, that must have been a site.

"Yeah Katie?" Debbie laughed.

"What's going on over there?" I asked breathlessly.

"Go see for yourself," Debbie said.

Oh great. She's been talking to me too much. Poor little innocent Debbie won't tell me what's going on which means that I'll have to go over there myself! I'll have to go through the gaggle of random people who shout out "ITS KATIE BELL!" This should be interesting.

I'm going to kill the twins and Lee.

Here's what they did. They hung up a huge poster with me on it right in the entrance hall where, gasp, people have to come through to get to the Great Hall. Anyway, it was this picture of me and underneath was a caption.

**THIS IS KATIE BELL!**

**TODAY IS HER FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY!**

**WISH HER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

**OR ELSE!**

**We love our Katikins!**

**Love,**

**Fred "the better Weasley Brother" Weasley**

**George "The better LOOKING Weasley Brother" Weasley**

**And**

**Lee uh… "The cool one" Jordan**

I saw the three of them jump down from the staircase and race over to me. After breaking out of the entanglement of hugs that Lee, Fred, and George forced me into, I punched each on in the shoulder.

"You didn't like our surprise?" George asked, looking sad, but he was kidding. Because he's George. He's never serious.

"There's a _huge _picture of my in the Entrance Hall. Do you _think _I like it? Not **every**one likes surprises you know," I said to them. See person who I send notes to. Some surprises are B-A-D. Bad.

"We knew you'd love it!" Fred shouted. Gah.

I raised an eyebrow at them and slowly walked into the Great Hall, the three trailing behind me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE!" this guy called out from the Ravenclaw table. I went red, yes red, darn you three, and waved back. His friends laughed.

"Happy Birthday Katie!" yelled three girls at the Hufflepuff table. Oh jeez.

I smiled at them and kept walking.

"I'm going to kill you guys," I said to Fred, George, and Lee as I waved to the random people who kept shouting out my name.

"Nah," they said at the same time.

"Yeah," I said.

"KATIE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Cho Chang called from over at the Ravenclaw table. I tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. Eh, oh well, no one cares.

"Happy Birthday," Ginny Weasley said to me as she walked passed.

"Thanks Ginny," I said to her. She's the only one who had enough respect to not yell it across the Great Hall. Thank God for Ginny Weasley.

"Happy Birthday Katie!" some random first year yelled. Wow.

I waved at her and finally reached the Gryffindor table where I was attacked.

All of these little first and second years ran up to me.

"Katie!" I heard over and over again. "Happy Birthday!" They each handed me hand made cards. I wonder if Fred and George threatened them. Oh, I am so going to kill those three.

"Thanks," I said, trying to be grateful.

"Come on little ones," Lee said, pushing some of the first years out of the way. "Move so our Katikins can have her space."

I glared at Lee but mouthed thank you all the same.

**My Dorm, after Dinner**

I finally escaped the Great Hall after an hour of 'Happy Birthday's and 'Here, Katie! I made you a card/got you a present!'

It was completely insane. I made Fred and George be my cool body guards and Lee was the secret service thing because they're just cool enough to do that. Well, semi cool enough.

Hey! Lee's present! I almost forgot.

Oh, yeah! I got some pretty strange presents too.

Fred and George bought me a shower cap, I'm afraid to use it though because it was singing.

Angelina bought me this really nice bracelet that was all jagged and what not but it was still cool because it had green swirls and stuff.

Alicia got me this lifetime supple of chocolate. I screamed when I got this seeing as I loved chocolate and what not.

Oliver even got me something. But it was a Quidditch book. I wasn't expecting anything else though. Because that's just Oliver.

But now, I can finally open Lee's present.

I unwrapped the cool Quidditch wrapping paper and found a soft velvet box. I opened the box and pulled out a silver necklace. It was awesome. There was a small silver star hanging from it. Underneath the necklace was a note.

**Katie,**

**I really hope that you like the present because it took me a while to pick out. You're a hard person to shop for I hope you know.**

**This is probably going to seem _completely _random but I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmade with me this weekend? You don't have to. I just thought it would be nice with no Fred or George to interrupt us or anything.**

**Send me an owl.**

**Love,**

**Lee**

Wow.

**A/n: I REALLY hope you guys like the chapter. It took a while for me to plan out and what not. How was the ending? Did you like it? Gah, now I'm nervous. Well, tell me what you think and what you think should happen. I hope you like it!**

**-Snuffles**


	19. Chapter 19

A/n: Do you guys like the length of these chapters? Still in my Dorm, still my birthday… still after dinner 

Wow. That… was a complete shocker. I never would have guessed. Am I really that blind?

_Yes, deary, you are._

Seriously, I need to think. Go away alien lady.

_Why? What happened? Where are your normal, witty and confusing comebacks?_

I-I think one of my best friends just asked me out on a … a date….

_It wasn't one of those twins, was it deary?_

N-no. It was… Lee.

_Oh, well he's a nice boy. I give you my approval._

You know if you weren't in my head, I'd punch you.

_Yeah, I get that a lot._

Eh, go figure.

_I'm going to let you be so you can reflect. Make the right choice, deary_

Oh, thanks for the advice! Man I hope you heard me think that sarcasm.

_Yes, as a matter of fact, I did._

What am I going to do?

Should I accept? Does this mean he was serious all of those times we joked around?

So many questions to ponder… but better yet… what to say?

Ten minutes later 

How could I turn down Lee? He's my best friend! Oh wait… that's how. What if this messes up everything? Should I risk that? Oh what do you know you stupid notebook?

Is this what fifteen is going to be like? If so, can I get a refund and go back to fourteen? Or better yet… how about eleven. Back to when boys still had cooties. Ah the good old days.

Five minutes later 

How does this sound?

_Dear Lee,_

_Of **course **I'll go to Hogsmade with you. Some time without the twins will be awesome. Thanks for the invitation! Oh, and that necklace you got me is gorgeous!_

_Love, _

_Katie_

How's that? Is it too plain? I think I'll send it like that. Wait… _should_ I say yes? I mean… he _did _dye my hair red….

Eh, I'll give it a shot.

**Sleeping. Yes, this is possible. (I'm dreaming)**

"Have you made your choice, Katie?" the giant taco that I'm dreaming about asked.

"Which one?" I asked, rather nervously. Who knew tacos intimidated me…

"Have you chosen between the regular or large meal?" the taco, which was apparently wearing a crown, asked.

"Well, what do I get with the regular?" I asked it. Hey, a girl needs to know these things.

"With the regular, you get what you've had for years and there's no risk of anything different going on," the taco explained. "But with the large, you get a whole new option of what to take and it could be better for you but there are still risks."

"I-I'm not sure which one I want," I said uncertainly. I feel insecure. That can't be good.

"Well, you have to choose Katie, because you're life is going to be a mess if you don't," the taco, hereby known as Taco, threatened.

"But, but sir," I sad to Taco, "I can't choose in this short amount of time."

"Well, you have to **BEEP**," Taco said.

"**BEEP BEEP. **Did you just beep at me sir?" I asked.

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**(A/n: The dream was reflecting her decision… just in case I needed to clear that up… Oh… and I taco recently.., so that explains the taco.)**

**Leaves dream state**

What the heck is it?

Oh, it's just my alarm. Stupid alarm.

"Katie, come on. Get up," Leanne said to me.

"Hmbanoogam," was all I said. So what if I like dream state better then live state.

"Oye, Bell, get your bloody arse out of bed!" Leanne yelled. I shot up like a ball coming out of a cannon. So what if I still suck at comparing things.

"Leanne? What have they done to you?" I asked, checking her temperature.

"You needed to get up," Leanne said simply. I looked around our room. Courtney was desperately trying to dye her hair once more. I laughed aloud.

Courtney just glared, knowing that I was laughing at her.

"So, how was your birthday?" Debbie asked. Was she not in the Great Hall?

"It was… interesting," I replied.

"Get anything special?" Leanne asked. Whoa, did they know about the necklace and the note?

"Eh, some jewelry and what not…." I replied. How could they know?

I looked over at my bedside table. Oh. That's how. I let the bloody note on the stupid table on top of the awesome necklace…. I guess I kind of left it out in the open.

"You saw the note?" I asked. Okay, so I was a stupid question. Of _course _they saw the bloody note.

"Yes and we are ecstatic," Leanne said happily, jumping onto my bed. Should they be more happy then me? Eh.

"Are you now?" I asked.

"Yes! It bloody took you guys long enough!" Debbie said. What happened to Debbie? Nice innocent not saying bloody Debbie!

"What do you mean?" I asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Debbie, I think our dear friend Katie here is blind," Leanne confessed with a sigh.

"I think you're right, Leanne," Debbie said. Wait one minute! I am **not bloody blind.** They're just confusing me.

"Gah! What are you talking about?" I asked, getting to the point.

"Is she blinder then I thought?" Debbie asked Leanne.

"I think she might be deaf too!" Leanne said. They both laughed. That's just not fair. I'm so lost!

"Lee's like you for _ages_," Debbie sighed dramatically.

"Oh has he now?" I asked, getting interesting. Hey, I have the right to know what's happening in my life at the moment!

"Wow, Katie, wow," the two said to me. Even Courtney gave me a look that said 'wow'.

Stairway from the Common Room to the Girls dorm 

"BWAH!" I shouted as Alicia and Angelina grabbed my, putting their hands over my mouth.

"You said yes!" the two gasped. Huh?

"Sdsoohat?" I attempted to ask but seeing as their hands still covered my mouth it was slightly hard.

"What? Oh sorry," Alicia said. The two were giggling like happy little leprechauns.

"Said yes to what?" I asked, looking at them strangely. Well, you'd look at them strangely two if they just jumped you and started giggling like crazy!

"Are you _kidding _me?" Alicia asked astonished.

"It depends," I said. "What are you talking about?"

I need caffeine. Maybe I should try coffee.

"To Lee!" the two squealed. Oh jeez. This is all that I'm going to be hearing about.

"That I did," I said to the two.

They giggled some more. I hardly ever hear these two giggle.

**Breakfast.**

**I**'ve determined that coffee is the best thing in the WORLD! Especially with lots and lots and lots of sugar and lots and lots and lots of cream. Yes, it _is _the best thing ever.

I've never liked it before but now I'm just like BAM! COFFEE! NEED CAFFINE!

"Katie Bell," George said, coming up to me, seriously.

"George Weasley," I said, just as seriously.

"I need to … since when do you drink coffee?" George asked as I took a sip of the light brown substance come like to call coffee but I call it sugar and cream with a pinch of coffee.

"Since I took the coffee pot and poured some into my sugar and cream," I said, taking another sip. Yum. "Why?"

"Because last year you vowed to never touch the stuff again," George said with a grin.

"Wasn't that when _you _gave it to me black?" I asked suspiciously.

"Uh… so anyway, about that question… well thing I had to tell you," George said changing the subject. Oh, he's good. He was very serious too.

"Okay, shoot," I said, looking him in the eye.

"I know something you don't know!" he sang happily.

"Oh do you?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, it seems that Mr. Lee Jordan is not the only one who seems to have been taking a liking to little Katie Bell," George said.

"Oh really?" I asked, trying to get more information out of it. Aha I called George it. I meant him. Eh, oh well.

"Yes and I know whom it would be too," George said in a singsong voice.

"And that would be?" Come on. I'm so close to figuring out these notes. Come on George. COME ON!

"It would be," George started.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" Fred yelled, walking up behind his twin and smacking him in the back of the head. Hmm, bad timing. How ironic. That's just not right.

I smacked Fred. How is it that they have really bad timing? I'm just going to drink my coffee. Yum. Coffee.

"Katie," Fred whined. "What was that- since when do you drink coffee?"

I rolled my eyes. OW! You know when you roll your eyes too much it hurts… well is that self explanatory?

"Since I put the sugar and the cream in a mug and added coffee?" I said uncertainly. Am I going to be explaining my recent infatuation with coffee _all _day?

"Gross," Fred said, scrunching up his nose.

"What's gross?" I asked as he sat down looking into my mug. "You'd better not spit in it or I'll kick your butt!"

"How much did you put _in _there?" he asked looking at my light brown coffee. It wasn't even light brown. It was tan.

"A lot," I said. So is this the morning topic? Katie's Coffee Choice?

"Obviously," Fred said. Okay, so apparently that _is _this morning topic.

"Hello, all," came Lee's voice. Hey. I think I might be sick. My stomach flipped. Should I go to the Hospital Wing? Maybe it's the coffee. I thought coffee would do all good. Darn you coffee… but it's so _good_.

Fred and George started laughing out of the blue and I looked up at Lee with another tummy turning smile. I gave the smile… but my tummy turned. Damn you coffee!

Lee pushed past George and sat next to me and my loverly coffee. So I got over that grudge pretty quick.

Hallway in between classes 

I'm walking with Leanne. We just left Charms. Why are all these people giving me dirty looks? Leanne looked at the people, who were looking at me funny, funny.

"Did that Hufflepuff girl… just stick her tongue out at you?" Leanne asked, looking at me curiously.

"I believe she did," I said, confused as I stuck my tongue out at her. Just call me Miss Maturity.

"And that Ravenclaw over there," Leanne said, indicating to some tall girl over by a suit of armor, "why's she glaring at you? Katie, what did you blow up?"

"LEANNE!" I said, offended. I have _not _blown up _anything _… in the past few months… I think. "Nothing! I don't know _what _I did."

I looked around. Boy, getting dirty looks sure gets annoying.

A little second year came up to me. She looked sad. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Aw… what's wrong?" I asked as she stopped in front of me.

"You'll pay, Bell," was all she said before turning off to her group of friends.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" I said in a dignified voice. Ha. Me. Dignified. How great is that?

"You heard me," she said. I think this little punk hole is threatening me!

"Are you **threatening **me?" Hey, you can never be too sure with twelve year olds. One time one at the Gryffindor table asked me to pass the potatoes and it took be a second because I had to go across Lee who was talking and not paying attention to me and then he was like, 'Bloody hell, Bell, I do it myself!' He also said something about my mum that I probably shouldn't repeat. I was amazed. Stupid second years.

"What if I am?" she asked, getting tough. Wow. I feel superior. But it's only a second year.

"Merlin, child, I'm _not _fighting a twelve year old!" I said, trying to push past her, but she put her foot down.

"I'm _thirteen_, my birthday was last Wednesday," she said, looking me in the eye. It must have been quite a scene seeing as there was now a group of people standing around us.

"Well isn't that great?" I said sarcastically. I tried going past her again, but she tripped me. The little wanker _tripped _me! Oh, new vocabulary word!

I fell, because I have no balance and I'm a klutz. After I stood up, I saw Leanne looking amazed that this little thing would do that. Not to mention everyone in the circle… well… kidney bean shaped thing… were laughing at me. This is getting out of hand.

"Listen you little child!" I yelled. Hey, yelling is better then hitting. Or cursing… or hexing. New philosophy. I'm on a roll today! (**A/n: lmao. On a roll.**) "I'm not going to get pushed around by some _second _year!"

"It's a little too late for that," she said overpoweringly and wanker-like.

The group around us 'Oooed' as she said that.

"Bloody hell! Are you kidding me? I don't even **know **you!" I shouted. It was true. She just came over to me and said 'you'll pay.' I don't even know _why_. Maybe she's on drugs…. Or maybe her wand was stuck to far up her arse….

"Well, you should," she said, sounded stuck-up. "I'm Clarissa Yassmine Jewel Rachael Aarons."

"I bet you are?" I said uncertainly. So maybe I _did _get lost after Clarissa…. So what?

"You'd better believe it!" she said harshly. "And you stole my future boyfriend."

Wow. I couldn't help but laugh right in the girls face. You would have died too, you know.

_I'm laughing right up here with you, deary!_

Go alien lady!

Anyway, I laughed at her and she scowled.

"Your future boyfriend, eh?" I asked, still laughing. Everyone around us was silent.

"What's going on here?" came the stern voice of Professor McGonagal.

Oh. Snap.

Clarissa, or whatever her name was, started crying on the spot. I have to admit, she has got skill. But too much skill. It's overdone.

"What… what is going on?" McGonagal said, walking over to the evil little thirteen year old.

"She-she was being m-mean to me," the little wanker sobbed.

"Miss Bell, I would expect this from the Weasley's but not from you," McGonagal said sternly. "Detention, my office, tonight at seven."

"But," I started.

"No buts," she said, turning swiftly on her heal.

The demon child turned back to me and smirked.

"Back off," she said grimly before going back to her group of friends.

I can't believe nobody stuck up for me! That's just insane. I know more then half of the people watching and they just say there in awe. That's just… just wrong!

I walked off all mad now.

"Katie, wait up!" Leanne called.

"Oh, sorry," I said, annoyed. "I can't believe I just got detention because some freak second year was _jealous_!"

"I know! That was horrible," Leanne said as we walked to our next class. Hey! It's lunch!

"The… little wanker just landed me in detention because she's a drama queen!" I complained as we walked into the Great Hall. Yum food. Maybe there's more coffee.

"Yes, Katie, I know," Leanne said reasonably. She is not my outlet.

Leanne walked over to sit with Debbie and I went over to sit with Lee who automatically knew I was just not happy. It was obvious and if not the words bound to be spread around that a second year landed me in detention.

"Katie looks mad," Lee pointed out to no one in particular seeing as we were the only two there.

"It's your fault you know," I pointed out. Technically it was.

"_My _fault?" Lee asked.

"Some bloody second year was jealous because of the note thing and threatened me and then _blamed _me!" I shouted, getting strange looks from some people down the table.

"Wow," Lee said with a smile. "It's because of my dashingly good looks, now isn't it?"

Lets just say after that comment I tossed a banana at him.

Detention 

It's not as bad as I thought. It's just lines. McGonagal's making me write _I will not harass younger students _over and over again. It's not that bad because of my awesome copying skills. Crap!

_Ms. Bell,_

_I would appreciate it if you didn't write in your diary when you're supposed to be doing detention for me. Next time show more respect._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagal_

My dorm 

She saw me writing in the notebook and she took it. And she wrote in it! Isn't that some kind of invasion of privacy thing? I think it might be… I'll have to ask Alicia about it. She's the brain.

Saturday 

You know what? This is the day I go to Hogsmade with Lee. AND my brother's present is supposed to get here soon, seeing as I haven't gotten it yet so I'm just assuming it's coming. Whoa, I just looked at my clock. It's like five AM.

So, I'm going to go and catch some more sleep before I have to get up and start getting ready. Or maybe I'll plot against evil second years. Hmm that sounds better then getting ready.

I could tie their shoelaces together- Classic but it works

I could put gum in their hair- still classic but full of damage. Bwahaha.

I could get my little leprechaun buddies to throw gold at her so she thinks she's rich but she's really not- that'd be interesting. The whole school would be in a gold frenzy.

I'd better get to sleep. I think I'm going crazy. Stupid second years. They're out to get me.

A/n: Hey all! How'd you like the chapter? Did you like the length? AW MAN! I was going to say something but I forgot. (Next day: I remembered! Sorry it took so long to update… this was… one of the harder chapters to write but have no fear! Hogsmade next chapter!) Don't forget to review! Maybe I'll remember for the next chapter.

**Oh! And ideas are still welcome!**

**-Snuffles**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20! IT'S HERE! IT'S REALLY HERE! LET US ALL CELEBRATE AND DANCE! OR READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**Alyssa wanted me to dedicate a chapter to her… so here Alyssa!**

Hogsmade 

I'm here with Lee. Yes, I brought the notebook. It's in my messenger bag. I take that thing everywhere. Well, not really… but yeah. I have coffee too, from breakfast. We kind of just left the castle inconspicuously. I don't think anyone, besides that demon little second year, noticed that we left.

She came up to me and glared. I laughed at her and Lee just looked confused but that's just Lee. He's always confused.

"She's the wanker who said I was harassing her," I explained. He then got a knowing look on his face.

"Oh," he said slowly, giving the girl a wave. She looked sad. Evil little booger.

Wouldn't it be cool if he just stopped and started to break dance to impress the youngin? "You should break dance, Lee," I said randomly. He gave me a weird look. So did the little one. She raised an eyebrow. I can do that too, so ha!

"What?" he asked, confused.

"BREAK DANCE!" I shouted, getting weird looks from a few Slytherin's. Eh, no one cares about them.

"Not hearts," the wanker said sadly, a fake tear falling from her eye.

Wow. That's just sad. Even I can make my tears look more realistic then _that. _

So anyway, she walked away sad and we just gave her a skeptical look.

We walked outside. Just me and Lee. Lee and me. Us. Together. In the cold. The freezing cold! So cold. Did I mention it was snowing? Because it is. It's been snowing all morning. There's like an inch or so on the ground. My feet are getting cold. Very, very cold.

Man, it's quiet. I'm never quiet. Am I nervous? Lee's nervous too. Well, quiet. I just assumed nervous.

"So," Lee said with a little shiver, trying to break the ice and start a conversation. Lucky him and his ways to break the ice. I'm too cold to do it. Stupid cold. One day I'm going to perform a heating charm on you.

"So," I said, rubbing my nose.

"Cold?" he asked with a laugh.

"No, I'm dying of heat exhaustion. You might want to get me some ice," I said sarcastically.

"Okay," Lee said. He stopped and bent over to pick up some snow. "Here." And he plopped it on my head. Yes. And now I'm cold. Insanely cold as a matter of fact.

"No you didn't," I said, looking at him with a shiver.

"I think I might have," he sad innocently. Aw. Wait no! The wanker just made me freeze.

"Have you not heard of sarcasm?" I asked, picking up some snow. He shook his head like a little kid. "You know what I have to do, right?"

"Yeah… but unfortunately, I have a date with a rather pretty girl, so I must be off," he said with a sly smile as he ran off towards to gates to Hogsmade.

"WHAT!" I screamed back, chasing after him.

Well, at least we broke the ice. Ehe. Gah, this wind is really cold… but running is preventing me from freezing to death. Of the mysterious ways we work.

After about three minutes of running, I finally caught up to him right before the gate. I dove and grabbed his ankles, causing him to crash to the ground. We both sat up, now wet from the snow, and laughed. Laughing in the freezing cold is interesting because you're already shaking and your teeth are chattering so it's interesting. Very interesting.

"Still cold?" Lee asked, still shaking, and still laughing.

"_No_, wait. Yes, I'm freezing," I said with a laugh. I was going to be sarcastic but last time that happened I got snow on my head and that is just not fun.

"We should make a snow man!" Lee cried like a happy child.

"Lee?" I asked, not sure of what he was talking about. "What?"

"Come on Katie! Make a snowman with me!" he said eagerly. Do I have the heart to tell him that there's not enough snow.

"Lee, there's not enough snow to make a snowman," I said sympathetically, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Nonsense!" he shouted, scaring a couple of third years. "There's always enough snow!"

I laughed along with Lee. We knelt down in the snow and started making snowballs.

I made a HUGE one and it was perfect for the bottom. Lee sat on it. He didn't mean to. He threw a snowball at my head and I pushed him over. Unfortunately, I have a bad sense of direction (how I became chaser I may never know) and pushed him on my, now squished, snowball.

"Ha, sorry," Lee said, taking out his wand and fixing my ball. Ha, I forgot we could do that!

"It's okay. Power to magic. My mind was drawing a blank." Wow. I just rambled! Since when do _I _ramble! This is creepy.

"Wow. You rambled," Lee pointed out. "Since when do you ramble?"

"Since when do I drink coffee?" I asked, going to hold up my coffee cup… but it wasn't there. "Hey! Where's my coffee?"

"Ha," Lee started laughing crazily. "How could you loose a cup of coffee?" he asked, confused. (**A/n: It's not impossible… trust me.**)

"I don't know!" I shout, looking around the slightly snow covered ground for my coffee.

Lee laughed some more and held out his hand. "Want to just go into Hogsmade?" he asked, helping me up.

I laughed, still cold. "Yeah. It might be warmer there."

He laughed too and we walked into Hogsmade.

I love it when it snows… except when you're playing Quidditch and your goggles get all foggy. Then it kind of sucks because you can't see and you get hit with the quaffle numerous times and a few random bludgers here and there.

Once we got into Hogsmade, my hands were officially freezing. I wonder if you could buy gloves in any place in Hogsmade.

"Can you buy gloves in Hogsmade?" I asked Lee absentmindedly.

"Um, I'm not sure. Why? Are your hands cold?" Lee asked, looking around Hogsmade.

"No, they're burning," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, well here," Lee said, taking me hand. Aw. I'm a cliché person incase you didn't realize that. I don't know why but I like the warm fuzzy feeling I get when adorable things like this happen. HEY! LEE MADE ME FEEL ALL GIRLY! What happened to my tough Quidditchness?

"Thanks," I said, now regaining some of the feeling in my hand…. Well, only my right hand but hey, I'm right handed so it's all good.

"So where do you want to go?" Lee asked as we turned one of the main corners and off to a street filled with witches, wizards, and shops beyond belief.

"It doesn't matter," I said, looking around. After a year and a half, I'm still amazed by the site. Oh great. Lee's making me feel all gooey inside. I think I might have to kick him. "Just, can we go someplace that sells gloves? Because my poor little left hand is frozen."

We laughed and then walked into a shop called _The Witches Way_. I've never heard about it but we saw a manikin with a gloved hand holding a wand so we thought we'd give it a shot.

"Oh, Merlin," I said slowly, stopping as we walked in. I looked around the store. It was like one of those really expensive department stores that everyone wants to shop in but no one can afford. I hate that.

"Wow," Lee said. We both looked at each other and turned around, walking right back out the door. "That was some expensive stuff."

"They have a five foot tall sign saying that a hat, _a hat_, was forty galleons. It's insane!" I protest. "Who would pay that much for a _hat_?"

Right after I said that, I saw none other than Cho Chang, hanging off the arm of some other guy. Go figure! But not only that. She was wearing the forty galleon hat!

It was a bizarre hat. Not very tall. Actually it was like a beret. But it had a bunch of tiny little flowers around it and one huge one on the top. Not only could I not afford that hat, I wouldn't _want _to afford that hat.

"Well, hello Katie. Lee," Cho said, her eyes looking at me then over at Lee, then over at our interlocking (**A/n: This is what DDP does. It teaches me words such as interlocking. Gah.**) hands.

We both smiled after looking up at her hat. "Hey, Cho," we said together. She gave us a weird look and turned back to the guy whose arm she was hanging off of. Then she started talking about what type of perfume was her favorite. Go figure.

We walked away, off to find more glove shops.

"Didn't you call her a whore last time you saw her?" Lee asked with a grin.

"Maybe," I said, stretching my 'A's. Lee laughed.

"Want to go to The Three Broomsticks?" he asked. "It's bound to be warm in there. They've got the fire."

"And butterbeer. You can't forget the butterbeer!" I said.

"What was I thinking?" Lee asked sarcastically.

We made our way to The Three Broomsticks because we could and it was close. We saw random people, like Ron and Hermione talking to nothing, that was bizarre, and then we saw Cedric Diggory chasing, what I'm guessing was, his girlfriend, who was apparently mad at him for flirting with the bar tender. Oh, kids these days.

We laughed as he ran past saying something about how she was talking to him and that it would be rude if he didn't say anything back. Wow. That's all I can think of. Wow.

We just walked into The Three Broomsticks when I heard me name being called. I wasn't sure who did it, though. I looked over at Lee, who heard it too, and he just shrugged.

I spun around really fast, slipping on some of the melted snow. Lee caught me. (I swear without this boy I would be dead.) I looked around, much more slowly this time, to see if I could find the mysterious Katie-caller.

Once I'm back to facing where I originally was, which was looking towards the middle of the room, I looked around. Lee was smiling evilly. I think he knows something I don't.

"Katie," said a low voice in m left ear. Now, I know that wasn't Lee because he was at my right. So, I did the thing with the most common sense. I screamed.

Half of the room looked over to see why I was screaming. The other half was now whispering about the interruption that disturbed their conversation. My hand, which was now cold because Lee let go, went against the wall for support. I looked over to see who decided, 'Hey! It's my turn to scare Katie today. How should I do it?'

"KEVIN!" I screamed, diving for my deranged older brother.

"KATIE!" he screamed back to me. So I guess the whole screaming thing runs in the family. Or maybe it's just me…. One day, I might know.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped, smacking him on the shoulder. So I guess I'm violent now…. Eh, oh well. It's not like it'll bruise… I hope.

"Uh, Happy Birthday!" Kevin shouted, throwing out his arms.

I jumped up to hug him. Not that I was sitting down. But I haven't seen him in a while so I jumped up. You get it… right?

"So you're my birthday present?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes. I knew you'd love it! It was cheap AND easy to get!" Kevin exclaimed. He seemed so happy about that.

"Well, I don't have much I could do with you… I could always give you to the twins… or the little wanker second year," I said thoughtfully.

Lee laughed aloud as Kevin turned on him. Oh, please don't let him go into over protective super hero brother mode. Please.

"And who might you be?" Kevin asked. Damn. He went into that over protective super hero brother mode. I wonder what mum would say. Probably something like _It's for your own good, Katie Bell. _Or _Kevin doesn't know what he's doing. He's such a nice boy, that Lee. _Eh, I don't know. Parents are unpredictable.

"That would be Lee," I said, stepping in between Lee and him. This could get ugly. Gah, _all _that I wanted was some nice warm butterbeer. My present is ruining it! This is why I don't like brothers… but they can be useful for getting you out of trouble. I know that one first hand.

I wonder what's going to happen. Maybe Lee will go all ninja on him and tear Kevin to shreds. But then… there'd be no more Kevin and I'd have lost my present. That's not cool. Or maybe Kevin would kill Lee. But then I'd have to kill Kevin. How is it that this always ends up in killing? That's just not right, my dear, dear notebook.

_I _do _like a good fight._

You'd want to see my brother and Lee duck it out in a crowded restaurant?

_Come on, deary, you have to admit that it'd be interesting._

Well, yeah I guess. But my brother would kill Lee. He's like… twice his size!

_And who's faults that?_

His parents?

_Oh, well if he were an alien then it'd be _his _fault._

Well, isn't that just fine and dandy.

_Of course it is!_

So what's going to happen? Kevin wasn't always the nicest person to guys that were my friends. I remember one time Fred and George came over last summer or something and we met Kevin in this shop and he pulled like a thousand questions on them. I don't think I've ever seen the twins that pale before….

"Kevin Bell," Kevin said, holding his hand out for Lee too shake.

Wow.

I was not expecting that one. What happened to Kevin? Maybe he's sick… Should I take him back up to the school?

"Lee Jordan," Lee said nervously. Why does my family have to be so threatening? This never would have happened if I had an older sister. Don't get me wrong, I love Kevin and everything but talk about over protective. But then again, if I had a sister, all she would do would be to talk about Lee and it'd drive me crazy. Now, don't get me wrong again, I love Lee and all but I wouldn't be able to _stand _listening to someone talking about him nonstop for days on end.

"So Lee," Kevin said, directing Lee over to an open table and leaving me to stand here.

Did Kevin just take my date?

_I believe so, deary._

That's just… not right!

_My fourth cousin did that to me once. It was quite strange. Especially because he was ten years younger then me and I was already twenty. He went right up to Albert and said, "We need to talk." Let me tell you, his mum was not to pleased after that._

Well… isn't that … interesting.

But anyway, what am I supposed to do while Kevin and Lee are over there. Is there anyone here I know?

Duh, Katie. It's a Hogsmade weekend. There's a ton of people here. But no one I actually talk to… This is depressing.

Hey, I know them. Gah, it's Matthew Jankens and Andrew Michaels. How awkward is this going to be? Do you think they'll mind if I go over and sit with them?

It's worth a shot.

"Hey guys," I said nervously once I got to their table. The two looked up and Andrew smiled.

"Hello there, Katie," Michael said, pulling a chair over from the next table.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? My brother went into over protective super hero brother mode and kind of took the person I was here with," I said glumly. At least I'm not alone now.

"Sure, go ahead," Andrew said, motioning for me to sit down. At least I'm wanted. It's not like they're just doing this to be nice.

"You want anything to drink?" Matthew asked me, pointing towards to bar.

"No thanks," I said. "I'm good."

"Nonsense!" Andrew shouted. Of course she wants something.

"What do you want?" Matthew asked me, raising an eyebrow at Andrew.

"No, really guys," I said. This was getting kind of strange…. "I'm fine, really."

"Go get the girl a butterbeer!" Andrew said happily. Someone needs to chill on the coffee. Which reminds me… I still don't know where mine is. It's kind of depressing now that I think of it.

Matthew wandered off to the bar, where I guess he was getting me a butterbeer. Crap. I forgot to give him money. I'll pay him when I get back.

"So what brings you here?" Andrew asked. Gee, I wonder. I mean it's only a Hogsmade weekend and I was _asked _to go. So hmmm… I wonder why I'm here…

"Oh, just the nice day and the boredom," I said uncertainly. He smiled. He smiles a lot. Good thing he doesn't have food in his teeth because that would have been weird. Because he smiles so much and all.

I just realized…. I never got my gloves!

"Do you know where they sell gloves here?" I asked. Hey, he might. You never know.

"No, sorry," Andrew said, taking a sip of his butterbeer. It was quiet for a few moments. "So… why don't you like surprises?"

Oh crap. It was _him! _He was the one who was sending me the notes! Merlin, this has gone from awkward to even _more _awkward. Oh crap. Oh crap. Why can't my brother be over protective and what not _over here_?

"Well, some surprises aren't good," I said after realizing that I just ignored him for some time now.

"But some are," he said with another smile. Great, now I wish he did have food in his teeth. It'd give me something to smile at.

"But some aren't," I protested as Matthew came back and handed me my butterbeer. I thanked him and gave him a couple of sickles.

"No problem," Matthew said. I looked over to Andrew who gave Matthew a wink. Whoa, how ironic is it that both of their names end in E-W. Not like ew… but as in the letters.

I turned around and saw that Lee and my brother were laughing. I'd say it was safe to go join them now.

"Well guys, thanks for letting me stay here with you guys but I don't think that my brother is going to pull off Lee's head any time soon so I guess I should be getting back to them," I said, standing up.

"Bye Katie," Matthew said with a wave.

"Bye Katie," Andrew smiled.

Wow. That was beyond awkward. Now, to get back to Lee and my brother.

"Where'd you go, Katie?" Kevin asked.

"Well, I figured that you'd be interrogating Lee and I didn't want to interrupt," I explained, sitting down next to Lee.

"He didn't interrogate me," Lee said with a laugh.

"But… but you interrogated Fred and George last summer!" I protested.

"You beat up Marcus Flint, Katie," said Kevin. "I think you can handle yourself."

"Then… what _were _you guys talking about?" I asked suspiciously. This can't be good. Kevin knows all of my embarrassing stories… because most of them were his fault.

"I told him about how when you were seven, we were at the park and you were swinging too high and ended up in a tree and befriended a squirrel," Kevin said with a laugh.

He didn't. At least he didn't tell him about that time when…

"And how your pants fell down in a play we put on in the back yard," Kevin said.

Never mind then.

Now, I'm red. I like the color red and all… just not on my face. This is not cool. He's not getting a good birthday present this year!

"Oh, and the time when you decided to run through a ginormous puddle but when you realized they your pants were white, it was too late," Lee said. (**A/n: that is not fun, by the way.**) The two were now laughing hysterically and I was sitting here as red as a tomato. I don't like tomatoes either.

"Okay, enough Katie stories, what about you Lee?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I never embarrass myself," Lee said proudly.

"What about when you squished my snowball!" I protested. "That was pretty funny. Haha."

Lee raised an eyebrow at me.

Okay, so today was not my day. I've been embarrassed, awkward, AND red. This is not fun. I'll just talk to the alien in my head.

_Yes, you called, deary?_

I'm bored and embarrassed. What do I do?

_Well, you could always blow them up._

I'm not looking to _kill_.

_Oh, then I'm out of ideas. Sorry deary._

You're not helping.

"Katie!"

Please not now, mum, please!

Gah. She has the _worst_ timing, I swear.

"Is that… mum?" Kevin asked, poking our mini mum.

"Yeah," I said dully.

Kevin ducked under the table. I don't think he wants her to know that I've been talking to him. But, because of his whole like 'is that mum' thing, I think it might be too late.

"Was that Kevin?" my mum asked trying to peer over the table.

"N-no, Mum, you're seeing things," I said. "Maybe you should go and make some tea."

"Yes, yes I believe you're right. I just wanted to say that I wanted to know whether you're coming home for the holidays or not," my mum said uncertainly with her hand to her forehead, now looking slightly sick.

"I'll think about it, Mum," I said to her. "Now go get some sleep."

"Okay, bye Katie, Lee," my mum said. Then she poofed off.

"Thank God," Kevin said, getting up from under the table. "Why does a mini mum poof onto your shoulders?"

"I think she's crazy, but that's just me," I said. "Should we get out of here? I'm warm, how about you guys?"

"Yeah, want to go to Zonko's?" Lee asked.

"Look who you're asking Lee. Just look at who you're asking," I said with a smile.

Lee grabbed my hand once more and we walked out of the restaurant with Kevin a few paces behind us. I think he's trailing us. Oh no, he's just my present for the day.

Once we got to Zonko's my left hand was cold again, I need a glove. But I'm not getting one from Zonkos. It'll probably make my hand disappear or something like that.

Not much happened in Zonkos except that and Kevin stuck me in a box. And they kept me in there. I think it was like one of those muggle boxes for their 'magicians'. With the metal slide things that you stick through the people and then take them apart.

So I was stuck in the box for about half an hour because the stupid things got stuck and I had no idea what was going on the entire time. And it was dark. And my hands were cold. I've got to keep Lee and Kevin apart.

But once they got me out, there was a crowd of people surrounding the box. They all clapped. Lee and Kevin were now in hysterics, laughing so hard. I wasn't all that pleased though and I blame Kevin. He ruins it all! Except when he makes things better.

By the time we got out of there it was five in the evening. Night. Afternoon. It was five P.M. and we were all hungry. Surprisingly, I haven't seen the twins all day. It's weird. I thought they would have pulled something by now.

"What place serves good food here?" I asked as my stomach growled.

"Why? Are you hungry?" Kevin asked. No, Kevin, I'm not hungry. I've learned to become an anorexic so now I don't need food.

"Starved," I said. I think my lack of food has destroyed my sarcasm ness.

We went to this place called _Wands _and got food there then decided that it was getting late and that we should go.

Kevin walked us back to the gates because 'It was too dark for a couple of teenagers to be walking around here by themselves' as he puts it.

Lee and me walked up to the Common Room together where we saw Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina playing Exploding Snap. They didn't see us as we walked in so we snuck up behind Fred and pushed him. The cars exploded and his eyebrows were now smoking.

My Dorm 

Well, that was my day. It was pretty good one if I do say so myself. Except when Kevin decided that he was going to tell embarrassing Katie stories. At least he didn't kill Lee. I guess that's a good thing… I guess.

But for now I'm dieing to get my hands warm, my shoes off, and some coffee into my system.

Bed 

"KATIE! KATIE WAKE UP!"

"Where's the fire?" I ask, sitting up and looking around my room. Everyone was asleep but Alicia and Angelina were bouncing on my bed. I looked over at my clock. One A.M. Are you kidding me! "What do you guys want? It's one in the morning!"

"We wanted to know about your day! All you did was ruin our exploding snap game and then go upstairs," Alicia complained.

"It was enjoyable," I said. "And you'd better let me sleep or you won't be able to hear the rest of the story… tomorrow."

Ang and Alicia sighed and got up.

"Fine, but we're coming back," Angelina threatened. "And when we do, you'd better be ready to explain it all.

A/N: Well? How was it? Too boring? Not good enough. Absolutely perfect? Ha I doubt it but you have to let me know! This chapter took me a while to write. I hope you liked it!

**-Snuffles**


	21. Chapter 21

**This Chapter will be up earlier then I thought it would be. Everyone thank NIKE Goddess of Victory because I would have felt bad if she didn't read it. **

**Guess what! I got, well I guess you could say, flamed! It was rather amusing. But, hey, why review and make the author laugh if you don't like the story. I never understand flamers. Ehe.**

**Gah My Dorm**

"Do you think she's up yet?" came the voice of Angelina.

"If she were up, then her eyes would be open," Alicia said.

"Not if she were trying to avoid talking to us," George said. What the hell was he doing up here?

"You have a point, my dear brother." You guessed it. Fred.

"Why _are _you guys here again?" Alicia asked, whom I'm guessing were the twins.

"Because Lee won't tell us anything," George said.

"Did you even ask?" Angelina asked. I bet she was giving them a hard stare.

"Maybe," Fred said slowly. I bet he just winked. I think I know my friends a little too much.

"How'd you get up here?" Alicia asked. Are they just going to have a conversation around my bed until it either wakes me up or I actually get up?

"This little thing called magic," George said. Someone just sat on my bed. Get off my bed, you fiend!

"Well, uh, this little thing called magic is preventing you from getting up here," Alicia said. I bet she's giving him a knowing smile. I know what they're doing even when I have my eyes closed.

"In that case, you'll never know my dear Alicia," George said. Ten galleons said he winked.

"Did you just wink at her?" Angelina asked, confused.

"I'm not sure, did I?" George asked, looking around.

"I think you might have," Fred said.

Okay, this is just weird. They're sitting around a sleeping Katie, taking about whether George just winked. How do I stop this?

_Well Deary, you could just wake up._

But that would mean giving in and I don't want to!

_Then, you're going to have to listen to stories about George's eye._

Bugger.

"_Any_way," Angelina said, changing the subject that she just happened to have started anyway. "When's she going to wake up?"

"We should get water," Alicia suggested devilishly. Alicia! I'm _astounded_! Sweet little Alicia! She wants to dump water on me!

"Since when does our Alicia here think up evil plots like this one?" Fred asked.

"She's been with George for too long," Angelina said slyly. "Ouch, no need to hit!"

It was quiet for a moment but I heard one of my roommates, I think it was Courtney, roll over and mutter, "Bloody fifth years."

She probably shouldn't have said that seeing as I'm a fourth year and her hair is blue because of me. Just imagine what a fifth year can do. Oh the joy.

"Waiting is getting extremely boring," Fred complained. I think he just hit his head on my bed. Wow. A lot of that rhymes with Ed.

"Katie," George wined, shaking me. Well, this is not very comfortable. "Katie wake up."

I smacked his arms away.

"She hit me!" George complained.

"You shook me," I said slowly and tiredly.

"SHE LIVES!" Fred shouted.

"How'd you guys get up here?" I asked, using my tired voice. I like that voice. If I'm good enough at it, people leave me alone.

"Please don't answer that," Alicia said grumpily. I laughed to myself, already knowing the story.

"We wanted to know what happened," Angelina said eagerly, sitting on my bed. This was _not _how I wanted to spend my Sunday morning.

"And then we can paint each others nails and do our hair!" George said in a high-pitched girly voice.

"That was the worst girl voice I've ever heard," Fred said looking at his brother.

"And that is because I am a man!" George protested, puffing out his chest.

"No, and now you're Percy," Fred said, looking disgusted.

"Fine, fine, I can't do the bloody voices," George said, looking sad. We laughed at him because we're just that nice.

"Just tell us what happened already!" Angelina complained. Alicia took up the space at the end of my bed and Fred and George sat in the empty spaces.

So then, I had to explain yesterday. Again. With lots of 'Ooh's' and 'AHA! Squirrels.' And much much more.

They laughed… and laughed… and awed. But, it's okay because it can be.

"Katie?" Alicia asked as she picked something off of my bedside table. Oh crap. Oh crap. The note. The stupid note from Andrew. Stupid, stupid Katie for leaving the stupid, stupid note from that stupid, stupid Andrew. Everything stupid just got stupider.

"Alicia?" I asked as innocently and as nonembarrassedly as I could. So what if I can make up my own words? It's no big deal. Sometimes I wish I were seven again. I could kick butt at Quidditch (I still can but it was more impressive if it were a seven year old) boys still had cooties (and they would for a long time) I could make up my own words (and my friends would actually understand them) and no one would send notes because they were icky (and they still can be).

The four of them were now huddled in a group, reading the long pointless note that went from apparently Andrew to me. They laughed an awed and looked confused.

"I thought you liked surprises!" George protested.

I gave him a skeptical look.

"Never mind then," he said with a grin.

**Monday, November 29th Breakfast**

Wow, I lost my notebook. Actually, I think Fred and George might have taken it. I hope he didn't. But, anyway, in the past week I received a present from my brother. Apparently he's not as cheap as I thought he was. Trying to give me him as a present. That's just not cool.

Actually, he got me this broom fixing kit. It's awesome. All I need now is a really awesome broom to use my really awesome kit. It all makes sense, believe me.

You know what I just realized?

…

Yeah, anyway. It's almost December! And that means … well we already have snow… but it also means Christmas! And I still don't know if I want to go home. My family would be heart broken without me…. Okay, so they probably wouldn't even notice I was gone. How sad is that? They'd probably think I went to play with the house elf again. And I only did that _once_! But no, they still hold it against me. Stupid being sixness. Which means, I'll probably stay at Hogwarts… I mean, it's better this way. At home, there's no Kevin to keep my company and tear me out of my life of boredom. But at least here I can write him and send him stupid crap like fluffy… er… hats!

Wait, Dumbledore's talking.

"Students, seeing as there's another Hogsmade weekend coming up, I'd like to remind you to not leave your coffee cups on the Grounds. A couple of Hufflepuff first years happened to find them and told me a _long _story of their reasons of why it was Sirius Black who left them as a trap," Dumbledore explained with a twinkle in his eye.

Hmm. At least they found my mug. I was getting worried. The poor little first years. They're so pathetic. Even _I _wasn't that pathetic back in my first year. I've got to learn to write my name on the bottom of my mugs.

Common Room After classes 

We're playing twister. I don't know why, but my cousin Stephanie sent it to me along with this letter on how stupid the school is over in the U.S.

_Katie,_

_I haven't heard from you in a while. What's been happening at Hogwarts? Bloody American schools suck. No one likes the odd one. So, that leaves me to be a loner. Ish. I met this one guy. Except he never… talks. Well, he does. But only when it's like just you two. Otherwise he's a mute._

_Not to mention that we have to swim. _Swim_! In front of _people_! But, the guy, let's call him James, introduced me to Twister. He's muggleborn so it makes sense. We went to some store thing and bought another one so I could send it to you. It's quite interesting by the way. Unless you end up falling and you lose and you get smushed under about four other people. (I played with him and his family the other day… therefore I know these things.)_

_Well, just thought I'd let you in on my jealousy because you're at the all fabulous Hogwarts while I'm stuck at this bloody thing some people call school. Gah._

_Well, enjoy Twister. I know we did. Until I bruised my rib that is._

_Love,_

_Stephanie_

Okay, so it wasn't all about the school. But who cares anyway?

So, because we can, we're playing Twister. It's our first game and Alicia is the spinner person thing.

So far, Fred and George decided to make it interesting by getting as tangled up as possible and we only had to move like… three times.

So, at the moment, I'm arched over Fred who's left leg is going through Angelina's who's somehow entangled with George and Lee. We're not quite sure how they got like that… but they did. Surprisingly, none of us have fallen yet. It's because we're so bloody good!

"Okay, okay," Alicia said, trying to be serious. But, alas, she failed. "George! No making faces at the spinner person!" I could see her rolling her eyes. "Okay, right hand red."

The mass of bodies moved so that they could all get a right hand on red. Boy, this was very uncomfortable. Someone has their elbow in my lower back. I'm facing the ceiling so yeah.

"Bloody hell!" I scream, falling and knocking everyone (which was everyone) that was underneath me down also. Poor Lee. He was on the bottom.

"Lee loses!" Fred shouts, using my head to stand up. How he got out of the pile of bodies, I shall never know.

"What? Katie loses!" Lee protested. Merlin, you'd think he'd be nice to me since the whole dating thing. Yes, me and Lee are officially dating. Wow, I never thought I'd say that. Hmm.

"WHAT! How do _I _lose?" I asked, pouting, as I put my hands on my hips and looked at him.

"_You _knocked us over!" he shouted. Oh no he didn't.

"_You _touched the ground first!" I protested. Whoot! Go me!

"But… but," Lee started. "Oh never mind."

I sat on the couch. "Alicia, you're up," Fred said, sitting next to me.

We played that for about three hours. Ginny even played for a bit until she realized that she had some homework to do still.

**Friday, December 3rd in a broom closet with George**

Yes. I'm sitting a broom closet with George. It's not that quite long of a story if you think about it. It was basically just sheer boredom and well, George and me got partnered up. Not that I mind. George is the mastermind of just about everything that has to do with fun. Of course, Lee and Fred might disagree with some of that but eh, oh well.

Wow, that sounded weird. Maybe I should explain myself.

We're playing hide in seek in the dark at Hogwarts. It's pretty awesome actually except that we have to avoid teachers at all costs seeing as it's eleven at night right now and our curfew has passed.

George and me got partnered up to do this. Back in the common room it was Me, Alicia, Angelina, George, Fred, and, of course, Lee. We were insanely bored until George decided to yell out. "LETS PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!"

Now, as much as I like scaring first years, I don't like making them scream. Bloody demons have the highest voices I've ever _heard_!

"Why?" I asked dully, putting my feet on Lee's lap and entwining my fingers with his.

"Becauuuuseeee," George whined. Ha, someone's a little too hyper for their own good. It's rather amusing to see him jumping up and down… and up and down…

And up….

And down….

We watched him do so for a couple of seconds and then Alicia grabbed his shoulder and forced him on the chair.

He calmed down and said, "Because I'm bored." I love my mature friends. They're the bon digity.

So anyway, this is how I ended up here. In a closet. With George Weasley.

"They'll never find us in here, Katie," George said, proud of his awesome hiding spot. I have to admit that it is a good spot.

"Yeah, especially 'cause they can't use their wands," I said with a childish look.

I'm pretty sure he ginned back. If not, then he had a really weird look on his face.

So, we're both sitting scrunched up in two balls in a closet, whispering so that no one outside can hear us. How bizarre. Stupid George and his stupid ideas.

"George! Did you hear that?" I whispered.

"Yeah, quick! Take the mop!" George said.

George pushed a mop over our faces as the door opened and Filch looked around.

"Bloody kids," he said, taking the mop right out of our hands and turning away without even seeing us. That is just pure luck right there.

Filch then shut the door and George and me let out a deep breath and a cough. That mop smelled horrible!

It did! It smelled like kid barf and pumpkin juice.

"Merlin George," I groaned. "You threw an icky tossed cookies mop on us!" I was now gagging. But still, it was a miracle we didn't get caught. I wonder if Alicia and Fred found Angelina and Lee yet….

"I didn't know it was going to be covered in _kid barf_," George said, gagging alongside me.

"Oh, Merlin," I said, covering my mouth. It smelled horrible. Like… like moldy hot chocolate!

"Should we leave the closet?" George asked, turning green. I hate it how bad smells linger… but good smells are gone in like… a millisecond!

"No," I said. Stupid me and my damn stubbornness to win! "They'll find us if we sneak somewhere else."

"Yeah, you're right," George said. "Fred's got a keen sense of smell…."

"That's really bizarre, George," I said, looking at him like wow.

"Yeah," George said. "He got the smell and I got the hearing so it's all equal over with the Weasley Bunch."

I laughed and he covered my mouth.

"You're hair… looks lighter," George pointed out, pulling out a strand of my hair.

"Of course it does, George," I said, snatching the hair back. I don't want any cloned Katie's walking around Hogwarts. I can't even handle myself!

"Are those ears coming in handy?" I asked George through his hand. So, it really came out as more of a 'rosearsingdy' Stupid hand.

"Yeah," George said as the door opened.

There stood an Alicia and a Fred, both with a look of triumph on their faces.

"Found you!" Fred shouted.

"Shhhhh," we all shushed.

"Where are the others?" I asked, finally, getting out of the closet, that icky smell leaving.

"We're not sure," Alicia confessed. "I asked a few ghosts but they're just oblivious to the world."

**My Dorm**

It turns out that Angelina and Lee were hiding in suits of armor and walking around the school. Pretty smart if you ask me.

My hair is still red by the way. But it's looking slightly…pink. It's really weird. Well, last time I checked, which was this morning, it was looking pinkish.

"KATIE!" came the scream of Leanne, who was in the bathroom. Oh no. What happened? I wonder if she slipped on the blasted soap like me.

I ran into the bathroom and skidded to a halt next to Leanne who was looking into the mirror with a horrified face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, still focusing my eyes.

"LOOK!" she yelled, pointing to the mirror.

I turned to face the mirror, scared of what I might find. Once I saw clearly what was there, I saw a bright pink haired Leanne and a bright pink haired Katie!

Yeah, so I wasn't imagining the pink in my hair! I thought it was just starting to wear off! This isn't right. Lee Jordan's in for some trouble.

"LEE JORDAN!" I screamed as me and Leanne made our way up to the boy's dorm once more due to our hair. How weird did that sound?

"KATIE BELL!" Lee said as he opened the door. Before I could say anything he kissed me. Gah! No. This is not kissing time Katie. This is yell at Lee time. Gah. Okay, I lose.

Poor Leanne. She must feel awkward. Okay, stop for Leanne. I grabbed Lee's hair and pushed him away.

I gave him a death glare as he looked up at my hair and starts to laugh. Okay, that's not supposed to happen. He's supposed to get down on his knees and beg me for my forgiveness. Not laugh at my head. Something's wrong with this child. Could that be why I like him?

Merlin, I didn't even realize it for a while. I'm very, very oblivious to things. I'm like a freaking ghost. Eh, oh well.

"You know, I could laugh at you too," I said. He didn't stop. Okay, so maybe my threats suck. If only he were a second year. Then they'd seem dangerous. Oh wait. No they wouldn't.

Note to self: Get an improving threats book.

Anyway.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked. Leanne now decided to glare at him.

"What kind of dye did you use?" I asked, pushing him into his dorm with Leanne behind me.

"Uh, Aunt Sophia's Radical Hippie… dye," Lee said trying to thing and then slowing down after he heard what he was saying.

Oh, he's so going to pay.

So now, I have hair like a radical hippie. Isn't that just fine and dandy?

Leanne screamed and punched Lee in the shoulder. Wow, this girl has gotten a lot bolder over the year. She doesn't even know Lee and she's hitting him. Before, she wouldn't even say hi. Aw, my work is proceeding. That just made my day.

"Ow," Lee said, backing up.

"Now, Leanne, no need to get violent," I said, holding her shoulders. Who knows what could happen? I've never seen this girl at full rage and … well… now she has pink hair. It might get ugly.

"I was only going to threaten him with cabbages," Leanne said quietly, blushing slightly.

"Cabbages?" Lee and me asked in union. Great, we're starting that.

"Old family secret," Leanne said. "You go up to the mischief maker and tickled under his arms with cabbages."

I raised an eyebrow. Leanne sure does have a weird family. **(GO NEIL)**

"Is it now?" I asked her.

"Yes, my grandmother taught it to me when I was four," Leanne said proudly. Yup. Creepy family.

"Right," I said. "So Lee, what's going to happen to our hair?"

Lee ran into the bathroom and pulled out a small container with a witch that had bright pink hair on the front.

Couldn't he see the bright pink haired picture? Oh jeez. I like a dumbass.

"So what's going to happen?" I asked Lee in a frustrated voice, tapping my foot. Leanne was behind me, also, tapping hers.

"Uh, Katie," Lee said. "You _might _not like this."

**A/n: Ehe, I'm mean and didn't tell you what would happen. I think this qualifies as a cliffhanger! Guess what! The first person to review for this chapter is the 100th reviewer! YAY! Anyway, how'd you like it? And should I start a new one? I'll keep writing this one but anyone have any ideas for a new story?**

**Gracias**

**-Snuffles**


	22. Chapter 22

**CONGRADULATIONS TO: ****shadow929 For Being the 100th reviewer! AND I'm so glad that you all like the story. For the last chapter I had serious writers block so I just made it as random as I possibly could… and that meant many muggle games. But then again… a little cliffhanger, I guess you could call it, at the end. Grins**

**Okay. I have a proposition if you'd like to call it that. I'm thinking of ways to end the story… but that would mean… fewer chapters obviously but they'd be longer. How would you like that? I'm brainstorming like crazy here so er… let me know. Gracias.**

Still up in the dorm with Lee and Leanne… 

"What do you _mean_ I might not like this?" I asked, danger in my voice. Yeah, so maybe I _don't _want my hair to be bright pink for the rest of my life.

_I always thought Lee was a good boy._

Well, alien lady, you were wrong.

_Well obviously._

Well, actually, he's not _bad _per say…but he can cause chaos.

_But you're _hair.

Yes, it's pink.

_Teens and their mood swings…. Insert eye rolling here._

Oye.

"Well, it says here," Lee started. "That the hair will turn from a red, to a pink, and then to black over a three month period. Then after that, the hair will turn to its original state for about a week or so before going back to red. After all that is done, the hair will turn to its original color in about a week."

I looked over at Leanne. We both looked shocked and angry. It's insane. Red, pink, black, blond, red. Gah.

"Please tell me you're kidding, Lee," I said, grabbing his arm. Ehe, so what if I like to be dramatic.

"How'd you know?" Lee asked, frowning.

"Wait… you… were kidding?" I asked. Thank Merlin.

"No, but … well kind of. The pink should wear off in about a day or two, then it'll turn black for about four days and then back to it's original color," Lee explained. Well, that's not nearly as bad as the other explanation.

Leanne and me both sighed with relief. Then, simultaneously, we both smacked Lee in the head. She's starting to think like me, too. I'm so _proud._

"Why lie?" she asked with her hands on her hips as she glared at Lee.

Lee just grinned. I grabbed his hand and squeezed his fingers. Not softly and gently in a loving sort of way. More so in a haha this is just part of your revenge way.

"Hey Katie?" he asked, looking down at his fingers.

"Yes Lee?" I said, not letting up on my grip.

"I think my hand is falling off."

"Oh, do you now?" I asked, smirking. I love smirking. It's like… an evil grin. Whoot! Evil grin.

"Yes, and I don't think my fingers are supposed to be _purple_," he said, trying to pull away.

"Aw, such a shame. I've always liked your hands," I said.

He tilted his head and pouted his lip.

Damn.

This is not good.

I'm not good at this.

Keep the grip, Katie.

He's not going to get to you.

Double damn.

He brought in the eyes.

Maybe if I just _slowly _back away.

Triple damn.

Okay, I gave in.

Lee sighed with relief.

"Hey, look!" Lee exclaimed, wiggling his fingers. Leanne and me looked over at his hand. "NORMAL SKIN COLOR!"

I rolled my eyes. I give in too easily. I swear I'm a walking contradiction. There's the stubbornness and then the giving in easily…ness. And all that jazz. Bummer.

Leanne laughed and I was going to smack Lee. I'm so abusive. I've got to work on that. Gah.

Anyway. So now it's me and Lee and Leanne all sitting in Lee's dorm. Bored. On a Friday night. What to do? What to do?

"Do my feet smell?" Lee asked, taking off his sock.

"Merlin, Lee, are you really that bored," I said, shoving his sock back into his hand. Hey, they guy may be awesome but his feet aren't.

"Yeaaaasssss," Lee complained. Go. Freaking. Figure.

Yeah. I'm that bored.

"KATIE!" came Fred's shout.

"FRED!" I shouted back.

"GUESS WHAT!"

"WHAT?"

"We have… and idea," George whispered, jumping up from behind me. So what if I didn't see them sneak in here. There's nothing wrong with some healthy … not paying attentionness. Grin. And I just wrote grin. Wow, Katie, wow.

_We could play a game._

I'm not playing a game with the alien in my head.

"What would your idea be?" I asked as the twins pulled my up by my arms.

"Twould be," George started, but Fred stopped him.

"Not in front of the others," he whispered urgently.

Oh. It's a secret.

YAY!

"What can't you say in front of me?" Lee asked, looking disappointed.

"Many things my dear Lee," George said with a grin.

Lee frowned and looked confused. Poor Lee. Oh well. At least I'm saved from boredom. Go Fred and George!

The twins dragged me into the Common Room. Which actually doesn't make sense seeing as there's about twenty people down there. But whatever. The twins know what they're doing.

I hope.

"Okay, so what have you got for me?" I asked, turning to look at the two.

"Well, first of," Fred started. "Do you want to get back at Lee for the whole hair thing?"

I grinned evilly. Finally, something that I can use as revenge.

"HECK YES!" I shouted. Okay, so maybe I shouldn't be so loud about it. Eh, oh well. No one cares.

"Good," my brilliant friend George said. "We have options."

OPTIONS? _Options_! They're giving me options on how to get back at my boyfriend. I think I left the universe on a little vacation and went to this little place called cake world.

Or sweet revenge. But you have to admit. Cake _does _sound pretty dang good right now.

"Plan A," Fred started, poofing up a little chalk board thing and one of those weird pointer things. "Die Lee's hair. Yes, I know, plain but effective." Fred whacked the chalkboard and a little chalk Lee appeared with bright blue chalk hair. The little Lee ran screaming, well they were like speech bubbles, around the chalkboard and there was a little chalk Katie, and a chalk Fred, and a chalk George pointing and laughing. Oh, harsh. "As you can see, little chalk Lee." I'm just mentioning… THAT RYHMES! "is screaming out his little chalk soul and that gives the chalk Katie and twins a reason to laugh." Fred then poofed away the little chalk people.

"Plan B," George said. Oh, a new one. "We shave off Lee's hair." George tapped the pointer thing to the board and a little bald chalk Lee appeared. And once again little chalk Katie and twins were right there laughing at him. "We could give him a hair regrowth potion after we've had our fill of laughter." Merlin, they sound professional.

I nodded my approval to both of these plans. They were, indeed, very good. And the use of chalkboards makes me feel smart.

"Plan C," Fred said. Oh, there's more. "You and Lee go on a romantic date." George butts in by wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed. "And then we run out and trap him in a box. His fear of small spaces will make him… well scared."

"That one's a little mean," I pointed out. Well, it is! Lee might wet his pants. That'd be amusing… but sad and I'd feel bad. "It's like throwing me in a room filled with icky bugs." I shivered. I hate bugs. Gah.

George nodded, pointed to the chalkboard, and said, "Plan D. We wait until he's asleep and then strap Lee to a flotation device." Yes, I know. They sound too smart. I mean, flotation device. _Come on_. Someone's been practicing their vocabulary…. Anyway, there was a picture of what looked like a pond and something in the middle of it floating and jumping at the same time. And, also, a tentacle was poking out of the water. Oh, I get it. "And push him out into the lake. The giant squid will have a grand ol' time poking his back until Lee gives him food."

"Oh, I like that one," I commented. I did. It was devilish _and _amusing at the same time. "There'd be brilliant pictures."

"That there would be," Fred said with a grin. "We could advertise. Many humorous hours to be spent laughing at the boy who was tickled by the giant squid."

Okay, so maybe they took the laughing part a little too far.

"What else you got?" I asked, looking excited. I know I did because Fred and George were laughing at me. Don't you just love my friends?

_I love them as much as I trust them._

Then you much love them very much.

_I wouldn't trust them with so much as a moldy pickle._

Well, who asked you?

_Well, you weren't asking anyone in particular, now were you?_

Yes, but I didn't ask you to respond, now did I?

_I'm going to go bake!_

You do that!

Bloody alien, she's always causing mayhem.

"Well, that's it for now," George said with a sigh. Eh, oh well. "But we're still in the thinking process." He tapped his head with the pointer thing.

"Well, don't hurt yourselves," I said. "Speaking of hurting, I'd better go save Lee from Leanne. She's probably killed him by now."

They waved to me as I ran back up to the boy's dorm.

Surprisingly, Lee wasn't lying dead on the floor but he was talking with Leanne in a somewhat civil manner. I'm shocked!

"Hello there," I said suspiciously, sitting on the floor in between the two. I trust them… but not when they could be plotting something against me. Not that I did anything to Leanne, but who knows. Maybe it's annual plot against girlfriend day in some random country or something. I'll have to look into that. I wonder if they have books on it in the library…

Leanne looked excited and Lee looked like he was hiding something. Just like my parents at…

Crap. I've got to start Christmas shopping! That's what tomorrows for!

Sunday, December 5th 

Merlin, yesterday was a nightmare. I had to dodge three teachers so I wouldn't get caught in Zonko's when I was looking for the twin's presents.

Flitwick was in there. The lady at the counter gave him a weird look and questioned why he wasn't at the school. He gave her some lame reason about buying pranking things to show his class the magical work of charms that were put into it.

Then McGonagal walked in. Merlin only knows what she was doing there! I saw her over by the candy. I think she might have a sweet tooth.

Then Dumbledore! DUMBLEDORE OF ALL PEOPLE! But he said he was buying something for his brother's goat. What a goat would do with an exploding map, I'll never know.

But I almost knocked over three shelves when I was trying to avoid him. And I _still _think he saw me. I swear, that man has x-ray vision or something.

Anyway, I ended up leaving the shop before I could buy anything with the fear of being caught out of bounds with a mass murderer on the lose.

I went into this one place, Hats by the Dozen, lets call it, and guess what? Not only do they sell hats, but that also sell gloves! Who would have thought? Anyway, I bought the twins these Irish hats because I know that they support Ireland and what not.

George got this awesome white and green striped one with a cool dancing leprechaun on it. And Fred got one with a spinning shamrock on the top. They'd better like them because I thought that they were awesome.

I went to a jewelry shop for Alicia because I know she has this thing for necklaces. I bought her one with the Chinese symbol for Quidditch. I can't really explain the symbol except that it has these random lines… but that's what they all are like… But, I thought that she would like it. The actual symbol was in black but the chain was silver. I want it… but I can't have it. Bummer.

Anyway, I bought Angelina this awesome mood ring. It wasn't a cheesy fake one like the muggle's have got. It was actually really nice. And this way we'll all know whether or not we need to stay clear of her when she's not to happy or something.

And I bought Leanne and Debbie the same thing. It was the newest Weird Sisters CD. And a book. A book on how to be more assertive. I mean, I can only teach them so much.

Sadly, I didn't find anything for Lee. I have to sneak out again next week. I tried to look but there wasn't anything I could actually find for him. It wasn't fair. I'm not good at shopping period. I mean, I bought the twins hats! They're awesome hats though. But I don't know what to buy for a _boyfriend. _And I don't want to ask because whoever I ask will bombard me with questions of what I got the others and my friends just don't know when to shut up. I swear, once I asked them about this kind of cake and they went ballistic trying to figure out whose birthday it was. And it wasn't a birthday! I just wanted cake!

So basically, I'm just baffled at what to get him. Bloody responsibilities.

**Wednesday December 8th **

Who gives out a three-foot essay in December? I mean _really_! It's the time for happy and Christmas and no classes! But _no._ Bloody _Professor _Snape gives us a freaking three-foot essay due Friday. And when did he assign it, you ask? Today. And yes. It's due in two days. Now, some, like Hermione Granger, would say this is an easy task. But it isn't for someone who's Quidditch Captain decides to be a jerk head and schedule practice.

Now, don't get me wrong, I love Quidditch as much as the next girl but not for four hours straight without a break. I swear, we have to enter Oliver into St. Mungos before his head explodes. Too much Quidditch can cause migraines. I read it in the Quibbler once.

…

So maybe I shouldn't trust everything I read. But, if you get hit in the head with a bludger or a quaffle then you might just get a migraine. But hey, don't trust someone who plays Quidditch. That just wouldn't make sense!

Anyway, the bloody essay is on what one might use the sleeping potion for. I mean, really. I _wonder_. It's not like they'd use it for sleep or anything. Not sleep! Never sleep!

"You've got to quit complaining."

"Don't bother me, Lee, I'm trying to do my essay," I said. Lee sat next to me on the couch and put his arm around me. Mmm. He smells good. I wonder what cologne he uses. I'll have to but it and smell him when he's not around. Okay, that's just stalkish, Katie, don't think like that.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry," Lee said. "I didn't know that you'd be handing in your diary for an essay."

"It's _not _a diary!" I protested. _Why _do people keep thinking that? If it were a diary then it'd have my name and little gold swirls and such! This has no such thing. It doesn't have my name, just random doodles! No gold! No Katie Bell! So ha. "It is simply a notebook where I write my demented teen thoughts." So I sound like I'm from a novel! Big deal!

"Ah, I see you like the way I smell," Lee commented, taking Mr. Notebook (Oh Merlin, I just named it!) and reading what I wrote. Good thing I didn't put his gift in there. Not that I got him anything yet. "You know, Katie, that whatever you think goes in here and frankly, I'm offended you don't know what to get me! I Firebolt will do just fine, thanks."

"You _do _smell good," I admitted. "But I want my dia-notebook back!"

"HA! YOU CALLED IT A DIARY!"

There is no point to my life.

"Did not!"

"Real mature, Katie."

"But that's why you love me!"

I can protest if I want. Woo!

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Lee said, leaning over and kissing me. Aw, stupid surprise attacks.

I swear, that's not nice. One day he'll catch me in midsneeze and somebody will not end up happy. Or, I'll think it's him but it won't be so I'll just go with it and it'll be a little first year or something. Ew. Shiver.

"How could you _possibly _be thinking when we kiss?" Lee asked. What? Since when did **he **suddenly learn to multi task?

"How could _you _possibly be reading my thoughts?" I asked. I love being mature. It's just fun.

What a jerk head.

Yeah, he kissed me again. Man, I wish I had a banana. I'd hit him with it.

"Did you just say you'd hit me with a _banana?" _

Whoops.

Insert blushing to the extreme right about…

… here.

"Would you rather a coconut?" Smooth Katie. Real smooth.

**That night.**

Since Lee distracted me for about two hours, I have to work on the bloody essay now. It's not fun. I'm so exhausted. Because after I left Lee to do my stupid essay, Oliver came over and demanded a practice. So I had to go to practice and _still _do the essay.

Why not put it off until tomorrow night, you might ask? Because I'll forget and end up doing it in breakfast. And then I might fail potions even more. I swear, if I'm going to become an international Quidditch player, who needs potions?

And, yes, I do change my life job every other day.

December 15th 

Well, I had to hide my **notebook **because Lee had fun reading it that one night a week ago. And I forgot where I hid it. But then I remembered. And, I have some pretty good news! I got my potions essay back. I got an E!

I know, it's not an O but it's close enough. I mean either way, it's not an A or whatever.

Oh, and I found out what kind of cologne Lee wears. It's Mr. Wizard. Man, I had a field day with that one. I don't think I've seen Lee that red. I told him it was part of his initial payback.

Which reminds me. The twins and me have decided on plan D. It was one of the better ones. You know, with the floaty thing and the squid. I don't think we're actually going to have pictures though. That'd be just a little _too _mean.

Oh yeah! I found a gift for Lee. I liked it. I hope he will. Part of it was a picture I found of the two of us from my first year. He was giving me a noogie and I was blushing like mad. So I might have had a mini crush on him at the time. Big deal! So, I doubled it and put it in a frame. And I also got him some more cologne, because that Mr. Wizard, no matter how goofy the name, smells pretty damn good. And, finally, I gave him a slinky. I mean, it's a muggle toy. It's bound to entertain a wizard… or give them something to complain about. Eh, either way, he's occupied.

Whoa, I just realized. There's only ten days until Christmas! I'll have to start my singing.

_I can't believe you didn't mention that I was sitting right next to you!_

Why are you here anyway, George?

Fred's with Angelina and Alicia's doing homework and Lee's practicing for Quidditch.

Lee's not even on the _team_!

_That's what _I_ said! But he said he had to practice his voice._

Wow.

"Katie! Come quick!" Debbie's head shot into the dorm.

"What's up, Debbie?" I asked, setting down Mr. Notebook. Okay, this naming thing has gone _too _far.

"There's a fight!"

"And this concerns me… how?" I asked. I'm not sure where this was going.

"Lee's in it!"

Merlin!

Well, the only time I might have moved faster was when I played Quidditch for the first time. What a rush. ANYWAY.

I grabbed George's wrist and we ran down into the Common Room. There was no fight.

"Come _on _Katie!" Debbie shouted, grabbing my wrist causing a Debbie, Katie, George chain. She trailed us out to the hallway.

And there I saw it. Lee, who looked slightly angry and slightly amused at the same time, and … Andrew, who just looked mad. They were walking a circle. Why the hell are they fighting?

They're both insanely nice! Andrew's just a little creepy.

There was a circle of students standing around them, talking like it was nothing. If it weren't Lee and Andrew, it'd be rather amusing, actually.

"You don't deserve her!" Andrew bellowed. Who doesn't Lee deserve?

"Oh, that makes sense, right?" Lee commented back, his arms crossed.

It doesn't help that I have no idea why they were ducking it out in front of the Gryffindor Common Room. Should someone explain? I think they should.

At least I'm not alone… George looks just as confused. Hey! Alicia's filling him in.

"Debbie! What's going on?" I asked urgently, tugging at her sleeve.

"Isn't it obvious?" Debbie said, smacking her forehead. "They're fighting over _you!_!"

What?

WHAT?

I didn't do anything! And even if I did _I'd _want to fight the person!

"Why?" I asked, confused. I mean really, who wouldn't be confused.

Whoa, Andrew just tried to punch Lee but Lee ducked and he hit … the Fat Lady. Ha! That just made my day. Now she's trying to yell at him… but he's trying to punch Lee again.

"I didn't do anything! I want to fight my own battles!" I bellowed. And here comes the complaining. "Why would _they _fight? I'd hit them both if they did something! I can stick up for myself!"

"Katie! Katie!" Debbie yelled, shaking my shoulders. "Chill! They're not fighting because you _did _something! They're doing it because they're fighting over you!"

And that's when it hit me.

Yeah, I lied.

"What? Why?" I asked. So, I may be the most oblivious person in the world. No one cares. Okay, so it _is _annoying not knowing….

"Katie, you're too oblivious for your own good," Debbie said sympathetically. Okay, now I'm just confused. Why is she being sympathetic?

"Okay, explain this again?" I asked as Lee dodged yet another swing from Andrew. I'm proud of Lee! He hasn't attempted to hit Andrew. Andrew, on the other hand, would probably jump when Lee's back was turned.

Debbie shook my shoulders and took a deep breath. "Okay, Katie. Listen. Lee and Andrew, well more so Andrew seeing as Lee's not doing anything, are fighting because they both like you!"

And this time, realization actually hit me.

It all makes sense. I mean, I knew they both liked me… but not enough to actually fight.

Now, to be noble, I shall break up the fight.

Okay, so my way wasn't the best way to do it.

I walked right up to Lee and went to kiss him just as Andrew went to hit him.

Lee, because of me, got distracted and turned around and Andrew nailed him in the back of the head and Lee fell on me. Ish. Yeah.

To make a long story short, his chin hit my nose and now it's swollen.

Hospital Wing 

"Katie?" Debbie asked a few hours later. We were all in the hospital wing. Well, me, Lee, Debbie, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, and Leanne. Andrew is actually in detention. Ew. My nose is swollen. I can feel it.

"Yeah?" I asked, sitting up rubbing my nose.

Lee looked over. "Katie, I am _so _sorry. I didn't mean to. That jerk hit me and I fell and –"

I WIN!

Well, I shut him up by attempting to kiss him.

Stupid swollen nose. It got in my way. Did you know that if you hit swollen things, then they hurt?

Well, they do.

A lot.

So, basically, I didn't win. Life is just cruel.

"Katie! I'm _so _sorry!" Lee started again. Great, now he's apologizing again. Merlin, if only my nose didn't hurt. Then I'd shut him up.

Now Katie, don't think like that! Shame on you! 

Go away, Fred. It's _my _note book!

**Cough diary cough.**

GAH!

Potions 

HOW THE HELL DOES SNAPE KNOW ABOUT MY NOSE!

That's right, the potions master knows about my bloody nose and how it happened and EVERYTHING.

It's driving me crazy. I swear, isn't there some sort of student privacy policy or something?

Apparently not.

I just walked into his class and sat down like normal. My nose was almost healed so I wasn't expecting to get any crap from anyone.

But no. Snape just has to mention it. I mean, I know it's Hogwarts and I know people know things but Snape didn't just have to blurt it out!

I was taking notes, not passing them, taking them and he comes up and says, "Ms. Bell, I know that many boys have been fighting over you but that does not give you the right to write to them during my class. Fifty points from Gryffindor!"

THE COW! He can't just take points from me. I ought to slap him. But that might lead to expulsion…. Bummer.

So, the rest of the class I moped about with Leanne who was sad because her boyfriend broke up with her. I didn't know she was seeing anyone… but apparently she was and he dumped her for Cho Chang. Stupid… person.

Yeah, so I'm depressed and out of insults. But, look on the bright side, Katie. You're nose doesn't hurt anymore.

Dinner 

"So, Katie," Lee said sweetly, taking me hand. Warmth! But I think he wants something. He's sucking up to me.

"Yes Lee?" I asked, pushing my essay aside, looking over at him. Well, more like glaring at him, trying to figure out what he wanted.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Lee asked.

I wasn't expecting that one. Really! I wasn't! I thought he was going to ask what I got him!

"Whoa! What'd you ask me?" I asked Lee.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Lee asked. Whoa, wave of cologne right there and my hands nice and warm. I can't concentrate.

"I don't know," I said dumbly. Yes, I can get dumb, sadly. Stupid Lee. He makes me dumb.

**A/n: **Whoot! I updated! Sorry it took so long. My computers been messed up to the extreme. ANYWAY! Just to let you all know, my hand was really cold when I typed this. It was weird! And the slinky thing. There's a kid in my DDP class who did it and I thought it was amusing and cute. Okay, well, I'm off to warm my hands!

**REVIEW **heh I couldn't help it. But if you do, gracias!


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, I have nothing real important so ramble about so I'm just going to give out the chapter!**

**Tuesday 21st In the Hallway.**

I left the Common Room. It was getting too insane. Fred and George's little brother, Ron, and Hermione Granger keep fighting over a bloody cat and a rat. I mean _really_ who _cares _if the cat ate the rat? Personally, I think it would make Ron's life a heck of a lot better if he just tossed the damn thing out the window. You can never trust evil wizards now a days. The rat might be on the imperious curse or something! It might stuff itself down Ron's throat and suffocate him!

Should I tell Fred and George about my theory?

_Katie has a theory?_

Katie dose have a theory.

It's Alicia if you didn't know.

But how could you, Mr. Notebook, how could you know?

_Katie, maybe I should take _Mr. Notebook_, and keep him for a few days. You seem to be getting a little bit _attached

I am _not_!

_You _named _it!_

You're mum named you!

_Actually it was my dad._

But do you see me point?

Oh, the frustration kicks in.

_No, I don't see your point. And I'm not stupid. You're getting frustrated. I _can _read, Katie, if you didn't remember._

Well you weren't supposed to _see _that. You're SUPPOSED to read around it.

…

Okay, so she got up and moved over next to George. Hmm, I should be doing my Transfiguration Essay, shouldn't I? But I've got all of break to do it! Why waste valuable messing around time by doing an essay?

"George! What are you doing?" Alicia shouted. I had to look up. I mean if you hear Alicia shout and then a huge clang then you know exactly what is going on if it involves the twins.

But if it doesn't then that means you've just got hit with something metal, courtesy of out feisty friend Alicia.

So, anyway, I look up and I see Fred and George having a sword fight, each of them in their own suit of armor. And then there's Peeves, who's commenting about it all. I think the twins are the _only _ones in the whole school who have the same view in life as Peeves…

Anyway, about Peeves' commenting, it's making Lee a little on the edgy side. Who knew he was so controlling?

"It's Weasel against Weasel, which rat is going to win?" Peeves was saying.

The twins glared up through their helmets and I chucked my shoe at him, wanting him to leave. If you insult my friends, I take off my shoes. That's the only reasonable way to solve things.

Okay, I guess there's more then that but that's besides the point.

Peeves actually leaves, buuuuuuuuut he takes my shoe with him, the bloody poltergeist!

George fake stabbed Fred and Fred fell to the ground, wheezing.

I laughed at that and I shivered. Stupid foot. Now it's cold. At least I'm wearing socks. But really, Hogwarts hallways are _always _cold. It drives me crazy. And in the dungeons! You can practically see your breath! It's insane!

"Guys, my foot is cold!" I complained.

"You shouldn't have thrown it at Peeves, then," Alicia said coolly. What? She's still ticked off about that? Wow, she must not be very happy at the moment. Duh, Katie.

Hey, a shadow just fell over my head. And a smaller one fell over Lee's.

"Team," came the voice of Mr. Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood. "Come on, practice."

The smaller shadow was Harry, in case you were wondering.

Wait! Did he say _practice_? Now? I HAVE NO SHOE!

We were all moaning and groaning and not getting up off the floor. I mean, come on! What kind of freak captain man gives us practice over break? I should punch him.

"Ow. Bell, when we get out there, you're doing an extra lap," Wood said. I didn't punch him. I was too lazy to stand up. So I swung my leg over and kicked him in the shin. And he glared at me and said that. You know, before Quidditch season he was so nice and he wouldn't harass us. Sometimes he would even compliment us. I know! It's shocking, isn't it? But now he won't talk to us unless it's to inform us that there's a practice or that we shouldn't eat chocolate because it will kill us and then he won't have his Dream Team any more. We _are _pretty good, though, if I do say so myself.

Harry looked all ready to go find the snitch in… wait. It's SNOWING! It's like a freaking blizzard out there!

"Oliver, what the hell is your problem? It's a freaking blizzard out there!" Angelina said, basically saying my thoughts out loud. Creepy.

"Exactly, we hardly get to practice in this weather," he said, looking determined. "What happens if it's like this during a game?"

"Like you said," I said, now standing, "we hardly ever get this weather."

I was going to hit him in the head but I didn't want to face another lap. I swear, the man's like a rock. He never cracks.

"Come on, everyone up," Oliver said, picking the twins up by the collars of their robes. Such a demanding captain. And to think, I actually got him something for Christmas.

Okay, so it was just a book called Ease Up On the Team but that's besides the point! And so maybe I _did _leave a little side note in the cover that said something along the lines of _Hey, hey Oliver! Read this, memorize it, live it. And then when you become Captain for Puddlemore then just forget about it because they need some work._

Okay, well I didn't put the 'they need some work' thing in there because Oliver loves that team and he'd make me run laps for weeks.

My point was that I got him something and he should at least be nice to me. But then again he doesn't know I got it for him. Gah, stupid brain.

Anyway, he basically dragged all seven of us (Lee came too… I think he was just bored, I have no idea what he's going to do anyway…) out onto the pitch. Well, more so to the locker rooms. Angelina tried to reason with him… it didn't work. She now has to run an extra lap with me.

Yes, he makes us run laps. In the snow. We don't even need leg strength! Well, I suppose to kick off from the ground we do… but that's besides the point. Not to mention we have to run in three feet of snow! Bloody Mr. Quidditch Captain!

It took us a while to get down to the pitch, though. I still didn't have my shoe because the bloody poltergeist decided to light it on fire. Yeah, we saw him on the way down there. I made Lee give me a piggy back. But anyway, we saw Peeves on the way down there and he was crackling like mad and lit my shoe on fire! Then he dropped it in front of us and pranced away.

I jumped off of Lee's back and went to grab the shoe but about five hands caught me around my waist. Two were Lee's, two were George's, and one was Angelina's. Well, she actually grabbed the back of my shirt. Eh, close enough!

Apparently my friends love me enough to stop me from catching myself on fire. Go them!

Alicia extinguished it with her wand (and I thought she would have let it burn…) and George picked up the soggy, burnt remains of my shoe.

Well, I'm not putting that thing back on. My foot will freeze. Oliver and Harry both gave me a weird look.

"Bloody poltergeist," I muttered. The both got knowing looks on their faces. And I could see them trying not to laugh. That's just… okay, I can see the humor in this.

Oh fudge! Not the minister… But Oh fudge! I didn't get Harry a gift. Gah! I'll have to send away for something. How about that … uh… I'll get him… socks! No, who wants socks? I mean, yeah, they're nice when you don't have on shoes and all… but … gah.

What about a shamrock pin thing for Ireland. It'd go good with his eyes…

Anyway, I was still half shoeless so I made Lee give me a piggy back ride all the way down to the lockers. I think I might have tennis shoes in there somewhere. Well, I must have some in there. And if not, then… well I'm screwed because I'm not going to run laps barefoot!

**Running Laps (is NOT fun when we should be flying!)**

He's making all of us run five laps. And Angelina and me have to do six for physical abuse and mouthing off. Psh, I'm so going to kick his butt again. Well, for the fist time. The second time I kicked his shin….

So me and Ang are on our last lap. And we're pretty much dying. It's freezing cold, one of my shoe's is too big (I borrowed it from Fred) and we have to run in three feet of snow.

I know, I know. I'm supposed to be the super awesome, never gives up, will kick your butt if I had to Quidditch player. But I'm _really _cold!

Not to mention the twins and Lee are laughing it up from the stands. Which I bet are warm. (We made Oliver heat up SOMETHING on the pitch. Go figure, he makes it the stands… Gah.)

Once me and Angelina were done, our pants were soaked up to our knees and we were shaking like crazy. Seriously! I thought my arms would fall off and my teeth would fall out because they were all chattery and what not.

That night, in my dorm, all nice and warm and warm in my bed! 

I'm going to _kill _Oliver the dictator Wood. I'm surprised we're still alive, let alone not sick! I swear, if I'm sick over the entire break I'm going kick some Wood ass! (**a/n: Being sick over break is not fun by the way.**)

He made us fly, in a blizzard, around the pitch ten times in under a minute. Do you _know _how hard that is when the winds are against you? It's pretty damn hard, my friend.

Then, he made me, Angelina, and Alicia do all these pointless drills. I swear one of them was to avoid a crazy monkey on steroids. But then again it was hard to hear through the wind and all.

Christmas Eve 

Most of the presents are wrapped. I've just got Oliver's and Lee's left. I already sent Harry's up to his room with this cool hippie house elf I found cleaning. He was so cool. Looked _slightly _drunk, though.

Leanne's passed out on her bed. She's exhausted. It's only eleven but we've been up to a lot today. I had to help her and Debbie sneak into Hogsmade because they both forgot to get something for their parents. We were there until three in the afternoon.

Then I had to wrestle the twins so they wouldn't go upstairs. They both wanted to see what I got them. Oh, I forgot to add that while we were in Hogsmade I bought them all Honeydukes. Man, I went all out this year. They'd better appreciate it.

But anyway, it took threatening to chop of their hair to get them to stop because they know I'd do that. Okay, well not really because I like their hair long. But that's besides the point again.

After the twins came Lee's begging. He was on a bended knee. A little first year came up and asked if I was getting proposed to. They're so naïve.

Then I had to listen to Alicia giggle about what she thinks George got her. Angelina, thank Merlin, smacked her with a pillow before we had to listen to her for more then an hour.

Then we had to eat dinner. I hadn't eaten _all _day and everyone was bugging everyone about what they got each other. I know! Chaos!

Eventually, I had to sneak upstairs and away from our pirate gang to go and wrap their presents. I know, it's not safe to leave them unwrapped for this long because someone's _bound _to search. But I didn't care. I have a very busy life.

Not to mention the guilt trip my mum sent me.

_Dear Katherine, _Yeah, my _full _name. I haven't used it in a while. I almost forgot what it was. Ha!

_It's such a shame that you won't be here for Christmas. You're father and I are so upset that you're not coming. Our two oldest children don't want to spend time with us. At least we have the others._

_Well, I hope you have a very enjoyable Christmas away from your family this year. We send you our love._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

See what I'm saying about the guilty trip! I mean, come on! The first paragraph alone is enough to make someone feel bad. She'd better like the necklace I got her. Otherwise my summer is _really _going to suck.

So, after writing back to my parents and explaining to Lee the brother situation, I snuck upstairs.

But, before all of that, we all had a snowball war. It was girls against guys, which was a pretty unfair advantage seeing as all of the girls were chasers. I mean, yeah, Fred and George could deflect the snow with their arms but we can whip it at their heads. Ah, the goodness of Quidditch skills.

So we basically killed the boys. I think we even left a few bruises. I nailed Lee right in the eye and George in the ear. There were many more then that but those I'm pretty sure left marks. But Angelina's was the best. She got Fred right in the forehead. He literally did a back flip behind their 'fort' and landed right in fresh powder. Which was pretty awesome because the snow went up in a poof and slowly fell back down. That was rather amusing.

And now it's eleven thirty and I need to sleep because the twins like to wake people up early on Christmas and if you don't get up then there is cold and white washes in your future.

Christmas Night 

Today was so awesome. I was banned from bringing my notebook with me, and boy am I glad. Mr. Notebook would have gotten completely ruined if I had brought him. I swear, it was insane.

Well, first off, it seemed that the twins set their alarms for four thirty. And there was no way in hell that I was going to get up at four thirty. They came marching proudly into my room. And it was me first because I'm younger and my dorm room is on a lower level then Angelina's and Alicia's. Those lucky leprechauns,

So they came in. It went something like this:

"KATIE YOU LAZY BUG GET UP AND LETS GO!" George shouter. Why Lee wasn't with them, I may never know but the lucky dog must be still sleeping. Gah.

"Noooo," I moaned into my pillow, snuggling more into my blankets. They won't win because I'm a tired girl with a good arm. Even though I think those two cancel each other out… Oh well.

"Yes!" Fred shouted, taking my pillow off of my head.

"Fred, it's Christmas. People like to sleep in on Christmas!" I protested, putting some blanket under my head. Warm. Yum.

I glanced up and saw George raising his eyebrow at Fred. Yeah, yeah, I know. I _should _be excited to get up, get presents, and fool around all day but noooo.

"No they don't, Katie," George said, pulling away my nice warm fluffy huge blanket. They are so going to pay when we're in breakfast or something like that. "Grab her feet Fred."

WHAT?

And Fred grabbed my feet and George grabbed my arms and they carried me in my gray pajama bottoms and my big blue top down to the Common Room where they tossed me on the couch. I landed on something. Well, someone.

"Hello there, Katie," Lee said from underneath me.

"Sorry Lee!" I said, jumping up.

"Nah, it's alright. I was just sleeping," Lee said with a yawn. I don't blame him. It was only quarter to five in the morning. I need friends that sleep in.

"You and just about everyone else in this bloody castle," I complained, leaning on his shoulder. So tired. Not fair.

After about a minute of silence we heard, "I'M NOT GETTING UP AT THIS HOUR IN THE MORNING FRED WEASLEY!" And then we heard a thud.

That would be dear, sweet, lovable Angelina. Let's just say she's not a morning person. And I'm pretty sure she kicked Fred.

"George Weasley, if you don't give me back my blanket I'm going to throw you out the window," Angelina again. I wonder how Alicia's doing…

"Wow, Angelina sure puts up a fight," Lee commented, staring into the stairwell.

"Tell me about it," I said, thinking back. "There was this one time when Oliver decided to wake everyone up at two in the morning for Quidditch practice. It's a good thing he had his broom because she shoved him out the window."

"Did she really?" Lee asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, ish. She pushed him and he was halfway out the window before the twins caught him. But, I guess that's what you get when you decide on two in the morning Quidditch practices." I shrugged. That was a _very _chaotic morning.

Alicia walked down the stairs with a blanket in hand. LUCKY!

"Mornin' guys," she said with a yawn, sitting next to me on the couch. Thank God. I wonder if she'll share.

"Morning," I said, looking at her blanket. Boy does she look tired. "The twins wake you up too?"

"Dumb question, Katie," Lee said.

"Well, no they went for Angelina first," Alicia explained. "And she basically woke up everyone else in out dorm so I just decided to leave. But the last thing I saw was Angelina yelling at the twins about leeches in their pants or something."

"She _is _good at threats," I said thoughtfully as Lee cringed. Ha, leeches in pants. That could have been plan E or something like that.

"ACCIO BLANKET!" we heard from upstairs. And then another crash.

This went on for several more minutes before she surrendered and came downstairs with two satisfied redheads behind her. She grumbled and grumbled and sat next to Alicia. I feel so blanketless.

"Accio blanket," I said, summoning my nice warm blanket. It flew towards me and then landed over my head. Sleep. Finally. Lee gave me a jealous look. "Would you like some blanket too, Lee?" I asked with a grin.

He took it gratefully and the four of us sat there glaring at the twins.

Present Time This was very, very messy. We each did one at a time and made the twins go first because at the moment we didn't really care. But, Fred and George looked ecstatic. 

For some odd reason, they opened mine first… which was at the bottom of their fairly big pile. Maybe it was the wrapping paper I used. I charmed it to flash. Ah, the power of being magic.

They loved the hats and jammed them on their heads. Then they ate a lot of the chocolate I gave them. Then they demanded that Alicia went next. And this went on and on until we all opened all of our presents… That took about an hour so when we were finally finished it was six in the morning. Yup, the twins are in for a morning wake up call.

I ended up getting a Weird Sister's shirt from Angelina, a charm bracelet from Alicia, they twins went together and bought me a butt load of Zonko's stuff, and Lee got me chocolate, a necklace with this awesome little heart on it, a Quidditch book, and a bear hug. I loved every bit of it. Ew, now I'm getting all sappy. Stupid Lee. Oh yeah, Oliver gave me a list of plays that we needed to practice before out next game. Oy. Isn't he just a loveable captain?

Breakfast 

There was a huge breakfast this morning. Like, insanly huge. Like, not even Kevin could eat it all huge! And Kevin eats a lot. A lot a lot. A lot a lot a lot. Wow, I have this weird habit to just keep rambling. Darn.

Anyway, the six of us walked down to the Great Hall at six thirtyish to eat breakfast. The sky looked really nice this morning. I guess it's because it's Christmas and all. Maybe.

"Katie, pass the toast," George called to me from across the table.

I chucked two slices at his head. It's only partial payback. Speaking of payback, did I mention mine and Leanne's hair is back to normal. I kind of miss the red. It was starting to grow on me. But when it was black it was horrible. This little second year with a camera took a picture and called it 'Girl in Depression'. He's going to grow up with goats some day. Because, I like photos and art and stuff… but he just kind of ruins it for me.

I gave him a grim look and he just took another picture so I walked away.

Anyway, back to the present! (Which is actually the past now that I think about it because… where I am now it's nighttime and everything.)

George caught a piece in his mouth. That's just not right! He's not supposed to turn this into a _game_! So, I chuck my juice at him. Whoot! Maturity! It's one of the best feelings in the world.

The others all looked at me.

"I- uh- well you see- uh- HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" I shout. Good cover up Katie. They'll never suspect a thing.

Angelina, thank Merlin, understands me (and apparently she's the only one who does) and she pulled a cracker off the table and gave one end to Fred. They both pulled. Fred got a Rudolph nose and Angelina got a leprechaun hat.

"Now, that's the Christmas spirit!" said Mr. Dumbledore. I don't think I've ever heard _any _one call him Mr. Dumbledore before. How weird. I wonder why I said that… Eh, oh well. Just let me rephrase that. "Now, that's the Christmas spirit!" Dumbledore said, standing up. That's a lot better, and a lot more descriptive.

So, the remainder of the students staying at Hogwarts, with the exception of a few boring Slytherins, took a cracker from the table and shared it with someone. Hats went flying everywhere and random things bounced out. It was very festive.

The Grounds 

The twins dragged us out onto the grounds. This time I had both my shoes thank Merlin. My poor foot wont freeze this time… I hope. Because, it was nice and all to give me his shoe, but Fred's was just a tad too big and snow kept getting stuck in there and Merlin is it annoying.

Now, the twins wouldn't tell us what they were up to, but I had a hunch.

Okay, so I didn't but I could say I did.

_Deary, you're just plain clueless._

I am not! Who asked you?

_No one dear, but I have some great news._

And that would be? I'm kind of busy at the moment.

_I'm getting _married

WHAT! MORE ALIENS IN MY HEAD? I forbid you to do so.

We won't always be in your head deary. The one I'm marrying has a nice place in some mad of Germany. 

So… you're saying that you'll be around less?

Yes. And that I'm getting married! 

Congrats.

(**My uncle's _engaged_! How cool is that! HuzzaH!**)

Anyway, we all cautiously followed the twins outside. They were looking around and they brought us to the hill that's above the lake. You know, the one with the trees and that nifty rock. Yeah, that one.

They brought us there and charmed snow stuff on us. They are _really _good with a wand. And they don't even pay _attention _in class. I must suck at life… Because it always comes back and bites me in the butt. Gah.

Then, they went behind the tree and came out with three wooden sleds. THOSE THINGS ARE SO COOL! Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and me just watched as they set them down in front of us. I bet if we stayed like that any longer, our faces would have frozen off… If that makes any sense at all… Well it does to me anyway. I guess you just had to be there.

Anyway, we all paired off. It wasn't a big surprise of who went with who. The usual Fred and Angelina, Alicia and George, and I got stuck with Lee. Hehehe, just kidding. They threatened me to go with him. I mean, who likes him anyway. The kid smells.

And I'm guessing that you guessed that I was lying. Well, I hope you did because I was. Anyway. Fred and Angelina went first because they were the boldest of us all. Ha. I heard Angelina scream all the way down. It was quite amusing actually.

Then Alicia and George went. She was covering his eyes the whole time. So he couldn't really steer. They ran into a tree… but not dead on. Like, you could hear the side of the sled scraping against it.

"Do you want to sit in front? Or do you want me to sit in front?" Lee asked as Fred and Angelina made their way back up here and George and Alicia were almost done.

"It doesn't matter," I said. I don't care. I hate choices. I guess that's why I always do horrible on multiple choices. Damn.

"Well, pick one. I hate picking," Lee whined. Oh, so I'm dating a whiner, now am I? Well, two can play at that game Mr.!

"So do I!" I complained. "Have you not _seen _my multiple choice test grades? They're horrible!"

"Fine, fine," Lee said. "Rock paper scissors and… the winner… sits in the front."

"Okay," I agreed.

We did rock paper scissors. I won. Oh dear. He trusts our lives in his hands. I have to steer. This won't turn out that good.

Once Alicia and George were safely out of the way, Lee pushed the sled a little and jumped on the back.

You never know how steep a hill is until you're sliding down it at unknown speeds. But I smiled the whole way.

Especially when Lee whispered that he really liked his gift and he was glad that I liked mine.

After the rush was over, and the hill finally stopped, we slid out onto the lake. I did _not _know that this would happen. Did I even mention my fear of ice with water underneath?

I didn't?

Didn't think so. Well, you see, when I was about four, Kevin and me were ice-skating on the pond behind our neighbors house. Our neighbor, who's name I forgot, came and started jumping around us and Kevin told him to stop. But little what's his face decided he didn't want to listen to Kevin. He didn't listen. He fell in. Let's just say he was under the defrosting charm for _quite _a while. And his mother wasn't too pleased either.

So, as we slowed down near the middle of the lake, I freaked out and grabbed Lee's hair. I'm pretty sure I flung my hands behind me and took what I could. It was pretty skillful if you ask me.

Then, because of my insanity and stupidity, Lee gets all worried like I'm a mother going into labor. Hey, I think I'm getting better at similes and metaphors… I still can't tell which is which though…. I'm not? Eh, who cares? Anyway, Lee starts talking. "Katie! Are you okay? Merlin, what's wrong? Ow! My hair! Katie! Katie stop screaming!"

So, I was too freaked out to do anything. Fred, Angelina, Alicia, and George ended up sledding down the hill to find out why I was screaming when the sled stopped moving.

"Ice. Break. Shiver. Drown." Yup. That's what I said. I'm just so talkative.

We ended up going back to the Common Room shortly after that. Great, I ruined the fun. Aren't I just a pleasant person to be around? Maybe I should just turn into a hermit and get my … uh… I'll but a pigeon and he can bring me food everyday. No one will have fun ruined by Katie. And why does fun ruined by Katie sound like a designer name? Wow, I'm losing it.

Common Room, on our way to dinner 

"Alicia, come _on_!"

We're all (and by all I mean me and Angelina waiting for Alicia) sitting here starving and Alicia decides that she wants to look nice for George. I think someone might have a crush. Unless they're already dating. No one tells me anything around here! I always hear about it from some freak first year. Oy.

"I'm coming!" Alicia yelled.

"Why would she care so much?" I asked, looking at my friends. "I mean, I don't dress up for anyone." Good thing the twins and Lee were already down there.

"That's because you've already got what you want," Angelina said to me. Merlin, when did she become so smart?

"Oh," I said, looking down at my sweat pants. I always buy bigger sized and cut off the elastic band. (**Gah, I hate the elastic band!**) It annoys me.

After dinner 

Nothing that exciting happened in dinner. George almost choked on some Christmas cake. Yes cake. Hogwarts gives us cake on Christmas. Why? I'll never know… but they do!

Lee and me left early to walk up to the Common Room together. Yeah, aww, I know. Okay, well we didn't leave early. The twins had something planned and Lee said that we shouldn't be around to see it because it might get a _little _bit messy. So we left.

We walked, sat on the moving staircase because it changed twice while we were on it, and we finally reached the Common Room where there were only a few sixth years in there.

Me and Lee jumped at the chance of claiming the couch. We hardly ever get the couch. We only got it this morning because the twins are crazy and woke us up at six thirty. Which reminds me… I need to get revenge on them… Which reminds me again… I still need to get revenge on Lee.

Anyway, Lee sat on the couch and I sat next to him. He put his arm around me.

He's so warm. And he smells really nice. Like, _really _nice. It makes me want pie. So nice, and warm, and cuddly. I never ever ever want to move.

We sat and talked about the days event and the good old times when I was just a wee little first year and Fred and George decided to prank me. Okay, so that wasn't as good but still.

Eventually everyone else came up here and we actually had a civil conversation for a change. Well, after they all changed. For some reason they were all covered in green paint. But at that moment, all nice and warm and snuggled up, I didn't really care.

It's just that perfect feeling of being warm, comfortable, and full of food. I love that feeling and never want to let it go.

Man, I'm getting too sappy. One of these days I'm going to smack myself or… or something.

It was getting late and we all got up early so I was about to make my way to bed. I stood up, and as soon as I did I got cold, and walked over to the staircase.

Fred took out his wand. Hmm… I think he might turn George's hair blue. I heard them plotting about it.

Lee shot up once he realized I'd moved and ran over.

"Hey, Katie," Lee said, holding my arm.

I stifled a yawn and turned back to him. "Hmm?"

"Look up," he said with a boyish grin.

I looked up and saw… cabbage? No wait… yes! It was cabbage!

"Cabbage?" I asked, looking at it.

Lee rolled his eyes and turned to Fred. "I _told _you! Mistletoe! Not cabbage! Mistletoe!"

I started laughing, as did everyone else, as Fred replied, "This was the closest they had!"

"Oy," Lee said.

"Ah, Lee," I said. And, pretending that the cabbage was mistletoe, I kissed him.

I finally win.

**A/n: **Whoa. That was a pretty long chapter. But I had to get everything in. Sorry if you don't like the length. But I didn't want to split it into two. I even left some stuff out. Eh, well I hope you liked it! Review:p


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n: **Okay, I'm sorry if the last chapter was suckish and horrible and you just want to pellet me with pineapples. But please don't waste your fruit on me. I like pineapples. All I'd do with them is eat them. Also, sorry for the long update. I have no excuse –lowers head- it was just pure laziness. Not to mention that I was crap out of ideas. Seriously it was like… insane writers block. Okay, well you've waited long enough… here is the chapter!

**New Year's Eve: 11:30**

Me, Lee, Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia all snuck down to the grounds to celebrate the New Year. Yeah, I know. It's muggle like but I don't care. I used to do this all the time when me and Kevin were little. We'd have sparklers and mum (when she was still her free spirited hippie self) would set off fireworks above the pond. It was awesome.

We all got in our snow crap (we were with the Weasley's, of course we were going to wear snow stuff!) and carefully walked down to the grounds, using the marauders map, of course. There were a couple of times where Mrs. Norris almost caught us. That wasn't too pleasant, but we managed to get away somehow….

"Hey guys?" Alicia asked, once we melted some snow and laid out the blankets and picnic stuff. Yes, it was fifteen degrees out… and we were having a picnic. At midnight. Some might think we're crazy but I think it's pure brilliance.

**11:45**

Did I say pure brilliance? I meant pure insanity! I know we do this every year… but still! It's insane! Not to mention we normally stay out here until like… one in the morning. Merlin, what were we thinking.

"It's cold out here," I complained. Yes, I'm a complainer. Lee's also a complainer. We fit together perfectly… ish.

"Hoodie?" Lee offered, taking his off. Oh great, he's wearing short sleeves.

"Nah, I'm good," I said.

"But you just complained that you were cold."

"Yeah, but you're wearing short sleeves."

"So?"

"Hey look!"

I pointed out to something in the sky. There was nothing there. I knew that, and my brain knew that. But do you think Lee knew that? I don't think so! So, when he turned to look, I gave him a noogie. That's just skill right there.

**11:59**

There's like thirty seconds left until tomorrow.

…

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" we all shouted at the same time, throwing our hands up in the air.

The twins had that glint in their eye like they knew something, and before we all knew it, George and Alicia were having a snog fest right there in front of our eyes.

It was quite disturbing actually. I never would have thought that Alicia would do that. Especially on the grounds where everyone could see her.

Fred and Angelina were setting off the fireworks and I turned around to help. But instead I got Lee. I think it was better off that way.

It was pretty sweet too, just sitting there, well now standing but you know what I mean, with Lee and the fireworks…and Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia. And then there were the people who were in the back going, "ERIC! COME LOOK AT THESE FIREWORKS!"

And, "MERLIN! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?"

And, "Should I go get Megan?"

And, "Mum! It's the others! Mum save me!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that last one. It was rather amusing. Then there was a high pitched girlly scream… Yeah.

I looked up at the sky, at the fireworks. They were bright red and blue and formed random shapes.

_GEORGE LOVES ALICIA!_

That was one of the ones I saw. And Fred laughed hysterically at that. It _was _funny. Especially when George saw!

"Fred, I'm going to _kill _you!" George shouted, breaking away from Alicia and chasing his brother onto the frozen lake.

Alicia was blushing like mad and Angelina was laughing. Me and Lee were looking at Alicia (the words not the person) as it faded away.

Just then another firework went off.

_I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER!_

We all started laughing again. The twins stopped on the lake and laughed too. AND you could hear the laughs coming from the castle.

There were catcalls coming from the windows of the Ravenclaw Common Room and yells to shut up coming from the Astronomy Tower.

We were all rolling on the ground, hysterically now. In the freezing cold, but this made up for it.

_FRED WEASLEY WEARS GIRL UNDERWEAR!_

Fred's jaw dropped as he yelled out, "I DO NOT!" to the sky.

I wonder who tampered with the fireworks.

_YOUR MUM!_

We all just kind of started at that one. It _definitely _wasn't as good as 'I know what you did last summer.' That was as cool as pie.

"BLOODY HELL! MAKING ENOUGH NOISE OUT THERE!" someone in the Gryffindor Common Room shouted out.

I think that was Hermione. But Hermione wouldn't say bloody hell. Maybe it was some ickle first year who wants to be cool…

We were all laughing hysterically as the next firework flew up.

_Yeah! Yeah! Alright!_

I have no idea where that came from or what it even means. But that's what it said. I looked over at Lee.

"Yeah, yeah, alright?" I asked uncertainly. The twins finally made it back to the top of the hill

"I have no idea," Lee said, grabbing my hand. It was cold. "You're hands cold." Stupid mind readers. Well, maybe not a mind reader. Maybe a hand feeler if that makes any sense at all.

"Well, it's not like its fifteen degrees or anything," I commented back.

"Oh, hahaha very funny," Lee said, making me sit down on the blanket and grabbing another one. He wrapped the spiffy plaid blue blanket around us as we watched the sky turn from a bright blue to a pale blue to a black as the last of the "Alright" disappeared.

**Tuesday, January 4th**

Gah. Christmas break is now officially over. It sucks. Especially because now I have to go to all of my classes. Like right now, we're all tired and gathered around the Charms doorway. Well, me and Leanne and Debbie are. The twins, Alicia, Angelina, and Lee all have a free period now so they're down here with us. Why? I don't know. But they are.

"Leanne," I muttered, leaning against the doorpost.

"Hm?"

"I'm bored. Where's Flitwick?"

"I think he had to take care of some business over by the Slytherin dorms. Apparently Flint tried to hex a Gryffindor first year and got caught. Bloody Slytherins," Leanne explained. What a stupid head. Why would he curse a first year?

"Wow, it seems like Flint can't handle anyone his own age," Fred said.

A window of opportunity struck as Fred jumped in front of me.

A 'Kick Me' sign placed conveniently on his back would be the way to go.

_You can't be that cruel, can you, deary?_

There are times, my dear alien friend, in which I can be.

Quietly, I turned and reached for a spare piece of parchment and a quill. Leanne was talking to Fred and how Flint was a wimp so I took my time and used it wisely. Just as I was about to spell the parchment onto his back, George comes out of no where and squishes me into the wall.

The bloody note fell.

"Hello there, Katie," George said.

"This isn't time for squishing Katie, George. This is a time for pranks." I said to him, trying to push him away.

Lee came from behind and squished me into Fred. So now I was stuck in between Fred, George, Lee and the wall. It wasn't all that comfortable.

Fred turned around and laughed and helped squish me even more. It was slightly annoying.

"Leanne! Help!" I cried playfully.

Leanne smiled and said, "Quick! Grab my hand!"

She threw her hand into the gaggle of boys and a Katie. I tried to grab it and I did. But we couldn't get me out of there.

I was smushed. Not just smushed, I was squished and it wasn't comfortable.

"Ew, Fred! When was the last time you showered! You smell horrible!" I yelled, trying to get Fred to move.

"Well, I have to say it was about a week ago next Tuesday," Fred said with a grin. Wait, so basically what he's saying is that he showered this morning. What a dork head.

Leanne almost got me out again but then Lee (who I didn't realize left the jumble) ran into George and causing me to be even more squished than necessary. Well, actually not being squished would be the best but whatever.

At this point, my whole Charms class were laughing, me included.

"Gah! Come on guys!" I complained.

Then, I bit Fred. It was like, How should I get out of here? A) Let them keep squishing me. B) Scream Fire C) Bite one of them or D) Kick them.

Well, A would have sucked so I didn't choose that. B would have caused pure chaos and confusion and probably a detention and I couldn't move so D was out. All that left was C so I dove down and bit Fred in the shoulder.

"She bit me!" Fred laughed, grabbing his shoulder.

We were all laughing more as Lee came back up to me and put his arm around me. "That's my girl."

"You're such and idiot, did you know that?" I asked, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"It's your fault you know," Lee said, smiling at me. It wasn't his normal goofy smile. It was more of a soft one.

"How so?" I asked, smiling right back at him.

"You're so unbelievably memorizing that I'm an idiot when I'm around you," Lee said. He got all lovey on me. Oh dear.

Aw. I'm pretty sure that was a compliment.

"Aw," I said, standing on my tip toes and kissing him.

I could hear the people around us scurry into the classroom and Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina call off to Lee to come on. But we didn't move.

"Ms. Bell, Mr. Jordan," Professor Flitwick said, tapping my shoulder. "I'm going to have to ask you to come into the classroom, Ms. Bell."

I broke away from Lee and blushed as my short little teacher turned into the classroom.

"I'll see you later," I called and walked in.

Talk about embarrassing. My Charms teacher just caught me in midsnog if I could call it that. Oy.

**Wednesday January 11th**

Dumbledore's completely off his rocker. He's now saying that we are going to be hosts to **foreign exchange students. **We can barely take care of ourselves, let alone people who don't speak our language!

Okay well so they do speak our language. They're from Australia. But still. I can barely keep my hands from getting dry! And there's only three of them! Not hands. People coming. I have two hands. Ten fingers, two hands, and two … wrists.

_Why are you talking about body parts? And how many of them you have?_

Oy. It's Angelina.

Why are you reading my notebook?

_That doesn't answer my question._

But still. Why are you reading my notebook?

Depends. Why are you talking about body parts? Do you want to be a doctor? Let me know because then I'll find another hospital to go to incase I'm in need of medical attention.

Oh ha, ha, ha. Very funny. You're lucky my stomach doesn't explode from the laughter.

Answer my question, Bell.

No need to get threatening.

_Well?_

I was complaining about how I can barely handle myself so how am I going to be able to help with threeforeignexchange kids.

You need help, Katie.

You sound like my mum.

She laughed and walked away. My friends love me so much. I mean, they tell me I need help and then laugh at me! Who doesn't do that?

So anyway, Dumbledore assigned me, Lee, and Alicia these foreign exchange students from Australia. Why he chose us is beyond me. But he did.

Alicia got this girl named Abigail. We haven't met them yet. They're coming at the end of next week. Anyway, Alicia got Abigail. Lee got this guy named Daniel. He looked mischievous in the picture we saw of him. And I got some girl named Madison. I hope she's nice.

I still think that Dumbledore's off his rocker.

**Oh really, And why is that?**

Okay, Fred, I love ya and all but get away.

**Aw, come on Katikins. Why's Dumbledore off his rocker?**

Would you trust three kids from another country in the hands of me and Lee?

**Good point. I wouldn't even trust you with a straw.**

How can you still be holding that against me? That was when I was a wee little first year!

**YOU SAT ON STRAWY!**

That was before I knew you befriended straws if I remember correctly.

**Well, I … uh…**

He left, thank God. I swear! I didn't mean to sit on his straw. I was a little innocent (ahem) first year that didn't know anything about second years and their beloved straws! So then, they pranked me.

I'm guessing pet straws, or whatever, were like pet rocks. My mom had one. Weird, isn't it? I don't know why. My dad gave it to her for their anniversary. It was like… their one week anniversary or something.

…

So my parents were crazy! Big deal! Now they're all strict and hobo like…. Well not hobo like but still wicked strict and unbearable. Maybe I'll be like Kevin and run away.

Mum would hunt me down and kill me.

Why?

Not you too, Lee!

I'm just wondering why she'd come kill you!

If I ran away!

From Hogwarts?

Who'd run away from Hogwarts?

You mum!

What?

Long story. Anyway. Why'd you run away from home?

I _didn't _run away from home. I just want to at the moment.

Why?

To see what it would be like.

You are one crazy Bell.

Don't I know it.

So now, Lee's sitting on the couch with his arm around me reading everything I write. Which can't be safe.

What's that supposed to mean?

Be quiet and be dazzled by my beauty.

Okay.

He is one stupid head. But he's a great stupid head.

Katie, I'm still sitting right here.

Oops.

Thursday January 12th Breakfast 

Dumbledore just gave Alicia, Lee, and me these vanilla folders with all of this information on our Aussie buddies as Dumbledore says.

**Borden, Madison**

**Age**: 15

**Gender**: Female (No, really?)

**Likes**: Shopping, makeup, boys (I think they got to fill these out themselves. Oh dear. I've got a handful on my plate… So what if I just combined to sayings!)

**Dislikes**: People who don't care about fashion, fats, carbs, etc… (I doubt she even knows what etcetera means! Oy, this whole exchange person thing… yeah, not going to be fun.)

**Contact**: Owl, Effy. (She named her owl Effy. Aw. Or is it? Hm…)

**Glasses**: Ew, no. (**A/n: I wear glasses…. So… I'm not saying they're bad.**)

That's when I stopped reading. I looked over at Lee, who was laughing, and Alicia, who had a small smile on her face.

"What's so funny?" I asked, looking at his notebook.

"This kid is going to fit in perfectly," Lee said. Oh, that explains a lot Captain Obvious.

"Brilliant!" I say sarcastically. "How's he going to fit in? Size, attitude, games?"

"Games?" Lee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So I'm not on an idea spell at the moment. Bite me," I said, crossing my arms and sticking his tongue out at me.

"Like you bit Fred?" Lee asked with a mischievous grin.

"Sarcasm, my friend, is a dear thing. Learn to understand it," I said, patting his head and walking away.

He caught up to me, folder in hand. "So, what were you saying?" he asked, lazily putting his arm around my shoulders. Damn tall people who can do that and not notice they they're making the shorter ones feel inferior.

"I wanted to know what you're persons like!" I said, pushing his hand off my shoulders and putting my elbow on his shoulder. Oh the confusion that starts.

"Read for yourself," Lee said, shoving the folder in my hand.

Austin, Daniel 

**Age: **15 and a half, thank you very much

**Gender: **Well I have… never mind. I'm male and dog gone proud of it.

**Likes: **Surfing? Pranks. My British brotherin… even though I'm pure Australian….

**Dislikes: **School. Learning. Flying….. AHA! Gotchya, didn't I!

**Contacts: **My awesome flying Cat, SuperGato! Ha, just kidding once more. My owl, Mate. So what if I named my owl Mate. You got a problem with that, mate?

**Glasses: **What the bloody hell does that have to do with _any_thing I've been talking about?

"Wow Lee," I said, looking up at him. "It looks like you've got yourself a handful!"

"Nah, he seems interesting. He'll put Fred and George up for a run for their money, if that made sense at all," Lee said with a grin.

"Sure they will, Lee, sure they will," I said with a trick grin. Yes, my grin was a trick. I don't know how, but it just was. And it was a pretty awesome trick grin.

"Katie?" Lee asked, grabbing my hand.

"Hm?" I asked, turning around.

"Why are we leaving the Great Hall? We haven't eaten yet," Lee commented.

He was right. I was so eager to find out who'd I'd be showing around for a week that I forgot to eat. Good thing Lee's here… or I might have become anorexic!

"Good point. Lets eat," I said, marching back into the Great Hall.

Well, not actually marching per say, but I walked back in there because there was a lot of food that needed to be eaten.

"Hey, Alicia," I said, sitting next to her again once I got back to the Gryffindor House table.

"What?" she asked, as Angelina gave her back her folder.

If you think about it, Angelina would have been a much better choice than me because she actually remembers where she puts things. I mean, if I'm giving a tour of the castle but have to stop to go to the bathroom or something; I might not remember where I left the poor blokes. And they'll be lost there for ages, wandering around aimlessly with no food… or water! And it would be my entire fault. Man, that'd be one guilt trip right there.

"What'd your person like?" I asked, grabbing some bacon. Bacon's really good if you think about it. But then… you realize that you're eating an animal… and it's not that appetizing anymore. Which is why I just traded in the bacon for some waffles. Yum waffles. I've got to stop thinking when I eat.

"Actually, I can't really tell by what she wrote. She seems like a neat person, organized, yet quiet and not outspoken at all," Alicia explained.

"But that will all change once she meet the twins," Angelina through in with a laugh.

Sadly, she was right. She'll either open up or go rightfully insane. I've seen it happen. Okay, so I haven't. But I bet it will one day. I mean, any poor unsuspecting child who sits on a straw could be terrified of the twin's outrageous dramatic scene about sitting on strawy.

Oy.

"Ang has got a point," I agreed. Well, I do agree. Did you not just see my everlasting, confusing statement above? I hope you did because it'd be a drag if you had to go back and reread that. "The twins will drive anyone nuts."

"What will we do?" George asked, taking some bacon.

Gah, bacon.

"Drive people insane," Alicia said, moving over as George then sat down next to her.

"Well, we know that already," Fred said, taking some of my waffle.

"Hey! That's _my_ waffle!" I protested, biting Fred's hand.

"Do I _taste _good or something Katie? Or do you just have a fascination with biting me?" Fred asked, rubbing his hand, which now had Katie teeth marks in it.

"Oh, the fascination, definitely," I said laughing.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Fred said, grabbing some bacon and some pancakes. Gah, stop with the bacon already!

Transfiguration 

This morning, after breakfast, two unsuspecting people approached me today. I was shocked to see both of them actually.

Do you want to know who it is?

Ha, well I'm not going to tell you!

Aha, just kidding. One was Andrew. He just randomly came up and started talking. I'll get more into detail in a minute. And the other was Cedric. He had a question. And I'll get more into detail in a minute about that too.

But it was weird. Because they both came up at the same time. Actually, I was with Lee too. Which made it weird _and _awkward. Hmmm.

This is kind of what happened.

Okay, so its going to be exactly what happened.

Back to this morning 

"So why'd they come running in with green paint though? I don't get it," I said to Lee was we were walking to the Common Room from breakfast.

"The twins are just crazy like that," Lee said with a grin, slipping his arm around my waist. "Meaning that we may never know."

"But you **do **know!" I protested. He does know. He _told _me he knew. What a loser head.

"Yeah, but I may be sworn to secrecy," Lee said as Andrew came up to me from my left side and Cedric came over by Lee on the right.

Talk about bombardment! It's so scary!

"Katie I wanted to know if—" Cedric started as Andrew was going.

"So Katie I realized that there was a Hogsmade weekend this week and—"

It was a very interesting thing to hear. As a matter of fact, not only was it interesting… but slightly scary at the same time.

Lee looked over at me and raised an eyebrow (I'm guessing indicating for me to know why these two were here… but I didn't so it didn't really work….).

"How should I know why they're here!" I whispered in his ear.

"Well… ones your stalker and the other… is… well he doesn't have enough brains to fill an eggcup," Lee whispered back.

"Gah, fine. I'll handle this. I'm mentally, and physically now that I think about it, strong," I said, looking towards Andrew. "Alright, buddy. Lets get this straight, I'm not now, or ever, going to go to Hogsmade with you."

Whoa, I sounded a little harsh. And I felt horrible. So I continued with, "Okay, maybe I will once but that depends on what happens in the future." Much better Katie, although I think I just made a date with Andrew some time in the future. Crap.

Lee and Cedric and just about everyone else there raised an eyebrow at me. How could _they _perfect it so easily? I mean, mine still twitches. That's just not right. I should sue the eyebrow making company. That's what I'll do. As soon as I learn how to sue….

**Any**way. I was completely off topic there. But that's okay because I can be.

"Katie, me and the guys are all hanging out this weekend and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us?" Cedric asked with his charming smile.

"Well… uh… hey Lee what do you think we should do?" I asked. Ha, he's going to kill me for this later. He _hates _Diggory. It's quite amusing actually. But he couldn't say no because I think he thinks that I want to go. It doesn't matter really. It's up to him.

"Well," he said through gritted teeth. "Why not?" Ohhh that looked strained. Like, strained to the extreme. Like, about to pop a _vein _strained!

Now what?

**A/n: **Ha. Sorry about the complete randomness in this chapter. I _really _had no idea where to go with this but I kept you guys waiting long enough! I'm really sorry though. I know, I know, I'm a bad little author who should be putting up a super long chapter just for you guys. But I wanted to get this one up because peer pressure is not nice. Even though I don't think its peer pressure if I'm the one doing the peer pressuring… ANYWAY! Please review. I love when you guys do that. It motivates me. GO MOTIVATION!

**-Snuffles**

Oh yea! I forgot! Okay, well once I'm done with this year, the last chapters going to be about where she goes in her life. Now, I can either do _that _OR I can write a sequel about what she's doing now. So, it's up to you guys! Let me know. The chapter of the sequel!


	25. Chapter 25

Yay for 25! Friday, January 14th 

Well, tonight me and Lee are supposed to go an hang out with Cedric and his friends. I know. That was completely random and it's going to be insanely awkward. Maybe I'll go dink some fire whiskey before we go so that I can loosen up a bit. Aha, just kidding. But that would be interesting to see.

I bet it's all a plot to catch two unsuspecting Gryffindors in some random evil trap. Or something like that… Maybe we'll end up getting painted green. That won't be fun. Or maybe my hair will get dyed red… again. That'd be interesting.

"Katie."

WAH! It was Cedric. Well how am I supposed to know that he randomly comes up to people during lunch and whispers their name?

I caught my breath and turned around to face him, "Yes, Cedric?" I ask as if I _wasn't _just scared out of my wits by a bloody Cedric Diggory.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're all meeting in front of the Hufflepuff Common Room at seven tonight. So, I'll see you there?" he asked, smiling. Good think I'm with Lee because that's a heart-melting smile.

"Well, I will be if you let me know where it is," I said, looking up at the bloody tall person.

He is! He's like… six three! It's insane! I hate being that short. Okay, so I like it because then… if I'm like six eleven (aha yea right that'd be insane!) then I'd like… hit my head on the ceiling! Or even worse! The showerhead! That'd get so annoying! Because … it just would!

He looked at me with humor in his face. Gah, I hate being mocked too. It's so annoying!

"Well, you know that place where Moaning Myrtle and the Fat Friar meet up for whatever reasons ghosts have for meeting up?" Cedric asked with a wink. Oh jeez. I didn't need to know what moaning myrtle and the fat friar do. "Ha, just kidding. But you know where they meet up?" I nodded. "Well, it's right across the hall."

"Whoa, the picture of those wands in a basket if the entrance to your Common Room?" I asked astounded.

I just thought some crazy random person put that up because… I mean… who puts a butt load of wands in a basket? They might explode and then where would you be? Alone… in whereever you were… with the remains of a basket. That's where.

"Yeah," he said, scratching the back of his head. "So anyway, I'll see you there, right?"

"Yeah, of course," I said, forcing a smile. It's not that I didn't to go. It was any girls dream to want to be hanging out with the infamous Cedric Diggory. But it was like… going to be awkward. See, if this happened before me and Lee started, you know, going out then I would have been fine with it… but now it'll be just … awkward and what not.

"Great," he said, clapping me on the back as I got random stares from random people.

Like that stupid little second year. Who's name I forgot but I remember that it was really, really long and annoying. But it was only annoying because she made it annoying. Some long names are really cool. Like Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. It's even awesomer because it's got the random Brian in there.

Aha! It was like Clarissa Yassmine Jewel Rachael Aarons or something like that. I Don't know and frankly I don't care. Okay, well now that she's giving me the death glare again, I do care.

I raised an eyebrow at her. She was sitting a little ways down the table. "Can I help you?" I asked coldly.

"Stay away from Diggory," she mouthed threateningly as she stood up to walk over to her.

Oh, just my luck. This little wanker wants to annoy me again. If only she wasn't a second year because then I wouldn't feel as bad if I hit her. But I'm not going to because I need more self control.

"Oh, yes, because I want him so bad," I said sarcastically. People around me laughed and I raised an eyebrow. Apparently they don't understand the art of sarcasm either. Oh joy. Great, now everyone thinks I like Cedric. My life is just awesome at the moment. "I have Lee if you didn't remember."

She threw me a glare. Gah, this chick needs to chill on the power rages. I mean _really_. Threatening a … fourth year. Come **on**. And really. A second year and a fifth year. Oh yeah that's going to work out real well. I mean, maybe when you're older.

Anyway, she gave me a look that just said pure evil and walked away.

"Stupid kids," I muttered sitting back down from when I stood up just incase I needed to take care of some business.

"What's wrong with kids? Didn't you want to have like eight or something?" came the voice of the most fabulous boy in the world, otherwise known as Oliver Wood. Aha gotchya didn't I? Like I consider Oliver fabulous. It was Lee in case you haven't guessed by now. He came over and sat next to me.

"Not if they end up like _Clarissa Yassmine Jewel Rachael Aarons_," I said with a sign. Kids give me headaches. Well, annoying little brat ones give me headaches.

Yikes, what if what's her face, Madison, that's it, what if she's like that? Merlin, that would suck. I think I'd go crazy. Then they'd have to send me to Saint Mungos where I'd be hospitalized for the rest of eternity and then where would I be?

Saint Mungos. Right.

"Did she annoy you again?" Lee asked with a laugh. I don't find the humor in being mocked by a second year. Even if she didn't really mock and she's just flat out annoying….

"Maybe," I said dully.

"Aww, eat cupcakes, be happy," Lee said, putting some on my plate.

"I'm not hungry," I said, pushing the randomly placed cupcakes out of my way. I mean, we never get cupcakes and then they randomly appear. What's up with that?

"Someone seems not happy," Lee said in singsong voice.

"Oh really? What gave you that assumption?" I asked coldly. Okay so maybe I wasn't have the best day. I wasn't having the best anything at the moment. Maybe it's just the timing. Maybe… I was meant to be outside for lunch. I mean, it _is _January! Who _wouldn't _want to be outside?

Anyway, Lee backed off a little and said," What's up?"

Okay, so that wasn't exactly backing off but whatever.

"Bad day," I said moodily. It wasn't even that bad actually. Nothing really happened that would have caused the badness. I mean, yeah I got an essay from Flitwick but it's an extra credit one and I've already got a perfect score in that class. It's so easy now that I know what's going on.

Maybe I have a disease. Maybe I'm hitting my midlife crisis! Does this mean that I'm going to die at twenty-eight? Crap. That means I'll have to write out my will all early and what not. That's not helping my emotional standards at the moment.

Crap.

To make matters worse, those foreign exchange students are coming from Australia tomorrow night. That… kind of sucks. I'm not prepared or anything. I think it said they're coming from the outskirts of Melbourne. Or something like that.

"It's Melbourne, right?" I asked Lee. Whoa. This is what happens when I think too much. I get way off topic. I mean, one second I'm talking to Lee about whatever it was that I was talking about and then I just randomly ask about Melbourne. Maybe I need some coffee.

Yum coffee.

"Melbourne… as in the place?" Lee asked, taking my coffee with lots and lots of cream and lots and lots of sugar and taking a sip.

"No as in the dinosaur," I said sarcastically.

"Well if we're talking about that now then—" Lee started, but I cut him off.

"Haha, you know very well what I'm talking about," I said, taking my coffee back and holding his hand. Hey, my hand was cold. What do you expect from a girl with cold hands. It's better then cold feet… but I'm not getting married… soooo Yeah. Wait… I had cold feet when the bloody poltergeist stole my shoe! I should get a heater built inside me. But then I'd overheat. I'm never satisfied.

"Yes, Melbourne. The school's something like Melbourne Magic High or something like that. I don't think it's anything Like Hogwarts, to say the least. I know that they don't live at their school. I think it's kind of like elementary school… except they teach magic and not the alphabet," Lee said with a smile as the twins sat down with Angelina and Alicia. Oh, look what we've got here. George was holding Alicia's hand. I smell romance.

Actually, I smell cupcakes… but that's beside the point.

"Hello there, my happy little lovebirds," I said to George and Alicia, causing Alicia to blush and George to grin that Weasley grin that I know so well. But only because he grins with it way too much. It should be illegal. As a matter of fact, I think it is in most parts of the United States and Germany.

"Hello there," the two said happily sitting down as Fred and Angelina made gagging faces behind their backs. It was great.

Ha, now Fred was pretending to throw up. Lee and me were trying to hide our laughter but we couldn't because George and Alicia were so utterly clueless and we're just mature like that. Man, I'm glad my friends are funny and not annoying because then I might still be all like not happy like.

"What's so funny?" George asked, completely oblivious to everything and everyone that was going on around him.

"N-nothing George," I managed to sputter through my laughter… which caused me to laugh even more.

George and Alicia both whipped their heads towards Fred and Angelina who were grinning like 'angels'. It was rather amusing because they were trying not to laugh but they couldn't help it so they ended up laughing right in the others faces.

"S-Sorry guys," Fred said, holding onto George's shoulder for support.

"What's so funny?" Alicia asked, completely clueless. Okay, so maybe she's not the smarted grape in the bunch. But it _is _fun to watch.

**Walking with Lee to Meet Cedric and his friends.**

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked Lee with a look of annoyance.

"I don't know," Lee said with a sigh as we sat on the staircase, waiting for it to change back. "But you got us into this."

"What? You can't blame me even if it _is _my fault!" I said with a grin. Well, you can't.

"Why not?" Lee whined. Oh dear, here comes the whining.

"Ah, don't whine. It's annoying," I said, squeezing his hand. He looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows. "You're such a stupid head, did you know that?"

"I've been told that, yes," he said with a laugh.

I laughed too as the stairs stopped moving and we walked up towards the basket of wands where we saw Cedric and a few other friends of his. I don't know who they are but one turned to Cedric and whispered something to him.

He looked at them with a mischievous grin and said, "It will all make sense in the end, fellas."

They laughed as we cautiously approached them. I have a feeling that something bad might happen. This can't be good.

"Heyyyyy Cedric," I said cautiously, holding Lee's hand tighter.

"What's wrong?" Lee whispered in my ear.

"I don't know. But I have this feeling that we're going to be pranked," I said back.

"Why?" Lee asked, glaring at the group of guys who were now laughing uncontrollably. This can't be safe. What causes random laughter spells?

"I don't know," I said. "Just play along with them and if it _is _a prank then we pull out the wands."

He grinned and nodded. This should work out well.

"So now what?" I asked as I approached Cedric.

"Well, first we were going to go out onto the grounds," he said with a grin. "But before that we need to get some stuff, so we'll be right back."

The five of them who were there (Cedric and four nameless friends who I didn't know who they were) walked back into their Common Room.

"Do you have any idea what they're doing?" I asked Lee nervously.

"How should I know?" Lee asked. "You know more then me already."

Gah. I don't like this.

"Maybe we should leave," I said. Great, I'm being intimidated by Hufflepuffs. That's just fine and dandy.

Out on the grounds. 

So far nothing weird has happened. Well, except for the fact that a huge bright orange cat came chasing after a small, sick looking rat right in front of us. That can't be a good sign. I mean, the rats obviously going to die. And I think that cat was Hermione's.

"We're here," Cedric said, throwing out his arms.

"Here as in?" I asked slowly, walking towards the illuminated ground. It was shining in the moonlight, oddly enough just like the ground was when we did the whole 'hey guys lets go see what our biggest fear is!' thing.

"Here as in, HERE!" Cedric yelled, flicking his wand and causing me to grab onto Lee's shoulder.

Gah! I just knew that we'd be pranked! I knew it! That's just not right! I should sue! Maybe… man… once I'm older there's going to be a lot of people on my 'To Sue' list.

I quickly dug my head into Lee's chest as I heard insane laughter coming from Cedric and his friends. Forget suing … I think I'll kill them!

"Katie?" Lee asked softly. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding from the insane crazy Hufflepuffs!" I shouted, not lifting up my head and grabbing onto his shirt.

"Why?"

"Because they kill!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean they're not going to kill us?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Hufflepuffs are _mean_!"

"Since when?"

"Since I've decided they are!"

"Have you looked around?"

"Does it look like I've looked around?"

"Katie, please look away from my shirt."

I slowly lifted my head up from Lee's chest and looked around at the illuminated ground circle thing.

"Hey, Lee, what's going on?"

"Lets just say Cedric owed me big time."

There was a patch of grass illuminated by the full moon with a small circular table in it and candles in the middle. Standing around it were Cedric and his friends all looking ready to serve. Why? I have no idea. But they were.

"Lee, what's going on?" I repeated. I still don't get this. There's no occasion, no reason, and well it was completely random. Honestly, you can't trust this boy for more then a minute and then he goes off and scares you with random Hufflepuffs.

"What? Can't a guy use a little blackmail to set up a nice dinner for his girlfriend for a change?" Lee asked with an innocent smile.

"What have you got on Diggory?" I asked, grinning back up at him.

"Let's just say it involves bubbles, a brush, a horrible singing voice, a camera, and a bra," Lee said with a laugh.

"Oh, Merlin Lee I don't even want to know what you were doing with Cedric if it had to do with bubbles, a brush, horrible singing, a camera, and a bra," I said, pushing him back. "I think you might have just scarred me for life."

"Get your brain out of the gutter, Bell," Lee said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Wait, what does that have to do with a favor?" I asked as we sat down at the table.

"I'll tell you when you're older, kid," he said as Cedric and hid friends walked over.

"Oh, ha ha ha," I said.

So basically we spent a few hours out on the grounds with about five or so Hufflepuffs serving us. I still don't know what Lee was up to with Diggory but I enjoyed the dinner and everything. But they tricked me into it. I think I'm now officially scared of all surprises. That's kind of sad.

**Saturday Night. The Aussie's arrive.**

So, we had to dress all nice for a few foreign exchange kids to come. Isn't that great? I mean, I had to wear a skirt. And the only skirt I wear is my Hogwarts one that's part of the school uniform… so I really don't have a say in that….

"Hogwarts, I am pleased to announce that the Australian foreign exchange students have arrived. Now, I shall introduce them-" Dumbledore was saying but he got cut off by a high pitched scream coming from the Entrance Hall.

"AHH!" Then there was a loud laughter. Oh dear. "DANIEL I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Whoa, Madison, don't blow your top! It's just a little paint!" came the voice of the one who laughed.

"JUST A LITTLE PAINT! THIS IS _PURPLE _PAINT! IT CLASHES WITH MY SKIN TONE!" the girl, whom I'm assuming was Madison, yelled. I've got to stop judging. I mean, I haven't even met the girl. She could be the other one in the background who hasn't said anything yet.

Whoops. I was wrong. She popped her head into the Great Hall and said, "Um, excuse me sir but there's a problem with my mates and I was wondering if you could help me out for a minute?"

"What's wrong?" came the worried voice of Professor McGonagal.

"There seems to have been a mishap. 'Turns out that Daniel decided that he liked the color purple better on Madison then she did. So, she threw a fit and… well I think you know where we are now," the girl explained.

Damn. That's Abigail. I should have known I wouldn't be that lucky!

The girl out in the hall is Madison. And apparently she's covered in purple paint.

The Great Hall laughed. Great, this means that the girl that I'm showing around the school will be a laughing stock. And I don't think she'll take that very well….

"Oh my," Professor McGonagal said, standing up. She walked over to Abigail and out into the Entrance Hall.

"Well, such a lucky little ducky you are, Katie, to have gotten such a nice person like that," Lee said sarcastically, grinning.

"Haha, Lee. But it was your person who did that to my person, so I shall say that you're the lucky one," I said, but not as sarcastically. Because he was the lucky one. I wish I got the mischievous one. We don't know them for sure yet, but I'm sure it's like that. Gah.

"Ms. Spinnet, Mr. Jordan, Ms. Bell. Could I see you for a moment?" McGonagal called from the doors.

I sighed as the three of us stood and walked out of the hall, me grimmer then usual. But what could you expect? I have to take care of a person for a week. Okay, so that puts Healer off of my job list. And that one paid well. Gah.

We got out into the Entrance Hall and looked at who stood before us.

There was Abigail. I only recognized her from when she stuck her head in and was like "Problem," except more in depth then that.

She looked quiet. Her hair was a dark blonde so it was almost a light, light brown. Almost. And she had big brown eyes and glasses. They were pretty spiffy glasses. They weren't as cool as Harry's though because his are all circular. Anyway, she was pretty short too. Poor thing. Quiet and short. Hey, it sounds like me… without the quiet!

Anyway, obviously I could tell who Daniel was. Seeing as he was the only guy and there was but one guy and one girl left, he was pretty easy to figure out. He had sandy brown hair and green eyes. Once again, they weren't as cool as Harry's eyes. Why I am comparing everything to Harry all of a sudden, I may never know. But I am. Anyway, (and he gets me off topic too! Sheesh!) He was tall. Taller then the twins… who really aren't that tall. Taller then Oliver! He's pretty tall. So now I make sense! Yay! But anyway, he was tall. And he had a tan and freckles. How? I have no idea. But he does so it's possible. It's pretty spiffy too.

And, finally, last would be Madison. She was sitting there, her shirt covered in purple paint. I have no idea how it clashed with her skin tone but apparently it did. Her face looked mad… like really mad. It looked funny too because she looked like a strawberry… dipped in white chocolate! Because her hair was wicked blond. Like, blond to the extreme. Blond to the **extreme, **extreme. It was weird. Also, weird to the extreme, extreme. Gah. It's like the freaking sun. Anyway, she has purple eyes. They must be contacts because I don't think I've ever seen someone with purple eyes. It's a weird combination. Bright blond hair and purple eyes that is.

"Madison, Daniel, Abigail," McGonagal started, "this is Katie, Lee, and Alicia. They will be with you for the next week. Showing you around the castle where your classes are and what's going on and when and where."

"Hi."

"Hello there."

"Hey."

Yeah, we're just so talkative at the moment. And that got us with,

"Hello."

"'Ello, mate!" and.

"Hi," in a rather annoyed tone.

"You will be staying in the Gryffindor house," McGonagal continued. "We have decided that you are going to stay in the dormitories with your hosts, meaning that Abigail, you'll be staying with Alicia up in the fifth year girls room, Madison you'll be staying with Katie in the fourth years room and Daniel you'll be staying with Lee who is also in the fifth years room."

"The _girls _room?" Daniel asked in aw. Ha, him and Lee are going to get along _just _fine.

McGonagal rolled her eyes and sighed. "No, Mr. Austin, you will be staying in the boys dormitory." She sounded infuriated.

"Where's the fun in that?" Daniel asked, throwing his hands out.

We all laughed. Well, me, Alicia, Lee and Abigail laughed. Madison just kind of looked, annoyed.

"Please come into the Great Hall for the Welcome Feast," McGonagal said, opening the door for us to go through.

When we walked in there was only a little bit of whispering and then Dumbledore stood up. We all looked at him to see what he was going to say.

Maybe it's why he chose me to be one of the people to watch over the others. It's still kind of random if you think about it. I mean _me. _**Me. **Ha.

"Students, teachers, faculty. This week we are hosting to three exchange students from Australia. They are here to learn about our school, our culture, and the great values of Hogwarts. I expect you to treat them with utmost respect and dignity…"

I kind of zoned out Dumbledore because I realized that I was standing in front of the whole school. Yeah and if that doesn't make matters horrible then this will. I completely forgot that I was wearing a skirt. I didn't so anything embarrassing in said skirt (like a random cartwheel where it just goes up… or down whatever) it's just the fact that I'm wearing a skirt. This is not fun. And the skirts all floral. I had to borrow it from Alicia so it doesn't fit right or anything. She's taller then so it does wicked low and I needed a belt to keep it up. Not that Alicia's fat or anything, but she's got more build from Quidditch is all I'm saying.

"Katie, Katie come on!" Lee was saying, pulling me by the arm back to the Gryffindor table. Apparently I zoned out through the rest of the speech… and they left me up there until Lee decided, 'Hey look! It's my girlfriend! I'd better save her for eternal embarrassment by dragging her back down here!' Such a nice guy, that Lee.

More embarrassed then I should have been, I walked back to the Gryffindor table where they forced me to sit next to Madison. Merlin, I'm horrible. I haven't even met the girl yet and I hate her. At least I know my flaws!

"That skirt is horrid. Whoever bought that for you should die," Madison commented on my skirt. Oh, that's a burn. Especially because it's Alicia's skirt. So, I look over to Alicia to see what she thinks of this and what do you know? She's in a conversation with Abigail about books! How come she got the nice, smart, not mean one? I'm jealous. I would have even taken Daniel! I mean, at least he's got a sense of humor!

Ha, I mean, I just looked over at him and there he is with carrots up his nose! Well, ones a carrot and the others a piece of celery. It's quite bizarre actually but at least he's funny!

"I'm sorry you feel that way," I said to Madison through gritted teeth. I've got to keep my cool because if I don't I'd punch her. Like really hard because I've only seen her for five minutes and I'm ready to pull my hair out. Gah.

She turned and looked at her food with a disgusted look. "What is _in _this? It looks horrible and I bet it tastes even worse!" she said, shoving the plate away.

Oh dear, a picky eater. She's going to get on my nerves.

I sighed. "_This_," I said, pointing to the chicken that was now on her plate, "would be chicken. It comes from the animal. If you don't like it then try the pork or something. Or, if you don't prefer meat or poultry, try the salad."

She raised an eyebrow at me.

EVEN THE AUSTRALIANS CAN DO IT! THAT'S JUST NOT FAIR!

"Whatever."

Gah.

Sunday Morning, Seven O'clock 

"Katie! Katie Wake up!" came the voice of none other that Madison. You know what sucks. Alicia also got the late sleeper. This is not fair. "Katie, you need to show me where the bathroom is so I can get ready!"

"Arghyplymthm," was all I managed to say. Merlin, this girl needs to get back to sleep. I bet in her spare time she's asleep but no one knows it because she's trained herself to sleep with her eyes open! Yeah, that's it for sure!

"Katherin, that's no way for someone to talk!" Oh! She did _not _just go and use my full name. She sounds like my _mother! _"Now where's the bathroom! I can feel my skin getting uncleaner!"

Wow.

"It's over there!" I said, pointing aimlessly over to the dresser. Hey, it's seven in the morning. I can do what I want.

"That would _not _be the bathroom," Madison said, putting her hands on her hips.

"DAMNIT! IT'S OVER THERE NOW SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

That might have been the _one _time I've ever agreed with Courtney. I think it might be a miracle. But she's a late sleeper too. I glanced over and she had her head buried in her pillow.

We all heard Madison huff out of the dorm and slam the bathroom door shut.

No one likes her.

**Breakfast. **

I'm going to kill her. She doesn't stop talking! And she doesn't even say nice things. It's more of a "you're going to wear _that_!" or "Katie, can't you just be nicer?" or "who hangs out with those people (those people being my _friends! _) anyway?" Then there would be the occasional "what do you think of Lee Jordan? How about that Fred guy?"

Merlin, I can't judge Fred. He's like… my brother! And Lee! He's my boyfriend! That'd be like… telling her to go after him and if she did that I'd have to kick her butt!

"Katie, Katie, Katie!" Lee was yelling to me. "Stop hurting the table!"

I was sitting there banging my head on the table repetitively. I think Dumbledore assigned her to me on purpose. Just to cause me to crack. That old man knows people too well. I'm about to ooze brain out of my ears. Gah.

"Going. Insane. Leave. A. Message." I said to Lee.

"Okay," Lee said with a grin. "Katie, it's Lee. I need you to stop hitting the table and get back to me immediately. Thanks. Bye."

"You're such a stupid head," I said to Lee after I stopped hitting my head.

"It's not _my _fault I like this table!" Lee protested as Madison came and sat in between him and Fred. Oh, this should be great. Crap, I can't see over Daniel's head (who's sitting in between me and Lee).

"Gah! What's happening?"

"Happening with what?" Daniel asked.

"Madison annoys me."

"She annoys us all. We needed good grades to be able to do this. There's this rumor that her parents bought them for her."

"Are you _kidding _me!" I asked, completely shocked. Okay, well not completely but still shocked. She wasn't that smart to begin with.

"I swear. She bloody paid the school to come to the UK. I don't see why though. It's nothing special…" he said, drifting off.

"Hey!" I said, punching his shoulder.

"No hitting the exchange kid! PROFESSOR! SHE HIT ME!" Daniel yelled.

McGonagal looked over and gave me the death glare… of… uh death.

Daniel looked back and me and grinned.

"Tattle tale!" I protested.

"You think _that's _tattle taling?" Daniel asked, astounded. "Lee! You're girlfriend hit on me!"

"WHAT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I yelled to Lee. He'd better believe me. Oh, I'm going to kick this kids butt.

Lee started laughing and said, "I know, Katie. He's been doing this all morning. To random people too. It's amusing actually, just to see the looks on their faces."

I sighed.

"How is Abigail the only normal one?" I asked, looking from her to Madison to Daniel. She is I swear.

Oh, I forgot to mention that we're having a house party next Saturday night. Unfortunately, the Aussie's leave on Sunday. Well, the unfortunate part goes more for Madison. I don't mind the others. They're like part of the gang. But Madison. Gah. And I think she likes **Fred**!

**A/n: Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter! Yay for putting it up a lot earlier then the last one! **

**Like I've said a million times: If you have any ideas, let me know and I'll find a place for them. Because I'm not that creative. You guys are the ones who influence me. Or random stuff that happens during school… but that doesn't count in this AN.**

**YAY FOR REVIEW! I love them all! I especially like long ones. Those entertain me especially the ones with random short stories or something. I do that a lot then I realize that I'm rambling. It's kind of weird. So, Be Cool. Leave a Review.**

**Hey, I still need you guys to help me out here!**

**Sequel**

**Short and Sweet chapter at the end**

**(Optional) I just want to know what year to keep this going to… Like Katie's 7th year? Or finish it after this year? Or keep going until she gets her first job and then jump to the sequel…. Whichever you choose I shall do! So it's up to you guys. **

**Hm… Not that I think about … if you choose C you have to give me another completely random answer and effects the A or B one. Ha. Just help please:p**

**-Snuffles**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sunday night, Common Room. Scared for my life.**

Okay so I'm not scared for my life. But I think I might be scarred for life. I mean, you would be too if you just walked in on one of your best friends and an evil Aussie doing a little snogging in the closet! Merlin, that was disgusting and I haven't told anyone yet. So they're all just kind of chilling and wanting to know what's going on. But I haven't said anything since the "incident".

**Back to the Closet thing.**

Okay, so I'm walking back from dinner. Fred left early to go to the bathroom and Madison said that she had to go check something so none of us had any reason to be suspicious, right? Well, except for whatever Madison was checking on… but that could be a whole other story….

"Crap, guys, I left my Charms homework in Transfiguration. I'll meet up with you later," I said to Angelina, George, Alicia, Lee, Daniel, and Abigail.

They all waved… well except for Daniel who made a big scene about me leaving and begged me not to go because there will be "danger in your future" as he put it. I laughed and ignored him just as I do the twins.

So I picked up my bag and walked down to the Transfiguration corridor. It was really quiet and creepy. And there were random door slams. Making it even creepier.

So I ran into the Transfiguration classroom, accidentally walking in on a snogging couple. Gross! I mean, who would do that in _McGonagal's classroom_! Really!

So as they were doing that, I snuck behind them and ran to my seat to grab my stuff. I don't even think they knew I was there. How sad.

Anyway I walked out and I heard some noise coming from the closet. But I didn't think anything of it with that whole "who'd go snogging in McGonagal's class?" thing still fresh in my mind. So, I walked over thinking, you know Peeves made a mop fall over and I was curious to get in on the prank.

I walked over to the door and opened it. Inside was a red-head hereby known as Fred the Traitor Weasley… or just Fred and a evil little demon Australian known as Madison the annoying… or just Madison.

"Katie! What are you doing here?" Fred the Traitor Weasley questioned.

"I- I thought- wait! What happened to 'I have to go to the bathroom guys'?" I asked in an annoying voice that sounded nothing like Fred at all. But that wasn't my intention anyway.

"Haven't you ever head of _privacy?" _ snapped Madison the annoying.

I wanted to say not in a broom closet… but then again I've been told that too many times. "Nah, it's not in my vocabulary," I said with an evil grin. I'm just skilled enough to be outraged, evil, scared, confused, and still standing all at once.

Fred rolled his eyes and Madison gave me the look of… evil. I backed away. I wasn't threatened because I know I could take her. But I was shocked that she would even attempt that look. It made her face look all screwy.

"Uh, Katie can we talk about this later?" Fred asked with a hopeful look in his eye. "Oh and don't mention this to the other guys." He grinned. Gah, like I'm actually going to go with that. I mean, he backed out of hanging out with us to go and snog Madison the annoying. Oy.

"Well, we can talk about this alter but I'm going to tell the others about it," I tried to grin but… I couldn't because, like I said before, I was outraged, evil, scared, confused, still standing and running all at once.

"KATIE BELL GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE BACK OVER HERE!" Fred shouted.

I laughed like a mad woman and sprinted up four flights of stairs. Thank God for Quidditch or else I don't think I could have made it. For once I am actually glad Wood runs us into the ground.

Never thought I'd say that again. Again, you ask? Well, there was this time in second year when I was picking up my books that I dropped in the hall and some thug Slytherin person tapped my head, pushing me over. I kicked him in the shin and ran like hell.

He attempted to chase me but I splintered his shinbone thing. Yeah, I was a strong little twelve year old.

Whoa I went into flashback mode while in flashback mode. Is that legal?

Anyway, and here I am now. Completely scarred for life and I have no idea what I should do.

Lee's giving me a really worried look right now as I sat on the couch. And Alicia and George are just playing Exploding Snap so I don't think that they realize they their friend is officially scarred for life. Abigail and Daniel (who I bet didn't talk a lot while in school) were talking and sitting pretty darn close. Whoa, Abigail's actually saying more then four words like she normally does. I bet Daniel's rubbing off on her. It's good though. That girl needed a little more adventure in her life.

"Katie, what's up?" Lee asked, sitting next to me on the couch.

I shook violently. No, I wasn't cold. Scared. Scared and scarred. This can't be good for a person's mental brain thing. I mean, really. I think I might die. Well, maybe just get a cold because of it.

"Scared. Nothing. Creepier. Then. That." I managed to mutter. Ha, this will be good. I don't think Lee's ever looked this concerned for me. Except for when I had the alien in my head. Speaking of which, hasn't appeared any time recently.

_What do you mean I haven't come recently?_

I've got to stop talking so soon.

_Well, I've been busy. Planning a wedding is nothing easy, you know!_

Really? I **never **would have guessed!

_Don't mock the bride to be!_

Are you still considered a bride if you're an alien?

_Yes I'm still considered a bride even if I'm an alien!_

No need to get touchy!

_Touchy? **TOUCHY! **Me? Never!_

I think someone's getting a little irritated.

_I need to go make an extra arm for the wedding dress. The tailor got it all wrong!_

Adios then Ms. Alien!

Whoa, I finally got the cunning and tricky side down. She has taught me well. Oh the joys of aliens. Even if the aliens are not all that fun to have in your head. I mean, I was just distracted from Lee for quite a while and I think he might be getting a little annoyed. But you never know with Lee…

"Katie?" I felt a hand wave in front of my face.

"What's wrong?" came Daniel's voice.

"She's zoning."

I've got to stop zoning.

"Oh, I can stop that! Accio water!"

_Spash! _

I'm going to kill Daniel.

With the attempt to try to get me to stop zoning out, the genius decided to throw water on me. So what does he do? He summons a little cup of water and splashes it on my head. Just great. Now I'm scarred and wet. Gah. Today is not fun.

Crap.

I have a potions essay due tomorrow. And I've got nothing done for it. That kind of puts a damper on this damper making it super damp. Gah.

Monday morning, 4:30 

Guess who just finished her Potions essay! Yeah! Me! Good job. And now you get a cookie for the irritated little Katie. It took me seven hours to write this essay. But for the first four I kept getting weird glances from Fred, concerned ones from Lee and daggers from Madison. Oh, I should just throw her to the giant squid the stupid head.

I grabbed my bag from off the table and slung it onto my back. I walked up to the Girls Dorm and went to walk past Courtney's dresser but the bloody girl left the stupid thing open and my bag got caught. But stupid me didn't realize it and I kept walking and the bloody drawer fell out of the drawer hole and scraped against my leg. It crashed to the ground and Madison sprung out of her bed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?" she shouted, removing the eye covery thing from her face.

Crap. That drawer hurts like hell.

"Stupid drawer."

"Why's my underwear all over the place!"

"Where's the fire?"

"Furniture is trying to kill me."

Well it is. I mean, the drawer, the constant doors I walk into, see it's all trying to kill me in an inconspicuous way. It could have decapitated my leg! It could have. And it would have been horrible because the newly decapitated leg would be under Madison's bed (that was magically added once she got here by the way) because it would have rolled all the way under there and I would be hobbling over here! It's horrible!

"KATIE! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?" Courtney yelled irritably. I don't like her. Gah.

"It's not my fault the furniture tried to kill me!" I shouted. Man, I'm tired. I hate potions. And I hate essays. And I hate potions essays that last until four thirty and deprive me from sleep. Speaking of which, I'm only going to get two hours of tonight. Gah.

"What happened to your leg?" Leanne asked, standing up and looking at the back of my leg.

Merlin. The bloody drawer sliced my leg! It's all bloody and gross and not normal leg behavior! That's annoying.

"Merlin, I hate furniture. Can you fix it Debbie?" I asked with a sigh. I really want my sleep.

Debbie lazily sat up in her bed and flicked her wand. My leg went back to normal but Madison's drawer was covered in blood. I hate blood. Why can't we be filled with… water? I mean, it dries and it doesn't stain!

"KATHERINE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES!" Madison yelled. I flinched. She did _not _just use my full name.

"She just called you Katherine, Katie!" Leanne squealed. She knows what happens when people call me Katherine.

Once back in first year she said that because that's what the sorting hat called me and she was like "hey Katherine, you want to sit over here?" I glared at her and punched her in the nose. Yeah, I was a vicious little eleven year old but I've learned well from Kevin. Too bad the little ones won't be able to learn from him. Aha, I've got the cool special older brother.

"You did _not _just call me Kathe- Kather- My full name," I growled. Okay, so it's four forty five in the morning and she used my full name (which I can hardly say myself) and I'm getting a little on the mad side if you can't tell already.

"So what if I did?" she said, getting out of bed and putting her hands on her hips. She started at me with her purple eyes. They're really creepy. It looks like there's something in them that's petrifying you. But I don't think there is. It just seems like that.

I've got to stop throwing things at people. Of course it was just a pillow but still. It was the first thing I could reach. Imagine if that were a whiskey bottle. Not that we'd have a whiskey bottle up here in the girls dorm, but I'm just saying. Like, what if I was in some random teacher's office and they had a whiskey bottle… okay, you know what. I'm going to stop there _and _change my example. What if it was a shoe? I mean, I could give her a concussion. I mean I _am _a chaser you know.

Madison fell back on the bed. Maybe now I can sleep because she shut up.

…

I lied.

"MERLIN!"

"MADISON DON'T!"

"HOLY WANDS!"

"AAAIII!"

That last one would have been me dodging the light that Madison attempted to throw at me, along with a pair of scissors, a hair drier and some clips.

I dove under the bed where I found a shoe with a nice heal on it and chucked it across the room. I heard it land with a thud after it smacked into the wall. Whoops. I bet it left a hole into the dormitory next to ours. Damn. It's the guys. But it's the fourth year guys. That's not fair.

"What the bloody hell is that?" came the groggily voice of Cormac McLaggen.

"Katie! You shot that through the wall!" Leanne squealed. I have no idea how the others haven't woken up with all the noise we're making.

Whoa. That's kind of… bizarre. I mean, who would have thought that a shoe could have popped through a wall in Hogwarts… Oh what wands do when you say a little incantation out of habbit.

"Katie? Is that you?"

Gah, it's Andrew. I don't want to deal with him. This is not fun. I mean I could be sleeping.

Madison tried to chuck another shoe at me but it whizzed past my ear just as it sounded like a heard of elephants were running through the boys hall next door.

"What's going on down here?" I recognized that as Percy's voice and in the background Fred and George mimicking him.

"What's going on down here?" they mocked. "Ow!"

I think Percy hit them. Ha, Percy hitting someone. That's a funny sight. He's such a wimp.

"Why's there a hole in the wall?" Lee asked, peeking through. Hey! It's Lee!

"Katie went crazy and through a shoe at the wall!" Debbie said excitedly, bouncing up and down. Wow, even at 5 in the morning she's hyper. Wow. I need sleep. Really badly.

"I demand you fix this at _once!" _Percy shouted, pointing to the hole in the wall then at me! I didn't do it on **purpose**!

"I didn't do it on purpose!" I shouted back. He gave me the evil eye, crossed his arms, and started tapping his foot. Merlin, he could be just like his mother sometimes.

"Reparo," I mumbled in an annoyed tone.

"Better," he said stiffly through the wall. "Now get to bed."

We all managed to try to calm down but Madison through a book at me. So I chucked a shoe at her then climbed under my covers.

Ah, Bliss. Nice quiet sleepy bliss.

_Tap. Tap tap tap._

Oh no.

_Rat-a-tat-tat._

I hate owls.

**_Tap. Tap._**

****How the hell is that tapping getting more demanding?

**_Tap. TAP!_**

I jump out of bed and walk grumpily over to the window because obviously no one else is going to open the damn thing for the damn hey! It's Kevin's bird!

I give the thing a treat and take the letter off of its leg and it goes over to Madison's bed and lands on her head. Good bird.

_Katie,_

_Guess what? I'm coming to visit again. _Merlin, I just remembered what happened _last _time he decided to come see me. _Except this time I'm bringing someone. _Oh dear. _It's a surprise though, so don't tell anyone! _Because so many people around here **care **right Kevin? _Because I don't want anyone to know. _Wow. _But I'm coming up next weekend. _Isn't that when the house party is? _I'm planning on crashing that house party. _How'd he know about that? _I have my sources within Hogwarts so I know if you've been doing anything. _That just screams creepy to me! _So, I'll see you Saturday afternoon. _Wow, he's coming early. _I've got some stuff to do Saturday morning. Bye!_

_Lurve the awesomest brother in the world!_

_Kevin_

He's so full of himself sometimes. Okay, all the time. But still. He's coming here and he's bringing someone. This should be interesting. I just hope it's not mum. That'd be scary.

Are you kidding me?

It's five thirty in the morning. I have to be up in an hour! And I can't sleep. This is what people do to me. They make me anti-sleep and I bet a billion galleons that they'll laugh about it tomorrow. They will. You know they will because that's just the kind of love my friends and me share. It's the kind of love where they laugh at me, for being me. Oh fun.

Six 

Now I'm in the Common Room because I can't get back to sleep. The fire is still roaring. Do the house elves ever put it out? I mean our whole castle could burn down because it's all rocky and flammable. Are rocks flammable? I'll have to ask someone. I mean, I know they get all hot. Like if they're in the sun and you decide to go "HEY LOOK! A HOT ROCK!" and you touch it ya know it'll burn you. Trust me on that one.

…

I think it's staring at me.

Would you like to know what?

The lion head that they have hanging over the fire, that's what. It's giving me the look that says 'if I wasn't beheaded then I would swoop down and eat you because I'm a lion. Roar!' I just kind of looked at it like 'Aha, lions can't swoop so you lose, sucka!'

I love making fun of the mascots in my house. But now it's giving me this dirty look like, 'Well maybe I _can _swoop!' Merlin, I think I'm going insane. I'm having a conversation with a lion inside my head. A headless lion nonetheless!

"Katie? What are you doing up?" came the voice of none other then Daniel Austin, my awesome Aussie buddy.

"Couldn't sleep," I replied, glaring at the lion. I'm going to decapitate it more, one day because it's just mean.

"But… haven't you been up all night?" he asked, sitting next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep. I mean, I'm exhausted and all but my brains like… buzz. You know, like a bumble bee!" I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, right," he said slowly, moving away to the far end of the couch. "So basically you've been up all night?"

"Damn potions. I mean yeah, All night," I said with a sigh. "Why are you down here so early?"

"Have you _tried _sleeping up in the guys room with Lee? He snores like a pig!" Daniel said. What a weird question!

"No, I _haven't _tried sleeping in the guys room and I kind of don't plan on it any time soon," I said giving him a weird look.

The color drained from his face when he realized what he said. "S-sorry. I… forget what I say sometimes."

I laughed at him.

"Thanks Katie, thanks," he said with a laugh. His stomach growled. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

"I'm tired," I said. "But hungry too. Kitchens?"

"For sure!"

So Daniel and me walked to the portrait of the bowl of fruit. Who ever doesn't know that this is the kitchens must be highly… not… doesn't pay attention. It's a bowl of fruit for Merlin's sake!

"So do you want to tickle the pear? Or should I?" I asked, staring blankly at the pear.

"What?"

I think I confused him.

"To get in, you tickle the pear!" I said with a grin. Now that I think about it, it does sound kind of funny. Aha, tickle the pear. Aha. Yeah, okay.

"This school is weirder then I thought," Daniel replied, giving me a confused look. Oh how fun it is to confuse the exchange kids. YAY CONFUSION!

"So do you want to tickle the pear? Or should I?" I asked again. He needs to give me an answer some time doesn't he?

"You can tickle it. Go crazy," he said with a grin. Oh dear. I think someone's been hanging around with the twins for a little too long. But he's _Lee's _exchange student! Not the twins. Gah. Oh well.

I reached up and tickled the pear. It giggled and turned into a green doorknob. This mad Daniel laugh. I guess his school just isn't as advanced as tickling as Hogwarts is. That's great!

We walked into the kitchens where we were bombarded by at least twenty house elves. They're so willing to serve. It's great. I mean, they run up to you like mini … people and go "What can I get you sir and madam?" "Would you like a biscuit?" "How about some pumpkin juice, Ms. Bell? Mr. Austin?" It's great. I love house elves.

"Well, what would you like?" I asked, looking at Daniel.

HEY! How come _I'm _showing around _Lee's _foreign exchange kid? This isn't right!

"Pancakes sounds really good. What do you think?"

"Pancakes it is then!"

After about a half hour of sitting in the kitchens with the food and the house elves, we decided that we'd better go get ready for school because breakfast started at like seven forty five or something and by the time we got back up to the Common Room it was already seven.

My Dorm 

"Katie! Where have you been?" came Leanne's frantic voice. You know, sometimes I think her and Debbie switch personalities on me. I mean, it's either that or they're the same person… on the _inside_… OR! It could be that they separated their soul… and put it in some empty body shell that a dementor sucked. Yeah. Maybe they just act alike or something.

I looked up at her all tired and what not. "Sleep. Need sleep!" I complained.

"That doesn't answer my question, young lady!"

What the hell?

"I went to the kitchens with Daniel!"

"Oh, well okay then. Get ready for school!"

"What are you, my mum?"

"No but I could summon her up here in second!"

Apparently Leanne's not a morning person.

_You think, deary?_

I'm lucked she didn't attempt to chop off my head!

_Yes, well. Oh dear. The phone._

You have a phone line in my head?

…

Well that's great. The aliens got it all high tech up there and all I've got is a lousy stupid quill… I don't even know where that is… but I've got it! YEAH QUILL!

_What was that, deary?_

Nothing, who called?

_Wedding planner._

Oh. Wow. You're going all out for this one aren't you.

_Well I _am _getting married you know._

Yeah but—

"KATIE! COME ON! GET READY!" Debbie called.

_You'd better hurry dear, She sounds a little on the angry side._

Yeah…

Breakfast 

"Pass the jam," Lee said to me at the breakfast table.

I picked up the closest jar of Strawberry jelly that was here.

"Katie, this is jelly."

"But the jams _all the way over there_," I wined. Yay wine.

"But I asked for the jam."

"Lee there's no difference."

"Yes there is! One is jelly like and the other is jam like!"

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is that … I wanted jam and not jelly!"

"What's with the making a big deal out of this?" I shouted. Oh dear. Lee and me are having a shouting match. About jelly slash jam. What's up with that?

"You couldn't move an extra foot to grab the jam!"

"I've been _up all night doing that bloody potions project! _Go cry me a river!"

So ha!

He didn't say anything; he just reached over and grabbed the jam himself. Good. Serves him right. Now, how about that river?

"Lee, mate, what's up?" George asked, clapping him on the back.

"Nothing," he replied dully, staring down at his plate.

"Lee, come on, talk," Fred said. I looked at him and glared. I'm still not over that Madison thing. Speak of the devil. She was right behind Fred. No surprise there… but still. I can't wait until she leaves.

"What's wrong with him?" Abigail asked when she and Alicia walked into the Great Hall.

"We don't know," Angelina said. It looks like she was glaring at Fred too. Does she know? Oh dear. I didn't tell anyone. I was too tired. Speaking of which, I still am. Last night was all a blur and what not.

"CRAP!" I yelled jumping up. Lee looked up in alarm. I glared at him. He glared back. Does this mean we're fighting?

"What's wrong, Katie?" Angelina asked, looking up with concern.

"I left my potions essay up in my room!" I complained. "I've got to go get it!"

I sprinted out of the Great Hall and up four flights of stairs before collapsing at the top of the flight. Man, that's a lot of stairs. One day I'm going to count all them but for now I need to get upstairs. I have Potions in ten minutes. Oy.

Once I got to the Common Room I collapsed on the couch. I have five minutes to grab my stuff and run all the way back down the stairs to the dungeons. This sucks. This sucks a lot.

"Katie? What are you doing? Don't you have classes?"

"Oliver?"

Since when does Oliver ask about my classes? This is weird. I bet he's being possessed by a freak stalker hippogriff. I might have to behead him! But then the hippogriff would die. That's kind of depressing. Hippogriff's are so nice. Unless you're mean to them, that is. But if not then they're so nice! And they eat all the dead rats. They're even better then cats! But who likes cats? Dogs are better. Anyway, off topic now.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have classes or something?"

Whoa the questions were switched. How ironic.

"Bell, I'm in seventh year. I have like no classes left except Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, and Flying. I'm helping tutor the little ickle first years," Oliver said with a grin.

Whoa. What's with all the grinning?

"So you just sit in the Common Room all day?"

"No, I make up plays in the Captains room in the changing room."

Go figure.

"Wait, we have a Captains room?"

I'm clueless.

A/n: Eh, I don't know how this chapter was supposed to go. But there was supposed to be a fight and I made it with jelly and jam because I've had that conversation with people before. I really hope you liked it. Just remember, if you want anything to happen, throw me some ideas. And if you want new characters, let me know. Or stupid remarks. I'm all open for suggestions!

**If you like this, then check out my other story:**

**A Time and A Place- It's about Ginny's third year at Hogwarts (Harry's fourth). I just started and I plan on updating soon. So check it out please. :D and review because I love reviews.**

**Love**

**-Snuffles**


	27. Chapter 27

Wednesday Night 

"Fred," I hissed. We were all sitting in the Common Room. We, being Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Daniel, Abigail, Madison, and me. I was still trying to get Fred to tell me what he was doing with Madison and if he told the others. But he's been pretty good at ignoring me. "Freeeeeeeedddddddd."

Lee looked up from his Care of Magical Creatures book and raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled and looked at Fred. "Mr. Weassssslllleeeyyy!" I hissed again, now poking him.

"What?"

Hey! I wasn't talking to George!

"I was talking to your brother!"

"Well next time specify the Mr. Weasley you're talking about," George said with a laugh, turning back to Alicia.

"FRED!" I shouted, startling a couple of second years in the process. Eh, oh well. They all hate me anyway. One day they're going to poison me with… Dragon dung and I'll die a slow, painful, smelly death. Fun.

"_What _Katie?" Fred asked.

"Did you tell them yet?" I asked eagerly. Well, more anxiously. I want to see them all flip out on Fred. I mean, I love him and all but still. Snogging _Madison_? It makes me shiver just thinking about it.

"No," Fred hissed back at me.

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Would you?"

"Ew!"

"Katie!"

"Fred!"

"What are you two talking about?" came Abigail's voice. She was talking to Daniel. I don't think they talked much at school. But now they have no one here (except Madison the Annoying) who would know what happens there. So they're using each other for company.

"Fred sn-gjhkgs," I attempted to say but Fred launched himself at me, covering my mouth with his hand.

"What'd you do Fred?" Lee asked with a grin. That's my Lee. Always a dork.

"Sgedsmidson!" I tried to yell through Fred's hand. That didn't work too well… because I don think they got the message.

"Sausage muffins?" Daniel asked.

"Yes Daniel. Sausage muffins. I'm sure that's what they're talking about," Abigail said with a laugh.

"Oy, Fred! Stop suffocating the poor girl and let her talk!" Angelina said with a laugh.

Thank Merlin for Angelina. I couldn't really breath.

"Yeah, Fred. I'd have to hurt you if you killed my girlfriend," Lee said.

"So caring," Fred mumbled, releasing my face.

I gasped for breath. "AIR! THANK YOU!" I took in as much as I could. So I'm a drama queen. Bite me.

"So Katie what were you saying?" Alicia asked with a grin.

Madison looked over at me and Fred. She looked positively _evil_. I bet she's part cat. Cats are evil. So are birds but that's a whole other story.

"Fred was sn-" I started but then stopped. I think Fred should tell them. When he's ready of course. But I think he should tell them.

He looked down at me and smiled.

"I snogged Madison," he said proudly.

I love my friends.

Lee goes, "EW!"

George laughs his head off.

Angelina gasps and starts laughing with George.

Alicia goes," YOU DIDN'T!"

Daniel starts gagging.

Abigail drops her books.

I love my friends.

Oh yeah. And Madison glares at them all. She's just like grr. Giving them that look that says, "You may be laughing and gagging and ewing but I'm still better then you!"

But it's great all the same.

"When?" Lee asked, astounded.

"SUNDAY!" I shouted.

"That's disgusting, mate," Lee said, making an ickied-out face. He's so mature.

"Katie, how'd you know?" Alicia asked, looking curious.

"I walked in on them."

"EW!" they all shouted.

This was great. Poor Fred. He must be so embarrassed. This is fun.

Fred's ears turned bright red. Madison looked annoyed. She must be. All these people thinking she's disgusting. Apparently me and my friends are mean. Aha, Yay mean. Even though it's not nice to be mean… but I guess Madison's the exception.

"_Thanks _guys," Fred said sarcastically. We all laughed at him. Madison just looked away.

"Yeah, well," she said, trying to find an insult. Nothing worked. This made us laugh more.

Thursday, January 20th Morning, Breakfast 

"Hey Katie, pass the jam," Lee said. I looked at him, laughed, and passed the jam. No _not _jelly. Jam. I don't quite know the difference between the two just yet but I do know that the house elves love us enough to label things. Like Jelly and Jam. Otherwise my world would be a mess. Well not a complete mess. Just kind of crazy. Well, crazier then it already is. Anyway, I've got to stop rambling.

He laughed when I gave him the right one.

"Finally! Katie! You've learned to read!" Lee yelled.

A couple of first years looked over at us.

I hear, "I can't believe she can't read!" and "how has she made it through school!" and "I bet she grew up and was raised by owls."

I raised an eyebrow at them. They looked away, slightly scared. Sweet. So my skills scare little kids. This could come in handy.

"Great, now people think I'm illiterate!" I said with a smile, hitting Lee.

"Abusive girlfriend!" Lee yelled.

More stares. Fun, fun.

"I'm not abusive!" I yelled back, still smiling. How could I _not _smile back at him?

"Yeah you are!"

"Leanne! Am I abusive?" I asked Leanne who was just sitting down.

"Yes! I have bruises from you kicking me!"

"You weren't supposed to say that though!" I said, slapping my forehead with my palm. I groaned. Lee laughed. "Thanks for the support, Lee."

"Hey, I was against you this whole time," Lee said. I never win. Haven't we already gone through this? I always lose. It's not fair. Eh, oh well.

I was about to hit him again when I remembered what he said. So, instead I hugged him.

"SPLIT PERSOSNALITIES!" Lee yelled through the Great Hall getting a strange look from Professor Dumbledore. "Sorry, Sir."

"I don't have split personalities!"

I'm telling you, I _never ever win._

"Fred, George, do I have split personalities?" I asked the twins who were coming to sit down.

"Yes," they said in union.

Ouch. My forehead. I've got to stop smacking it.

"Lets change the subject from Katie Loses to something else, please," I said, desperately trying to get them to change the subject.

"Okay, guess who we saw wandering around outside last night?" George asked, looking at me.

"What! I didn't do anything! As a matter of fact I was _asleep _last night! You have _no _proof what so ever of me doing anything!" I protested. You can never be too sure with those Weasley twins.

The twins each raised an eyebrow at me. They've got to stop doing the same thing at the same time. It's really creepy.

"Remember Snuffles?" Fred asked with a grin.

Snuffles? No. I – wait! Yes! That dog!

"Yeah! The dog from Hogsmade!" I yelled loudly. More stares. I hate stares. Almost as much as I hate stairs. But they hate me back, so it's okay to hate them.

"We saw him wandering around outside with Hermione's cat, Crookshanks," George said, laughing.

"Did he eat him?" I asked. Hermione spun her head around and gave me the look of death. I don't think she likes me that much, do you?

"No," Fred said with a sigh. Hermione through a sausage at him. Actually, the sausage thrower was probably Ron seeing as how Hermione wouldn't _dare _throw _anything _at Hogwarts.

I laughed and turned to Fred.

"What's Snuffles doing here, anyway?" I asked in a whisper. How could a dog get passed dementors when Sirius Black can't?

"I don't know," Fred said. "But her was here so George and me took some food down to him."

"And you didn't take me!" I asked loudly. So I'm offended, big deal.

"You were already asleep," George said with a sorry look on his face.

"Why? What time was it?" I asked, confused.

"Like, nine thirty," Fred said with a smile.

I've got to work on my sleeping habits.

"Yeah, well I was tired. I got like _no _sleep at all Sunday night!" I protested. Well, it's true!

"Why Katie? What were you doing?" Daniel asked from behind me.

That scared me. I spun around and looked up at him. He winked. I hit him in the shoulder.

…

So maybe I am abusive. But I'm not _that _bad!

"Why do you punch so hard?" he asked with a whimper. Aha, I made him whimper.

"Because I'm a chaser," I said with a grin.

"Because she practices on me!" Lee said happily.

Daniel started laughing, the perv.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Lee said, hitting his foreign exchange student.

Daniel nodded his head. "I see where she gets it from." We all laughed at him lame joke… even if it was funny… making it not lame.

"TEAM!"

Gah! Crazy control freak captain! This can't be good. It means Quidditch practice. And usually when he yells TEAM it means that there's practice either tonight until like one AM or tomorrow morning at like three until breakfast with no breathing room in between.

"Wood," Angelina said. I don't know when she got here. I think she came down with Daniel, along with Alicia and Abigail. Wow, I need to pay more attention to things like that.

"Practice tonight at six and tomorrow morning at four," said our demon Quidditch captain. Normally it's just one practice or something. But no. Two practice, less then twelve house apart. That can't be fair. And yes, I called him a demon. But not in person because that would mean laps for life. Shiver. And probably the afterlife too now that I think about it.

He would too. He would become a ghost and harass us and then make us become ghosts and _still _make us do laps because he's just that cruel and unusual.

"Are you kidding me?" Angelina shouted. I bet she hits him. Because she would. You know she would.

"No Johnson," Mr. Adolph Wood said. Oh what you can turn his name into. "We need the practice. I need the cup." Then he became mesmerized by his daydream.

Wait! Is he implying that we're bad? I should kick his butt for that one.

"Shall I tell Harry, then?" Alicia asked. No one answered. She walked down the table and told Harry, who gasped. Well, we didn't hear him but his mouth went into full out 'O' shape.

"Wood's gone mad," Lee said with a laugh, looking at our deranged captain.

"Wood's _been _mad," I said. It's true. He wants us to all be Mini Woods. Except some would be skilled at chasing, some would be skilled at beating, and one would be skilled at seeking. But we'd all listen to one another and share the same though path. Quidditch. How crazy would that be?

_Insane deary._

What are you doing here, alien lady?

_Well, I needed you to help me._

Since when do you need my help?

I can't decide on what colors I should use for the place settings after the wedding!

What?

_Neon pink? Or Acid Green?_

Both.

_But won't that look like watermelons?_

Nah. Just have the guys get the green and the girls get the pink. You know. Like at a baby shower!

Brilliant idea! I always know I liked your head for a reason.

Well, I hate to brag but—

_Sorry deary, I must dash!_

Hey!

Gah. I need an anti-alien head.

"So be at the pitch at five thirty," Oliver said. Apparently he was giving us instructions. I've got to start paying attention when people talk to me. It's becoming a little bit of a bad thing when I don't.

"Wait, why Wood? I thought it was at six!" I asked. So many W's! Anyway, my lack of listening skills just earned me quite a lot of listening time to Wood. Damnit.

"Weren't you paying attention, Bell?" he asked, giving me a stern look. I shook my head. Obviously I wasn't paying attention so why should I pretend I was? Ollie (aha Ollie, I bet If I called him that in person he'd blow a gasket, yes a gasket) sighed.

His face turned beat red. "You did _not _just call me Ollie," he said.

"Sorry, Mr. Woody," I said with a smile.

He sighed, rolled his eyes, and walked away. Whoops.

"He's going to make you do laps you know," Alicia said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. But you never know. Maybe he won't. He loves me more then he loves you guys!"

"Katie is secretly having a love affair with Oliver!" Fred shouted across the table.

Is it my friends job to embarrass me so much?"

Everyone laughed at Fred though. Except Lee, who looked uncomfortable. Oh yeah. And me. I wasn't laughing either.

"I am not!" I managed to shout back. Everyone laughed even more!

Lunch 

Nobody felt like eating inside today, so instead we all took our lunch outside. I don't know why. It was January for Merlin's sake but we sat around the fountain… even though it was frozen. But it was still awesome.

"Are any of you c-cold?" Alicia asked. She always got cold first.

"I am," Lee said. Of course he was cold. He was only in a T-shirt for God's sake.

"I wonder why, Lee?" I asked sarcastically. "Do you want my hoodie?"

I was wearing a hoodie under my jacket. I ran up to my dorm before lunch to grab one.

"Nah, it's okay," Lee said. I laughed at him.

"You've got goose bumps!" I protested, taking off my jacket, then my hoodie. Yay warmth!

"But that doesn't mean I'm cold!" Lee said, trying to keep me from giving away my awesome Weird Sister's hoodie.

"Yeah, Lee, it kind of does," I said, pushing him away and taking off my hoodie, then putting my jacket back on and thrusting the hoodie over to Lee. I've just got skill like that.

"No." He pushed the hoodie back.

"Yes."

"No."

"Lee, you're cold."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

"Put on the damn hoodie!"

"Gah! Scary girlfriend!" Lee put on the hoodie. Am I good? Or am I good? You choose.

"Thank you," I said, crossing my arms in triumph.

We sat there in silence for a couple minutes, with the occasional choking on a sandwich.

"Warm yet?" I asked.

"Yes," Lee said, giving in. Yay! I win!

**Saturday, January 22nd Morning**

Hey! Kevin's coming today! And he's bringing someone! Should I be nervous? What if it's one of his evil friends who will dye my hair blonde! Wait, it already is blonde… what if they dye it red! Then I'd look like a Weasley! Wait. It's already been dyed red. What if they dyed it brown? Gasp! I don't know how I'd live! It'd be so… nonKatie! It'd be like anti-Katie!

Great, now I'm freaking out. I'm pacing around my dorm in my pajamas. Random objects are being thrown at my head. Like Leanne's notebook, Debbie's shoe, and Madison's alarm clock. But I don't think Madison did that on purpose. Because it went off and she like screamed. But who knows? It's Madison. She has unpredictable disease!

Now I'm freaking out.

Breakfast 

I was so nervous about Kevin coming that I forgot to breathe when I was eating. That caused Daniel to go on a worry rampage and throw orange juice on me. SO now I'm all sticky. This is not fun. I was ready to hit him but Dumbledore warned us about what would happened if the foreign exchange kids went home with bruises. It kind of sucked.

"Gah! I'm all wet!" I shouted. Daniel grinned innocently.

"It was George!" he shouted, pointing to Fred. He can tell the two apart. But I think he's just being a little on the weird side, it being his last day and all. Aw, I'm going to miss him… and Abigail. They were so awesome! And, I think they'll stay friends once they get back to school because they only had each other to talk to, if they wanted to talk about things at school.

I hit George in the head. I couldn't get mad at any of them… but seeing as I couldn't hit Daniel, George was the next best thing!

"It wasn't me!" George said, after recovering from choking on his orange juice that is. I smacked his head and he coughed, causing him to choke on his orange juice. It wasn't pretty. His oatmeal will never look the same.

"Yeah, I know," I said with a sigh. Great, I'm depressed that my friends that I've known for like a week or two are leaving. What am I going to do when the twins, Lee, and Angelina and Alicia leaves? Oh snap! Lee's leaving! In two years. Okay, well we still have time. I guess we're good then. For now. Gulp.

Lunch 

I was just sitting here all casual and what not when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, expecting it to be Fred, George, Lee, or Daniel, but then I realized that each of them were sitting across from me so it couldn't have been them! I got kind of freaked out so I turned around slowly.

"WAH!" I shouted once I saw who it was. I jumped up and gave him a hug. If you haven't guessed by now, it was Kevin. And he was bearing gifts!

"Katie Is A Bell!" Kevin said. I have no idea where that one came from.

"Does that make you Kevin Is A Bell?" I asked, still hugging him. He smiled and put a brown paper bag down in front of me. I looked inside. Brownies? "I'm not eating your poisoned food!" I shouted, pushing the bag away. I know he did something to it.

"It's not _poisoned _Kiab (**Pronounced: Kee Ob**)" Kevin has officially gone insane.

"Kiab?" I asked slowly.

"You know, the abbreviation for Katie Is A Bell?" Kevin said.

"No fair! We have the same abbreviation!" I protested. "I demand a new one."

"Fine then, Miss Picky!" He looked me up and down. "Donut," he said finally.

I gave him a weird look. "Donut?" I asked. "Was that just a random word you thought of for me?"

"Noooo," he said innocently. "Dork… Yes." He bowed his head.

I laughed at him and poked the brown paper bag filled with "brownies".

"So, what'd you do to these?" I asked, swinging them with caution in front of his face.

"_I _didn't do anything," he said, crossing his arms with a smug smile. That can't be good.

"Well then who d-" I said, not finishing because realization dawned on me. The person! That he's going to bring! They made these. Oh dear. If they're anything like Kevin, I think I'll go hide in a bomb shelter. That will be the only place for me.

"Katie, meet Emily," Kevin said, taking a step to the right and holding out his arms.

Oh! It's the person that he was bringing here. It was a girl! Kevin and a girl. That doesn't make sense! I know that he dated around and such but this girl actually looked… nice. Not like the bad girls that Kevin normally hung around with.

She had long (and when I saw long I mean lower back long) light brown hair, a round, caring face, and soft blue eyes. Emily, as Kevin called her, was about up to Kevin's shoulder. He had on a knee length pink skirt and a white collared shirt on. She was very pretty. Kevin made a new friend! I'm proud of him!

"Finally," Emily said. Whoa, her voice sounded like tissues. The good kind… that didn't itch your nose. It was a soft voice. "Kevin kept telling me bout his famous Quidditch star sister! I've been dieing to meet you! I was wondering if you could help me with my game?" She held out her hand and I shook it. I wonder what lotion she uses. Mines this awesome apple kind. It doesn't work very well though. It just smells _wicked _stong.

"O-of course," I said. She seemed nice. And apparently she likes Quidditch, so she can't be all that bad…

But then again, so does Malfoy and he can just go stick his head in a gutter. Oh, that was the lamest insult I've ever heard. Unless the gutters have been getting worse, that is.

Anyway, then along came the awkward silence. Did I mention that my friends were staring? Well, half were staring at my brother and the other half were staring at Emily. Big surprise there. I bet you can't guess who was staring at who! If you guessed that Alicia, Angelina, Leanne, Debbie, Abigail, and Madison were staring at my brother then you were right! And if you guessed Lee (yes! LEE!) Fred, George, and Daniel were making googly eyes at Emily, then you were right again! If I had a point system I'd give you points. But I don't so you're just out of luck.

"Soooo Katie," Kevin said, trying to make conversation.

"Soooo, Kevin," I said right back to him.

"When's that house party?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Tonight, it starts at seven," I said, moving over so that there was a room for him and Emily to sit in between me and Abigail.

"Pass a sandwich," Kevin said. That's just like him, makes himself at him. Even thought this was his home, a while ago. Or something like that along those lines.

Lee passed him the plate of sandwiches. He took two and put them on a plate that magically appeared in front of him.

Why are my friends being so quiet? It's really eerie now that I think about it. I mean, they're never _ever _quiet! So why start now? Sheesh.

Potions 

Gah, Snape's making me come to Saturday Potions because my grades are too low! Honestly, how can your grades be high in that class? It's insane. That only thing that made it better was that Kevin decided tofollowed me into Potions! Is he _crazy_? I think he might be! Emily tried to talk him out of it (the poor soul, Emily not Kevin) but once he makes a decision he sticks to it so there was no way to talk him out of it. He just wanted to get Snape mad. And it worked. Oh, boy did it work. Snape's fuming. Walking around, grumbling… okay so he does that everyday… but still.

"Hey! Hey Katie!" Kevin whispered loudly. Now, Kevin's normal whisper was already pretty loud for a whisper so his loud whisper was more like a talking voice for him. He's just weird like that.

"What?" I mouthed back as Snape walked by. He gave us an evil glare so I imagined him getting some really hot, gross potion dumped on his head.

"Look!" he mouthed, pointing to Snape's hair. I turned my head and as I did so, I felt a tingly sensation go through my head. I saw nothing wrong with Snape's head so I turned around and saw Kevin silently laughing hysterically.

"What?" I mouthed back.

"Katie," Leanne whispered. I looked at her and was still getting over the stupid look that I gave to Kevin so when I actually turned to face her, I was in mid-weird look. "Whoa… um… your hair."

"What?" I asked grabbing my hair. Well, it's still there so it can't be all that bad.

"It's… it's green!" Leanne said, trying not to laugh.

"What do you mean, it's green?" I asked, trying to pull my hair in front of my face but I've gotten into this habit of putting it in a pony tale _every _day so I couldn't really get it out of said pony tale.

"I mean that it's not blond, it's green," Leanne said, holding up a spoon for me to look in.

"AH!" I screamed, jumping up (knocking over my potion which melted the legs off of the stool that Andrew was sitting in) and turning to Kevin. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" I bellowed, drawing tons of non-needed attention to myself which caused everyone to laugh at my ridiculous hair.

"You-you got in the way!" Kevin managed to say between laughs.

Then it hit me. That tingly feeling was the spell which was supposed to go to Snape which is why nothing happened to him!

"I'm going to _kill _you!" I screamed, leaping over like two tables and landing on my brother.

Unfortunately, Kevin is twice my size and easily stopped me from hitting and or kicking him. I turned to face him and saw that everyone in the class was staring at me in aw.

Twice! Twice this year has my hair been dyed a color that it didn't need to be! First red (not to mention all of the colors from after that) and then green! Oy.

"Miss Bell," Snape said. I looked up to see him from behind his desk, sealing a piece of parchment. "Take this to Professor McGonagal. And you, Mr. Bell, leave my classroom before I _force _you to leave."

Kevin smiled and said, "_Before I _force _you to leave_," mimicking Snape. This is why I love my brother. Emily wasn't here the whole time. I just realized that. I wonder where she is!

"OUT!" Snape shouted.

Me and Kevin looked at each other and sprinted out of the classroom. We stopped about two floors up, laughing hysterically.

"Why did you dye my hair _green_?" I asked, punching his shoulder really hard. I know I'm small but I can punch hard. It's just a Quidditch Skill. Yay Quidditch skills!

"I _told _you already! I went to shoot the spell at Snape but you're big head got in my way!" Kevin complained, poking my head. Oh the joys of having a mature brother.

"You just have suckish aim!" I protested. It was true. You know it.

We talked randomly up to McGonagal's office. After knocking a little hesitantly, she opened the door.

"What do we have here?" she asked. "Why… Mr. Bell! What are you doing here?" I half expected her to throw her arms over her head and pull out a random helmet from some random space under the floorboard. But she didn't.

"I'm just visiting my favorite little sister in the whole world!" he said all big brotherly and what not (even though I don't know _any _brother who would say that) and gave me a noogie. That's the Kevin I know.

McGonagal rolled her eyes and then gasped. "What happened to your hair, Bell?" I feel like a Slytherin supporter. Gah.

"This idiot decided to be an idiot!" I said, kicking Kevin behind his leg and giving the note from Snape to McGongal.

She unsealed it with her wand and read it. "Well, Miss Bell. It seems that you were a disruption to class and broke three stools and a table. How in the name of Merlin did this happen?"

"Once again, this idiot decided to be an idiot," I said with a sigh, pointing to Kevin.

"This can't all be your brother's fault," McGonagal said, looking at Kevin. "And what were you doing in Potions on a Saturday?"

"He's making me go to Saturday Potions," I said with a sigh.

McGonagal did _not _look happy. She looked more furious then anything. "Students are _not _supposed to have classes on Saturday," she said, walking to her door.

"Um, Professor, where are you going?" I asked, standing up and following her.

"To talk to Professor Snape," she said.

What about my punishment? I wonder if she forgot.

She walked out of the room and we heard her footsteps all the way down the hall.

I danced around her room and Kevin and me walked out of her office. Well, I more so danced out and Kevin laughed. I think it was because I was dancing like a monkey. But that's okay because monkeys are awesome!

Common Room 

"Katie! What happened to your hair!" came Lee's yell from over by the fire place. I don't blame him. It's cold in here. It needs heating or something like that.

"My brother's an idiot," I said. "Speaking of which, can you fix it?" I asked hopefully. I hope it's not like last time where I had to wait for _years_. Don't mind my exaggeration.

"Yeah," he said, pulling out his wand. He muttered the reverse spell thing that I can't think of what it's called right now but he muttered it!

My hair turned back to normal, thank God. But my hair ties gone! That's not fair. And my other scrunchies are up in my dorm…. which is like… all the way up the stairs.

"What happened to my hair tie?" I asked, desperately trying to keep my hair up with one of Lee's quills and failing miserably.

"I don't know," Kevin said, not caring about the question because Emily walked in. Great, now I'm hair tie less and lazy. This is not fun. So I sat on the couch next to Lee.

"What's up?" he asked, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"You're warm," I said, snuggling closer. Well he's warm. What can I say? You know you'd say it too!

"You're cold," he said with a laugh.

"Maybe I'm sick."

"Wouldn't that make _me _the sick one being warm and all?"

"No? Okay fine."

House Party 

Wow. Gryffindor house parties really rock. Like to the extreme. Over on one side of the Common Room we've got Fred and George auctioning off his brother (they were going to sell him to one lucky person as Slave for the Day) and on the other side is all the little first years trying to stay away from the big mean seventh years so they're hovering in the corner. And then in the middle is the people partying… which is where I am, talking with Lee… in the direct center. So we're getting some pretty angry looks. But no one likes the evil onlookers!

"Watch it!" a massive seventh year guy said. I don't see how _I _should be the one to watch it… because technically _he _stepped on _my _foot.

"Bite me," I muttered under my breath.

Apparently he heard me because he said to Lee, "Watch out for your girlfriend." I think this person should have been in Slytherin with his attitude and bad breath. He'd fit in perfectly. I guess he's got more courage then those darn Slytherin's.

Lee just kind of looked like him like _are you kidding me_! The evil seventh year sneered and walked off.

"Good going, Bell," he said with a pout. "You just got me threatened!"

"I thought _I _was the threatened one here Lee?" I asked with a smile. It was all joking around.

"Yeah, well I'm the guy. I'm supposed to get the threats," he said with a grim.

"_Excuse me_," I said, highly offended. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I won't get threatened by some jerk-head Slytherin wanna be!" Yeah, he offended me. I think I can take of myself. Great, I'm going to be a Civil Rights activist. Isn't that great. If I can even call myself that. I just want to be able to be threatened and stick up for myself! Because I can you know! There are many people that I've beaten up! Just ask Kevin.

Speaking of which, where is he? He said he was going to crash the party! This can't be good.

Anyway, back to me and Lee. "I didn't mean it like _that_! I just meant that… he probably grew up in the kind of house where men rule?" Lee said uncertainly. That was _not _a good response. "I'm sorry. You win." He gave me the puppy face.

Ah, crap. How can I not forgive the puppy face? It's so adorable! But I have to be strong.

"It's okay," I said, hugging him.

So I'm not that good at talking myself into things! Lack of confidence people!

But anyway. After I hugged Lee, I head a banging noise in the background. It sort of sounded like drums. But no one (That I know of) here has drums so it can't be any of them. But it just got louder. After about a minute of this unbearable banging, the music stopped and people were looked around, all confused and what not. I don't blame them because I'm confused too.

"WHATS GOING ON?" called someone in the crowd. It was probably an ickle little first year. I can't help but make fun of them. It's fun… but mean. But still.

"I AM YOUR MASTER!" came a yell from some portrait (that actually looked new…) on the wall. "OBEY ME!"

And that's when it hit me. Kevin. This was Kevin's plan to crash the party. And the drumming must be coming from Emily. Or a tape recorder… but I doubt that Kevin even knows what one of those is actually.

Now, I started laughing hysterically once I realized what was going on… but no one else knew why so they thought I was choking on something or something like that. Especially Lee (who should have realized that that was my brother… but I guess the face pain threw him off or something) but even he started freaking out. But it was even better because Kevin decides that he's going to wear an awesome gold crown and a red velvet cape robe thing.

The prefects were going crazy, trying to get everyone up to their dorms and Percy was just being a prat and telling everyone not to panic… even though if you didn't know my brother, this could be a very panicky situation to endure.

"I WANT ALL OF YOU TO GET ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES!" the picture bellowed. I laughed hysterically as everyone did what they were told. They all looked at me, worried that that stupid "portrait" would kill me. So, I just want along with it, still laughing, of course.

"NOW! PRETEND THAT YOU ARE DOING A HANDSTAND WHILE EATING ICE CREAM IN TEN FEET DEEP WATER!"

We all looked up at him, confused. How are we supposed to do that out of fear? I mean, I can see if we were under the imperious curse then yeah… but not out of fear! I think my brother's mental.

Actually, a couple people actually tried to do that. It was rather amusing seeing them attempt a one armed handstand while licking one hand and pretending to be drowning. It was quite bizarre.

But funny all the same.

"Everyone, its all right, just calm down," said Percy the Prat.

"BOW DOWN TO ME!" Kevin yelled. He's going to get in _sooo _much trouble. I hope they don't threaten to send him to Azkaban again! That was horrible! But it was a joke… but we all thought it was real. See, Kevin's old friend Mike got a job as an auror and he caught Kevin breaking into another friend of theirs house and Kevin didn't know it was Mike but Mike knew it was Kevin so he decided to have a little fun and scare the poor guy. Kevin was on his knees, literally crying so that he didn't get out of it.

I love Mike. He's still got the pictures, too. It was all too interesting.

_Any_way. Back on topic. Percy squealed and got down on his knees. It was great. Kevin was laughing and I could hear Emily's giggles from the stairs of the girl's dorm. That's interesting.

Kevin started laughing and jumped down from his portrait. Emily ran from the staircase and the two met in front of the fireplace. I never expected Emily to be a rebel. How interesting.

"You have all been pranked by Master Kevin," Emily said calmly then laughing hysterically. It feels like I've known her for years. Like she's part of the family.

Kevin, being the idiot that he was, started bowing and thanking everyone for this great laugh of his.

The first years were practically in tears, the second years were just trying to act all cool, the third years were ever so confused, the fourth and fifth years were laughing at how gullible they were (Me? I was laughing at them), the sixth years were acting like the second years, and the seventh years were laughing and praising Kevin, and the ones that knew him were going up to say hi.

Kevin was greeting all his old friends from the year under him and he took of his crown, placing it slightly crooked on Emily's head. She laughed. Aw, they're so cute.

Ha, he should date her! Sorry, random Katie wanting a sister. Even though I have one… but I don't like her. I know, I'm mean. But it's okay.

"So, Lee," I said, helping the dear child up. "Were you a little on the freaked out side?" I grinned.

"No, not at all," he said, trying to be manly.

It wasn't working.

"You lie!" I shouted. I turned and walked to the twins.

"DO NOT!" Lee called back to me. I just laughed and kept on going.

"You're brother is brilliant!" Fred shouted. I laughed. It runs in the Bell blood.

"Yes, yes he is," I said modestly.

"Controlling the whole Gryffindor Common Room! It's sheer brilliance!" George said in awe. I love it. My brother is the role model of the Weasley twins. This could come in handy.

"KATIE!" Kevin called over to me. Gah, what does he want? I love him and all… but sometimes he annoys me. Well, all the time actually… but that's okay.

"WHAT!" I called back.

"COME HERE!"

"WHY!"

"BECAUSE!"

"BECAUSE WHY?"

This could go on for _hours._

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"YOU'RE NOT MUM!"

I hate it when my Mum gives that excuse. _Because I said so. _It just irritates me. Obviously she doesn't have a good reason!

"YEAH BUT I CONTROL MY BIRTHDAY PRESENTS!"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

"I COULD SEND YOU SOMETHING THAT EXPLODES AND SMELLS!"

"BRILLIANT!" the twins said together. Great, now they've got ideas in their head. Oh jeez.

"AND I COULD SEND YOU… I DON'T KNOW YET BUT I COULD SEND YOU SOMETHING!"

"JUST COME HERE!"

"_FINE_!" Yeah, I gave in. My throat was starting to hurt from the yelling. It's not my fault! He made me do it!

I walked over to him all immaturely and what not… because I can. And immaturiality (yes, a new word… kind of like predictabiliality, which I still need to work on by the way) rocks. You know it rocks. It rocks your **faces **off.

"What do you want?" I asked with a frown.

"Just to give my favorite sister a hug!" he said, engulfing me in a one armed hug.

"Gah! Kevin have you ever heard of deodorant?" I asked loudly.

"Yes, but I don't believe in it. I believe that we have to respect our natural smells," he said proudly. Please tell me he was kidding.

"Urgh! That's disgusting!" I said, pushing away. Once I was free of the Kevin BO (he didn't really smell that bad. Kind of like a really good cologne.) I said, "What'd you really want?"

"So, how are my party crashing skills coming?" he asked with a smile. Gah.

"Well, you put the Gryffindor Common Room in pure fear… so I'm guessing that they're coming pretty darn good," I said. Hey, it's true. I don't think _any_one could have caused that big thug chicken seventh year meanie to squeal. Or maybe the guys secretly metro sexual. (**Aha, Spanish class.**) I don't know, but he was the one who was hiding under the couch. So I'm guessing Kevin did a pretty darn good job.

"Nice," he said, trying to hug me again, but I stepped away.

"NO MORE BO! PLEASE NO MORE!"

I heard Emily laughing. She came up behind Kevin, still bearing the crown, and said, "It was quite good, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I really wasn't expecting you of all people to help. I mean, I know I only met you this morning but you seemed like you never put a toe out of line," I admitted. Well, it's true.

"Well, normally I am like that… but your brother just showed me how to have a good time," she said, blushing. Awww.

"Katie, come here!" It was Leanne.

"What's up?" I asked, running across the Common Room to her.

"A letter just came from you. From the ministry," she said, uncertain of where this was going. I don't even know what it is.

"What do you think it is?" I asked, picking up the letter. She shook her head as I opened it. After I read the first line, I gasped and dropped the parchment.

**A/n: **And this is where I stop. **_Please _**review and tell me what you like, what you don't like, and just about anything else. Because reviewers rock! WHOOT!

-Snuffles


	28. Chapter 28

A/n: You guys still love me right? Even though I left you with that cliffie right? I couldn't help it. My curiosity (of what you guys would do) got the better of me! I'm sorry! No more big ones like that… for a while anyway.

Same Time, Same Place, Same Situation.

_Dear Katherine Bell,_

_We regret to inform you that you mother has passed on. She was at the muggle groceries and when she left, a rampaging muggle took off on his motorbike. We are very sorry about your loss. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Minister of Magic_

_Cornelius Fudge_

"Wh-what the hell kind of prank is this?" I shouted, lip quivering. "Who's mean enough to do this?"

The whole Common Room went quiet. They were all staring at me. I could feel the tears welding up in my eyes.

"Katie, what is it?" Leanne asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

Kevin came sprinting over. It was almost like he flew. But he was right behind me. He picked the crumpled letter up from the floor and decrumplized it. After reading it, he gasped and sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

I could feel the tears coming out. I didn't want them to, but they did. I hate crying in front of people. It shows that you're weak. And I, Katie Bell, am not by any means weak.

"Katie, what happened?" Alicia asked, pulling me in a hug.

I opened my mouth to explain but nothing came out. I'm a silent crier.

I might not have _liked _my mum but I certainly loved her. And Dad has always told her that she needs to stop going to the muggle market! "But their food is always so _fresh!_" she would say. They should ban motorbikes. Sirius Black has one. It should be destroyed.

I looked over at Kevin. His shoulders weren't shaking but I knew he was crying. Emily was attempting to comfort him.

I had about six people giving me hugs. Someone must have read the very badly written letter from the Ministry. They showed no sympathy at all.

I got down into a little ball next to the couch. My head was in my knees. Lee was bent down next to me, talking in a soothing voice.

"It's going to be okay, Katie," he said, holding me close. "It's going to be all right."

I cried into his shoulder, trying not to listen to the whispers around me. The whole common room is watching Katie Bell bawl.

I wonder how Dad's taking it… And the kids. Emily and Joey must be having a hard time (my younger brother and sister in case you forgot) but then again they probably wouldn't understand what happened anyway. I just don't understand what happened either. Why didn't they take her to St. Mungos?

"Katie, come on, Hun, lets go upstairs," I heard Leanne say, as she took me by the arm.

I slowly got up. Kevin did too. Apparently he was going to follow. So, instead of going to my dorm, we went up to the boys room. Fred, George, Lee, Debbie, Angelina, Alicia, Abigail, Leanne, and Madison all followed. I know that they wanted to make me feel better but I don't think it is going to work.

"Katie, a-are you okay?" I heard Angelina ask, but she didn't sound close. I wasn't looking around. I was lying on Fred's bed with my eyes closed.

"My mother just _died _because of a muggle driver on a motorbike," I yelled loudly. "How do you _think _I am?" I probably shouldn't have taken my emotions out in rage. These people are trying to help me after all. Not to mention they're the best friends I could ever hope to have.

"I-I'm sorry," Angelina said, truly sounding sorry.

After about an hour of that, just crying and a half hour of sleep that is, I wiped my tears away and sat up, looking around the room. Kevin was sitting in the corner talking in a hushed voice with Emily who was rubbing his back. Alicia was sitting with George and Angelina on Glee at the end of my bed. Daniel and Abigail were talking to Madison, who, by the looks of it, was writing a littler. And Leanne and Debbie weren't here anymore.

"Guys," I said quietly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at me. Leanne and Debbie walked through the door (they didn't just abandon me!) and they were bearing food. "I think I'm ready to talk about it."

"Okay, but before you do that," Madison started, "I wanted to let you know that I'm writing a letter to your ministry. No offense or anything but they're really bad at breaking news to people." Sweet, Merlin! It's a sign of the apocalypse! Madison is being civil!

"Wow," I said in awe. "Thanks, Madison." I smiled.

"Anytime, complaining about something to people is one of my specialties."

"You don't have to tell _me _twice," Daniel said with a grin. How are we all getting along so well? It's so weird!

We all laughed as Madison said, "How does, 'Dear Heartless Soul who gets this at the Ministry' sound?"

"Ha, perfect," me and Lee said at the same time.

But I guess it's because it's the time after someone cries. You know what I'm talking about? When they cry, everyone's all tense but afterwards you just can't help but smile and laugh… and… well… be nice because it's the best thing to see your friends smiling again.

"I don't understand what happened," I said, pulling my insanely messy hair back into an insanely messy ponytail.

"Well you see Katie," George started with a smile.

"Don't even go there, George," Alicia said grimly.

"Too early for jokes?" George asked.

"Too early for jokes," Alicia said with a nod.

"I can't believe the ministry sent a three line letter," Alicia complained. I don't blame her.

I'm fine… for now but I know I'll feel crummy for days and or weeks. Life without Mum is going to be difficult indeed.

"Hey, this is really off topic but what's going on with you two?" Abigail asked, pointing to Fred and Madison. I forgot about that!

"Well, now that I'm pregnant," Madison started, causing my to choke on this awesome chocolate chip cookie that Leanne and Debbie brought to me.

"Oh my God! You're only fifteen! What possessed you to do something like that?" I ranted on and on about them. "How could you do that! What are you going to do about it? But I'll help you through it, I promise!"

"Katie, calm down and take a joke already!" Madison said with a laugh. A true laugh. Not one of those evil normal Madison laughs. Okay, it's not nice to give your depressed friend a heart attack! I chucked Lee's shoe at her… after yanking it off of his foot (which was very smelly might I add) of course.

"Cold feet!" Lee yelled, engulfing me in a humongous bear hug and making me sit on his foot.

"So I sit on your foot?" I asked, confused. You'd be confused too. You know it!

"Yes?" I laughed.

When I don't think about it (it being what happened) I can deal with it. But if I leave my thoughts to myself, then all that I can think about is my mum. I just need to keep bust. That's it! I'll have a jam-packed schedule! Then, by the time I'm ready to sleep, I'll just pass out. Sure, it might be exhausting but that's beside the point.

I looked over at Alicia. She was staring at Madison. "Why are you being so _nice_?" she yelled in shock.

"Well, I can relate to Katie," Madison said, bowing her head. "My mum died last year. It was an awful loss and I hate to say it but I'm still getting over it."

The room was in complete silence.

And now I feel guilty.

"Wow… Madison… I… I'm sorry," I said, truly sorry. "I didn't know…"

"That's because I never told anyone," Madison said with a frown. "If people knew that, then I'd think they'd take advantage of me being quiet all the time and sad. So instead of showing my feelings like that, I put them out as anger and mean…ness."

We all just stared. Now, I know it's rude to stare but she looked sincere… and we've never gotten the sincere look before. So, we all must stare because you never know when you might get that look again… if ever.

"Is… is that why we weren't friends anymore?" Abigail asked quietly, looking up.

"Yeah. I didn't want to have to deal with my friends," Madison said quietly.

This was getting a little too weird. Madison used to be nice? Her mom died? Her and Abigail were… friends? Everything in life just got really, really confusing all at once. Gah. Confused, depressed, sad, emotional, but happy. Yeah, things are getting crazy.

"You guys used to be… friends?" Fred asked cautiously.

"Yeah, they used to do everything together. Once, Abigail was playing with blocks and some demon child came over and knocked over her thing of the London Bridge and Madison got him square in the jaw," Daniel explained with a smile. "But that was when we were back in primary school"

"Daniel," Abigail said. "_You _were the one who knocked down my London Bridge and got socked in the jaw."

"Yeah…" Daniel said with a faint smile.

No one knew what to say. It was like, like our friends had switched lives. Well, not switched lives… but more so had a past that we never knew about. A past that they didn't care to share. But now… everything is all out in the open and what not. Now we all know that Madison and Abigail used to be best friends, that Madison lost her mum, and that Daniel used to tease them. I didn't see that one coming. Well, I saw the Daniel teasing them part coming but not the whole they used to be friends part…. That's just weird. And then, because they came here, they're all friends again. How ironic. And it's all this bloody muggles fault!

"That's so weird," I commented. Yes, I know, commentating is Lee's job but oh well. "I didn't meet you guys until my second year here…"

"I know, but look now," Lee said, still hugging me.

Aww, I think we're all having a moment.

But, because life is like that, a tapping at the window ruined our little moment. Go figure. We all looked over and saw an owl. An owl that Kevin and me knew right away as my Dad's.

We both jumped up. "COLD FOOT!" Lee yelled once I was off of him. He's just going to have to deal with his cold foot until I get back.

Kevin and me raced towards the window. One we got there, we had to pry it open. "Don't you guys ever open the windows in here?" I asked, astounded at how much effort it took.

"Only on special occasions," George said causing a whack in the head courteously given by none other than the loving Alicia.

Once we opened it, the owl hopped in on my head and stuck out a leg. Kevin impatiently untied the letter as the owl fell off my head… but it flew onto the bed next to it so there was no harm done.

He opened the letter. The first thing that we saw was that it was glazed with tears.

_Dear Katie,_

_I'm guessing you've heard about your mother. I wish you could have heard it from me, though. The ministry doesn't give a damn about people's feelings. My guess is that they sent you a five-line letter, tops. I want to give you the whole story though. Brace yourself._

_So you're mother and I were in the muggle groceries. I always tell her not to go there because it's so much easier when we go to the Wizarding one. But you know how she listens. Anyway, we did our shopping; she even bought "home made" cookies. You know, from the box. She never gets those. Once we were finished, I told her that I'd put the groceries into the car (you know, that old one she made us get just so we don't stand out in the neighborhood) and she said that she'd put the cart away. So, I turned over towards the car and she's walking along. Then, all of a sudden I head a _brroooommm_ and a scream, then a crash and I look over to see two people under a motorbike. So I run over to get help and I hear someone calling on their phone for an anbudance or whatever those things are called. They refused to let me take her to St. Mungos (which I told them was the only hospital she preferred) so they took her to the muggle one. Well you know how muggles are with their medical practices. She was gone within the next few hours. But she did tell me this. She said, "Make sure that Katie does the best that she can and tell Kevin that I didn't really mean to say all of those things." I promised her I would._

_The funeral's this Thursday and I've arranged it with Dumbledore so that you and your friends could come if you'd like. I know this will be hard, but I'd prefer if you'd come._

_You're brother and sister _(that's Joey and Emily in case you were wondering) _are very confused. They've been asking where your mother is and I don't know how to tell them. They know what happened… but I don't think that they believe it._

_You and your friends come to the Hogsmade Station; Wednesday at four o'clock and the train will take you to King's Cross where I'll pick you up at six. And yes, you have to be there at four A.M not P.M. A.M. And, I don't know if you do, but if you talk to Kevin, please let him know. I miss and love you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I could feel myself crying again. At least this time it wasn't in the middle of the Common Room. I passed the letter to Kevin and went back to Fred's bed, burying my head in the pillow. I could feel Lee and Fred get off the bed and I had a feeling that they were about to read the letter.

After a few more minutes, I felt the bed sag under more weight as the two came back. Then I felt an arm around my shoulders. I looked up and saw Lee who was smiling his brilliant Lee smile. I know he was doing it to make me feel better. And it was kind of working.

I sat up and cried into his shirt as he patted my back and said reassuring things.

We all got really quiet except from the occasional sniffs coming from each of my friends. I knew that they were now crying too. They were crying because they cared about me. I knew they cared about me because after five minutes of me crying into Lee, I was engulfed in hugs and comfort. Everyone who was inside of the boys' room at the time managed to get onto Fred's bed. We were like one big, crying, wet, uncontrollably ball of people.

"Katie, everything will be fine," I heard Alicia say from over by my feet.

"Don't worry, we're here for you," Leanne said on my left side somewhere. I think her elbow was going into my back.

"We're all coming with you Wednesday," George said in a reassured voice.

I let out a strangled cry and said, "Thanks guys."

And then not only were we a big, crying, wet, uncontrollable ball, but we were also a big, crying, wet, uncontrollable, hugging ball. It would have been amusing if the circumstances weren't so… well bad.

My Dorm, 10:30 that night. 

I've come up with my new schedule. It's jam-packed. It's got every minute, of every hour, of everyday, of every week scheduled so there's not time for thinking about what's happened involved.

**7:30-7:35- **Get out of bed and gather things for shower.

**7:35-7:50- **Shower. Use radio to block out thoughts.

**7:50-8:15- **Get ready for classes. (Clothes, hair, schoolbooks, etc…)

**8:15-8:23- **Walk down to breakfast with everyone, conduct in conversation about school, homework, etc…

**8:23-8:45- **Eat breakfast. Contain conversations.

**8:45-9:00- **Walk up to first class.

**9:00-3:00- **Classes, lunch, class. Actually pay attention in classes so I don't let my mind wander.

**3:00-4:30- **First meeting of the Charms club.

**4:30-5:00- **Help clean up after Charms club and walk with fellow Gryffindors back to Common Room.

**5:00-6:30- **Homework.

**6:30-7:30-** Dinner.

**7:30-9:00- **Transfiguration club.

**9:00-10:00**- Finish homework, detention, extra things. If nothing, clean.

**10:00-10:15- **Get ready for bed.

**10:30-7:30- **Sleep.

I think it's perfect. It gives me things to do, time to eat, time to do homework, and I can't possibly be on lack of sleep because I'm getting nine hours each night! It's fools proof!

Sunday night, right before the Aussies leave 

Well, this is depressing. Who knew spending a week with people could create such a tight bond?

They're leaving in ten minute and we're all standing in the Entrance Hall waiting for their ride (broomsticks) to come.

"Well guys," Lee said, "this has been some week, eh?"

We all laughed and reencountered the great times.

"Like that one time that Daniel didn't know that toilets do not like to have shoe's in them," Fred said, red with laughter.

"Hey, mate, how was I supposed to know that other people's shoes do _not _go in toilets? I mean, it's fine down at our school!" Daniel complained.

"Sure, sure," I said with a laugh as six brooms touched down on the Hogwarts floor.

We all looked at each other sadly.

"Bye, guys," we all said at once, all moving in for the hugs and good-byes at once, and all running into each other at once. Whoops. That one hurt. My head rammed into George's elbow and George does _not _have a soft elbow by any means.

"Bye," I said, walking up to Madison and hugging her. Hey, she wrote that letter to the ministry. I have to be nice to her.

"Aw, by Katie," Madison said. I know on the inside, she's still her evil Madison self, but she's not showing it now. "I'll write every week."

"Good," I said once I let go of her and moved on to Daniel. "I'm going to miss you guys, you know."

"How could you not?" Daniel replied as I went to hug him. During said hug I also kicked him in the shin. "Ouch. Sheesh, I thought you were a Chaser! Not a soccer player!"

"You know you love me," I said with a smile.

"Eh," he said in deep thought.

"Abigail! I'm going to miss you!" I said (after punching Daniel in the shoulder and walking away of course), jumping up and strangling the poor girl who was now gasping for air. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Katie, I'll miss you too," Abigail said, breathing deeply.

"Write every week?" I asked.

"Promise."

"Good luck on Wednesday mate," Daniel said, clapping me on the back. I smiled and he walked off.

"Come on kids, the others are dieing to know what happened," said one of the people who flew here to get them.

The three of them sadly waved to us as they got on their brooms and flew off.

In the distance I could hear, "One, two, THREE!" And then there was a bang. A very loud bang actually. And we all looked up and saw:

_**Yeah, we know Hogwarts won't be the same without us!**_

_**Lurve,**_

_**Abby**_

_**Daniel**_

_**&**_

_**Madison**_

They're such dorks.

Monday, January 24th Potions 

I've been doing pretty well with this schedule. This is the only free time I actually had to think and stuff. Snape thinks I'm taking notes… but I'm not. But I figured you deserved to know what's been going on in my life.

I've been getting some pretty weird looks from people. I know they're sympathy and what not but still. I don't like getting weird looks. But then, I just turn and start a new conversation.

I haven't been really spending time with my friends. My schedule has been so tightly packed that I can't fit any space in. I know it sounds horrible but it's the truth. But this is for my own good. I'm just being a little anti-social. I still get them during meals and walking to classes and what not.

The clubs that I've joined, those are brilliant! I'm getting so much better at Charms and Transfiguration now! And I've only been to them once! But they all treated me really nicely and I've made some new friends. Not that I've forgotten about the old, of course. But I can talk to these people during the meetings and stuff.

Leanne just sent me a note.

Katie, are you okay? You seem to be avoiding us a lot more and I think all of this work is overwhelming.

Of course I'm okay! This is keeping me from thinking about what's happened therefore I don't get miserable.

But you're supposed to mourn. It's like the law. One of these days you're going to boil over the edge and I don't want to be the one to say I told you so.

Everything's fine! How could it not be? I mean, I'm getting my homework done, I'm learning new things, and I'm getting enough food and sleep. I should have started this years ago.

People aren't meant to keep going, Katie.

Maybe I am.

And that's another thing thing. Since when do you join the clubs and participate in groups? What about Quidditch? 

Joining clubs helps me concentrate on what I'm supposed to be doing. And as for Quidditch, I have time for that. I just get a little less sleep, that's all.

Katie, you had practice yesterday for six hours. I mean, I know Wood's crazy but still. Six hours!

We're getting the Cup this year. What else can I say?

You were up until three o'clock in the morning doing homework! 

I was _not_!

I heard your quill.

Oh.

Point taken? 

No.

I heard a frustrated grumble come from two seats over and I looked and saw Leanne crumbling up the note. I smiled weakly at her. She just rolled her eyes and looked away.

It's been really dull without Daniel, Madison, and Abigail here. I mean, I know we have the twins and all but still, the twins never put shoes in the toilets causing them to explode. That was an interesting day.

But my Mum always said (this was when she was her hippie self) that you should experiment with everything! Which was an odd thing to say with my Mum being who she was. But she never said any of that after I went to Hogwarts. I think it's because of everything that Kevin did while he was here. She never trusted me.

Flashback 

"_Katie, how many times do I have to tell you not to run with scissors!" Mum yelled at me angrily._

"_But… but you let Kevin do it!"_

"_No I don't!"_

_Kevin (who's timing was still horrible at that age) ran by with two pairs of scissors. He then turned around, stopped, and cut off one of my pony tails._

"_MUMMY! KEVIN KILLED MY HAIR!"_

_End._

That was one interesting day. Kevin was in for it big time. Poor Mum. But, she trusted Kevin when he was cutting up snowflakes… and what does he do? Run's around cutting off my hair! Luckily Mum knew the charm to get it back on… That would have been horrible!

Anyway, back to my point. I'm experimenting with a new schedule to keep my mind busy… which isn't working since I just went back into memory mode…. Gah.

Tuesday Night (1:30 or something like that… so I guess it's really Wednesday Morning…) 

Bloody hell. I didn't know that being this tired was humanly possible. I know it's not that late but I'm still getting up in an hour and a half so that I can catch the train. I've been up all night packing. The others did it after class but I had the Charms club so I didn't have time. Gah.

We're all staying at my house until Saturday afternoon. I'm glad my friends are going to be there. Otherwise I'd die or boredom… and depression. Because that would be because it still hurts… but I can't let that show here… with everyone watching me.

Merlin, what am I going to do on the trains ride there? All you have time to do on train rides is think… unless there's a dementor attack or something. But that rarely happens…. Rarely.

A few moments later.

I spazzed out and knocked over the lamp on my bedside table. It's always getting in my way. Like there was that one time in first year... But that's a whole other story! Anyway, the thought of being on a train for like… hours on end annoys me… so I spazzed. Yeah.

"Katie, why are you still up?" I heard a tired Leanne ask from her bed. She was coming on the trip along with Debbie, Lee, the twins, Angelina, and Alicia. Yeah, moral support!

"Er, I had to pack," I said with a smile. Oh sniffles, I think I'm getting hyper! Crud. Now I'll never get to sleep! This isn't working with the schedule.

"Get to sleep, you're going to have all day to be awake, Katie," Leanne mumbled into her pillow. "Besides, you and your lamp knocking over habits are keeping me awake."

I feel offended. "I'm offended." Damn you over tiredness.

"Well, feel it when we're all awake, alright?" Leanne said rudely. I know she wasn't trying to be rude… because she's tired and all but still.

_Tap. Tap. T–t-t-t-t-tap. _

I think that would be an owl. I heard Leanne scream into her pillow once the obnoxious tapping started.

I ran to the window and opened it as an owl hopped onto my head. Jeez, what is it with owls and my head? I know it's beautiful and what not but still. It's _my _head you feather balls! But they're adorable little feather balls.

Oh, my and lack of sleep equals a grouch on the train in approximately … two hours. Oh boy.

Ironically, the letter was addressed to me. My heart sunk. I really can't take any more bad news, seriously I can't. My toes will fall off and then the owls will eat them and I'll be forever toeless! Do you know how that makes me feel? Like I'm a duck! That's how! (Because ducks have webbed feet…)

_Dear Bell,_

_Meet me in the Common Room right now. Yes, I know it's two in the morning but just do it._

_-Your Quidditch Captain_

Ew. It's Oliver. I wonder what Quidditch for brains wants. Shall I check? I think I shall.

In Common Room thirty four seconds later.

"Bell," came the tired voice of my demon Quidditch nazi captain.

"Wood," I said professionally. You know, like I was at a job meeting thing or something.

"Bell, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about your mother and I'm canceling all practices this week," he said with a small smile.

"Thank yo- wait!" I was about to thank him when I realized something. "Five out of seen players won't _be _her this week!" Now I'm offended.

"Which caused me to cancel practice," he said with a sly smile. Stupid head.

"You wanker!"

"What did you call me?"

"A wanker!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Didn't you call that second year a wanker?"

"Maybe?"

"So you're putting me on the level of a second year?"

"Nah, you're a wanker _squared_!" HA!

"What the hell, Bell?"

"You heard me!"

"Get some sleep!"

And with that he walked up to his dorm. I don't know what the point of meeting me down here was…. Oh yeah! To tell me he's sorry and that he's canceling practice. Gah, he's such a wanker.

A/n: Ha I know I'm a horrible author! I didn't update as fast as I should. And I'm not good with deaths. I can never think of interesting ways for people to die. But don't worry! I'll give you a little bit of heads up for the next chapter.

-The funeral.

-Katie finally realizing that she _needs _to mourn.

-The twins and their pranks.

-Letters from the Aussies.

-AND MORE!

I have spring break this week so I should be getting the next chapter up a lot sooner. You all still love me, right?

Please please PLEASE review! I'll send you all a fruit basket! It won't be anything good because it will be digital and what not but still, it's the thought that counts!

Ha, this chapter really sucked, didn't it?

-Snuffles


	29. Chapter 29

**A/n: Hey, here's chapter 29! I hope you like it! And thanks to all my reviewers out there! I love you all!**

**Chapter 29**

**On the Train.**

I can't do this. I really, really can't do this. I can't face all my friends and relatives. I just can't do it. I think I'm going to break down. This isn't good. I can't do this.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" I screamed throughout the compartment on the train.

Alicia and George looked up from a book they were reading, Fred, Leanne, and Angelina looked up from their Exploding Snap game, and Debbie, Lee (who had his arms wrapped around me) stopped their conversation of fruit flies. Why they were talking about fruit flies, I'll never know.

"Are you alright?" Angelina asked, walking across the tiny compartment and sitting on my right side.

I started shaking like crazy. I wasn't cold or anything but I just started shaking.

"Katie, Katie, what's the matter?" Alicia was asking in a nervous voice. "Katie, what's wrong? Why are you shaking?"

"I can't do this guys," I said through chattering teeth. I think it's the nerves.

"Come on, Katie, I want to talk to you," Fred said, holding out his hand and helping me from the bunched up ball position that was lying on the bench in.

Fred grabbed my shoulders from the back and steered me into the compartment next door.

"Are you alright?" he asked sympathetically.

I nodded even though I could feel the hot tears springing in my eyes.

"No you're not," Fred said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "That's the first problem you've got. You can't be strong for your family, you've got to let it all out."

"I'm fine," I managed to croak.

"Katie?" His voice was low.

"What? I am?"

A tear fell from my eye. Fred raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, so I'm not. But that's okay, because not crying makes it go away," I said in a matter of fact voice.

"Where'd you hear that?" Fred asked.

"I… just sort of came up with it. I figured that if I didn't cry then there would be no problem."

"Oh, I hate to say this Katie, but you were so wrong," Fred said hugging me.

"What do you mean?"

"Katie, you _have _to cry. It's like the law," he was saying to me. It made sense… but then again… it didn't. "You can't let your emotions boil up inside of you like that."

"I've been doing pretty well so far," I sad darkly.

"Did you hear what you just said?" Fred asked in disbelief as if my little sentence proved his point. "You would _never _talk like that."

"What are you talking about, Fred?"

"I need you to do one thing for me," Fred said, pushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"What?"

"I need you to cry. Cry you're heart out, Bell," he said to me calmly. "Let it all out."

"I… I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

He was right. I _needed _to cry. Without it, I'd be a mess.

"Right now?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yes, and then we're going to talk about it," Fred said, hugging me again.

"Are you sure?" He nodded, sitting there. "Aren't you going to leave?"

"Moral support, Bell, moral support."

I cried into his shoulder for about half an hour and he just let me do it. There was no Weasley taunting or even a smirk so I knew he wasn't plotting something. He just let me cry and comforted me.

After about a half hour, I looked up, eyes red and puffy, and I wiped the tears on my sleeve.

"You good, Katie?"

"Yeah."

"You ready to talk?"

"Yup… I hope."

"Okay," Fred said, taking a deep breath. "What's bothering you the most?"

I thought for a minute and then said, "I just can't take the fact that she's gone. I'll never talk to her again. Never have her little annoying self randomly pop onto my shoulder. Never get any more threat letters about talking to Kevin. No more Christmas presents to Mum. No more warm hugs during the break. No more guilt trips for not coming home during the holidays. No more of anything." I sniffed then continued. "No more lectures about how I should be concentrating on school rather then playing pranks with you guys. No more heated arguments about me becoming a healer instead of a journalist or an Auror." I let that all sink in. "No more Mum."

"Katie, you still have your Mum. She'll always be here for you. You have her memories and her pictures and I bet your house smells like her, too." I smiled a little. "Not only that, but you've got your friends, and your brothers and sister, your Dad and as the years move on, we're still getting closer." He paused. "Not to mention all of your family will be helping you through this." He smiled. "And, if it makes you feel better, I'll take your Mum's Christmas presents if you'd like."

"In your dreams, Weasley," I said with a laugh. He was right though. There's a little bit of bad in good and good in all bad. My mum's gone but I'll be getting closer with my family.

He laughed and said, "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"I know I may not have liked her, but I certainly loved her. She was my mum but I don't know if she got the message. I was just being a brat. A little brat. I never told her anything. I always implied that she should just go bugger off. I don't think she realized that I loved her so much," I said. Tears are my weakness. They always come back for more.

"Katie, I'm absolutely positive that she loved you and that she knew that you loved her," Fred said.

"But how can you know for sure?"

"There's always love in some hate, Katie. Believe me."

I slowly nodded and looked at the watch that was resting on his wrist. It was three twenty. We'd be at King's Cross in two and a half hours. My stomach tensed up.

"Come on, let's get back to the others," Fred said, grabbing my arm and helping me up.

We walked out of the compartment and back into the one we were originally in.

"What were you guys doing for an _hour_?" Debbie asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Talking," I said as Fred said, "Listening to Katikens complaining" I looked

over at him and sent away a glare.

"Hey, you said to complain," I said, slightly annoyed that he was annoyed that I was complaining.

"I'm just kidding, Katie, sheesh. Take a joke," Fred said, plopping down with Angelina.

I went back to my spot next to Lee.

"I'm glad you guys came," I said, looking at each of them in turn. "I can barely handle this now. Can you imagine what would happen if I had to do it by myself?"

"We're always here for you, Katie," Alicia said with a reassuring smile.

"And even if we weren't invited we would have came," Lee said with a laugh. The sad thing is, they would have, too. They all would have snuck onto the train and went with me. Probably would have put Alicia in a suitcase because she could fit and the twins would … I don't know… transfigure themselves into statues or suits of armor or something.

"Yeah, I know you guys would," I said smiling.

We basically just sat there talking about what we were going to do after Hogwarts… that is a pretty depressing topic actually. I blame Alicia for bringing it up. I think she just likes to depress us…. Maybe not.

We got to the train station where I saw my dad, my sister Emily, and my brother Joey, each clinging to one of my dad's hands. They were the only people in the whole platform. It was eerie.

Me, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, Debbie, and Leanne all slowly walked off the train. It was an awkward silence actually. I felt Lee's hand slide into mine for support I'm assuming and a couple hands on my shoulder which I'm assuming was Alicia and George.

"Hello, Katie," my dad in the business like voice he always has when I talk to him. He didn't show any facial expressions. No sadness, no happiness, no fear, nothing.

I looked at my friends and then to my dad. "Hi Dad."

"KATIE!" Joey squealed. I don't think I've ever actually described my brother or sister to you… erg notebook. He's a short one (But then again who isn't in this family?) with short spiky blonde hair and dark skin. I don't know how he got such dark skin… but he did.

"Hey Joey," I said as he wriggled from my dad's grip and ran over to me. After jumping onto my and causing me to fall back into the twins and Debbie, Emily slowly walked over. She was always the favorite, I swear. She was the smart one. Always got good grades. Always polite. Me? I kick people's butts and get detentions and barely make it through school. Eh, oh well. She's eleven and it going to Hogwarts next year. Fun, fun.

"Hey Katie," she said, blushing and glancing up at Fred. What is it with him and getting all the girls? Ha, I guess my sister doesn't count now does it….

"Hey Emily," I said as she hugged my and part of Lee's arm. Silly Emily.

"You kids ready?" my Dad asked, his voice echoing through the empty platform.

I looked at all of my friends and nodded. He charmed our suitcases and put them in the trunk of a tiny car. I looked at him after he motioned for us to get into the small car.

"How are we all going to fit, Mr. Bell?" Alicia asked uncertainly.

"It's charmed."

My dad's being really quiet… it's kind of weird. I gave Alicia a sorry look for my dad and we all piled into the spacious car.

After an awkwardly silent car ride, we arrived in front of my two-story light blue house. It didn't feel like home knowing that Mum wasn't going to be inside when I walked in … doing whatever it is that she does.

We all walked out of the car and grabbed out trunks. I looked down to see Joey at my knees, tugging on my pants. He's short but he's taller then my knees. He was sitting in the grass.

"Joey," I whined (I'm not the best sister). "Get up. You're going to get all dirty."

"You dropped this, Katie," Joey said, picking up a small cardboard box. I looked at it for a second.

"That's not mine," I said, about to turn as he stood up.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"It's got your name on it!"

"What?"

"Look! Katherine Anne Bell."

So it does. I've never seen the box before. Joey handed it to me. Once it touched my fingers, loads of colors came from the box and I was surrounded in a bubble. I looked around but no one noticed anything weird was happening.

"Katie?" The voice shocked me. It couldn't be….

I spun around so fast that I thought I gave myself whiplash.

"Mum?"

There she was. Standing there in her floral yellow skirt and white turtleneck. She was smiling but there was a tear in her eye.

"Yes, Katie. It's me," Mum said. I think I'm dieing. Or going insane. "This is one of my inventions. It captures a moment in time. Just five minutes. And then you're back to where you started. Of course, you'll remember this but the ones outside the bubble won't."

"But… but how?" I asked. "You…you're dead."

"Well, I know that Katherine," Ghost-Mum said, putting her hands on her hips. "But I wanted to take some time and spend it with my oldest daughter." I smiled and felt the tears come. "I saw you, you know. At school. I wanted to blow up the ministry when I saw what they sent you to inform you of… well you know."

"You're not the only one," I said grimly. "My friend Madison wrote a letter to them. And she's very good with rudeness."

"Yes, I saw that too. I saw how upset you were. And I saw… I saw you on the train." Mum was crying now too. I hugged her. "You thought… you thought that I didn't know that you loved me. But I knew. It's like mothers intuition. And I love you very much. I always will. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't… forget me."

"Of course I won't forget you! How could I? You popped onto my shoulder every day!" I smiled. This was unreal. I get to see my mom… but only for another minute. Just sixty more seconds. I started to cry.

"Don't be sad, dear. I'll always be with you in spirit," Mum said, wrapping an arm around me. "And I'll always be in your head. It's a mother daughter thing. And you still have all of your friends and Dad!"

"Yeah… but you won't be here," I sniffed.

"But I will be."

"I'm going to miss you Mum."

"I love you, Katie," she whispered, kissing my hair.

"I love you too, Mum."

She got fuzzy and her outline started to fade away. That was the last time I ever got to talk to her.

"One last thing," I heard her voice echo. "Keep Lee! He's a nice young boy!"

I laughed through my tears and smiled as the bubble around us faded away and she was gone. More tears came and everyone was looking at me.

"Katie, what's wrong?" Lee asked from behind me.

"Didn't… didn't you guys see that?" I asked, confused. How could they miss being pushed to the side because of a humongo bubble and my Mum appearing so that she could talk to me?

"Are you alright, Katie?" Leanne asked from my left side.

"How could you not…." I started but I left the sentence hanging there. It came back to me. _Of course, you'll remember this but the ones outside the bubble won't. _"Nothing. Sorry guys, I'm being weird." I wiped the tears away and walked inside my house.

Lee slipped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. "You're always weird, Bell."

I punched him in the stomach. He did that cough grunt thing. Whoops. It must be my chaser skills.

"I think that's more abusive then weird," Fred said with a wink as he walked passed us, my sister at his heels.

Emily's going to stalk Fred. Oh dear.

We all walked into the house and set our trunks down on the floor. Everyone was looking around the house.

"KATIE DEAR! I'M SO SORRY!" I heard someone scream from the next room.

"Oh, Merlin," I muttered as my Aunt Tilda (yes her name is Tilda) came running into the entranceway. She was a rather short plump woman with thick curly gray hair and piercing blue eyes. Aunt Tilda ran (well wobbled…) over to me and put me into a suffocating hug. I could hear the twins sniggering from the side of me. "Can't breathe," I somehow managed to mutter.

"Oh, Katie dear. I'm so sorry about your mother," Aunt T cried. She was my Mum's aunt. Oy. "She was such a nice woman." I patted her awkwardly on the head, making a face towards my friends to help me.

"AUNT T!" I heard Joey yell from in front of me and the sobbing lady. Poor poor Joey. He is now about to be smothered.

"OH! JOEY!" she cried.

I took in a huge gasp of air and turned to find my dad. Once I spotted him in the kitchen, I instructed the others to stay here while I talked to him.

"Dad?" I asked when I walked into the kitchen. He looked up from the soda he was drinking. "Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said with a smile. It looked forced.

I gave him the 'I'm not buying it' look. But I continued what I came to do besides check up on my dad. "Where are we all sleeping?"

He looked up at me again. "In your room."

"All of us?"

He nodded. "Why not?"

"Well, there's me, Alicia, Angelina, Debbie, Leanne, _Fred, George, and Lee_," I said, emphasizing the guys names. No dad in their right mind would let three guys stay in a room with five girls, two of which the girls are dating the guys and one likes the other. It's just… pure insanity!

"You'll all fit," he said glumly. My. Jaw. Dropped. I slowly walked out of the kitchen. Obviously my mother's death took a spin on him.

I walked up to the others who were standing there talking. "I'll show you guys where you're staying." They went to pick up their trunks but I stopped them. They looked at me funny. "Chico will get them."

"You called Madam Bell?" came the rough voice of the houses house elf, Chico.

"Do you mind taking these up to my room in a few minutes, Chico?" I asked politely. I hate disrespecting my house elf. He may only be a few feet tall… but he could take me. He's a buff house elf. Very strong.

"Not at all ma'am," he said. "I'll do it as soon as I'm done watering the garden."

"Thanks Chico," I said, smiling at the little elf. He walked off and I turned to my friends. "Come on guys. I'll show you the room we're staying in."

They just kind of nodded and followed me up the stairs and to the end of the hall.

We walked into my room. It was white and not very creative. Just a few pictures of us from Hogwarts on the walls. But not too many. My curtains were pink (I've had them since I was a baby… so sue me) and I had a twin size bed with a white comforter. I know, I know. This isn't the Katie Bell that you're used to. And apparently neither are they.

"Pink!" Lee shouted, howling with laughter.

"Shut up, Jordan," I said.

"What's with the princess bed?" George asked, poking it.

"It's not a princess bed!"

"Holy books!" Leanne said in awe, walking over to my bookshelf.

"I like to read."

"Dear diary, today was fantastic," Fred started reading threateningly. He found a diary on my desk.

"Go head, it's my sisters."

He groaned and put it down.

"What are these?" Debbie asked, picking up a stack of letters.

"I keep all of your letters."

"Speaking of letters," Alicia said, pointing to my bedroom window. There was a black owl out there with orange feathers. I think they were dyed!

"Whose owl's that?" Angelina asked, opening the window allowing the owl to fly in.

"I don't know," I said, taking the letter off it's leg. "But it's addressed to me."

"It's only your house, Katie," Lee said sarcastically. He was never one for sarcasm.

"Well," I said defensively. "It could have been to one of you guys!"

"Open it!" Leanne begged. I looked at her and then tore open the top of the envelope. There was a pink piece of parchment in there. I opened it and out fell a dried rose.

_Dear Katie,_

_It's Madison. We just wanted to check up on you guys. We knew about the funeral being tomorrow and wanted to make sure that you were okay. You seemed really upset when we left. But it's nice to be back home. Everyone was questioning us about what it was like there at Hogwarts. They were amazed when I told them that the staircases moved. All the girls here are jealous of the girls there. They say you've got a lot of good looking guys. And they're- Urgh, Daniel wants to talk._

(**Ink Blot) KATIE! How's life been since we left? Boring, am I right? I should be! Nothings more exciting then life with Daniel! And Madison and Abigail of course. People were amazed at all of the good-looking gals there at Hogwarts! I have skills when it comes to video taping our random events. My mate Evans wanted to owl you sometime. I told him he could but you'd kick his butt because of the you and Lee thing. Abby wants to talk.**

Hey Katie! It's Abigail! In case you didn't know… I'm not sure if you could read Daniel's handwriting. If you can than it's a miracle. Our headmaster wanted us to thank you for letting us stay. I had a feeling none of the others would remember and guess what? I was right! Good luck with the funeral tomorrow! I wish we could be there to support you through it. We asked Mr. Myers (the headmaster) if we could go. He looked at us as if we were crazy. But, here's a flower. Put it on her grave for us? Thanks

_They're such quill hogs. _**ARE NOT! **_He bit me to write that. What a loon. _(Tear in paper.) I've taken over. The two are fighting at the moment. It's very interesting. Oh! Madison just stepped on Daniel's foot! And she's wearing stilettos! Anyway, write back soon Katie! Bye!

_BYE!_

**BYE KATIKENS!**

L**u**_r_v**e,**

**Daniel, **Abigail, and _Madison_

_P.S. Tell everyone we said hi!_

I laughed all through that. "That was quite an interesting letter, wasn't it?" I asked the others after reading it out loud.

"We should write back," Alicia said suddenly.

"We should," I agreed with an evil smile.

I pulled a piece of parchment out from my dresser drawer and took out some quills. This is what we came up with.

Dear Madison, Abby, and Daniel,

Katie here. I loved the letter. It was insanely amusing. Madison, you shouldn't step on Daniel's feet in stilettos! Try soccer cleats. Daniel, tell Evan's that I'll consider him in the future. (Ink Blot) Maybe not, Lee poked me numerous times for that one. **Damn right I did. **That would have been Lee. He's such a weasel. I miss you guys a lot! I wish you could be here! I'm better then the night when you left, that's for sure. That was a horrible day. Ouch! Angelina's poking me. Here she is.

Hey guys! For your information, I did not poke her. I merely prodded her with my pointer finger! DID NOT! Ha, I bet she doesn't realize what she just yelled did not to. That's Katie for you. How are you guys doing? Ouch, Madison, how can you wear stilettos? That hurts! Daniel, have Evans give me a ring. Ha, just kidding. I've got someone else in mind. Ouch, Fred's turn.

_Hello there. Tis your Irish friend whose from England… Fred! You know you missed my witty sense of humor. _HA! Humor! Riiiight. _Angelina's delusional. Daniel, don't get squished by stilettos! What were you thinking? Why were they amazed that the staircases moved…? Don't yours? Bloody hell, Alicia just bit me for the quill._

_Hey guys! It's Alicia. And I did not bite him. I wanted to talk … well write to you guys. But who needs specifics really? How are you all doing? I know it's only been a few days but it's lonely here without you guys. Just to let you know, I just received many smacks to the head because of that. Be glad you're worth my pain. Oh, and Daniel, I've still got bruises from you dropping that bloody camera on my knee!_

Oh sweet Merlin! Alicia said bloody. I think it's a sign of the apocalypse! It's George just to let you guys know. Nice fireworks when you left. Very creative and memorable if I do say so myself. Abigail, stand up to those nuts and partay like it's nineteen ninety four! Oh wait, it is! (A/N: I shouldn't be wrong… because of the New Year…) Ha, just imagine you dancing with a lamp shade on your head.

I took the quill from George before he got any creepier then he already was. But still… you on a table with a lampshade. Nah, I couldn't see that. With a book… maybe. It's Lee in case you hadn't figured that one out. The castle's been kind of quiet without you guys here. But then again… it is dark times… How's life in the land down under?

It's Debbie. Remember me? I was one of Katie's friends. Well, not was seeing as I am still one of them… but am. I just wanted to write and say that Daniel should tell Evans that I'll take him. Insert wink here. But anyway, we miss you guys. You must come back to visit sometime soon.

And last but not least… in other words saving the best for last it's Leanne. I just wanted to check up on you mates. Don't worry, we'll give out extra moral support for Katie since you guys aren't here. We'll take good care of her. But, I agree with Debbie. Come back to visit soon! 

You love my friends, don't you? Ha, well they're all right. You need to come back soon. Well, not completely right… I don't think you should dance on a table with a lampshade on your head. I don't even know how the table got in there. Anyway, write back!

Love,

Katie, Angelina, Fred, Alicia, George, Lee, Debbie, and Leanne.

We sent the letter off to our Australian buddies. I think they'll be in for a surprise once they receive it though.

"So where are we all sleeping?" George asked after we all watched the owl fly out of the window with the long letter attached to its leg.

"Er, in here," I said uncertainly.

Alicia looked up in shock.

"All of us?"

"Yeah, that's what my dad said," I said with a half smile.

"You're dad is crazy," Leanne said, running a hand through her hair.

"Tell me about it," I said with a smile.

Before the Funeral

My hands are all shaky. Like… really shaky. I had the creepiest dream last night and I woke up screaming… waking up everybody in the room. They weren't too happy. But after a little complaining they ended up getting me to be quiet (not by hitting me over the head with a lamp either) and I eventually fell back to sleep around four.

I was fidgeting around with the hem of my black skirt and checking my hair at random times.

"Katie, you look fine, don't worry," Angelina said reassuringly from behind me.

"It's not how I look, it's just the nerves," I said in a quiet voice. I could barely talk.

"Don't worry about it. We're all here to help you through this, remember?" Angelina asked quietly. Whoa, Angelina's never quiet.

"Yeah, but I'm still nervous… and do I look okay?" I asked.

Angelina laughed. "Yes, Katie, you look fine. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Hm… I'm not sure," I said, trying to laugh… but it was hard. I don't think you're supposed to laugh on funeral days… or are you? Because laughing… would be mean… but it would make other people feel better. Gah, stupid rules of life. But then again… who likes to follow the rules?

Angelina smiled and said, "You'll do fine, kid."

"You sound like my dad."

"You know, I try to give out words of wisdom or whatever but I sound like your dad. Argh, remind me never to become a psychiatrist," Angelina complained. It was funny actually.

"Ang, if you ever become a psychiatrist you'd end up killing your patients," I said with a laugh. Yay for breaking rules and laughing. Whoot!

"Angelina killed who's pants?" I heard Fred ask as he walked back into my room. He was trying to do up his tie but it wasn't working seeing as it was one of those long ties and he had it tied in a bow….

"Pants? Where do you get pants from?" I asked uncertainly as Angelina walked over to Fred and attempted to fix his tie, which, at this point, was unfixable.

"You said 'Ang if you ever become a psychiatrist you'd end up killing your pants'," Fred said with a smile.

"Try patients. How would she kill her pants?" I said, standing in front of the mirror, still making sure I looked okay. So, I'm nervous. Bite me.

"She could set them on fire or something…" Fred said uncertainly.

"Right, Fred, you just keep on thinking that," I head Alicia say from the bathroom. She was doing her hair and boy is it taking her a long time.

Funeral

I can't pay attention to what everyone's saying. I keep zoning out. I mean, I know it's mean and all… but I can't help it. They're just saying nice stuff about my Mum. I mean, they left out everything about her being a Vegas hooker. Just kidding… but still. My Mum wasn't always nice… so they just keep repeating everything.

"She was a good woman, very kind, funny, pretty, smart," my Uncle Rick was saying. Then he sniffed loudly into the microphone given to him. "There was a time when she was nine and I was seven and she decided it would be funny if I ate a handful of mud… Mum wasn't too pleased but she didn't get in trouble for it. Dad got her off the hook.

I heard people sniffling and laughing at that. It brought tears to my eyes knowing that my Mum had a devious side and made Uncle Rick eat mud.

All of my friends were surrounding me. It was like I had seven bodyguards. Behind all of us was my Dad, brothers, sister, and Emily. Isn't it weird how my sister and my brother's girlfriend have the same name? That'd creep me out…. Anyway, David was hopping around like crazy. I don't think he knew what was going on.

My Dad, Kevin, and I all had to say a few things. When it was my turn, I got very, very pale and someone had to walk me over to the thingy where I had to say what I was about to say. I gulped and read off of a piece of paper I had.

"Mum… was a crazy person. She used to be a hippie in my opinion but then she had a family and settled down a bit," I started. "She used to pop onto my shoulder all the time. She'd give me advice… and then wonder why I was in the hospital wing so much." I heard people laugh. "If she wasn't so stubborn, this never would have happened." I smiled at my Dad. "But I wouldn't want her any other way… ish." More laughs. Merlin, I'm good at this. "I know that she loves all of us because that's just the kind of person that she was…is…er… was?" I looked out into the gathering of people and saw that my friends were giving me confident smiles. I went on. "She used to judge me a lot. On the people that I hand out with, that is. But do you think I listened to her? Nope. I was the bad child that liked to disobey her… now I wish I hadn't. But things happen. Like this. I think this was how it was meant to be. I wish it didn't have to happen this way… but it did. Er… thank you?" I looked around, not sure of what to do now so I reached inside of the bag I brought up there with me, took out a thing of lilies and placed them on her grave, then I took out the dried rose and put it on there and lastly I put on two daisies from David and Emily.

After I walked off of the platform thing, I felt a tear fall from my eye. I reached my gaggle of friends and they all turned into a mob and hugged me, saying that my speech was great and that they were proud of me.

After the funeral

I guess you could call this the after party. Except it's not really a party. It's more of a gathering of everyone so that they don't run out of shoulders to cry on.

Once the funeral ended, we walked back to my house and set up some food for everyone. I was mobbed by all seven of my aunts (on each side mind you) and four uncles. They kept coming up crying and saying what a great job I did. Then they would have me a cousin to watch. To make matters worse, all of us were put on babysitting duty. Do you know how many cousins that is? Thirteen. Thirteen cousin's all together! And that's just the mini ones!

They put us in the basement. It was carpeted with a bunch of board games and a TV. I'm part muggle you have to remember. It was chaotic.

"KATIE!" screamed Isabella. She was four… and very loud.

"What Isabella?" I asked, trying to get Aaron from pulling my hair… he's only one… but Aaron loves hair.

"Watch this!" she screamed. I didn't get to watch it because Susan and Jordan ran in front of me and then the twins were trying to chase them down. But I did hear a loud crash.

"Isabella what did you do?" I screamed, handing Aaron over to Alicia who was trying to feed Sammy.

"Shoe's can fly!" she yelled happily. Oh no.

"What can shoe's fly into?" I asked as calmly as I could as Leanne tried to chase down the twins. Not Fred and George. Collin and Chris. They're seven and very, very hyper children.

"Fish tanks!" she said happily, pointing to the huge fish tank that was now leaking water all over the place.

"Merlin," I said, putting a hand to my forehead and pulling out my wand. Psh, forget underage wizardry. There's other witches here… it was one of them, I swear. "Reparo!" The whole in the fish tank was fixed but there was less water. I filled it back up and turned back to everyone else.

Fred was being occupied by Emily but he was trying to keep Chris from hitting Hydie who was about five.

"Katie, your cousins are insane!" Debbie shouted over all of the noise. She was trying to get Tony, Isabella's brother, to drink his bottle.

"Yes, yes they are," I said, looking around the room. I saw Collin, Isabella, and Jordan jumping up and down on Lee.

"Tenga su voi tre! Smetta di ucciderlo!" I yelled to them. I told them to stop killing Lee. All of my friends stopped and looked up at me. "Did I ever mention that I know Italian?" I asked with a small smile.

"No, you left that little thing out," George said. Everyone started laughing.

"Sorry," I said with a small smile. I turned back to Collin, Isabella, and Jordan. "You heard me! Stop killing him!" My hands were on my hips. Ha.

The three, who could fluently speak Italian seeing as they live in Italy, stopped jumping immediately.

"My girlfriend can yell at me in Italian…" Lee said aloud. I punched his shoulder.

"Don't even go there, Mr." I said with a laugh. I handed him my cousin, Travis. "Keep an eye on him for me. I've got to go discipline the little ones." He nodded and started playing with Travis.

I walked over to Collin, Isabella, and Jordan. They were sitting in the corner. "Guys, you know you're not supposed to jump on people. You could have hurt him very badly you know."

"I know, Katie," Isabella said with a frown.

"You promise me you won't do it again?"

"We promise," the three said in union.

"Good. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"YEAH!"

Merlin. I think they popped my freaking eardrum!

After poking my ear for a minute, I turned back to them and said, "Which one?"

The jumped up and ran to the TV where we had all these little kids movies. The picked one out and put it in the VCR. After finally getting the kids calm, we started it and all twenty-one of us sat on the over sized couch. That's a lot of kids just to let you know.

A/N: Holy long chapter! Well, I thought it was long. I tried to put more of Katie's nerves in it and everything. I don't know if I did such a good job. Eh… But yeah, she has a huge family and got stuck babysitting all of the kids. As for the Italian thing? Ha, I was like… I want her to yell in a different language! So I chose Italian. Ehe. Sorry if it's not translated right… I used free translations… so I'm just assuming. :p well, I hope you liked the chapter! Please review! Which reminds me!

DIGITAL FRUIT BASKET! You know you love my skill.

Review!

-Snuffles


	30. Chapter 30

A/n: Oh dear! It's the big 3-0:D I never thought that I'd make it this far. And to all of my reviewers who stuck with me and are still here and even if you only reviewed once, I love you all!

Chapter 30 

Collapsed on my bed after everyone left. Everyone being the people at the party…

Do you _know _how much work thirteen little children are? Well, I shouldn't say that actually. There was a couple twelve year olds a nine year old… but do you think they helped much? If you thought yes then you're crazy. They sat around playing muggle videos games all night. And I'm their _cousin_! I used to watch them! You'd think that after all these years they'd repay me be helping me with their little brothers and sisters and cousins and such. But _no_! After all of the times I've given the little twerps candy! And they repay me _how_? By playing games of course! Along with the occasional, "Katie, get me some pop! Katie, I'm hungry! Katie, where's the bathroom? Katie, I think you're friends cute!" I do _not _need endless ranting about how the twins are like **God's **to my twelve year old cousins!

Anyway, at the moment all of us are randomly laying all over my room. How we all managed that, I may never know. It could have to do with the fact that Fred managed to make room for himself in my closet or that George is crammed under my desk. Who knows?

"Guys," I groan, attempting to lift my head. Yeah, that didn't work. Ouch, actually this just caused me pain.

"Hmm?" I hear seven other voices attempt to answer. If this weren't so pathetic it'd actually be pretty funny.

"I can't move," I say, now trying to move my leg. Nope. Nothing. Gah.

"So?" I hear someone random ask. I don't care who it was, but they answered me…

"And I'm hungry," I complain. I'm good at that. I think I was talking with Madison for too long.

"So go get food."

"_I can't move_. What part of that don't you understand?" I asked grumpily over my grumbling stomach.

"Call Chico," I hear Fred suggest. Finally, something smart comes out of Fred's mouth. It must be a sign. A sign… that the Weasley's might actually have smart twins in the family. I don't know. I'm exhausted. Don't bother me.

"Chico's busy cleaning the rest of the house," I groan into my pillow.

"Isn't that what your dad said we should do?" Alicia asks, attempting to lift up her head, and failing miserably might I add, to look over at me.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," I say, trying to smile, but I was too weak.

I know, I know. I know what you're thinking. _Pathetic _right? Well, yes, yes it is pathetic… but then again thirteen kids and chasing them all around the house? It's quite a workout actually. And it's also very, _very _scary when they decide to have a screaming contest. Especially when if you lose you have to be given a swirly. They took a while to stop. It's even worse because Wood's worked us to the bone… but we can't handle a few kids…

"Smooth, Bell, real smooth," I hear Lee mutter from somewhere over by my bookshelf.

After a bit we were all asleep.

We were woken by the sound of Emily screaming her pretty little head off about an hour later. I was not pleased.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Lee jump up from next to the bed and I hear a thud, which I'm assuming, was George forgetting that he was under the desk. I looked around the room. All of my friends were looking around tiredly in search of the horrible scream that seemed to wake them up.

"Katie, what the bloody hell was that?" Leanne mumbled, pulling a pillow over her head.

"I think it was Emily," I muttered, rubbing my eyes and looking at the clock. It was one AM. I think I'm going to kill my sister.

"Why's she screaming?" Alicia asks, slowly getting up from her spot by the lamp and turning it on. The light was bright. Enough to burn my eyes out. Well, not that bright, but it seemed that bright considering how tired we all were.

"I don't know," I say, swinging my feet over the side of the bed and apparently onto Lee's chest. "Oops, sorry Lee."

"No problem."

"Should I go check on her?" I ask, looking around the room.

"Yeah," I hear various people say.

So, regretting ever doing this, I get up out of bed and hop around all of my friends. Then, I reach the door and walk down the hall, candle in hand. I know it's old fashion but my dad likes to keep lit candles in the hallway for our late night trips to the bathroom. So I just took one of those and brought it with me because my house at night is quite creepy.

Once I reached Emily's room at the end of the hall, I heard soft noises that sounded like crying. Crap, I'm not good at comforting people. Not to mention I'm horrible at being serious. I really am. It's like… my serious gene got swept out of the gene pool or something.

"Emily?" I whisper, walking into the room with the candle at arms length. But as soon as I get in there I realize the light is on so I blow out the candle.

She sniffed.

"Em, are you alright?" I ask my little sister, as I walked over to her bed and sat next to her.

"Katie, I miss Mum," Emily says as tears stream down her face. I look at my little sister and I actually see a bit of me in her. The big, mischief making eyes, and the long dirty blond hair are a couple. But then there's the emptiness we both now feel and I'm sure Joey feels it too.

"We all do, Em. But we're going to get through it, I promise," I say encouragingly, hugging her. Merlin, I don't remember the last time I hugged my sister. Is that bad? I hope not.

"But Katie, you're going back to Hogwarts in a couple of days. And I can't talk to Dad and Joey wouldn't understand," Emily said as he looked over at a picture of Mum on her dresser.

"You could always owl me, you know," I say, pointing over to her owl, Cups. I have no clue why she named it Cups but she did.

"I know," Emily says.

"Just try to get some sleep and tomorrow will be better. Today was one of the hardest we'll have to deal with so don't worry," I said to her. I have no idea how I managed so say something like that. I smile and stand up. "Well, before I fall asleep right on your floor I'm going to head back to bed."

Emily smiled. "Alright, but Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"Put in a good word about me to Fred, would you?"

"_G'night_, Em."

**Saturday January 29th**

We're leaving tomorrow, but everyone wanted to go into the Muggle town. They've forced me to take them… I don't like going in there. The evil muggles give me weird looks. Not that I don't like muggles, I'm half muggle actually. Well my Mum was muggleborn. Anyway, I like muggles. They're brilliant. Except when you're six and you meet a little blond boy named Michael who decides that he's in the mood to throw sand in your ice cream. Well, then you just hit him but that's beside the point. _Most _muggles are nice anyway.

"Katie, Katie what's _that?" _Lee asks in awe, pointing over to a fast food place.

I laugh and say, "That would be KFC."

"Kafic?" he asks, tilting his head sideways, looking confused. Ha, poor Lee.

"No, Lee. Kentucky Fried Chicken," I explain. Realization dawned upon his face. He could never survive as a muggle. He'd walk around asking why that thing that the muggles were sitting in was moving and I'll have to teach him that it is a car.

"What's _that_?" Alicia asks, pointing over to the town Hospital.

"It's a library, can't you tell?" George says, pointing at the one random person who walked out with books in his hand. A closer look tells me that they're pregnancy books. Aw, he's going to be a Daddy! Actually, he doesn't look much older than us. I looked up at his face and it looked vaguely familiar….

"No George, it's a Hospital," Leanne points out, pointing up to the big sign above the "Emergency" sign that says in big red letters "HOSPITAL".

"WILL!" I shout out to the young man who walked out of the hospital.

He looks up, spins around, and tucks the books under his jacket. I give him a small smile and run up to him.

Now, before you get all crazy and implode on me, let me explain who this Will fellow is. Will is my cousin on my Mum's side. When he was sixteen he got sick of his dad (for unknown reasons, but I think it's because Uncle Murray is a drunk who likes to harass his son and occasionally throw his bowling trophies at him) and left the family. Aunt Matilda went quiet for months after he left… even though he had to go to Hogwarts and he left just a week before the semester started. She hasn't talked to her husband to this day, even during the divorce. Yes, my family is crazy. But, all I've heard since then is that Will ran off with his girlfriend after Hogwarts and refused to go into the family business. Which is the wine business. He claims he wants to be an author. I think that's good for him. Will's always had his head on straight… except for that time when he randomly decided to follow Kevin and jump off of that bridge. But that's a whole different story.

"What are you doing here, midget?" he asks, messing up my hair as my friends slowly come up from behind.

"Showing the gang around," I reply with an amused smile. Getting to the point I ask, "So what are you reading now a days?"

He immediately goes red. It's always great putting a family member under pressure.

"Well, you know me and reading," he says, tugging his collar.

I give him a skeptical look. "Yet you want to be… an author, no?"

He was going redder. "You saw the books didn't you?"

"Of _course _I saw the books!" I say, giving him a knowing look and a smack in the head. "You're going to be a daddy! Who else knows?"

"Well, you, your friends, Sarah, one of her friends, me, and just about everybody on this block who heard you yell that," he says, ticking the names off on his fingers. Whoops. Did I ever mention that I can't control my random outbursts? I didn't? Oh, well now you know.

"Haha, when's it due?" I ask. Hey, I'm going to be an auntie. Well, not really. More of a cousiny. But it will call me auntie.

"March," he says with a smug grin.

"And her parents haven't noticed?" I ask. Well, you think they'd notice sometime. I mean, she _must _have started showing at this point.

"She hasn't talked to her parents in a year, so no," Will says, looking away.

"What are you guys going to do then? I mean, Uncle Murray and Aunt Matilda don't know and what not, how are you going to support yourselves?" I ask. I like to know these things. "I'd give you money… but I'm only fifteen and I don't have a job… so I kind of can't."

"We'll find a way, Katie. And if worst comes to worst, I'll come live with you and your friends at school," he says with a smile. I think I might kill him. But then the mini cousin baby would grow up without a daddy. And what if it's a boy? Then it'd be girly! Uh-oh. He saw my look of terror and laughed at me. "Well, I'd better be off now. Sarah needs these books and we got this class thing that we need to go to, to tell us how to breathe nonetheless. Bye Katie."

"Alright. Congratulations Will! Bye!" I shout after him seeing as he turned around the corner. I turned back to my friends who were all just kind of staring at me. "Oh, that was my cousin Will," I explain with a smile.

"He's _dreamy_," Leanne says, taking a step forward and staring off into the distance. I give her a very weird look. Who says that about my cousin! Merlin, I think I may puke. Blach.

"Oh, please don't say that _ever _again! It's almost as bad as you saying that you like **Kevin**!" I protest, turning her back around. "We'll just find you a nice little muggle boy. You can trick him or something…"

I think she's lovesick. That's just plain creepy. Ew.

Once we got back to the house, Emily was there in some Muggle summer dress. Why? I do not know. It's the end of January for goodness sake! But that's Emily for you I guess.

"Hello there, Fred," she says seductively. Well, as seductively as an eleven year old could possibly be. Which was quite scary just to let you know.

Fred looks over at me in horror, probably thinking something along the lines of _Katie, make your creepy sister stop it!_ I wouldn't be surprised. She is quite creepy.

"Emily, go away," I say, pointing to the kitchen or whatever's behind that wall on the other side of the front of my house.

"You were supposed to put a good word in for me!" she bellows. Ugh, little sisters. Sometimes I just want to smack them!

"Emily, go aw-" I was saying, but I never finished because Kevin pulled into the driveway.

"Emliy! What are you wearing?" he yells over to her. I couldn't help but laugh. Her dress _was _pretty short. My sister: the slut. That's always fantastic.

"A-a dress," she stutters, pointing her toes in and giving Kevin the whole 'I'm innocent I didn't know' look. That look has bought me years off of grounding time. She wasn't supposed to pick it up!

"Go change into some _real _clothes!" he shouts, pointing towards the house.

Sometimes it is good having a very overprotective older brother. Sometimes.

**Sunday morning, 6 AM**

Yeah, we're finally leaving my house, after a week off a school we have to go back and face the stares the glares and the… I can't think of another word that rhymes with stares so I'm just stopping theres. Ha! Sorry.

But anyway, we're all at Platform 9 and ¾. I just love the sound of that. 9 and ¾. It's the best name for a platform. Anyway, that's where we are. My Dad, Emily, and Joey came to make sure we got on the train alright. Kevin would have come but you know Kevin. Well, actually you don't. He likes to sleep in.

"I'm going to miss you, Katie," Joey says, jumping up and giving me a hug. Aw.

"I'm going to miss you too, Squirt. Don't get into too much trouble without me," I say to him and my dad brings all of our stuff on the train.

"But Katie, I just got some new dung bombs and I wanted to put them in Kevin's cah!" He can't say his R's so car is now cah.

"Hm, I like that idea. Do it, Joey, but do you remember the one rule I actually ever taught you?" I ask with a grin, staring down at my little brother.

"Don't evah get caught!" he said with a toothy grin.

"Good job."

My friends started piling on the train. Well, all of them except for Fred, whom Emily was holding back. Oh joy.

"So owl me sometime and maybe when you come back we can have tea! Or play house or something!" I overhear Emily harass Fred. Poor child. Fred, not Emily.

"Come on, lover boy," I say as I grab Fred by the collar of his shirt and I drag him away from Emily.

"Thank you," he whispers as I throw him on the train.

"That's my point in life. To save people from the wrath of my little sister," I point out. What? It's true!

**Wednesday February 2nd**

_Poke_. "Lee." _Poke. _"Lee!"

"Ugh, _what_?"

It was Wednesday morning at like five. I wanted to bring Lee to see the sunrise. So, I walked up to his room to wake him up. That seemed like the most reasonable thing to do at the time. I mean, I could have played stripping music and threw a donkey on him but no. I was nice and poked him.

"Come on!" I shout, pulling the covers off of him revealing his plaid blue pajama pants and black Weird Sisters T-shirt. I think that's _my _T-shirt! Why does he have **my **shirt? _How _did he get my shirt is another good question!

"Where are we going?" he asks, attempting to pull the covers back up over himself. Oh no way are you getting away from the wrath of Katie Bell _that _easily buddy.

"Just come on!" I shout, grabbing his feet and dragging him out of the bed with a loud thunk when he hit the floor. Whoops.

"Bell, I'm not getting out of bed at five in the morning!" he protests, scrambling back up.

"Oh yes you are, Mr.!" I shout, linking my arm with his and forcing him to stand.

"But _Katie_," he whines, stretching out my name like it's a rubber band. "I'm _tired_." He sounds like my cousins. Uh-oh.

"Lee Jordan you'd better follow me this instant!" I shout in a strict but not-so-strict voice.

He sighed and walked out the door with me. I love being powerful.

We walked in silence down into the Common Room and out through the portrait hole.

"Katie, where are we going?" he asks, stifling a yawn. He's holding my hand and a blanket too. It's a rather amusing sight. This fifteen, almost sixteen, year old boy? Man? Child? Guy… this fifteen, almost sixteen, year old guy is walking around with his girlfriend and a blanket at five o'clock in the morning.

WAIT! That does not sound good! Crap, Lee what'd you have to bring the blanket for?

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you're wearing my shirt," I say smugly. Hey, I have a right to know. It _is _**my **shirt after all.

"This is yours?" he asks innocently. I bet it's because he's tired. Lee Jordan is _never _**ever _EVER _**innocent at all.

"Yes, yes it is," I say with a small smile.

"Oh, well here," he says, reaching for the bottom of the shirt about to take it off. I squeal (yes, squeal, it's an annoying habit I know but I couldn't help it, the guy was about to take his _shirt _off for Merlin's sake… but I guess it's better then his pants…) and cover my eyes.

"LEE JORDAN!" I shout through the hall. He laughs and I peek through my fingers to make sure he wasn't going to take it off. Not that I haven't seen him shirtless before. Once when I was just a wee little first year he ran, screaming into the Common Room after Fred and George who apparently stole his pants. But he was wearing pants at the time, just no shirt. Which doesn't make much sense, I know but still. They were what? Twelve?

"Yesssss?" he asks seductively. No fair! He's supposed to be _tired_! Not pervy! It's bloody five AM! I guess I'm never satisfied. Okay, so I'm really never satisfied. But that's okay. Because nothings perfect. Or is it nobody's perfect? Eh, lets just go with both. Because how often do you find something that's _perfect_? I mean, there's no perfect families, relationships, items, flowers or anything of the sort. Except for friends, because friends are always perfect in your own eyes… Except when you have ginormous fights. Then it's not so perfect but good friends always make up. Or accidentally get locked in closet where they are _forced _to make up. But that's besides the point.

"So where are we going to anyway?" he asks, once more entwining his fingers in mine. Isn't that an awesome word? Entwining? I think it's awesome.

"You'll see!"

"Tell me!"

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"It will ruin the surprise!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Ple-"

I am just so incredibly awesome. The only way to shut the poor boy up is to kiss him. So that's what I did, proving that I'm a genius. Pure genius actually. It's insane how much of a genius I am. … Except in potions. But you don't really _need _potions anyway. I mean, just rush me to Saint Mungos and I'll be_ fine_!

Sooooo we stood there for a couple of minutes because of my genius tactics and after we both got light headed from lack of air, we decided that we'd better continue our journey.

"You think that just because you snogged me that I forgot that it was five in the bloody morning?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Hey, it could happen," I say, walking down the hill to the lakeside. Now, I know it's only February and that it's only five in the morning but that makes it even better. You know it does.

"Yeah, you're right," Lee says as I cleared off some snow from this one rock so that we could sit. Lee sat down and I sat next to him. "Care to tell me why you dragged me all the way outside to sit on a snowy rock near the lake at five in the morning?"

"I think I shall," I say as he put his arm around me and the blanket around both of us. "I wanted to watch the sunrise."

He smiles and kisses my forehead. "If I didn't like you so much, like if you were one of the twins although I have no idea why the twins would bring me out to watch the sunrise, then I would extremely grumpy. But oddly enough, I'm not."

I give him a look like hey! "I'm trying to decide if that's a compliment of an insult…" I say with a grin as I looked up into his warm brown eyes.

"It was a compliment, love," he says as we looked up over the trees and saw the golds and oranges and pinks rise above our heads. It was perfect.

We sat there watching in silence for a couple of minutes, neither of us wanting to ruin the moment.

"It's gorgeous," I breathed. You know, kind of like a whisper with more air… Maybe not.

"That it is," Lee says, staring up into the sky as two little birds flew over our heads. How ironic.

After the sunrise (which was AMAZING by the way) Lee and I had to sneak back up to the Common Room. It was about seven so I still had half an hour of sleep before I actually needed to get up and sleep sounded pretty good at the moment.

**Saturday February 5th**

So let's just say that sneaking around for five hours when you're supposed to be at class is not the best idea in the world. I mean, yeah, if you get to miss Potions then go for it but not when you miss double potions, charms, _and _transfiguration. Especially when each teacher sees you during their class when you're running through the halls, chasing two Weasley twins who are insisting on stripping as they go. Now, I don't know why they were doing this or what possessed them to but they were. Let me explain.

So yesterday before lunch I was talking to Fred and George.

"Katie, what are you doing after lunch?" George asked me with a smile. You know which one I'm talking about. That whole I've-got-a-plan-that-you're-soon-going-to-know-which-will-most-likely-get-us-in-trouble-but-that's-okay smile. Yeah, the really creepy one.

_Deary, you've really got to learn not to give into peer pressure_

Psh, like you haven't given into peer pressure.

_As a matter of fact I haven't._

Ha! You're getting married. That's _tons _of peer pressure. Enough to make me implode.

_You don't know that!_

Um, you're in my head. Of course I know that you've been under peer pressure. But that's beside the point.

_Not it's not… We were talking about peer pressure._

I don't care. I have a question.

_**Sigh** What?_

If you're my conscience, then how are you getting married? And why is my conscience and alien?

_I um… well you see… it's like. I don't know, deary._

Some life questions are never going to be answered.

_Answer this one. Sludge or slime?_

For what?

_The drinks! What else would that be fore? A sludge and slide? Aha, I crack myself up._

**Sigh** Erm, slime. It sounds more… alcoholic? Nah, professional. I can't think of the right word for it!

_That's alright. Slime it is! Thanks Katie, dear!_

Anyway, back to my story.

"Well George, I'm most likely going to my classes. You know, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration. You might want to consider that too," I said, opening my bag and pulling out a quill.

Draping an arm around my shoulder, Fred says, "Now Katikens, why would we do that?"

"True, true," I said thoughtfully. They always just end up in sucking me into one of their evil plots.

"Care to go to Honeydukes after lunch?" George asked. Why they were asking me, I have no idea. You'd think they'd ask Lee.

I thought about it for a minute. Well, then it seemed like a pretty good plan. I mean, no double Potions, nor Charms, nor Transfiguration. So, like I said, it seemed like a pretty good plan… at the time anyway.

"Alright," I agreed. Then I ran my bag up to my room and ate lunch. Nothing spectacular happened during lunch though. Well, except when Lee sneezed and his face got covered in applesauce. That was pretty amusing. Then he kept sneezing and it kept shooting out and hitting Angelina, who was sitting across from him. It was great.

So, on our way there, the twins decide, HEY! LETS RUN THROUGHOUT THE HALLS! So, sadly, I agreed.

"Guys, should we _really _run past the dungeons?" I asked as they kicked off their shoes, one nailing me in the jaw. Damn you George.

"Of _course _we should run past the dungeons! That way Snape can see us!" Fred yelled with a laugh, sprinting by one of the dungeon doors and throwing off his cloak.

I chase after the pair of them, picking up random items they just throw off. Such as shoes, socks, cloaks, and ties. They didn't do anything extreme, but they still threw enough to slow me down just in time for Snape to grab my by the collar of my uniform.

"Well, well, well Miss Bell," he said with that evil sneer. "What have we got here?"

"Um, a couple of ties, a couple pairs of shoes, some cloaks, and a few socks," I said, looking down at the pile in my arms. There were only three socks though because I missed one of George's.

"And these would be?" he asked, picking up a tie and looking at the scarlet and gold colors covering it.

"I'm not willing to say," I said solemnly. I don't know why I said that. Ha, maybe it didn't feel like I was chasing the twins while they were stripping so therefore I wasn't willing to say? Maybe? No? Darn.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention tomorrow night, my office," he said turning on his heal and walking away back into his classroom, where, ironically, I was supposed to be. So, before he noticed that I was supposed to be there, I took off running after the twins. Then I heard, "BELL!" as I turned the corner and I wasn't about to go back there.

Once I rounded the corner, I saw the twins panting for breath in the remains of the clothes they kept on (which thankfully a lot).

"Gee thanks guys," I said to them, dropping the pile of Fred and George stripped clothes onto the floor.

"Any time Katie, any time," Fred said with a bow. I was about ready to kill the pair of them.

"You both just earned me a night of Saturday detention with _Snape_!" I shouted through the hall. Yes, I was very mad if you couldn't tell. Spending Saturday night with **Snape **of all people was not on my To Do list.

"Bloody hell, sorry Kates," George said, putting a sock back on. "Hey now! Where's my other sock?"

"It must still be in front of the Potions door. I couldn't pick it up before Snape caught me," I explained to him, crossing my arms. They are not going to be forgiven too easily. I don't want to spend Saturday night with Snape. And the more I keep saying that, the wronger it sounds. Gah.

"Aren't you supposed to be in that class at the moment?" Fred asked, leaning against the wall to tie his shoe. George stomped off to go get his other sock. You'd hear a footstep then kind of a slap of foot hitting rock.

"Yeah, but I sprinted away before he realized it," I explained to him, still laying on the death glare but helping him keep his balance all the same.

After I handed him his cloak we heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction. It wasn't George because George went the other way. Fred and me stared off into the direction of the sound until we saw a haughtily looking Zacharias Smith being dragged off (by the ear nonetheless) by a stern looking Minerva McGonagal. Now, if I didn't absolutely hate the kid I would have felt bad. But ever since two years ago when he was just a wee little first year and he decided that 'hey! Putting rats in Katie Bell's bag is such a great idea' I haven't been too fond of him and his little friends who just happened to think that the situation was oh so hilarious.

I looked at Fred who looked at me and we both backed against the wall, trying not to be seen. But, because it was the middle of the day and the sun was shining directly at us like a spotlight, McGonagal saw right through our 'lets pretend to be a wall' disguise'.

"What are you two doing?" she asked, rolling her eyes. Ha, I know she rolled her eyes. It was fantastic but I decided laughing would not be the best thing to do in situations like that.

"He's putting his shoes on!" I said, pointing to the shoes on Fred's feet. "Well he _was _putting his shoes on…."

"And why were they off?" she asked shrilly, still holding onto Smith's ear. Ehe.

"Because we were running and sliding across the floor," George said as he ran and attempted to slide across the stone. "As you can see I have not yet mastered the skill."

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" she asked.

"We were taking Miss Bell to the Hospital Wing. It seems she hit her head a couple of times when we were sliding," Fred lied fabulously.

"Well, you'd better get her up there then," McGonagal said, dragging Zacharias off in the other direction.

"What's with the teachers being so clueless today?" I asked as me and the twins sprinted down the hallway and back up to the Common Room (them not leaving their clothes behind this time).

Once we got up there, the three of us collapsed on the couch.

That was my day yesterday, but now, I'm off to detention. Ugh.

**A/n: Oh dear. I know, I'm horrible! I'm a horrible, horrible person! It took me so long to update! I feel awful! Exams are coming up so teachers are cramming us with homework! I know that's not a good excuse but I'm SOOOO Sorry! You can kill me if you want… but then you'll never know what happens! But still, I'm SO SORRY! But please please please review! Even if it _is _to yell at me! I'm so incredibly sorry. I'm horrible! And this chapter wasn't even that good! I promise the next one will be better, I swear!**

**-Ashley (AKA Snuffles, its out of habit that I sign my name… stupid email :p)**


	31. Chapter 31

A/n: Good Lord, you know what sucks? When your hard drive gets all screwy so you have to get another one and you lost all of your other files on the old one. All of your other files being 30 chapters of your fanfic. Sorry, I just had to rant about that because it's been annoying me.

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling mine as well own the earth. Kind of like Emerson… but that's a whole other story. He owns the internet and mugglenet and apparently my stereo (I have an Emerson stereo!) and soon the be ETV. I don't even own the "that's pretty much basically amazing." Everything but that belongs to Jo… but the basically amazing thing belongs to Rachable.**

The Crazy Life 

**Chapter 30**

Detention (Saturday, February 5th) 

I took that long, dreadful walk to Snape's office where I'd be doing detention tonight. It really is a horrible walk. I mean, you go from cheery Hogwarts Halls with students all around… and then you hit the dungeons with the cobwebs in the corners and the dark and dank hallways. It's horrible. If there was a brochure and they showed the dungeons I don't think anyone would come. They'd be too scared. Okay, so that was a lame way to describe this but that's alright because I basically go to the point, right?

"Bell," Snape said grimly when I walked into the classroom. I didn't go any further than the door.

"Sir," I said.

"You will be counting the number of newt eyes I have in these jars." He waved his wand and at least fifty jars appeared out of nowhere. Not to mention how small newt eyes are. They're like a centimeter all around. This is going to take all night.

"Yes, Sir," I said, not making eye contact.

"Look at me when I speak to you, Ms. Bell," Snape said. I was quite close to kicking Snape right in the shins. But I didn't, even though I should have. He really deserves it. Maybe I'll give it to him as a late Christmas present. I don't think he'd appreciate it that much though.

"_Look to me when I speak to you,_" I mocked under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Sir," I said innocently.

"Let's hope so," he said. "I want you to record the results on this parchment." He flicked his wand and about a foot of parchment was magically produced onto the table. "I will be making hourly check-ups. I expect at least 4 jars done every hour."

As he turned and left the room I stood there just gaping at him. _Four _jars every hour? That's bloody well impossible! I'll be here all night! Do you _know _how big these jars are! They're bigger than my _head_! And I have a pretty big head! Well, okay so it's not that big, but still! Those things are HUGE!

Two Hours Later 

Okay, so after two jars, I counted four thousand eight hundred and seventy three eyes. Not only was that hard but it was _disgusting_! _Not to mention_ that I only got through five jars. Snape wasn't too happy about that.

But I sulked back to the Common Room because Snape said that he couldn't stand the sight of me anymore. Which I thought was awfully rude of him but whatever. On the way up I walked with my hands as far away from me as humanly possible. They were covered in newt eyes. How would you feel if you hands were covered in newt eyes? I'm guessing you wouldn't feel too good, am I right? You know I am. And I didn't even count the ones stuck to my hands. So there's even _more _than I counted. Gah, this is really annoying.

Just because of the detention I was in a horrible mood. I saw a couple of first years on the way up to the Common Room whom I pretty sure were laughing at the fact that I didn't want to touch my hands. I gave them the deathliest death glare that I could muster and said, "You listen here, I'm a prefect and if you don't stop your muttering I'm going to have to give you detention." Well, even though I'm not a prefect and the little twerps should know that by now, they bought it and walked away, red and very scared. That made me feel a little bit better.

Once I got back up to the Common Room I saw Lee sitting there waiting for me on the couch. He gave me a sad sort of smile. I wonder what's up with him. I wandered across the room to go sit next to him. He looked at me sadly in the eyes. Maybe he's sad. Maybe his cat died. Did Lee even _have _a cat?

"Lee, what's wrong? Is it the twins? Do I need to kick their butts?" I asked him, uncertain and completely not expecting what was going to happen next.

"It's… it's not the twins Katie," Lee said, taking my hand and holding them in both of his hands. "What's all over your hands?"

"Er… newt eyes," I said sheepishly.

"_Scourgify_." He did my hands and then his.

"Thanks."

"Listen, can we go somewhere more… quiet?"

I looked at him, confused, and nodded. "Alright. Where to?"

"Lets go to the Astronomy Tower," Lee said.

"Um, all right then," I said, following him out of the Common Room. We were both quiet the whole way up there with no interruptions or anything.

Once we got up there, I walked over to the window and looked down. It was a long way down. Just imagine falling from way up here to way down there. It'd take like five minutes just to get half way! Maybe not… But it would take quite a while because the Astronomy Tower is the highest in the whole school! I think… something like that or close to it at least.

Anyway, it was oddly empty. Normally there were couples up here snogging all the time. Once Fred and George and me set off a dung bomb way back when I was in second year. It was the end of the school year and a whole bunch of seventh years were up here and we just _happened _to be passing by. It was all in innocence of course. We wouldn't want any little babies at graduation now would we? So all in all I was doing them a favor! But they didn't really appreciate it all that much.

"Katie, I… I think we need to talk," Lee said, not making eye contact with me but staring down at his feet.

My stomach did a flip. I think I know what he's doing. I mean, after "I think we need to talk" it's not that hard to see where's he's going with this.

"Wh-what about?" I asked uncertain that I really wanted to know so I played dumb and pretended that I didn't.

"Well, it's… I just don't… I don't think… we're not… we're not connecting like we used to when we started going out," Lee said finally, still not making eye contact. I didn't say anything. I just stared at him. "And… and I don't think we should see each other any more."

"Seriously?" I asked softly no longer attempting to make eye contact. At this point I couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Seriously."

"Well… um… alright."

Seriously, how else do you respond to that? 'I hate your guts! Never talk to me again!' or 'That's alright I really didn't fancy you at all.' Or my favorite 'You look like you want to fly, how about a trip out the window?'

"Right, well I suppose we'd better get back to the Common Room," Lee said nervously.

"Right, we don't want to get caught out of bed at… eleven thirty at night. Especially when there's a murderer on the loose," I said with a nervous and uncomfortable laugh.

And we walked in silence back to the Common Room.

Without saying a good-bye to each other we departed up to the girls dorms and the boys.

I sulked up to my room where Leanne was reading on her bed, Debbie was writing an essay for McGonagal, and the others were asleep. The two that were awake looked up when I came in.

"Hey Katie, how was detention with Sna-?" Leanne started to say but then saw my face. My eyes were red and puffy and I was keeping my mouth closed extremely tight so I wouldn't make a sound that even gave the slightest hint of a sob. "Katie what's wrong?" Leanne jumped up off of her bed and ran over to me followed by Debbie.

I opened my mouth a teeny tiny bit and a little squeak came out and I flung my hand over it in fear that another might escape.

"Katie, honey, what's wrong?" Debbie asked putting a comforting arm around my shoulders. I just shook my head.

"Come on, you can tell us," Leanne said calmly. I could see her giving Debbie a worried look.

"I-it's nothing guys, really," I assured them. But that was bold-faced lie and they knew it right away.

"Katherine Anne Bell, that is a _lie _and you **know **it!" Leanne said sternly. I cringed at my full name.

"No, really. I'm just tired," I said, walking over to my bed where I found a rolled up piece of parchment. "W-what's this?" I asked the two, refusing to let the tears fall. I really wasn't expecting that. Not today. Not now. Not for a while at least.

"It's a letter from Daniel," Leanne said absentmindedly. "But tell us what's wrong!"

"I'll tell you later," I said back to them, picking up the parchment and opening it. There was a bigger piece of parchment and then a smaller, more official one fell out.

_Dear Katie,_

_Hey! It's the Aussie again. You're last letter… well it was interesting. We were all fighting to read it. Feel loved. Feel loved. Everyone mobbed us with questions. One of my favorites was, 'Were the girls there gorgeous, mate?' I, of course, said yes. _

_How was the funeral my little bell? Did you make it through the whole way? Do I need to hurt some disrespectful relatives? Bugger! I was going to ask you something but I forgot!_

_How's life back at Hogwarts? Brilliant? Horrible? Insane? We're all thinking of coming back to visit this summer. Merlin, what was I going to ask?_

_How's everything with Lee? The twins? The girls?_

_Well anyway, Madison wanted me to give you this:_

I opened up the smaller piece of parchment.

_**Dear Ms. Borden,**_

_**We are sorry about your inconvenience. If the problem continues, please report to us directly as apposed to an owl. Thank you for your time and cooperation.**_

_**Signature,**_

_**Kieran Scott**_

_She said that it was pure dragon dung. Which I completely agree with. The inconvenience was with the freaking Ministry! Sorry, I wanted to rant about that._

_Well, at the moment, I have to go. My Charms teacher is talking about something that I need to know for my exam… which I don't understand and that's probably not good.So I'm going to go but I'll write sometime this week. Write me back!_

_Adios from Melbourne!_

_Daniel the Dan Man (I'm working on new nick names)_

Merlin, Daniel has some good timing. His letter cheered me up a bit. Well, except for the part about the ministry. That was just horrible. Bloody ministry. I wish Dumbledore were Minister. That'd just be awesome. But he doesn't want to be minister! I bet the suit would clash with his beard or something like that.

"Katie you can't ignore us forever," Debbie said as I tucked the letter under a picture of Lee and me on my bedside table. Well, that picture's going down. I flipped it face down. I'll find some use for it later.

"Watch me."

"Why'd you put the picture like that?" Leanne asked suspiciously.

"No reason," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Katie," the two said together in a coaxing voice.

"Guys, I'm just tired I swear," I mumbled again.

"Should we get Angelina and Alicia?" Debbie asked Leanne.

"What about the twins? They can cheer her up," Leanne said.

"True, but they can't get into the girls dorm, now can they Merlin," Debbie said to Leanne. Silly Leanne.

"Oh yeah…"

"Guys, just let me be for a few. I'm tired. I need sleep. I just spent _two hours _counting newt eyes. _Two hours_! I think I should get some well-deserved sleep," I said, throwing my pillow over my head.

"Is it Lee? Do I need to beat him up?"

I didn't respond. I actually don't want her to beat him up. What I really want to know is why? What possessed him to do that? '…_we're not connecting like we used to…' _he is so full of it! If anything we're more connected than before. I bet he likes someone else. I'll just hurt her. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Or not. Because now I feel like… a girl who can't live without a guy. I'm completely independent.

"Katie?"

"Hmmblekptheme," I mumbled into my pillow. I didn't even say the whole thing, just random parts of it so there's no way they could possibly-

"He did _what_!" Leanne shouted in disbelief.

Good grief, I've really got work on my not letting anyone be able to comprehend what I'm saying ability.

"Nuthin," I said softly.

"Katie Bell, you are a horrible liar."

"So?"

"You need to tell us what's wrong!"

"Says who?"

"Do I need to get your Quidditch captain out here?" Leanne asked threateningly.

"Why Oliver?"

"I'll make him make you do laps!"

I couldn't help but laugh. My mind has been corrupted. "Very funny," I mumbled miserably.

Wednesday February 10th 

My "diary" has been stolen for two days courtesy of none other than Alicia and Angelina. Apparently they like to know what goes on inside my head too. I got it back by jumping on Ang's back and biting Alicia's arm. But I got it back… after they read everything inside if of course. But I still won.

But anyway, now the whole school knows what's happened between Lee and me. I keep getting sympathy looks from people. Well, actually, some girls are giving me looks of death and that one second year chick is giving me a look of death mixed with a look of glee, shaken up nicely of course.

"Katie!" I hear someone call my name. But being still every so annoyed and weird about what happened with me and Lee I ignored the person although I should have known right then and there who it was. I mean, he as only been my quidditch captain for two years and I head his voice yelling at my almost everyday. "KATIE BELL!" I still ignore him. I was never his favorite chaser on the team. He preferred Angelina. She was much more aggressive than I was.

Then I felt a tug on my shoulder and I turned around. Staring me straight in the eye I see none other than Mr. Oliver Wood. Kick him in the shin? Or knee him in the groin? Hm.. choices, choices…

"What do you want, Wood?" I ask grimly. Hey, he interrupted my walkingness. I have the right to be grim. This is cutting minutes off of my free period.

"You have a free period now don't you?" he asked, his Scottish accent really thick.

I nodded and said, "Mhmm."

"Want to play a round of quidditch then?"

I considered it for a moment. "Wel-"

"Before you answer, this is not a practice. Just a game. Of… whatever we can make of it with only two people," he said with a smile. Silly Oliver.

"Sure, why not? I've been needed to ease up on my nerves for a while," I said smiling a real smile for the first time in what felt like years. He smiled back at me. "Race ya to the lockers!" I shouted, running a good hundred feet ahead of him before he realized what was going on.

I ran out of the corridor after hearing a faint "Katie". I assume it was Oliver trying to cheat and get me to slow down.

Merlin, I don't remember the last time I actually smiled in the presence of Oliver Wood. Normally, if it even is a smile, it's a I'm-planning-something-evil smile that he doesn't appreciate. Mostly it's a scowl though… which I don't even think counts.

I reached the lockers a good ten seconds before Oliver did. We were both panting pretty hard but laughing all the same.

"I call Gryffindor!" Oliver shouted, lunging for some Gryffindor robes. What he means by that, I have no idea. "Here. Be Hufflepuff."

"What?" I asked as a mass of purple fabric flies towards my head. Then I get it. "I don't want to be _Hufflepuff_!" Not that I have anything against them. They're nice Hufflepuffs! Ha, I never realized how much fun it is to say Hufflepuff over and over again. Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff. All right, enough of that. I swear I can feel myself getting nice.

Ha! Just kidding of course!

"Come on, Katheriny," he said in a high pitched little kids voice.

"Katheriny?"

"I'm bad with nick names! So sue me!"

Not a clue what day it is or where I am. Or what time it is. All I know is that I'm hungry.

So I woke up in a white room. And I know that my dorm is anything but white. I think the only white spot is over by the window with the bird crud on it. Someone really needs to clean that off. I'd better make a note of that.

Anyway, I woke up and screamed. I mean, how often to you wake up in a white room. Anyway, after my screaming fest I looked around and saw that the twins were sitting on one side of the bed and Alicia and Angelina were on the other and on the foot of my bed was Lee with some girl and then on the other side of the room was Debbie and Leanne standing there looking nervous. Standing there with them was Oliver and Harry.

"AH!" I screamed again. Hey, screaming isn't a crime is it? Then I'm good. Maybe I died. And they all died with me. That would be so completely awesome! Well, not really. Not even pretty much basically amazing.

After that last screamed, I realized people were looking at me. All… ten of them. Well, eleven if you count madam Pomfrey who came scurrying in after hearing my screams.

"What is it? What's wrong? What potion do I need?" she asked in alarm as I sat up straight. Uh-oh. I can't feel my hair on the back of my neck. That leaves three possible explanations. A) It's up in a hair tie. B) It's so messy that it's sticking up off my head higher than Mount Everest. Or C) the twins shaved my head.

Since no one was laughing, I'm guessing that eliminated the last two. Well, at least the last one.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around the room. "Oh, it's just the hospital wing." It took a moment for that to click. "Why am I here?" I turned my head, which was actually very hard. I think I might have a stiff neck. "Why's my head heavy?"

"Er that's actually my fault Bell," came the Scottish accent of Oliver Wood. "You see, I threw the quaffle at you and you sort of kind of happened to catch it with your head. And I knocked you out. For a few days actually."

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, trying to take all of this information in at once. "I was knocked out?" The other nodded. "That's AWESOME!" They all gave me weird looks. "I mean bad, very bad."

"Yes, Katie, bad, but we did manage to get some of your hair for our cloning experiment," George said eagerly. I gasped in horror and I know what the others were thinking. As a matter of fact, Angelina said it for all of them.

"Another Katie?" she asked in horror. "Look what happened to the first one!"

"I was kidding!" George said with a laugh. "We're cloning Harry instead. Just imagine, two of the "Boy Who Lived"'ses. Well, something like that anyway."

"Two of me? I don't want there to be two of me!" Harry said, backing away from all of us. Poor Harry. Our whole Quidditch team makes fun of him. But we can't help it. To us he's a player, yes, but also the dorky kid with glasses. But there's no doubt about it, he'll look good when he gets older.

"Sheesh, Harry, we were thinking that if Black gets one of you, then we'll still have another!" Fred said with a laugh.

"Very funny, I'm going to go find your brother now," Harry said, slowly backing out of the Hospital Wing and then leaving at a run. The poor boy.

We laughed as he left and then there was an extremely awkward silence between all of us.

"So, um… Lee, who's this?" I asked boldly. I mean, you can't just bring another girl into the hospital wing while visiting your ex-girlfriend. It just doesn't sound right to me.

"This? This is Trisha Donaldson," Lee said. "She came to wait with me here." He sounded a little harsh.

"No need to get snippy! I was just asking who she was!" I pretty much snarled. He got up off of the bed and pulled this Trisha with him.

"Right, so anyway!" Alicia said daringly, trying to bring the conversation to a more… er… pleasant point. "Katie, do you know what day it is?"

"Well, seeing as I've been unconscious for the past however many days, I do not know what day it is," I said obviously.

"Valentines Day!" she squealed. Strike one Alicia. I saw out of the corner of my eye Angelina do that whole face palm thing. I don't know what to call it. How about something stupid like falm or pace? Sorry, it must be the bandages (which were why I couldn't feel my hair on the back of my neck! Who would have thought?). Facepalm? Does that make sense? Oh I give up. But that's exactly what Angelina did and Fred tried to cough back a laugh. Oliver was tugging nervously at his collar and George was… well being George.

"_Is _it now?" I asked, unenthusiastically, trying ever so hard to change the subject.

"Yes, and later tonight we're _all _going to Hogsmade! Aren't we guys?" Alicia asked, still completely oblivious to all of the stares of death that were being thrown at her. Strike two Alicia.

"Yes, Alicia," George said with a smile. Apparently he's just as oblivious. Great, they're both oblivious. They're perfect for each other.

"Well, isn't that fantastic," I said through my teeth. I'm becoming pretty good at doing that. Soon I'll be the master.

"And we're pretty much all in pairs!" Alicia said. Strike three, you're out! Will someone please shut this girl _up_? I mean, don't get me wrong. I love Alicia to death and everything but still! Does she not notice what she's doing? "Oh, well except for you and Oliver, Katie!" Are there strike fours? I know there are fours in golf…. But come _on _Alicia! It sounds like you're setting us up!

"Alicia, honey, why don't you take George to go get some butter beer and we'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks in an hour or so.

"Alright, I guess we'll see you guys later then!" she said and bounced happily out of the Hospital Wing with George by her side.

I let out a relived sigh as she left and sank further into my pillows.

"Well, someone needs to get her a muzzle!" Trisha said, breaking the silence. "I mean, she just doesn't shut up!" And then she laughed at herself. Ah, she snorts when she laughs! That's just fantastic. But it wasn't even if she was doing it accidentally! It was like a full on "lets snort to make a scene" snort!

I winced. Not only because of her laugh but because I just received an unwanted yet very strong headache. Fun. It's going to be a long day.

"I actually don't think I'll be able to join you guys," I said, trying not to let the relief that I probably had a major concussion or even possibly a cracked scull show in my voice. "Do you honestly think Pomfrey's going to let me out of here?"

"Of course I will, deary!" came the stern nurses voice. "I've always had a soft spot for the day of love! You go head and have fun with your friends. Just let me do this!" She pulled out her wand and tapped my head about five times, once on the front, once on the back, once on each side, and then in the direct middle. I could feel the bandages disappearing off of my head instantly.

I growled a little, hoping I wasn't heard, and she walked off. I really didn't want to spend Valentines Day with a bunch of couples. I mean, I could barely stand them together when I was part of a couple. Now I'm just like an extra broom part that always comes with the package but no one really needs. I mean, true. Fred and Angelina aren't officially going together yet, but they'll be there in no time at all. I can sense it. For the most part anyway.

"Well guys," I said, trying to be happy but guessing that it came out sounding rather grim. "It looks like I'm going to Hogsmade with you! I guess I'll just change then."

The, now, seven of us walked back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Lee and Trisha waited outside seeing as Trisha was a Hufflepuff (oh how the truth dies). I made sure I went extra slow just so they had to sit out there by themselves for a longer time. I threw on some black sweatpants with the Hogwarts crest on the bum, a Weird Sisters t-shirt, a Hogwarts hoodie, and a pair of converse that I got for my birthday a couple years ago. Fortunately, my feet haven't grown since then, which is actually kind of sad. Quickly, I ran a brush through my hair and through it up in a hair tie, put on some eyeliner and ran out of the girls' dorm only to meet Oliver at the bottom.

"Wood," I said a little grimmer that I probably should have.

"Katie, listen, I really didn't mean to knock you out like that. We were just joking around!" Oliver said. I laughed in his expense. He's just apologizing and frankly, I don't blame him in the least. I mean, if I could remember what happened I might blame him but as far as I know I ran into a tree and he's just blaming himself.

"Captain, it's alright. I don't blame you at all! I can't even remember what _happened_! I mean, I could have been digested by the Giant Squid and I'd still have no idea, therefore, don't blame yourself!" I said with a laugh. He looked at me a little frustrated then smiled and we met the others further in the Common Room. Well, actually it was just Fred and Angelina. Apparently Leanne and Debbie had some date that I didn't know about (but will find out about soon enough mind you because they tell me everything… I hope).

We walked out of the Common Room and caught Lee and Trisha in midsnog. I just hope what's her face threatens her. Clarissa? Is that it? That's it. I threatened the little twerp; I wonder how she'd handle it…. That'd be an interesting thing to see.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to buy you something? A cashmere sweater? Merlin, what am I talking about. I don't even know what cashmere _is_! How about a necklace? Make-up? You wear that? Uh… Quidditch tickets? I don't know, Katie Bell, I demand you tell me!"

"Tell you what, Oliver? I don't want anything. And if it makes you feel better, I don't know what cashmere is either so it's all good," I said to him, putting my hand on the small of his back and pushing him further ahead to catch up with the rest of the group.

"If you don't tell me I'll make you fly laps!" I growled threateningly.

"I would like… for you to stick with the group," I said, walking up by Angelina. "Why are you hanging out with us little under classmen anyway? Don't you have a couple girlfriends or something in another part of the castle?" I knew that would tick him off. As far as I know, Oliver's gay.

"For your information, I broke up with all four of them and the fifth ditched me for Diggory," Oliver said with a smug grin. I think my Quidditch Captain is pregnant. His mood swings are just that crazy.

"Oliver Something-Or-Another Wood!" I shouted, punching his shoulder. "That's horrible!"

"Calm down Katearoo, I was only joking," he said laughing.

"Katearoo? You're just as bad as Daniel the Dan Man," I said to mainly myself with a little laugh because of the letter. Which reminds me, I still have to write back to him.

"Daniel the Dan Man?" Oliver asked as we all walked into the Three Broomsticks.

"Long story involving an Aussie," I said, walking up to the bar and buying the group butterbeer.

Hogsmade and Valentines Day pretty much went along like that the whole time. Everyone was being mushy and gushy and pretty much disgusting. They're all lucky I didn't gag and puke on them or something. Because I was very tempted. But as for now, to write back to Daniel!

_Dear Daniel the Dan Man (you're horrible with nicknames, did you know that?)_

_Aw, you think we're gorgeous! You deserve a cookie for that one. And if I had any cookies that wouldn't get old and such over the long owl ride then I would send you some. Also, having baking skills help a bit._

_Oof, the funeral. That was just insane. I ended up having to baby sit mountains upon mountains of cousins. I swear it was pure torture. You could have come and crashed it. I wouldn't have minded. We lost a lot of fish that night because kids like breaking things. You know, like pet goldfish. Not like… ocean fish? I don't know where I'm going with this._

_Hogwarts is pretty much the same. Fireplaces, homework, "drama", and annoying little second years. You goys need to come back! Think we'd get in trouble if we mail ordered you? Come down in July. It's always nice in July. You can stay at my house, or we can all stay at the Weasley's! Or we could meet up at the Quidditch World Cup! We normally get tickets but now that it's near us for a change, we're most definitely going._

_Lee's good, he's going out with some girl named Trisha Donaldson. I just woke up and it was there. Literally. A quaffle (I know, normally it's a bludger) knocked me out and when I woke up, BAM! That wasn't literally because then I might be still knocked out. Anyway, I woke up today, Valentines Day. What a day to wake up, eh? It was pretty much horrible._

_Anyway, the twins are as prankingster-like as ever. Right now they're working on some "top secret" project. I caught a glance of a blueprint of some of it. And all I saw was an ear. It was quite strange. But they're the twins so it's bound to blow up or come in handy._

_The girls are fine. They want to know when you're coming back down to visit. Alicia's decided that if you three don't come back then we're coming to visit in Melbourne. Which I'm _completely _for by the way. How's Madison and Abigail? Are they doing alright? Send them my love or something like that. _

_Our Ministry sucks. I'm going to tear it down one day and put up Katie Land because just imagine land that was just like my mind imagined. There'd be loads of chocolate and quidditch and bloody brilliant quidditch _players_ if you get what I'm saying. You can hand out candy floss! That'd be fantastic!_

_Good Luck on your charms exam mid termy thing! Make the others write! You weren't even my exchange kid and I'm writing to you!_

_Love and Miss you lots,_

_Katearoo (courtesy of my deranged quidditch captain…)_

Well, now I'm off to bed!

A/n: I know, another long wait. And I'm completely and utterly sorry. I'll try to make the next one longer! But I know where I'm going with this. But look on the bright side! My last exam is tomorrow and then I'll be all yours for the summer! Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I know what happened was completely random but who understands guys minds anyway! Well, I understand Lee's mind but only because I know what's going on inside it… ish. Right, well I promise to update sooner! Review! Thanks!

**-Ashley**


	32. Oh The Hogsmade Adventures

**A/n: It's brilliant! I finally have my computer back! My dear, sweet computer! It's amazing! AND now I can write as opposed to how I couldn't _all_ summer. That sucked. But yeah, this chapter should be better, I hope.**

**Tuesday February 16th**

Tuesday. It's so random. It makes seven days of the week but it's such a pointless day. I know, I know, seven is the most powerful magical number but still! I mean, come on. _Tues_day. What even _is _a Tues? (But then again what's a Mon and a Wed and a Thurs?) I think I was born on a Tuesday. Life's a bum.

Anyway, it's Tuesday morning. Five thirty to be exact. Why am I up at five thirty, you may ask? (and if you didn't ask then I'm going to tell you anyway) It's because I couldn't sleep. I really couldn't. Normally that happens when something exciting is happening. But it's Tuesday! Nothing exciting happens on Tuesdays! So _why _in the name of Merlin am I up so friggen early!

I have no idea. Like I said, life's a bum. Life's a big bum. A big hairy bum with a wart.

Ew gross.

Maybe Alicia "accidentally" snuck up here in the middle of the night and… filled my liver with sugar quills. What if it explodes? What if I die! I'm going to kill Alicia. Before I die from sugar quills in the liver poisoning.

At the moment I'm sneaking down to the Common Room because not only am I up, but also I'm also incredibly hyper (thanks to Alicia). So, yeah walking down to the Common Room. Maybe I'll go for a run. That'd be spiffy. But where?

Six Thirty 

Right, so I found a place to run. It was a very long run, too. Like… twice around the castle long. Do you know how big the castle is? It looks bigger on the inside my ass! It's friggen huge!

Twice. Twice I ran around this bloody thing and I think I may die. Die a long but painless death seeing as my legs are numb from cold.

I just walked into the Common Room. ("Up a bit late, you are," the Fat Lady said to me, thinking that I just got in.) I don't think I can go another step, so I collapse on the couch.

Ah, nice comfy Gryffindor Common Room Couch. My first love. Me gusta. I like it. So comfy and fluffy and I think I may fall asleep. Finally. So great.

Ha, it's even better on my stomach.

"AH!" someone screamed, scaring the crap out of me.

"What the hell?" I mutter into my pillow. I look over. What the hell? Why is he- "Er… Lee?"

"Katie?"

"Why are you down here?" I ask, completely tired, scared, and confused.

"George." That seemed like an odd answer to "why are you down here?" didn't it?

"George?"

"George snores."

"Ahh." Now it makes more sense.

"Loudly."

"That sucks."

"Yes, yes it does."

"Is he sick?"

"Most likely."

"Shove marshies up his nose."

"Marshies?"

"Marshmallows."

"Ah."

"Marshmallows?" Another voice casually joined our conversation. The voice was familiar. I can hear it yelling plays in my ear in the pouring rain, demonic sun, and freezing snow.

It was none other than the Oliver Wood. The evil Quidditch captain who likes watching his whole entire team suffer long and painful deaths. One day he's going to bring out an axe and swing it around saying it's the other team. And he's going to kill us and he'll never win the Cup that way.

"We meet again," I say as he sits on the back of my legs. "Ow, fatty! I need those for Quidditch."

"Move 'em then!" he says back to me.

I pull both legs out from underneath him and use them to kick Oliver off of the couch. Heh, I just kicked my Quidditch captain.

Whoops.

I kicked my Quidditch captain on top of Lee. Heh. _That_ must be uncomfortable.

I laugh at them. It's amusing all the same though. I mean, how often do you get the chance to see your captain on top of your friend?

"Erm… Oliver? If you don't mind…" Lee says hesitantly. It's quite funny. Both are red in the face and I commandeered the couch. GO ME!

I rock. I rock like my big, greasy Italian cousin, Louie, trying to walk across a thin board. That's not pretty, let me tell you. Poor Louie. I don't know if he'll ever be able to have kids.

Anyway…

"Oh… yeah. Sorry Lee," Oliver says, standing up and shooting a glare at me. I put my arms up in a 'what did I do?' kind of way. He just shakes his head and goes to sit on the couch.

But I'm smart. I learn from my mistakes and lift my feet before he does so and turn so I'm on my back then slam my legs onto Oliver's lap. I'm such a good little chaser.

Oliver just gave me a look that plainly says 'haha and you think you can hurt me'. Lee's watching like it's a tennis match. I give Oliver a 'wanna bet?' look and he returns with a 'bring it' look.

Well, not really 'bring it' because Oliver saying 'bring it' is just funny. Can you just imagine at like a Quidditch match against Slytherin? I could see it now.

Oliver shaking hands with Flint and going 'bring it' in a high pitched girly voice. Heh, Oliver in a high pitched girly voice is just funny. Good thing he can't read minds.

"What the hell kind of look is that?" Lee asks with a laugh. I look at him and glare, realizing what he's talking about. Oliver's 'bring it' look got me a half smile on my face with one eyebrow (WHOOT!) raised.

"It's a 'I'm laughing at Oliver's 'bring it' look' look, " I say smartly, crossing my arms with my head turned toward Lee. He rolls his eyes and stands up. "Nice shirt, Jordan," I say, looking at the shirt with little baby dragons all over it.

"Thanks!" he says with a grin, standing straight and broad.

I roll my eyes, pull my feet off of Oliver, and sit up on the couch.

Annnnnnnd here comes the awkward silence.

I look from Quidditch captain to ex-boyfriend, wondering what to say. Things run through my mind such as "how 'bout them Yankees?" and "so there's this lion, witch, and a wardrobe…" and "MOTHER OF SQUIRRELS! LOOK AT THAT FLYING PIG!" and then wait to see how many things people have to do because they said, "psh, yeah when pigs fly!"

But I say none of these things because I say, "Did you know that each year thirty thousand people are injured by exercise equipment?"

The two look over and give me the weirdest look.

Lee says, "What the hell, Bell?" while Oliver looks over and says, "What's exercise equipment?" I look at Lee and he looks at me and we catch each other's eye and burst into laughter. Sorry, but having a Quidditch captain that clueless is amazing. I mean, having someone be your captain who is as fit as Oliver who doesn't know what exercise equipment is, is really funny.

"How does he come up with so many awesome plays?" Lee asks, tears of laughter pouring down his face.

I laugh even harder due to the fact that Lee just complimented _and _insulted Oliver at the same time.

"It wasn't _that _funny," Oliver says, disgruntled.

"You're right. It wasn't funny," I say, clutching my side and looking at him with a straight face. "It was downright stupid." Oliver scowls at me and I give him an innocent look.

"What the bloody hell is going on down here?" came the annoyed voice of my dear buddy, Leanne.

"Oliver's an idiot," Lee says simply.

Leanne looks in shock from Lee to me to Oliver back to Lee then to me and raises both eyebrows. Obviously she hasn't mastered the skill of just one yet.

"So… um… I take it you too are back on speaking terms?" she asks uncertainly. Last time she did that I threw a book at her head. It was a big book too. Like the size of… the Bible? Yeah sure.

I look at Lee. Glare for a second, and then smile. "Yeah, I guess we are," I say simply.

"Wow, you got over him fast," comments Oliver with a nod of his head.

I blush a little and Lee becomes fascinated with his little baby dragon shirt. Leanne mutters something that sounds oddly enough like "insensitive" but it was hard to tell.

She looks around at us all, and then at her watch. "What the hell are you guys doing up so early anyway?" she asks, outraged.

"Why, what time is it?" I ask, trying to peer over at her watch.

"Seven forty five," she says.

"Hm… I could still catch the shower," I say quietly. And without warning I jump up and over Lee, who was sitting on the floor, and sprint up the stairs into the bathroom, locking the door. CONQUER!

Tuesday, February 23rd 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAREST KEVIN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

It's Kevin's birthday. I told him he'd better get his Little Bell Ass over here so that I can throw him a proper party. But I've got to figure out how old he is. I'm guessing nineteen. I mean he graduated last year right? And in the process of last year he turned eighteen, correct? Therefore making him nineteen? I was never good at math so we're just going to pretend that it's Kevin's nineteenth birthday.

Anyway, I sent him a threatening letter. It went something like this.

_Hey Kevin!_

_It's almost your birthday and I'm commanding you to come to Hogsmade. I'm getting… I don't know who but someone to sneak into Hogsmade with me and we can party it up at the Three Broomsticks and I can buy you your present. Well, you can pick it out I suppose._

_Anyway, come here and meet me in front of the Three Broomsticks on your birthday at noon. See you then._

_The most amazing:_

_Katie._

So I am currently on my way to meet Kevin and Emily. Of course being a Bell, I'm late. But not too late. Me and George left the castle at eleven fifty five so we should be there by five after or something like that. I'm a very bad estimator. Like the time I was supposed to add a pinch of dragon warts to my potion in Potions (duh Katie) and I added like a handful. The results? Not too good. Snape had three eyes.

"Katie!" George complained as we crawled on our stomachs under the gate to get off of Hogwarts grounds.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Why couldn't we open the gate? Or fly? Or apparate?" he asked, annoyed. I don't blame him. The ground was wet and cold. And wet. And muddy. Ew! I crawled through something that looked like the Tossed your cookies puddle!

"Because we can't. Alicia has my broom. And you can't apparate into or out of Hogwarts stupid," I explained. I grinned back at him. "Besides, I like making people's lives difficult."

George muttered something under his breath. "Damn! My jacket's caught!" he yelled. I finally made it all the way through and freed him from the wrath of the demon fence. "Spells don't work properly in the cold," George randomly said, standing up and looking at his feet.

"Why?" I asked, thinking of what my spell could have possibly done.

"Because you made my socks disappear," George said, waving his own wand and making pink socks appear over his jeans.

I laughed.

Hard.

Because laughing at a Weasley is fun.

George looked down with a frown. Then smiled and said, "Eh, works for me." I shrugged and we walked to the Three Broomsticks where we saw Kevin and Emily standing there looking like Popsicles.

"'K' to the 'EVIN'!" I shouted, running up and hugging this demented thing some people like to call my family. "Happy Birthday, git."

"I love my sister," he muttered under his breath. "Hello there!"

"Mean!" I shout, still hugging him.

"What have you brought with us here?" he asked, looking at the redheaded Weasley. Wait; there is no _not _redheaded Weasley. Hm….

"This is a George," I said, pointing to George and leading him to his doom as I turned to Emily. "Hi!" I said, hugging her too.

"What's a George?" Kevin asked, looking down at the Weasley.

"A George is this?" I say uncertainly. "Er… lets go inside?" I offer.

The other three shrug and we all walk inside. Kevin goes up to the bar to get us some drinks leaving George, Emily, and me to find a table. Which was quite easy actually do to the fact that technically this wasn't a Hogsmade weekend for us Hogwarts students so there weren't like… a hundred people crowding this tiny place.

We found a nice booth.

"So, what happened to Lee?" Emily asked right out. I looked at George who had the Weasley grin on.

"Eh, we had our differences," I said with a shrug. At this point I don't care. But that was random. Trust me. I grew up with random. Like randomly finding out that Mum and Dad's first two kids both have names that start with 'K'. Seriously, I just realized that like last year.

"Well, it's nice you found a better looking one," Emily said with a slight smile.

I look at George who looks rather smug. I think Emily thought that what she said would make me feel better. Nope. But George's grinning is _really _creeping me out. He's giving me the whole _I'm a better looking twin _look. Scury.

"No! No, no, no," I said quickly after realizing what she meant by what she said. "We're not dating. He's just my friend."

"You're very good looking friend," George added. He just had to add that, didn't he? Gah. Stupid George. I'm going to put a lobster in his pants one day. Ohh the pain.

Emily laughed as Kevin came back over and sat down next to her. Kevin passed us each a bottle of firewhiskey. I looked up at my brother. Apparently he has no idea what he just passed his purely innocent, never drank before (except when my dad put the whiskey in the iced tea and I downed that), little sister!

"Uhh… Kevin?" I asked uncertain whether or not to open it. He looked up at me, a little concerned. I glance at George who has a childish grin on his face as he takes a sip of the firewhiskey. Then laugh as he gags a bit. "Are you aware that you just gave a fifteen year old and a fourteen year old firewhiskey?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Um… yes," he said, gulping his.

"Hmm… okay," I said, opening my own bottle and looking at the contents inside. I really hope this isn't like dad's whiskey…. I swirl it around a little in its bottle and watch as it changes colors. Apparently magic does that to this stuff. Oh cool! It made a little dragon shaped swirl in there! This stuff is amazing!

After a quick sniff of the stuff (which smelled amazing by the way) I took a large sip of it.

The effect was instant. My stomach instantly felt light and my throat burned. It was a very peculiar sensation. Much better than the iced tea incident. I take another gulp and giggle a little. George laughs too. Kevin claps me on the shoulder.

I think my brother's getting me drunk.

Dad'll kill him.

But since the word "mature" isn't in my dictionary (along with "responsible") I drink more. Being a rebel is fun.

"George," I giggle. "You snore… a lot. Really loud too." And that was only after half a bottle.

"How would you know?" George asked with exaggerated facial expressions. That was funny. He sort of attempted to raise one eyebrow… but neither would go up so he just opens his mouth like a fishy.

Silly fishy George.

"Lee told me," I said in a high pitched voice. I bet I sound like a house elf. "George. George if I was a house elf I'd name myself… house elf!" I giggled.

Merlin, this is pathetic. Apparently I can't control my alcohol intake.

George laughed and said, "If I was a house elf I'd… kill… Hermione Granger!"

I giggle some more and asked, "Why?"

"So that I could use her hair for a pillow," George laughed.

I giggled. Merlin, I think I just giggled more then than I ever have in my entire life.

_Well, deary you are a bit on the drunken side._

Yeah, I am. It's AM-A-ZiNG!

_You know if your father finds out then he'll have a hippogriff._

Who's going to tell him? Kevin? I think not.

You never know. You could send a drunken letter home. I saw it on Oprah once.

Oprah does shizzle like that? I'm impessed.

Apparently, deary.

"George, you're mean!" I said now _uncontrollably _gigglingThis is so sad. I mean, I'm fourt- fifteen. I almost forgot my age. My brother gave me firewhiskey which causes me to giggle. And I don't giggle. I'm going to kick his Bell ass when I stop seeing double.

"Kevin?" I heard Emily ask Kevin, concern in her voice. I'll give her kudos for caring… but minus some for thinking I brought George because he was my boyfriend. But she still has kudos.

"Hm?" Kevin asked. He's very out of character today. I bet it's the firewhiskey. Heh.

"Should your sister really be drinking that?" Emily asked, taking a little sip of her own.

"Why not? I started drinking a few years before she did and look how normal I turned out!" Kevin said with a smile. That's the Kevin I know.

Emily put on a mock-horrified face. "Katie I need you to put down that drink right now!" Emily said. We laughed and she looked over at me. "Does she seem pale to you George?"

I could see George look over at me along with Kevin and Emily was already staring.

Awkkkkwarrrddd.

"She does," George agreed. They all looked kind of blurry.

"Yeah, but her forehead is really, _really_ red," Kevin said staring down at my forehead.

"Does it look as if her nose got bigger?" Emily asked, head tilted looking down my nose.

"Hey! My nose is normal thank you very much!" I protested as I flung my hand up to my nose. "That's not mine!" I shouted. It wasn't. My "nose" if you could even call it that anymore, was twice… no THREE times its normal size. Bugger.

Kevin and George started laughing like madman and giving me an insane headache. I'm pathetic! I mean come on! Half a bottle of firewhiskey and I giggle uncontrollably, turn pale and pink at the same time, get an amazingly horrible headache, _and _my nose grows. Sheesh. Life hates me.

Emily on the other hand (who's in training to be a healer) pulls out her wand and does this complicated little wave. A blue stream of spell goes flying around my face making me dizzy.

"Allergic reaction," she mutters. Then looks up at Kevin. "She's allergic to firewhiskey."

Kevin laughs. George laughs. I pout. Emily smiles.

_Oh dear God, allergic to firewhiskey!_

Shut up.

Never thought I'd see the day.

Biiiittteee me.

Heh.

I'm a bad influence on her. I mean my alien conscience thing is _making fun of me._ That's not pathetic at all.

"Well, what am I going to do?" I asked in a muffled voice. "Guys?"

The three look over at me and start laughing uncontrollably. Not good. "Guys what's wrong?" I asked a little nervous now. I turn on Kevin and yell, "KEVIN BELL YOU BROKE YOUR LITTLE SISTER!"

Kevin just laughs harder.

"Katie, you're lips are swollen," George said, laughing.

Hm… well if I kill George at least we'll have another Weasley twin left. And one gone won't make a difference will it?

"So are your ears," pointed out an aged wizard at the bar.

My hands flew up to my ears. They can't be swollen! Ears don't- bugger.

Anyway, I glared at the wizard who gave me a toothy laugh. Does that make sense? It was like a toothy smile laugh thing. Quite weird.

"What do we do?" George asked, words slightly slurred. Greaaaat the guy I come here with, the guy who I have to get to crawl under a fence, is slurring his words. And I bet if I got him to stand he'd fall over. Not to mention I'm getting dizzy from all of this. I'm going to kill Kevin. He's lasted nineteen years. I don't think he'll mind death. And maybe Azkaban isn't all that bad. You never know. It could be pretty good. Heat is bad and if it's cold in there because of the dementors then I'm all set. I'll just bring my Hogwarts hoodie and I'll be set.

Kidding.

"Emily, you can fix her, right?" Kevin asked, not sounding slurred or dizzy or even remotely sick.

I'm pathetic. Maybe it's because I'm so much smaller than him. I mean, he's three times my size. Big and bulky but not so much. Really tall, too. He probably built up a tolerance too, now that I think about it.

Emily looked at my head, which was now three times it's size. "Most likely, but if I can't than Madam Pomfrey could." I gave her a horrified look.

"Yes because going up to Madam Pomfrey and saying 'No, I wasn't drinking on my own. My brother made me do it and I had an allergic reaction after half a bottle' would be the safest thing to say," I said thinking about what would happen if I actually did something like that. It'd probably be something like "Miss Bell what were you doing drinking and out of bounds?" That would be very bad. I might get detention.

Wait a minute.

Ha detention. I was just worried about detention? I _must _be drunk.

I'm so **pathetic**.

"Emily," I begged. "Please, _please _fix me," I said, still muffled and my hearing is slightly getting worse.

"Lets go some place quieter," Emily said, standing up and pushing Kevin out of the booth. Kevin reached over and grabbed the rest of his firewhiskey, as did George. And guys think _girls _are strange. I do believe it's vice versa.

I followed Emily around to the back of the Hogs Head. I've never even been in there and it looks creepier from the window but now I'm behind it. Not some place I'd want to be. Or maybe I have been and can't remember. Because I'm _drunk._

"Ew gross," I said. That sounded funny. It was all deep and muffled. Stupid swollen lips. "Look at that bird!"

Everyone looked over to the bird that was resting on the dumpster. It had two beaks and five eyes. There was a third leg sticking out of its head. I reached over to grab it.

"Katherine Bell!" Kevin yelled. I winced a bit but kept reaching for the bird. "Don't touch that bird! It could have a disease or something."

"I dunno," said a slurred George. "I think Katie has more diseases than that bird."

Yup there is so only going to be one Weasley twin when I'm done with George. I glared at him. He just grinned.

I picked up the bird. It seemed okay. So I patted its head. We could both be mutant together! Aw. And I'll have mutant kids and it can have mutant kids and they can all grow up together! There's _my _life plan.

"Aw, guys look how cute this birdie is!" I said, trying to smile but my lips weren't really cooperating with me. Stupid firewhiskey.

Kevin moved forward to pet it but as he did, the bird blew fire at him. I tossed the thing in the air and it flapped its wings. The wind from the wings was amazing. It was so forceful then it knocked Emily and me over, both of us grabbed Kevin for support, and we all fell.

Not only did we fall. But we fell into a tossed your cookies puddle. Which smelled very bad by the way. It kind of smelled like dung. I glanced over to the side of this huge puddle threw my not so swollen eyes and saw that there was a pipe leading from the building and ooze was slowly flowing out of it.

"Guys?" I said uncertainly, standing up really fast and almost falling over because of the weight of my head. "I think we're in crap!"

George started laughing and Kevin stood up and sniffed the air. "Bloody hell, we are!" he shouted jumping out of the puddle and helping Emily up too.

Emily squealed and jumped out and trying not to touch herself.

"It's disgusting!" she screamed, backing as far away from the ick as possible.

"It's sticky," Kevin said, trying not to gag. I, on the other hand, am gagging more than should be humanly possible.

"I think I'm going to puke," I said, closing my eyes and trying not to breathe.

"Katie, come on. Let's go inside and get cleaned up," Emily said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the Hogs Head, shoeless because mine got stuck in the disgusting puddle of shizzle.

Now, that must have been an interesting sight seeing as there were two girls laughing at themselves, covered in crap, and both going into the bathroom together to get cleaned up. I bet the only people in the place were pervy old men and they only think dirty thoughts.

We locked the door (more for the old pervy men to ponder) and Emily turned on the water, took out a paper towel, and wiped off her skirt. I copied her and did the same thing to my pants and shirt and deformed head. Yeah, I forgot about that. Damn.

After laughing at the idiocy of it all we finally managed to clean ourselves off and Emily used her wand to dry off my clothes and make my swollen lips not so swollen. She did the same thing to my ears but said that my nose would have to go down on it's own. So I still look like an elephant.

We walked out of the bathroom all clean only to find Kevin clean also and George puking in the puddle.

"Fantastic," I muttered still slightly dizzy and annoyed that I was so pathetic.

"Katie," George mumbled.

I looked over at him and said, "Hmm?"

He looked up, pale as ever, and said, "I puked in your shoes."

Thursday March 4th 

You know what's really random? Getting a letter from an anonymous person. I mean, not anonymous because obviously this person has some sort of identity. But still, getting a random letter from a person in Merlin knows what place. I was just sitting in my room and I hear this owl tapping on my window. It was a very pretty how. It had really dark brown smooth feathers and big black eyes. I didn't know whose owl this was so I thought it might have been one of my roommates relatives or something. So I let it in.

I looked at the letter and saw that it said _Katherine Bell_ in big loopy letters. At the bottom of the envelope it had a random doodle of the word WEASLEY in big letters like that. Who would write to me with a big WEASLEY at the bottom of the letter. Maybe it got misdirected… and erm… misnamed.

I wasn't sure whether I should open it or not so I looked over at the owl. It looked innocent. It had puppy dog eyes.

I opened it.

_Katie!_

_It's Emily, your sister. Not Kevin's girlfriend who stole my name! I was wondering whether or not you talked to Fred about me? Have you? I swear he's in love with me. Seriously, the way he looked at me. He's gorgeous! _Ew gross! Fred? Gorgeous? Ick.

_Let me know!_

_Love,_

_Emily_

_P.S. Do you like my new owl, Hoot?_

I hate little sisters. They're so annoying. Especially when they want one of my best friends! Like Fred! The poor thing. What am I saying! After all the pranks he put me through! He deserves this!

"KATIE BELL!" I hear someone calling from the Common Room. "KATIE BELL GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS SECOND!"

I do believe that was Fred's voice I just heard bellowing up here. I jumped out of my bed really fast and sprinted down the stairs.

Of course, me and stairs don't mix to about halfway down I tripped and flew down the last twelve stairs finally colliding with an Oliver Wood who was trying to keep Fred from running up the slide.

Ahhh I didn't trip. It turned into a slide because Fred tried going up it! And Fred's a boy so it _would _turn into a slide! Score! Maybe I'm not that much of a klutz after all!

"Hello there Fred," I said after Oliver helped me up. "Can I help you?"

"You're sister is _stalking _me!" he half shouted. I grinned a little, knowing that fact a little too well.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"She sent her owl with flowers and chocolate _and _a letter that was three, not one, not two, but _three scrolls of parchment_!" Fred shouted.

"Calm down, Weasley. You're becoming hysterical!" I said as he sat on the floor. "I just got a letter from her. I'll make Joey bother her and she'll stop eventually or something. Just chill. She's only ten!"

"She's driving me insane though," Fred said.

The whole Common Room was laughing at Fred's little breakdown. I have to say it was quite amusing. He was pretty much sitting on the floor in the fetal position rocking back and forth saying, "No more ten year olds, no more ten year olds". I never thought I'd see the day that Fred would turn down a girl, no matter what her age. But then again she _is _my sister.

"Breathe Fred, please breathe," I said, trying to maintain my laughter as I knelt down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"If I breathe I smell the flowers which makes me think of '_the amount of love I feel for you_!'" Fred bellowed at the top of his lungs.

The ones who weren't listening in before certainly were now. They just thought that Fred Weasley declared his love for Katie Bell.

The _whole _Common Room got quiet, which is very, _very _rare. They were all staring at us. The first years were looking at each other as though wondering if this happens often. Ron Weasley had his mouth open due to the fact that he was yelling at Hermione. Lee looked up from his Transfiguration report, eyebrow raised. Angelina looked on the verge to kill. George looked comical. Debbie looked interested in the conversation and Leanne looked like she was going to laugh. Alicia looked like she was going to yell at us and Oliver looked as confused as ever.

I looked at Fred and laughed really loudly, which, given this certain situation, might not have been the smartest thing to do. They all seem to think that I'm laughing in Fred's face after he declared his undying love for me. Bugger.

There was an ickle second year that looked up at me and said quite boldly, "You know, I bet he's really a great guy on the inside! You could have given him a chance. But then again, after seeing what you did to Lee Jordan, you don't really deserve one, do you?" She had long black hair and her hands were on her hips. I could see Fred's jaw drop and Lee's eyebrows disappear into his hair.

What's with annoying little second years trying to stand up to me? Do they not know that, not only am I more advanced in magic than they are, that I can kick their ass just as hard?

I turned on her, frankly quite annoyed, and said, "And you are?"

She flung her hair back and said, "Romilda. Romilda Vane."

"Well Romilda, Romilda Vane, I have a couple of things to say to you. First off Fred _is _a really great guy. But I don't love him. My sister does. And he doesn't love me! He _clearly _loves Angelina!" Angelina gasped. Puhleese. As if she didn't know. "Second off what _did _I do to Lee Jordan? I _was _there so I _do _know what happens and it just so happens that _he _broke up with me! And thirdly, what gives _you _the right to yell at _me_ because _clearly _I can kick your ass!"

Venting is nice.

She looked like I smacked her and … the whole common room was still quiet. Awwwwkwaaarrdd.

Fred got up from his fetal position and pulled me over to the couch where he shooed a few first years off. "Bad Katie," he said after sitting me down. "Remember what I told you about threatening second years?"

I bowed my head pretending to be ashamed. "I'm sorry, father."

"Very good. Now apologize," he said with a smirk.

I looked at him like he was insane and said, "Are you out of your bloody _mind_?"

"Well… yes."

"Good." I looked around the rest of the Common Room. "What are we, a sitcom? Get back to your… I don't know, you're knitting or something!" I yelled to them. Some laughed, knowing what a sitcom was and some just looked confused but what can I say? These pure bloods sure don't know a lot. And they make fun of muggleborns when they're _clearly _the uneducated ones! Sheesh.

"What are you? Chicken?" I heard that bold voice ask me.

Spinning around I yelled, "Densaugeo!" Vane's teeth started growing really fast. Hm… I didn't even know I knew that spell. Shweet.

Anyway, I start laughing at her as she dances on the spot clutching her mouth. "You'll pay for thif Katie Bell!" she yelled, her teeth interfeiring with her speech and ran out of the room, teeth down to her chin.

Fred looked at me amazed as did the rest of the Common Room who stopped to watch a little spell work.

"What?" I asked them all innocently. "She really annoyed me! You would have done the same!"

They all (with the exception of Romilda's friends which I'm surprised she has yet one of them consisted of Claudia or Jasmine or whatever that one chicks name is, Clarissa?) gave their nod of approval and went back to their 'knitting'.

"Katie! Please make your sister stop stalking me!" Fred begged again, this time getting on his knees.

I sighed and looked down at him.

"Don't worry, Weasley. She sent me a letter too asking if I talked you into liking her yet. I'll just say I have so she'll stop harassing you," I said tiredly.

"No! Don't say _that_! Then she might fly to hogwarts and I'll have to get _married_! Fifteen year olds don't get **married **Katie!" Fred said in a panicked voice.

"But didn't you hear? I'm getting married to a nice little Italian boy this summer. Didn't you get your invitation?" I asked sweetly putting on a false smile. Fred's jaw dropped as did Olivers, Lee's, Alicia's, and Debbie's. Leanne and Angelina on the other hand jumped up.

"Are you _really_?" they both asked, surprised. Merlin, my friends are so incredibly gullible.

"Well, I'm going to have to! This baby needs a father!" I said with an even bigger smile as I looked down at my babyless stomach.

The two gasped and I think I head a thud which turned out to be Oliver's knees giving out and he collapsed onto a table.

"I call auntie Angelina!" Angelina yelled happily runing over and rubbing my stomach. "I'm your auntie Angelina and I'm going to spoil you rotten!"

"Ooohhh and I'm Aunti Leanne and I'm going to feed you _chocolate_!" she said in a scandalis voice.

"Er… guys," I said uncertain of how to phrase this. They both looked up, concernced. "Er… I was just kidding. I'm not getting married nor am I-"

Angelina cut me off though so I couldn't add "pregnant" to the end of that sentence. "Katherine Bell, this baby needs a father!" she shouted, going back to my stomach and saying, "don't worry, baby, I'll find you a father. I'll force your mum to marry!"

"Katie, you aren't pregnant," Alicia said in a 'I can't believe you believed her' voice which I don't blame her at all for using. "You all are so gullible."

You know, why does the Common Room have to listen in on this conversation. Not only do they now believe that I'm a mean horrible person to Fred, they think I'm getting married this summer and I'm pregnant. If none of this news gets home to the family I'll be in complete shock.

Friday March 5th 

We're in Hogsmade and I'm going to show the rest of the gang that nasty little puddle that we just happened to fall in after the mutant bird attacked. Of course, they don't know that it's _that _puddle. They think it's like a nice little pond. Heh.

"It's just around this way," I called out to the others. George and me were leading the group with great smiles on our faces for two reasons. One: the place where we're leading them. Two: They're following us. _Us._

Behind us was Fred and Angelina who were secretly holding hands and thinking that no one knew what they were doing. They must thing we're idiots or something. Behind them were Debbie, Leanne, and Alicia who were talking about Fred and Angelina in very loud voices so I'm assuming the latter are deaf. And behind them were Lee and the whore, (much like Cho Chang) Trisha.

"Katie, look. Look at that!" George said, pointing over to behind a tree where we see a dark shadow. From behind the tree came a panting, skinny, black dog.

"It isn't…" I whispered in awe.

"Yes! It is!" George said, getting on his knees and reaching out to pet Snuffles, the Hogsmade dog we discovered many moons ago.

"Snuffles!" I said, scratching him behind the ears and pulling out some bread I snuck from lunch. "Eat this, boy, you look dead skinny!"

Snuffles ate the bread gratefully.

"Snuffles?" Fred asked, letting go (very inconspicuously, heh yeah right) of Angelina's hand.

"Guys, should you really be playing with that dog?" Alicia asked in a worried voice as the dog licked George's face.

"Don't worry, Alicia, Snuffles wouldn't hurt a fly!" I said, hugging the adorable dog.

"He looks like he's starving!" Trisha said with a gasp.

Finally, something sane comes out of the girl's mouth!

"Want to run and get him some food?" Lee asked her. She nodded and the two ran off to the Three Broomsticks.

Crud, she's doing something nice. That's not helping the _We Must Hate Trisha _club thing! She's helping a poor innocent puppy. I hugged Snuffles even more and broke off more of the bread.

"Where'd you find this adorable puppy?" Leanne asked, kneeling down next to me and patting Snuffles on the head. He looks so happy. Like… you get the feeling that he's happier with people who care about him.

Well, that or he knows that we're getting him food. Probably that but still, it's nice to make animals happy because sadly, seeing a starving a puppy makes me feel horrible as apposed to a starving man who could just as easily climb into the dumpster of a fancy restaurant and steal some of their chicken! You know it's true.

"We were randomly walking through here one day," George began.

"And we just happened to run into this little creature, here," Fred said. Snuffles snarled at the word 'creature'. Why? We may never know but that's what he did.

"Calm down, boy," George said, patting Snuffles on the head. "And we instantly became friends."

"After giving him food, of course," I added as I saw Lee and Trisha sprinting towards us, arms laden with food.

They gave the twins and me the food seeing as we were the ones who knew Snuffles the best. First we gave him more bread and then some tasty chicken ("We had Madam Rosmerta pour a little of her mead in there. 'Thought he'd like it," Lee said when he handed us this.) And then some apple pie and ham.

After the nice big meal, Snuffles seemed a lot happier than he did before and happily bounced after us as we lead the others to their doom.

"Almost there," I said with a smirk as we approached the Hogs Head. George and me led them around to the back with Snuffles at our heals. He barked a happy bark once he saw where we were going.

"Tada!" George said happily, putting out his arm to show them the beautiful 'pond'.

"All I see is muck," Angelina said, tilting her head side ways.

"Well you have to walk across the muck. The other side is… a portal!" I invented wildly, pointing to a little hole in the fence on the other side. "Yeah, you just poke that hole and it takes you to the pond."

They all gave each other uncertain looks but started walking anyway. When they all got near the edge of the ick, George and I pulled out our wands and gave them a quick little wave. The seven of them all "suddenly and unexpectedly" became very unbalanced and all fell into the crap.

Before they realized what hit them, me, George, and Snuffles all took off running into Honeydukes where, Cedric Diggory who was buying Acid Pops, greeted us.

"Hello Diggory," I said, out of breath and leaning with my elbow on his shoulder, on Cedric.

"Erm… Hello there Katie. George." He looked down at Snuffles. "Dog." Snuffles barked 'Hello.' He really is a smart dog. "A little out of breath?" he asked with a laugh as George sat down on the floor and observed some Ice Mice.

"Just a bit," I said, sitting next to George and looking at a couple of chocolate frogs.

"Prank, I'm assuming?" Cedric asked with a small smile.

"Damn straight," George said. He was now sprawled out on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

Then there was the awkward silence which wasn't that awkward this time because George and me were lying there, hoping the others wouldn't come looking in Honeydukes for us while Cedric just kind of stared at us like we were insane. Which we were… but you know he didn't have to give us that look.

"George! There's people coming in!" I said, jumping up. I grabbed Cedric by the shoulders who let out a quick "hey!" of surprise and hid behind him.

George looked horrified. "Er… Snuffles! Distract them!" George half yelled half whispered.

Snuffles obeyed and ran into a pile of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans boxes head first, knocking it over. The guy who was working came and yelled at the dog that put his tail between his legs and slowly walked back over to us.

I patted Snuffles on the head. The others walked in and started helping Mr. I work here put the boxes back in their original position giving me, Snuffles, and George just enough time to sneak out the back way.

**A/n: Hey there. That was actually a pretty long chapter, wasn't it? I'm so incredibly sorry it took so long. Allow me to explain. So apparently our computer decided to be mental and break after chapter 31. We went to get it fixed but in the mean time we got a new hard drive which is why 31 is currently posted. But for some weird reason the internet on that one stopped working which meant that I could still use the computer just not post any chapters. I had an amazing chapter 32 written out and ready to post but then that computer went mental and we had to crash it and everything was gone. So I rewrote it again, not as good as the first time but still okay. And the computer breaks once more. Finally, I give up on even starting a new one until I was guaranteed to be able to post it. We got back out old hard drive which is why I have the beginning of this chapter. I started writing and what happens? This one breaks. _Again. _For the same reason but of course last time it took like… two months to get it fixed. So we bring it back but this time get it back in two days. The reason was that I had no memory left on the thing (because there's like none to begin with!). The reason for that was because all of my Mugglecast episodes were taking up all the space. Go figure, eh?**

**Well, enough of my ranting. I really hope you liked the chapter that I rushed once I got my computer back for the second time to finish. Please review so I don't go insane. Any ideas are welcome and OH! I'm trying to decide whether I should skip a year and go to her sixth year or go through fifth year and everything. Let me know what you think I should do because I have ideas for both.**

**Review please! Say anything! Well, not anything but yeah…**

**-Ashley**


	33. Melting Cauldrons and Cherry Pies

**A/n: Alright, I know, I know. I haven't updated in a while and I bet not a lot of you believe the whole "my computer isn't working" thing. But I _swear _it's true. I'm sitting here with three different hard drives to prove it and of course the one with the whole fic on it is the one that won't turn on at all. Go figure. I actually named the last chapter! How weird is that!**

Chapter 33- Monday March 8th 

It's Monday. It's stupid Monday. It can't even be Tuesday. At least _then _we only have to look forward to three more days of the week. But Tuesday's boring. I know, I know. I've ranted about this before but I can't help it. It's in my genes. It's just going to be some kind of ritual now. My ranting about days of the week. I just won't do it on Friday. I don't do stuff like that on Friday.

I have Potions on Monday. Actually I have Potions everyday but that's not the point. The point is that I hate Potions. Not to mention Quidditch practice because my stupid captain is a bonehead who's a Meany and likes to give us practices. He likes to give us practices _all the time_. It feels like I've ranted about this before. I probably have. Stupid Oliver. Merlin, how many times am I going to say that in a day? I'm going to have to set Sirius Black on him. That'd be funny. Not really though. He's a pretty good Keeper to say the least. A mean captain but a good Keeper. Actually he's a pretty good captain too. Just mean.

But guess what! My nose! It's back to normal! Isn't that fantastic? After walking through many halls and getting pointed, laughed at, and asked which spell I backfired this time, it finally shrunk! Yay shrinking noses! It was really creepy big. I mean, I could fit a pineapple up there or something. Aw, why didn't I think of that before?

So anyway, before I rant about shrinking ears (which are a lot better than swollen ones let me tell you!) I'll talk about my morning. I walked down to the Common Room at seven thirty. And of course, being the Bell I am, I was too lazy to walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone else was down there of course because they don't like to wake me up or wait for me for that matter…

I decided to finish my essay on nosebleeds for Flitwick. I don't know why he wants us to write that but he's short so he's cool so it doesn't matter. Even if it _is _due today. Whoops? I have to stop procrastinating. Didn't I have a list of things I should and shouldn't do? I think I lost it. Well, if I ever _do _find it I'll put that on it… and stop losing stuff as well.

The only people in the Common Room were Romilda I'm So Vain (yay new nickname!) and her group of friends and a few stray seventh years who were talking about their NEWTs. Why? I don't know. They have them in like two months. Three months. What ever. So why rush, right?

Well, as I was writing, Romilda I'm So Vain and her stupid useless friends were chucking little pieces of parchment at me with little drawings of a stick figure (which looked _nothing _like me) who's head was on fire. I resisted the temptation to turn them all into orange juice and throw _Hogwrats, A History _their way instead. It was Hermione's. I'm sure she won't miss it. She's read it a billion and forty seven million times. She always comes around quoting it. I'm about ready to hide it in her hair. Anyway, off topic. The Vain group seemed highly offended at this. They're twelve. They don't even know what offended means. I mean, some twelve year olds are smart. Even, occasionally, some ten and eleven year olds. But some kids like these vain girls give stupid a new meaning.

And now I'm ranting about something that's a complete waste of time.

So anyway, I was on my way to walking down to breakfast after successfully smashing the nice big and heavy book on a table near the stupid girls when I met a group of unfriendly Slytherins.

Whiiiiiichhh turned out to be the Slytherin Quidditch team, not to mention a few of their posse. Hmm…

Crap. But what's more of an issue here is: Why does the Slytherin Quidditch team have a posse and the Gryffindor team does not? Does that bother you? Because it bothers me a bundle.

They stopped me in the hallway. One of the big ugly ones (which isn't really describing them all that well…) said, "Oy, look what we've got here. A lonely little Gryffindor."

"She's not _just _a Gryffindor, she's on their Quidditch team, if you could even call it that," one of them growled. I glared. They deserved to be glared at. If only looks could kill… well if only looks from Katie Bell to the Slytherin Quidditch team could kill. Life would be good.

"She's got dirty bloody," said on of the girls of the group. She was short with dark, curly black hair that looked so full of gel, or grease, or Slytherin ooze that made it so greasy that she looked as if she could be Snape's daughter.

Ewwww, Snape reproducing. Gross! Imagine him as a daddy. Imagine his _kids. _That's revolting! Ewww. A hundred little Snapes running around. All except the runt, he's all dressed nice. And he's gay. He actually showers. He's the cool Snape. Okay, enough visualizing Snape's children. But what if he's asexual! Then he kind of spawns them with a _tweet_. Gah, this disturbs me. I'll bring it up with Leanne later. She'll figure out how to get those images of Snape spawning out of my mind. Oh, gross.

"I've got cleaner blood than you all, you incested deformed freaks!" I shouted before I could stop myself. The girl looked like I slapped her. I laughed a humorless laugh. Heh, humorless laughter doesn't make sense but hey, it worked.

"You said no one could tell that one ear was lower than the other!" the girl shrieked in horror at one of the tallest, ugliest, grossest teeth boys there. I laughed again. I'm sorry but it was just a funny situation. Standing here in front of a group of unfriendly, ugly Slytherins and making one feel insecure. Maybe Monday wasn't so bad after all.

"You can't! You really can't!" he said, trying to move away from the, now sobbing and hitting, girl. Talk about violence. No wonder this world was going to the dogs.

I laughed again and, surprised that I didn't have to resort to using my wand, walked right around the group and into the great hall. They were all still arguing about the incested child's ears. I heard them all the way down the hall.

When I got in there I looked around the Great Hall to where my friends were sitting. I saw Harry who was sitting with Ron and Hermione, who I'm going to conveniently forget to tell I borrowed her book to chuck at annoying kids. Oddly enough I don't think that will go over too well…. Then I looked even farther down the table where I saw Lee and Trisha. Gah. They're talking. Oh well, never mind that. Next to them were the twins who were laughing insanely, even for themselves. Then Leanne and Debbie. At the moment they looked like they were the only normal people around so I sat in between them.

"Hey there, guys," I said as I took a waffle off a plate that was floating near by.

"Hey," they said at the same time as the doors burst open and the evil ugly stupid Slytherins came in. They were shouting. And firing spells. One almost singed Harry's eyebrow. Poor kid.

Now, seeing as no one else was in the situation I just was in, seeing a sobbing Slytherin come in followed by the stupid quiddtich team was a funny sight indeed. But then again I guess it was funnier even for me… maybe.

"Ew _gross_!" Debbie shouted, pointing to the sobbing one.

"Hmm?" I asked, not looking up due to the concentration it takes to pour syrup onto my waffles. MMmmm. Syrup.

"That _person_! Grease is coming out of her _eyes_!" she bellowed. And the hall went quiet. It was funny. The little greasy child looks over at Debbie who kind of cringes at the sight of her. Oh wow, I don't think anything can be better than this.

"I'm _crying _you ignorant little fool! It's not grease! And _I'm _not _greasy_!" she bellowed. So now the Hall was watching this like a tennis match. Heads turning from one person to another. I'm proud of the chaos I cause at Monday morning breakfast.

So after that little scene (which I'm hoping made many people's day), Leanne and I walked to Potions. Which was extremely boring to say the least. Snape and his big nose and greasy hair that got stuck into the gene pool of his spawned off children was extra mean today. He was just like 'I hate you all; you make me not want to shower. Die. All over you. Now." Well, he wasn't _really _like that. Not the shower part anyway. The rest was al true though. For the most part….

"Alright," he muttered from a dark corner like the vampire he is. "I want you all to make the cure for hiccups. It is on page four hundred fifty two. You have the rest of the class. Begin."

I sighed. The cure for hiccups? That's just water, right? I went to voice my theory to Leanne but she already had a nice little fire going on under her cauldron and was chopping up dried fairy wings to add to the crushed snail liver. Ooookay. So apparently it isn't just water. Stupid magic making lives difficult. If that even makes sense.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Okay so it think I melted Andrew's (remember stalker boy?) cauldron. It went something like this…

I was collecting my ingredients but Andrew was in my way to the storage cupboard. He was standing in the isle next to his cauldron trying to light a fire under it. He must have gained weight or something because I bumped into him. He spun around.

"Katie!" he breathed. It was kind of creepy, actually. I mean, I know I should be flattered with my own personal stalker and all but it's just creepy.

"Ack, sorry. Just on my way to get the potions stuff and what not," I said, trying to make a quick escape. But since I'm the luckiest person on earth, it didn't work.

"You can use mine?" offered Andrew. He handed me owl tongue, which is disgusting by the way. We don't even _use _the icky owl tongue! Ick.

"No, that's alright. I'll just be going… over there!" I meant to sprint over to the storage cupboard but he stepped in front of me and I crashed into him, causing us to both to fall to the ground. Go figure, right? Not only is it awkward but it was creepy too. "S-sorry," I mumbled, quickly getting up before any pervos came up with pervy ideas.

"Miss Bell, stop causing mass destruction in my classroom!" the piece of dung, also known as Spawning Snape (which is still gross, by the way), growled as I straightened my shirt and tie. "Four hundred million points from Gryffindor!" Heh, just kidding. I don't think that's even possible. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor."

I sighed again and went to do what I originally planned on. But stupid Andrew, who I'm assuming doesn't know how to take rejection… or better yet, doesn't recognize when it runs into him. I'm going to hex him. Anyway, he blocked my path again. Stupid wanker!

"So I heard that you and Lee Jordon broke up," he said to me. I'm going to kick this kids butt if he doesn't get out of the way! Gah. He really is a stupid wanker.

"Well, yes, seeing as he has a girlfriend," I said through gritted teeth.

"Ahh, I see."

It was quiet, but then I added, "But we're still friends. So if I need someone to kick _someone else's_ butt, then he's always up for the new job."

Apparently Andrew didn't take the hint. His friend Matthew, I think that was his name, on the other hand knew exactly what I was implying.

"Andrew, mate, why don't you give it a rest?" he said. But Andrew' wasn't listening. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Leanne working hard at her potion so she couldn't even come to save me. Gah. Stupid independence.

I went on and said, " Yeah, you know the Weasley twins? They're pretty much my best friends and amazing pranksters. So if I ever needed help…" I left the sentence hanging. But he still didn't get it. Boy is this kid thick.

I had my hand gripped around my wand which was down at my side ever since I fell. Well, more so collided. Poor wand. All the stress it has to go through.

"Don't they always get into trouble, though? For playing pranks on people and stuff?" Andrew said. Oy, this kid. What happened to him as a baby? Did he get dropped on his head? Suction cupped by the giant squid perhaps?

By this time I was really aggravated. Like, so much that blue and gold sparks shot out of my wand. Right at Andrew's cauldron. Whoops?

Andrew just kind of looked at it like 'Did she just kill my cauldron?'

"I'm _so _sorry!" I began. "It's my wand! It's evil! I swear! It's got leprechaun hair in it! Not Lucky from Lucky Charms either!"

_Deary, you're ranting about leprechauns._

Soooo?

_Isn't that a wee bit weird?_

Not in the least.

_Well, deary, not you're staring off into space with your mouth pretending to be a great abyss!_

True, very true.

"Bell, fifteen more points from Gryffindor for lack of cooperation! Now get to work!" Stupid Spawning Snape. I was _trying _to get to my stuff but Annoying Andrew wouldn't move. The boulder.

I scowled at him, pushed passed Annoying Andrew, and went to the storage cupboard. And by this time three quarters of our first class was over with. Go figure.

Alright, so I melted his cauldron accidentally on purpose. But he deserved it! He's a wanker!

So I got back to the table that I was sharing with Leanne and some boy from Ravenclaw who was in there for extra credit or Remedial Potions or something like that. Ironic, eh? A Ravenclaw in Remedial Potions? Aren't they supposed to be the smarter people?

I dumped my crap onto the table and looked over at Leanne. She was already stirring in dried doxy dung. And that's like, step seven! I turned to the Ravenclaw who looked flustered.

"You confused, too?" he asked, looking up and rubbing the back of his head. He had light brown hair and eyes to match. And for an English guy he had pretty nice teeth. He wasn't that tall though, but taller than me.

I looked down at my cauldron, then back up at him and nodded. "This is completely pointless. When I have the hiccups, I drink water."

He laughed and held out his hand. "Sean. Sean Morgan." I shook his hand and said, "Katie. Katie Bell."

He smiled and said," Yeah, I kind of figured." He put on a sour face. "'Seventy thousand points from Gryffindor, Bell!'"

I laughed as the bell sounded for the end of the first period of potions.

"By now your potion should be silver and simmering. When you get back it should be ready for the crushed beetles," S.S. Snape said. He turned around to write on the board behind him.

I took one look at my cauldron and shrugged, then looked at Leanne, who's potion was already "as white as milk" like the book said which meant that she had to stir to for five minutes straight.

Everyone else had already scrambled out of the room. I don't blame them though. It's a dead awful room. I looked and saw Sean waiting by the door. I walked up to him.

"So if you're in Ravenclaw then how come you need extra help in potions? Aren't you supposed to be super smart?" Whoops. My brain and mouth must be having a fight. Stupid things they are.

Oh well. He didn't seemed fazed by what I said. He just looked confused. Maybe he's secretly not in Ravenclaw… Maybe he's a Hufflepuff in disguise! OH! I bet he is!

"Yeah, I am but Snape's a horrible teacher, don't you think?" he asked. I had to agree. I mean, come on. Any guy that impersonates a vampire is a horrible teacher.

After a little while more of talking, we went back into the classroom. I looked at my pathetically empty cauldron and sighed, then looking at my Potions book. It might be _some _help. You just never know.

"So I think I'm going to fail this one potion," I muttered, looking at the bottom of the list. I glanced at Leanne who looked close to pouring some of her potion into a vial to hand in. Jeez, she's like a … a… kangaroo or something. Maybe I'll kick her but. But kangaroos kick. AH! But they're super duper cool. Whoa, I haven't threatened to kick someone's butt in a long time. _Weird_!

"You're not alone," Sean said pouring something random into his cauldron.

"Well, when in doubt, work backwards, right?" I said as I came up with a sudden idea.

"What?"

"I'm going to do the Potion backwards and see what happens…" I said. I know, I know. It's one of those spontaneous ideas that _seem _good at the time and then turn out horribly wrong but what's life without risks?

"Are you serious?" he asked after taking a step back. I nodded. He pushed his cauldron away, closer to Leanne's and started making his own potion, but the right way.

I poured everything in backwards. It smoked in some unnecessary places and _smelled _really bad not to mention it occasionally spat at me but when I was finished my potion was more of the light blue than Sean's was. Even Leanne's. I'm not sure though.

Happy with my new creation I pulled a vial thing out of my pocket and scooped up some potion to put in it. Maybe it was retarded and wanted to jump or maybe I'm a klutz (more likely that the random jumping potions) but I dropped the vial, splattering potion _all over_. It **burned **through the stone. Someone shouted out, "My God! You've found a cure for cancer!" If only that were true because then I possibly wouldn't have had seventy-five points taken from Gryffindor. And sadly, I'm not even kidding.

"Katie, did your potion just burn through _stone_!" I heard Leanne aske, amazing at the prospect of something burning through the stone floor.

"_Bell_! What did you do?" Snape yelled. I winced. Hearing his voice in a normal-for-Snape tone is bad enough!

"I dropped it," I tried to say innocently but then became aware of the fact that my hair was burning right before my eyes. Like the ends of it. Why my hair? Because my stupid potion splattered up on it. It wasn't like on fire or anything. It was just kind of smoldering and stuff so it smelled bad. Leanne put out the smoky hair with water from her wand and gave me a strange look between amazement and stupidness. Probably more so stupidness but I can pretend amazement right?

He then took points away and waved his wand so that my potion was cleared up, leaving a crater like hole in the stone. Whoops?

Hey, you know what's ironic? Those pictures that Romilda I'm So Vain was drawing of me and throwing them at me this morning. It was me… with my head on fire. Weird. I'll have to kick her butt.

**Lunch**

"Oh, Katie what did you _do_ to your hair?" Alicia was saying during our lunch period. After potions I skived divination so I could wash my hair. I looked in the mirror and realized how uneven it actually was. Go figure. So I put on my hat that advertises every single Quidditch team known to wizards (it has a bunch of pins and stuff on it…) and waited until the period was over so that I could find Alicia. She gasped when I took off my hat and rushed me to her dorm so she could fix it.

"Burned it…" I said with a guilty grin. Well it was _true_. Angelina was rolling on the bed laughing and Debbie looked like she was trying to be a good friend who wouldn't laugh but it wasn't working. I could see her shaking her head in the mirror. Fred and George have yet to know about this little incident. For all they know I'm hiding in the bathroom because I burned my hair. Bugger.

"Obviously. Katie, the longest piece isn't that long and the shortest is to your chin. What are we going to do with this?" Alicia looked exasperated. Poor thing. I put my hair matters on her. Oh well, hair grows back. And anyway, it's not as bad as the time when my hair got dyed for like a year… well not a year but it felt that long.

"You can fix it can't you?" I asked, turning and looking at her.

Alicia tapped her chin with her wand and nodded. "I think I know what I'm going to do."

Bracing myself, I closed my eyes as she pulled on my hair. I heard a snip and looked down and saw that at least three inches of my hair had been cut off. I know that doesn't seem like much but trust me: it was.

I could hear Angelina gasping in the background and that made me nervous. Angelina doesn't normally gasp. I hope it doesn't look bad. I'd have to get a wig! Or I could just shave off all of my hair and dye my scalp purple. Or not.

After about twenty minutes of snips and "are you sure that's going to look good?"s from everyone I opened my eyes. But I wasn't facing the mirror. They took it away from me. Merlin, I hope it's not bad. I don't want a purple scalp!

"Guys," I said slowly, closing my eyes again because I could and turning around. "Guys, where's the mirror?"

I could hear Leanne gasp and, I'm pretty sure it was, Debbie who clapped her hands together. I opened my eyes and found that I was looking into the mirror that Alicia was holding up for me.

It was amazing! There was no burnt things or _anything_! It was just past shoulder length but in layers from my chin to the end. It actually looked good. Kind of like it didn't belong on my head. But anyway, since it was still a little wet it was wavy and stuff. A little frizzy but hey, it's my hair. It can do whatever it wants to, right? Except fall out. Because then I'd have no choice but to dye my scalp purple.

"Alicia, that's _amazing_!" I gasped. "How in the world did you do this to my hair? _My _hair!"

"Well, there's this invention called scissors and this little thing I have that I like to call skill," Alicia said with a smile. She put her scissors away and I tossed a pillow at her face. And then a shoe but I missed purposely because it was our school shoes and those have just a trace of a heel so it would kind of hurt.

I couldn't help but touch it. You know when you cut you're hair and it just feels so nice because you can keep running your fingers through it? That's how I was feeling right now. It was amazing!

"I owe you," I said. "What do you want? Anything! Name it and it's yours!"

Alicia smirked. That's not good. Alicia doesn't normally smirk. She doesn't come up with evil thoughts. She's Alicia. The amazing Quidditch-star-hair-cutting-pretty-girl-genius! Apparently she's been talking to the twins too much because she has an evil thought in that smart little head of hers. I can see it in her eyes.

"I want you," she started. She was now pacing around the room tapping her chin. Who taps their chin? I tap my nose. It makes me think better than if I were to tap my nose. "I want you to go down to the kitchens, get the house elves to give you a cherry pie, and I want you," she turned and smirked at me, "to smash it on our dear captains head."

I gasped. I couldn't do that. Do you _know _how many laps I'd have to do and how much crap I'd have to take from him if I did that? Especially if it stained his whatever he was wearing! Oh there was no way I am going to do that.

**Right before dinner.**

I skipped out on the rest of my classes just because I could. Me and Angelina sat up in the dorm plotting ways to do this. I gave in to the peer pressure from Alicia in fear that she'd kick my butt. Because she could. _Really _hard too. Like I'd be buttless. Super duper buttless. Do you _know _how much that would suck? How would I ride a broom!

Anyway, me and Angelina are sneaking off to the kitchens to get the pie. It has to be kind of cooled off though because dumping a hot cherry pie on someone's head is just plain cruel. And it would leave burns and proof that something actually happened to him. Not that the cherries and pie crust wouldn't be enough evidence…

"You're going to stick right by me through this aren't you?" I asked Angelina as I tickled the pear. It giggled and turned into a doorknob.

Angelina gave me a 'possibly' look and said, "Of course I will, Katie! That's what friends are for, right?" I hate it when her looks don't match her words. It just makes me sad.

"Gee, _thanks_, Ang," I said before the mob of house elves came rushing up to us.

"House elf wants to help you!"

"Twinky is here to off miss and miss assitence!"

"Let _me _do it! I was here _first_!" That one had to be a little house elf. They're so cute when they're tiny…er… tinier than normal.

"Hold on! You! The first one. No, not _you_!" I freaked out. Did you hear the first ones name? HOUSE ELF! "House elf! Is that _really _your name?"

The house elf came hopping up with a huge toothy smile on his face. He had floppy ears and a long nose. He was wearing a sack that looked like it once carried potatoes and it had a few stains on it.

"Yes, Miss, how can House Elf help you?" the elf said. I gasped. It's name was house elf! Who names their house elf House Elf? Besides me when I'm drunk…

I started laughing hysterically. Angelina, go figure, didn't know why I was laughing so she thought I was insane. Eh, it happens, right? But once I calmed down I said, "Sorry, sorry. Random laughter attack. Anyway, do you have a cherry pie you're willing to lend to us?" I had to sound nice. I mean, this is my future house elf. I bet if he had them, he'd be wearing beads on his head and stuff.

House Elf ran off in the direction of what looked like a huge oven. The other house elves were ushering us to sit down at a table they brought out, yes brought out. We did and the littlest elf jumped in my lap.

"Rosy is new to this job, ma'am. I's is only two!" The littlest elf, who is now known as Rosy, held up two fingers. Are house elves more talkative than people? Because when I was two all I could say was like 'I want candy' and stuff. But my cousin was like a prodigy or something. He wasn't even too and you could have full conversations with the kid. _And _he was a muggle. It was strange. "Rosy's mum is teachings Rosy how to be a proper house elf, she is." Rosy gave me a huge smile and Angelina cooed.

"Rosy! How many times is I telling you to stay in the back where the other little house elves stay!" I'm assuming that's Rosy's mother. She came running out of a wooden door with a pointed finger. Apparently all mothers are the same. Except mine. Because she's dead. But I'm sure she would have done the same thing if I disobeyed her…. Which happened often. Oh well.

"I's is sorry ma'am. I's was just talking to my new friend!" Rosy bounced off my lap and through the door.

"House elves don't make friends. House elves is here to serve Professor Dumbledore! How's many times is I telling her that? I'm sorry Miss and Miss." The mother house elf went back through the door, straightening her dishrag, that she somehow made into a dress, as she did so.

"Well, that was one of the more interesting things I've seen today," Angelina said, staring at the door that the house elves came through.

"Yeah, I didn't even know that there were mini house elves. I just kind of thought they spawned off of each other or something," I said as I looked around for House Elf.

Angelina burst out laughing at me. Was it something I said. "You thought they _spawned_?" she gasped.

I shrugged. "Well, yeah," I said, "like Snape does."

"Ew! What the heck, Katie! What goes through that head of yours?" She now had a revolted look on her face but still was amused by my spawning comment. I'm never going to hear the end of that one. "Snape _spawning_? Who _thinks _of that! One Snape is enough!"

"Well there was the super amazing gay one. He was nice." Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Oh well. She can't think I'm any weirder than she does now. I hope.

"What the heck!"

Fortunately House Elf, who I saw coming back, saved me, pie over his head, and walking as fast as his little legs could carry him.

**Dinner**

So we had it all planned out. I was just going to sneak up behind Oliver, plop the pie on his head, and walk away without saying a word.

Like that was going to work according to plan. Oh well, at least I can say I _had _a plan as apposed to all of those times when I would just wing it. They are going to have to give me credit for that, right?

Anyway, Angelina and me were outside the Great Hall. There were a few stragglers making their way in for a late dinner seeing as it was half way over with. I had the pie behind my back. I was going to walk in with Angelina behind me concealing the pie and pretend we were walking over to Alicia who was a couple seats down. We placed a couple of unknowing first years between Alicia and Oliver so that Alicia wouldn't be covered but the little ones would. We're not _that _mean. There's a space between the closest ones and Oliver. Unless some idiot of a first year was brave enough to actually try and sit by him, which I really doubt they would but still. No one sits next to the captain. Ha that sounds funny. It's like Oliver has authority over us or something. He doesn't. He couldn't control us even if we _wanted _to be controlled.

"You ready?" Angelina asked. I nodded and she prodded my through the doors. No one noticed that we walked in, except Alicia who I know would have been eyeing the door the whole time. I smirked at her and moved the pit a little so that she could see it. She smiled and went back to eating her potato.

Oliver's back was to us so it made this easy. Angelina and me quickly made our way through the hall, not even stopping when the twins started talking to us. It was great. They just stood there shocked. But I felt bad so I had to apologize to them later. I randomly had a random guilt phase thing that I'm going through. I don't know why but every time I do something I feel guilty. Like leaving only the butts of the bread at lunch or something.

Quietly we walked behind Oliver. I brought the pie to the front of me and by the time someone yelled, "OLIVER! PIE!" it was too late. The red cherries were already _all _over him. My deed was done. That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I knew I'd pay for it later but at that moment I had not burned hair and a very sticky, cherry scented Quidditch captain. Life was good.

I went to turn around but I felt guilty. Why I had to get that feeling now, I don't think I'll ever know but I did. And it was horrible. I stopped dead in my tracks. And then I slowly turned back around to see Oliver standing, pie tin still on his head and looking at me in disbelief like 'Katie couldn't have done this! Oh wait, yes she could have…'

"Oliver I'm_ so _sorry! It was an accident!" I started saying. But then I realized it wasn't an accident at all. "Well, no it wasn't. But… um… APRIL FOOLS!"

I grabbed Angelina by the arm and we sprinted out of the Great Hall.

**Friday March 12th**

So people keep constantly telling me they like my hair. I wore it down on Tuesday and at first everyone was like, "Merlin, Katie has her hair down!" But not really because people don't tend to keep tabs on how I wear my hair. Well, normal people don't anyway. I don't know about all those Katie stalkers out there.

"Hey Katie!" Speaking of which…

"Hey… Andrew."

"Look, I know you didn't _mean _to melt my cauldron so I thought you could make it up to me by letting me take you out to dinner!" He was kind of out of breath. I think he ran here. From the Charms corridor or something because I'm in the Transfiguration corridor and Charms is pretty far away from it.

"Ah, um… sure?"

Now, please don't hate me. I didn't do that on purpose. I freaked out. Not only because that was really creepy but I was _really _confusing. I'm going to make it up to him by letting him take _me _out to dinner? Holy house elves. That's so weird.

"Seriously?" he asked in amazement.

"Yes, wait… no!"

"What?"

"No! That's a creepy and confusing way of getting me on a date!"

"Did I mention I like you're hair?"

"You have been for the past three days!"

"Just one!"

"No!"

He's so creepy. And he's not even good looking. I can see a little bit of adorableness that might attract _some _people but not a lot.

"Katie!"

"Are you _deaf_? I said _no_!"

"What?" It was Sean.

I turned and saw that it was him and not Andrew. "Oh, sorry," I said, relieve that it was him and not some stalker, psycho, creepy person thing. "Stalker problems."

"Oh really?" he asked smiling.

"It's not funny," I said as we turned the corner going to the Astronomy tower. I had that class for a test but I'm not sure why he was going this way. "You've got Astronomy now?" I asked, looking over at him.

"I've got to grab some papers I left there," Sean explained. I nodded and we continued up the stairs.

About halfway there, a blur ran past me that I realized as George Weasley. He tapped my face and yelled, "SLAP TAG! YOU'RE IT!"

It took me a second to comprehend what he was saying but soon enough I made out the words slap tag and that I was it. Oh great. I'll have to get him back soon. Or maybe Fred. Or Lee even.

I went up to the Astronomy Tower and took my test then walked back to the Common Room alone where I saw a redheaded Weasley twin sitting on the couch next to a boy who's hair I knew well which happened to be Lee Jordan. They had a box open with his pet tarantula between them.

Slowly I realized that my target was Fred and I crept up behind him. One. Two. Three. SMACK! But not hard because that would be mean. I 'slapped' Fred in the face and yelled, "TAG YOU'RE IT! NO TAG BACKS!"

**A/n: I know. I'm horrible. I haven't updated in like a _month _even when I should have on its anniversary! I'm horrible. But I've head tennis and school and stuff so that's taking up a lot of my time. And float building for the homecoming game. It's crazy. But I _promise _now that I've got a computer and stuff and that tennis is almost over I'll be updating a lot more I swear. If not fill my inbox with stuff about how I'm a horrible stupid head author thing. Thanks! **

**Review, por favor! You know you want to!**

**-Ashley**

**Oh and sorry for the complete randomness but I wanted to get this chapter up since it's Sunday, my first "I can sit around and do nothing day" day that I've had in a while. Oh and slap tag is _really _fun.**


End file.
